


Rise To The Top

by LarryUniverse



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Model!Harry, Model!Louis, britain's next top model - Freeform, harryxlouis - Freeform, model!direction, modelling au, tv reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 108,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryUniverse/pseuds/LarryUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more excuses came around when Louis saw the auditions for next season's of Britain's Next Top Model. Facing high expectations for his first choice modelling career, he is lead with his 15 opponents in a battle for the crown. Only with an open heart like his, he falls head over heels for a contestant, against the rules and could lead to possible failure of his future career.</p><p>or the au where Louis auditions to be in britain's next time model and he falls in love with harry while on the tv show but that's against the rules but who cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, just a warning. x

Only an idiot could think that there would be a short, fun line for people wanting to audition of the hottest TV show on reality TV. In Louis' reality, the line was beyond short and neither was it fun. But all in all, hopefully it would be worth it.

He tousled his hair, swiping it over to its traditional fringe and licking his finger tips to style the ends. He ran a tongue over his teeth, haven't brushed for at least  day since camping over night to at least get a good spot in the line. But of course, Louis was clumsy enough to have been waiting in the girl's auditions line rather than the boys'.

It was going to make history. For the first time (in HD apparently) was there the allowance of males being models on the show. Not like males ever wanted a career. It was sexist honestly. Men couldn't be on TV for Next Top Model and are put to shame on The Biggest Loser or worse, Embarrassing bodies.

But Louis wanted to prove a nation wrong. He wanted to be Top Model. He wanted to dominate all those skinny girls' asses (not literally) and just fuck around with the boys (again, not literal).

Louis wasn't fit, neither was he someone classified as 'good-looking' due to his attitude and rather psychotic personality. He was someone which had talent though. For years, he's been trying to get an agent but only could sink to some stupid photo-shoots on the beach (which didn't even turn out professional and the photographer ended up scoring 300 pounds for himself). Louis had always wanted to be a model and ever since his sister showed him the first cycle of Britain's Next Top Model, Louis had always had a dream to come on the show.

He was seriously thinking about cross-dressing if the show wouldn't allow males. 

Thank goodness though, it didn't come to that, and now Louis was standing in line (and has been for the last 7 hours) ready to audition to the critics of panel, the scariest pieces of shit Louis has ever seen.

Liam Payne: The host of the show, also mentor and judge was sitting with that puppy smile he usually creates when he's elated. Louis has seen his bad side before (someone wasn't taking direction properly in a video shoot and ended up spilling the water over the prop car. Lets just say, things didn't end too well with Liam and Mr. Trent Banton). The boy was an absolute supermodel and funnily enough, the 25 year old lad wasn't and hasn't ever been in a modelling career.

Niall Horan: The absolute blonde cutie with a touch of enlightenment which would bring a human back to life. He was definitely someone Louis wanted to meet. The Irish bloke was nearly 21 and he was so bloody good-looking. He was a part-time model for the most of it but soon went out of it to become a fashion designer. His clothes now is what Louis wears day, evening and night.

Caroline Flack: The pretty girl who had the attitude of a bitch. Clearly the harshest on the panel and Louis was ready to face her combat. Louis had been sick of her from the start and from watching all the seasons (all bought on DVD) of BNTM, he just had been so pissed off with her. He needed a new TV because Louis disagreed with her comment on a model being too arrogant (in which she actually won the competition) 

And finally, Ed Sheeran: An sweetheart. Never a model and was basically put on panel because of his honest criticism. The bloke was indeed honest and was so subtle about it, it never made anyone cry. He was a very literal man and was trusting. His ginger hair and a smile of an angel never fails to melt Louis' heart.

The line was slowly descending to the catwalk and in the view of Louis was the panel of judges. He held in his excitement, taking a thorough look of his soon-to-probably-be his mortal enemies for the crown. Louis was definitely self conscious. These boys could win in a heartbeat in the modeling industry and here Louis was, more than likely to flop on his butt in a standing challenge (at least he wouldn't hurt himself, his arse is big enough)

Louis shakily held the piece of application paper, almost crumpling it as the line started to trot forward and soon enough, Louis was waiting by the steps for the on-go to see the critics for judging of looks, posture, personality and model quality.

"On you go, lad. Good luck." And Louis' heart stopped. He forcefully moved his frozen body onto the steps, traveling up them with a straight posture looking directly at Liam in the eyes. Louis could of cried at how beautifully wide and brown they were and now, he seriously wanted this.

He wanted to become Britain's first male Top Model.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis handed over his details, Liam handling the paper as if it was the most precious thing alive. Louis was starstruck and if he wasn't in such a mode to concentrate and act like a model, Louis would be drooling Niagara Falls.

"Hey lad," Niall started with a beaming grin. Only his braces were taken off the other month and his teeth looked gorgeous. "Mind tellin' us about yourself?"

Louis wasn't expecting this. Sure, he expected questions but about himself? He's got so much about himself. He blanked out quickly, what does he say?  _I like popcorn? Carrots? Old ladies with tight g-strings on?_  He does not have any fucking clue whatsoever.

"I really like the environment and how people want to make a change to this beautiful Earth of ours", is what Louis  _should've_  said. Instead, he rambles embarrassingly. 

"I like ketchup. I really love playing football because, 'ya know, it's a great work out. I love swimming and modelling is such a big career deal for me! I want this so badly"  _Great, now I sound desperate_.

Yeah, it was expected that the judges were to glance all over the place. It was like if they were giving glares of 'why do we have this job? All we listen to is morons like him'. The reassuring smile of all 4 judges on panel gave him clearance.

"So... Louis, how 'bouts if you just turned slowly and we'll see your build, structure and movement." Ed instructed, leaving a mark of absolute contentment in his heart when Ed smiles at Louis. Louis tried standing up taller than he usually did, slowly turning easily, stopping at each 90 degree angle.

A few murmurs from the judges were heard and by the sounds of it, it was negative. 'Tummy's a little over.' and 'He seems a little short?' were there and Louis knew they were both going to affect his career.

His tummy, well that was his fault. Those snack cakes his mum gave him when he was younger did the trick. Louis had never been able to lose it. It was a fat pouch and Louis doesn't know if he could ever lose it and it was disgusting to see at times.

Though his height really hadn't affected him since now. He was accepted into unproffesional photo-shoots just fine and he wasn't intending to become a runway model any how. At 1 metre 75 centimetres, Louis was at least 5 centimetres short of being the recommended height for a male model since they didn't wear heels.

"Alrighty then, Louis," Caroline smiled brightly (unusual) and demanded Louis to stand on the 'X' again for proper judging. "May you please walk down the runway, up and back and we'll judge your walk thank you."

Louis proceeded, walking like he knows how, strutting down the runway like he owns that plastic, flat piece of shit. He stops at the end, doing a small stride out to the side, exchanging weight and giving that smize and wink to the girs below himself and turning back, ambling with the same about of attitude to his personality. Ending the runway judgement, the panel chatted to themselves before they gave a simper look to Louis.

"Thank you, Louis," Liam nodded once. "Tomorrow, you will find out the results."

And that was it. Louis was let off the stage to be reunited with his mum in a small green room as he gave his precious mum and teenage sister a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How did you think you went?" Lottie asks gingerly, pulling away from her brother and looking up to him with absolute fondess.

"I-I.. I really don't know Lots," Louis shook his head as his mum looks at him with sympathy. "They just... I don't know."

"You'll do great, Boo! I just know it!" Lottie praised. "You seriously deserve to at least be in the top 100"

Louis shrugged, his mouth twitching into a small smile. "We'll wait and see."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Given a colour at the door, the boys and girls put their ribbon around their wrists as they waited outside of the warehouse to be called in and told the bad or good news.

100 people per group, and over 100 colours and patterns used. Louis knew he was more than definite that he wouldn't get anywhere here. He started to look for people with the same colour as him, orange, and gazing at the faces which matched the colour.

 _Attractive, attractive, ugly, attractive, ugly._  So it was a 50/50 chance Louis might be in the top 100.

Louis didn't mingle with anyone, just standing alone by the maple tree and texting on his phone to his sister about the amount of people at the one location. Lottie was comforting the terrified 21 year old boy, telling him that it was rare to find someone as funny and sassy as he was. It helped him a little, but not overly that much that he was dandy.

The first colour was called in and Louis freaked. Red and white stripes. And 100 of the crowd entered the warehouse. Louis stuck his hand into his mouth, biting the nails fiercely like fuck all. The 100 didn't return, exiting from the back way as the next 100 were called. Then the next, and the next, and then next.

By the time it reached 4 in the afternoon (at least 50 groups had been through), Louis' group was called. Louis shuffled from the tree, hiding himself in his school leavers jumper and ruffling his hair all over the place again. It was blatant that he was nervous. It was obvious everyone was anxious and by the time Louis entered the cold, opened room warehouse, he was sweating.

The rest of the group dwadled in, half girls, half boys. Most of the girls stayed at the front, Louis noticing Perrie was in this group, a girl he'd met once or twice around the high-school. Perrie was gorgeous and now, Louis ws actually convinced that this group may be the group entering the competition.

But then again, life always likes to fuck with him.

"Hello everybody," Liam started with a small wave, everyone else following. Niall soon joins him by his side, Caroline also with the ginger lad not showing up at any place or time. "So I think y'all want to know these results, yes?"

Everyone nodded eagerly, some so shaky, it didn't even look like they were nodded. Liam was handed a white envelop, word on the front saying 'ORANGE'. Louis snickered at the group, ripping open the letter and obtaining a white sheet of paper which was nothing whatsoever translucent.

"Team Orange," Liam sighed. The loud huffs of breath from the people around Louis was harmonised. They've all lost hope. "I have some bad news,"

And Louis just wanted to fucking fall off a cliff into a pile of used needles. What was the point of living if there was nothing to live for? This was his only proper chance as a model and he lost it.

"You guys, you need to pack your bags and say goodbye to your families because you are all going to need to get your asses to your hotel! Because you have a challenge to go to!"

Some confused, some crying in happiness but Louis was staring in absolute glee. Top 100. He'd actually made it to the top 100. 

And Liam was just laughing his face. Louis wanted to punch him but kiss him at the same time. He was truly happy and the overwhelming feel of happiness just made Louis look slightly off-putting for some odd reason.

Liam dismissed the group, a huge roller door being opened as the cones lead to the green room where the families are located. Everyone ran to their families, hugging them and telling them they got through. Louis played it cool, for around 2 seconds as he runs to Lottie, scooping her from the floor and twirling her like a dancing couple. 

Louis dug his head into Lottie's neck, sobbing out in overjoyed tears as Lottie laughs, almost on the verge of tears also. Jay took this moment to take that darling photo of a sibling bond as Louis cried and cried, absolutely heart filled, but heart broken he will have to leave his families for a week.

But if he's wanting this career, he's going to be away a lot longer.

"I knew you could do it Lou!" Lottie shouts into his ear. "I knew you could do it."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

It was around 7 at night when the judges finally appear in the lobby of the grand hotel. The boys all seperated from the girls, except for Louis and Perrie though who are making decent conversation with each other.

They still couldn't believe what had just happened. Top 100 from the at least 10,000 people that auditioned. Incredible.

The clearing of the throat from Mr. Payne brought the attention to all the models in the room. Liam starts to speak with his thick accent, keeping the area quiet as he explains the details of cameras.

"Everyone, you must not interact with the cameras at any time unless I say to do so. And with that, I mean the photographers camera," He stated with a smile. "Reality TV people! It needs to be real."

Liam signaled a thumbs up as the camera was lifted on the buff man's shoulder. He started to shoot as Louis stayed proper. He wanted to look on the camera, but not fake. He wanted someone to actually like him on the show (if he stays for long anyways).

"Alrighty! Hello everyone and welcome to the Grand Hotel! The place where all services are free and you can do whatever is legal under this roof." Liam beamed goofily, making the crowd chuckle. "Now, not everything is free time. Tomorrow morning, I am going to send you all off to a secret location where you will complete your first challenge. This will determine the top 25 for the next challenges"

_Holy fucking shit. Top 25._

75 people will be gone in the next round. Its definitely make or break for Louis.

"Now rest up. Your rooms have been allocated according to likes and dislikes on the sheet you submitted in yesterday. Good luck teams and hope you have a good night sleep." Liam finished as he held out a stack of paper, handing out a piece of paper with every contestants name on it, telling room numbers and people. 

Louis received his sheet as he looked down the list, finally seeing his name as he frowned.

_**Room 402**  
Ashton Irwin._   
_Justin Bieber._   
_Louis Tomlinson._   
_Harry Styles._   
_Nick Grimshaw._   
_George Shelley._

It was very unlikely that he would be put into a dorm of people he'd liked but who knows. Maybe he will like someone in the group, someone he might actually become friends with.

 _Oh well_ , at least he will have someone he could hang out with that isn't Perrie. At least he wouldn't be a loner. But he wasn't here for friends. He was here to become a top model.

But right now, _friends would be nice._

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The bluntness of some people was despicable. He had never seen these boys before and now he was to look for them himself in a crowd of 100 people. No one wanted to help, they were already in their stupid groups and just kept to themselves.

A group of five were seen as Louis trotted over towards them, trying to look as subtle and easy looking as possible, though he was as stiff as a stick. So when Louis got to the boys, he stuttered uncontrollably.

"U-uh, a-are you guys.. um--,"

"Are you Louis?" A lad in a tank top and tanned body asked with a goofy smile. Louis nodded, calming down his nerves mildly and substantially making himself feel well fit into the group. "I'm Justin, Hi!"

Louis shook his hand quickly as the boys all quickly introduced themselves. Louis was never good with names, which was a worry to him. He was starting to frantically pick out his flaws against the others around him. There were 3 people in his group that looked exactly like each other and it was as confusing as fuck. Harry, Ashton and George, god. He can hardly recognise them as different people anymore.

Nick gave off the most snub towards Louis. He was obviously jealous, maybe of Louis' looks or Louis' bum. Any how, Nick didn't find Louis very friendly and vice versa was induced. Louis stood around while the chaps bickered about some of the girls in the competition before one ofthe curly boys started to complain that his legs were hurting. God, they were so skinny in those tight jeans. No wonder why they must hurt.

The lads traveled with each other, grabbng their key laid down on the front reception desk. Their bags were in front of the elevator, picking them up and going up the elevator to room 402. Louis was expecting much less of what he saw in his room.

Well, he was a model.

Bedrooms with 2 beds, a kitchenette and 2 bathrooms. Not to mention the view of London by the wall-sized window. It was pure paradise.

And they were only in London.

"What do you guys wanna eat?" Justin called with a smile, holding a phone to his ear as he looked at the menu in front of his eyes, speaking out some possible menu selections. In the end, the boys decided on the regular special order which was filled with ribs, tacos, meat and more meat. The boys were drooling from their mouths just thinking about the food they'll soon receive.

"Alright," One of the curly boys beamed, clasping his hands together as the boys sprawled out on the couches in the lounge, Louis sitting alone in a beanbag. "So, shall we allocate room mates?"

And Louis suddenly felt left out. He knew these boys bonded before hand and Louis didn't really get along with anyone at the first meeting. He was surely surprised when he was picked first by one of the lads.

"Louis, bunk with me." Justin grinned, standing up and ruffling Louis' brown hair, lifting him to stand to walk to their room together. The boys also selected their bunkers. Ashton with Harry and Nick with George. All was sorted as the lads soon were interupted from their one on one bonding time by the knock of the door from room service.

Eating was messy and loud but no one cared. Might as well get all this shitty, messy little boy style out of their system before they turn into posh models. Resting back with stomachs popping out, Ashton, Louis supposed, started to speak.

"How'd you think you're gonna go tomorrow?" Louis could listen to the Australian boy talk all day.

"Depends on what we're doing but ya know.. think I might do okay," Harry shrugged, licking up a rib bone to finish it completely. "Ya think you're going to get into the top 25?"

"Hoping to make it to 15," Louis added. "I want this so badly."

"I think we all do." Nick spat at Louis. Awkward tension wasn't only between the two, it was with the rest of the group also now.

Before they all knew it, they were all travelling to their bedrooms in an act of tiredness, all calling for 7 am for wake up time. Louis slipped into bed after changing, still feeling uncomfortable with Nick around the place.

Well, at least Louis had friends...ish

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Wake up was easy and the lads all showered quickly, eating their own made breakfasts with bread from the mini bar or a classic bacon and eggs from room service. Louis made himself a cup of tea while the boys were eating, beng interuptted and partially scared by a curly haired boy.

He knew this one. He definitely knew this one...

"Did you want one?" Louis asked considerately. The boy stood up and smiled toothlessly at Louis. His eyes, green and dark. He knew the name.  _Henry? Harley?_

"Nah, I'm 'right thanks," He put off politely. Louis continued to dip his bag into the hot water, taking the damp sachet out and throwing it into the bin.  _Hamersley? Hancock?_  "Tiffy, eh?"

"Yeah," Louis laughed as the boy brought out the milk for him to pour into his hot drink. "What are you?"

"Miffy."

"But how can you put the milk first? It's disgusting." Louis scrunched his nose in disgust.

"How can you put the tea first? It looks like poo water."

"Only you could think that." Louis chuckled, screwing the lid to the milk and placing it underneath in the mini-fridge, leaning against the small counter and sipping his drink noisily. The boy observed him a little, checking out his facial expression.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked nosely, earning a glare from Louis. "I'm not an idiot to play with. Something's up with you."

"Dude, it was tough yesterday and it will be today. 'S'nothing wrong with me."

"It's Nick, isn't it?"

"It's none of your business!" Louis sassed to the young boy. "Look, sorry for snapping but seriously, it's nothing."

"Right." The boy spits with sarcasm. "I'ma going to get ready"

_But Harry was already ready?_

_Wait.. that's his name! Harry!_

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Welcome models," Liam grinned with little seriousness. The cameras were rolling and Louis ws standing between Ashton and this girl with long brown hair by the names of Jade. Friends with Perrie apparently. "I hope you're well rested for your challenge today!"

All the models nodded with some giving a yawn. It was rumoured a hook up or two were seen around the hotel. Quite funny actually since it's only been a day. Louis would of been one of those people if he didn't take this all too seriously.

The challenge in front of him looked difficult. Right now, the models were at a location Louis didn't know of. Grass everywhere with trees surrounding them like the baseball part in Twilight. A mud slide was in front of them with water spraying all over the place. Without this being a modelling challenge, this would look like something some teens would of set up for a birthday party really.

But Louis knew eactly what this was.

"In front of me, everyone, is called the slippery, loop-de-loop 'o' matic. Stupid name, but terrible effects when you step right onto it," Liam explained hastily. "So basically, all you need to do is complete a full rotational walk on the slide without any slip ups nor any dirtying of your clothes. Also to try and portray the most extravagent move at the end of the runway, still without getting your clothes too dirty. Remember, this will determine the model technique needed for the top 25 and the winner will win a group prize for themselves and their room-mates."

The models all sneered amusingly. This challenge just got a little more competitive. 

The top 100 were sent off in groups of 10, the rest of the bunch staying behind and sitting on seats to watch the runway show and to piss themselves in laughter. First of the 10 models came out in sports gear. Girls in sports bras and yoga tights, boys in some khaki shorts. Both girls and boys checked out the other sexes before they started to head down the runway, falling and toppling over on their own feet and embarrassing the shit out of themselves.

Louis with Ashton and Harry were called to the dressing room next, changing into their khaki shorts and walking towards the mudslide with 7 other girls. The challenge started, Harry before Louis who was last as Harry made his statement to the models. Fuck, he was good.

Louis flicked his hair back as Harry left the runway, almost spotless. His chest all wet from the spraying water and his shorts clean. Louis needed to do better. But how can he do better?

He started to walk with poise down the run way, 101 pairs of eyes watching him as he reaches the end of the runway. He flexes his muscles, showing off his large biceps as he bit his lip, giving a small wink before turning and walking down the runway proud and full of himself.

Until he lands smack bang onto his face.

The crowd laughed as Louis stood again quickly wiping his mud covered head before ambling down the rest of the runway in shame. The crowd clapped at his persistance as Louis was told to clean up back in the dresser room before returning to see the other models.

The challenge finished as the group were given a few minutes break for a small morning tea provided by some of the cooks on the show. Louis though took this chance to be alone, taking a piece of watermelon and going to the trees of the forest, leaning by one and eating and thinking to himself.

A small figure in white and black started to trail to Louis' presence as Louis tried to hide himself. The boy wasn't stupid, he knew who was there and wanted to help him. He knew he was a little left out and he didn't want someone to feel like so.

"Louis?"

"What is it, curly?" Louis jumped out from the trees, standing in front of Ashton who gave him a dandy smile. "You did good in the challenge."

"So did y--"

"Bullshit, I fell on my face!" Louis teased about himself, making the younger boy laugh. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Thought about coming over here. Seems like Nick and Harry are planning to have a food fight and me in particular, I don't like getting food thrown in my face when it could be thrown to the starving kids in Africa."

"You could be Miss Universe with that attitude," Louis bantered. "Oh, hello. My name is Miss Ashton Irwin and world peace is fucking sick."

"Shut up," Ashton giggled, throwing a punch into Louis' bicep. "Hey, those are real!"

"Because people can get muscle transplants now."

"Actually, you can. I was thinking of getting one for the show but you know... you can't be fake." Louis was growing fond of this bloke. He wasn't serious but he was about his career also. "Ya think you're gonna get in the top 25?"

"Doubt it. So many people got it through without falling--"

"But it wasn't about that, Louis. It didn't matter if you fell," Ashton informed. "Look, not to seem like a pussy but I used to watch this show and I've seen people fall in this challenge all the time and guess what? This hot chick that fell 3 times ended up winning the season."

"You serious?"

"Positive Louis. I never miss Top Model. Even if it's Australian."

"What made you move here? The opportunity? The girls?"

"I was on holiday, saw it was pretty good here so I started a band up with me mates. Didn't work out but we still had a Visa here, so I'm taking the chance to use it and probs get a career here. Ya know?" Ashton explained. 

"You've got everything sorted out."

"Guess so, lad--" The call of the bullhorn was heard as the two boys left the tree, Louis throwing away the rind of the melon and galloping with Ashton back to the group.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Leigh-Anne," Liam called as she screamed, covering her mouth in shock as she stepped forward to join the other 20 people in the top 25 group.

Louis had no hope. The people who didn't fall were already in the 25, including Harry, Ashton, Justin and Perrie. Only 4 people left and Louis was on the verge of tears.

All of them were back in the warehouse, freezing cold but are warm because right now, no other feeling could be felt than the nervousness of wanting to get through to the next round.

"Luke," Niall called for Liam, as Luke gave a fist pump into the air, walking towards the group as Louis grabbed his beanie on his head, pulling it down over his face. He demolished his chance in the challenge and now, the consequences were coming back to him.

No chance for him here.

"Nathan," Liam called with a bright smile. The lad joined the group. 2 more left. "Louis,"

Louis stared up in shock, as his heart beated fast. Liam called his name again as Louis just started at the host like he was a mutated alien.

"You're through Louis." He told him, beaming like an idiot. Louis gave a little jump, almost running to the group and hugging Ashton straight away. Bromances only. "The final model, through to the next round... is..."

Intensity was all over the place as people started to bite their nails. Louis could care less. He was in the top 25 and he was proud. 

In the end, it was that arsehole Nick that got into the 25. The other 75, absolutely wrecked and devastated were sent away as Liam turned to the 25, all giving out winning smiles.

"So, top 25?" He started. "Big day tomorrow. Rest up. 10 going home tomorrow, be ready to make or break"

Yeah, like fuck Louis was ready. But that came all crashing down when he tripped up the stairs twice that night and almost kissed one of the contestants accidentally.

Clumsy Louis.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Jade, you're up!" As Louis sat nervously in his seat, he observed the competition around him. 

His make up and hair had just been done, having no one to talk to was boring. Ashton had already been through the entire shoot, now done for the day and very anxious to wait for his result. Top 15. Its intense.

Jade went through with her hair in a tight ponytail, her outfit dark but bold. The set of the photoshoot was unknown, given to certain people to try show off their moves with a set they've never seen before.

And Louis was a nervous wreck.

Earlier was their challenge which Louis thought he competed well in. He mastered the skill, he thought. Well, all the models had to do was think of three poses and hold them while they stood on a platform. Objects were thrown at them, including water which made Perrie go ballistic about her hair. She failed the challenge and speaking to Louis earlier, she was absolutely bummed.

He sat in his leather seat, tempted to bite his nails but he knew it wouldn't be too good for his model etiquette. So he sat in his chair with his legs together, viewing some models being prepped for the photoshoot.

"Louis!" Someone called. "Louis, get ready please!"

Louis froze in his seat. It felt like his heart was about to come out of his chest. He's never felt so excited about jumping over a cliff and ending his life here. He didn't want to do this, but no. He couldn't chicken out. For the sake of his career. The sake of his sisters, mother and his reputation.

Louis stood from his seat, walking towards the door which lead to the main shooting room. He looked down to his clothing, picking out that little piece of fluff that would ruin his whole outfit. The door was opened as Louis was lead in by some sort of secretary who smiled at Louis brightly. Louis gave her a small hello before being in the eyes of Liam himself.

All he could think about was jumping over that cliff again.

"Hello Louis," He greeted with a handshake. Louis became partially starstruck, almost high-fiving Liam's hand rather than the casual handshake. Three shakes later, Liam told him to get on set. The walls swivelled around, from a café scene to a brick wall scene.  _How great_.

Louis stood, his back against the wall as Liam instructed him. "Alright, Louis. This shoot in non-professional. Just imagine you were doing some sort of.. catalogue ad."

Louis took direction, standing with his hands in his pocket before beaming out winningly with a smile. He looked casual, but fun and its what Liam liked. He nodded as the photographer kept on with the photos, Louis moving around swiftly, smiling, not smiling, his head down, his head up and trialling out new moves.

"Do you think we have the shot?" Louis heard Liam whisper. The photographer gave a quick smile and nod as Louis became excited. Not even 2 minutes on set, and he got the shot. That could be a record. "Louis, you may leave. Thank you."

"Thank you!" Louis almost screamed, walking off set with his nose in the air. He was elated, so elated.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Look, all of us might be gone by tonight--"

"Great in believing in yourself, Harry," Ashton snapped, chewing on an apple and leaning on the wall. "We might all get through--"

"Yeah, but look. There is 5 of us. And only 7 men can get through," Louis told. "Stupid girls."

"Hey! Stop it! They aren't stupid. Some of them are fucking hot." Nick spat towards Louis.

"You can't date any of them. It's against the competition rules."

"Yeah, so is trying to kiss one, Louis!"

"Nick, it was a bloody accident." Louis growled, putting his hand to the top of his head. "God sakes, not even 3 days and I'm stressing the-fuck out."

"Louis, just calm down." Justin spoke, taking a seat next to Louis. "You'll get through for sure. I know it--"

"Good way to jinx him, Justin." Nick sneered as Justin threw a pillow at his chest.

"Just go to bed, Nick. You aren't needed here," Ashton hissed, staring at Louis with worry. Louis sat with his knees to his chest, head propped onto his kneecaps and rocking slightly back and forth on the couch. "Louis, he's jealous."

"He's not jealous. He's just a fucking prick."

"Louis, that's not a nice thing to say," Harry mothered him. "He is my friend."

"Any friend of his, isn't a friend of mine," Louis snarled. "Y-you might as well get out also."

"I'm not leaving because you need friends--"

"I have enough here."

"Louis, just let me--"

"Can you just go?" Justin growled at him. "Come on, mate. He needs some time alone."

"Then why are you guys here then?" Harry spoke angrily.

"Because I want them here." Louis stood up for the lads. "Leave." Harry left with his head down, walking to his bedroom and closing the door quietly. Louis continued to put his head on his knees, rocking back and forth and overthinking.

"What's the matter, Louis?" Ashton asked.

"'Tis nothing lads," Louis shook his head, blinking slowly. "'Tis nothing."

By the end of a pointless conversation on food, the three boys went to bed, Louis awkwardly sharing his double bed with Justin because of comfort issues. But honestly, none of the two boys minded the cuddle.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Packed bags being dragged behind them as the models were lead into the warehouse again for the decision maker. Louis was by Ashton again, hoping the boy would make it through for the sake of a friend if he did make it through.

Not like Louis had any doubts anymore

Harry was all the way on the other side of the line with Nick, some sort of feud probably going on now between the lads. Louis hoped for nothing to do with the two. He hated Nick's guts right now, and he might as well hate Harry too who is taking his side.

"Hellooooooo," Niall called with a dainty arm wave which made everyone laugh. Liam, soon followed by Caroline and Ed entered the room with sheets of paper in their hands. _Shit, that's the top 15._  "Alright everyone. This isn't the room we're presenting in. Just follow us, and we'll lead you to the main catwalk!"

Everyone was pumped,  _the catwalk_. The famous one models who are now touring all over the world have walked on.

Entering the nicely lit room with glitter lights and large lanterns everywhere, Louis was almost clenching on Ashton's arm with excitement. The models all neatly lined up in 4 rows on the T of the catwalk, smiling or keeping a professional face to the judges who were now at the table for panel.

This was it.

"Rolling?" Liam called out as a few camera men acknowledged. Liam snickered, looking at the models with a puppy smile. "Girls, and boys. What an incredible day yesterday was! You've impressed all of us with your model etiquette and not to mention your photoshoots. Absolutely incredible."

Or in other words, Liam was being soft. Louis has seen his real, shitty side on TV. It was beginner's talk.

"Now, top 15. 7 boys, 8 girls. And all of you should be in the top 15. But obviously, we can't allow that," Niall took over from Liam. "We've chosen the ones who have displayed the most enthusiasm, the most poise and the last of them all, the most persistence."

"We will discuss your photos before choosing the models who are through to Britain's Next Top Model," Liam gave a slanted smile, taking out the first photo from the pack and grinning. "Frankie,"

She stepped from the 2nd row, her heels clicking against the synthetic glass of the catwalk as she stood in front of the judges panel. Her photo appeared on the big screens beside the judges' table and Louis became shocked.

He thought it was himself.

"Frankie, you showed such power in this photo! I could see this in a magazine and basically, all I can say.. is... god, wow!" Caroline told her. _Are you sure that's her? It looks like me?!_

Louis became worried. Two models that look alike in a competition weren't usually allowed because with two faces looking like each other, there is no variety. Frankie looks like the girl version of Louis, and if Frankie got through, Louis wouldn't make it.

Frankie walked back with a little snob in her walk. She joined the crowd. Next through after that was Liegh-Anne, Justin, Nick (ew), Jaymi, Jesy and a few others Louis had never seen before. Before he knew it, Louis was in front of the judges' panel with a photo which looked slightly childish.

He was disgusted with himself. He thought he got the shot, but this is something you'd find in a pop magazine.

"Incredible photo Louis!"  _What the fuck?_  "I could really see this in a catalogue! You took direction perfectly and this is something I'd find for my child and take it to her. You're a good role-model Louis." 

Louis took it. He didn't want to argue that this was a professional competition where he wanted to look good for the older people, not children. He loved children though, either way, if Louis is recognised, he's happy.

Soon being the time that all the models have been talked through, it was time for the top 15. A short break was allowed for the models and judges to have a drink and bite to eat but hardly anyone ate due to the possibility of throwing up from nerves.

The models were all joined back with the judges, now commencing the top 15 results. Liam was on the end of the catwalk, right in front of the judges panel as he introduced the show back in.

"7 boys, 8 girls. Soon 10 of you will be on flights back home. Some of you, staying in the competition to compete for the crown of Next Top Model." Louis grinned wide at Liam. "If I call your name, you must walk forward, collect your photo and stand on the panel over to the side, good luck models."

Some intensity was left as the camera men turn off the cameras for a slight bit, turning them on with Liam starting to call out names.

"Perrie," _Holy shit_. The girl could of screamed, and so could of Louis. He was so proud of her. Perrie collected her photo, being asked if she wanted to become Britain's Next Top Model. She gave a nod, walking without any flaws to the panel on the side. 14 left.

"Nathan," He walked from the T, his hair was slicked back and he walked with a tough edge to it. He joined Perrie on the side, giving her a small hug.

"Kendall," She did the same, walking but almost falling from shakiness. She was crying, overjoyed, giving Liam a hug and joining Perrie and Nathan.

Luke, Michael, Jesy, Jade, Lauren, Camila and Frankie were called. Louis was nervous. Frankie was called. She was called.

She accepted her photo, walking to the side to join the other 9 models. 5 spots left. 1 more for the girls, 4 more for the boys.

"Harry,"  _Well, shit._

"Demi," and that's the end of the girls.

"Nick," Now Louis was really hoping not to get through.

"Louis,"  _Fuck my life._  But Louis was incredibly happy. He got through! He walked forward with a wide grin, Liam nodding to him. "Continue with that smile, Louis. It's going to go big. Well done."

Louis mingled with the 13 other models, one last male model. Who was it?

"Siva," He ambled to Liam, joining the rest of the models as Liam looked at the 10 models, all upset. Some crying, some holding it in. Ashton didn't make it. Justin didn't make it. The only two Louis wanted to make it, didn't make it.  _This competition isn't fair!_  "I'm sorry everyone, you must leave."

The 10 left, leaving the 15 behind with tears streaming down their face with happiness. Liam gave them a surprisingly harsh stare, following with a grin which only god himself can wear.

"TOP 15!" He screamed as the models all joined together with a group hug, going absolutely crazy. Everyone was shouting with bliss, Liam trying to cut through to the models some bigger news. "And get your bags, your flight to Thailand awaits!"

The models yelled out louder. Louis had never been overseas before and Thailand?! Where food is so deliciously is cooked? Where the money there is cheap and you can afford anything. This was incredible!

The models ran to their bags, throwing them into the boot of the car. Louis became stuck to the hip with Perrie, sitting in a car with her as they drove to the airport together.

"Can you believe this Louis?!" She squealed uncontrollably. "We're going to Thailand!"

Louis was happy, but he had no one. No male models to hang with. Except the dreaded Styles, and Grimshaw.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Simply, the tired models fell straight asleep when walking into their new hotel rooms in Bangkok. The plane trip was tiring enough, not to mention the jetlag half of them are facing.

Louis was 'accidentally' paired with Nick and Harry for rooms. The little unknown, Luke joined the bunch and was shying away. Louis still had no one. He had Perrie, but she was off with her own little mix (no pun intended). She was a big crowd pleaser and Louis is sure that some of the boys are starting to hit up on the blonde already.

But Louis wasn't here for friends. He was here for the competition. He needed to keep focused, his target was dead on and simple; he needed to win.

Louis didn't want to deal with Harry and Nick's shit, going to his shared bedroom ('accidentally' with Harry again) and falling asleep on his double bed. Harry followed in suite a couple of minutes later, being careful not to disturb the short tempered boy.

The next morning was tea filled, fun and rather chaotic. Louis woke up bright and early, his jetlag faded away with Harry sleeping in until 5 minutes before the cars got to the front of the hotel to pick the 15 up. Louis was laughing at the boy running around like a maniac, but that laughter soon stopped when Nick started to go bananas over Louis 'teasing' Harry.

Because apparently, Nick knows the difference between laughing at someone because of their act instead of actually laughing at their humiliation.

Nick was really starting to piss Louis off, not like he's said it enough already but Louis was once step closer to shave a stripe of leg hair away from Nick's left and right legs. Louis wouldn't of thought of this as a proper prank before but this was Next Top Model. Nick with partially shaved legs would get him absolutely bashed in the modelling industry.

But Louis sighed, over-thinking the rules and conseuquences.  _You cannot hurt or manipulate a contestants looks, feelings or behaviour. Well, darn it!_

The lads all left their room, heading down to the lobby where Louis met up with Perrie, being introduced to her roommates, Jesy and Jade. Oh Jade, her hair falling back to the middle of her spine. Those eyelashes that curl over and make her eyes twinkle and pop-- oh dear.

A tour guide lead the pack to the cars out the front of the hotel, Perrie, Louis and Jade squeezing in the back seat of one car and driving through the city to their unknown location. Bangkok was a beautiful place, but the traffic was over-bearing and annoying. 

The wait was soon subsided when the group were stopped in front of a temple. Gold, silver, buddhas everywhere but it looked magnificent. Louis already felt rich, living the luxuries, but he'd have to wait for the full package yet.

The 15 were guided to Liam and Niall who were chatting to themselves in front of the main temple. The two seperated once the camera crew and the mob were moving towards them, now standing in a very model like pose. Liam's hair, perfecty tousled to look like an angel. Niall's quiff, almost as bright and beautiful as heaven's themselves.

If those two were in the competition, Louis would be fucked.

"Sawadee," Liam introduced with his hands in a prayer position, bending up and down. "Or hello, in Thai." The group chanted back a hello in the language, laughing to themselves. "Welcome to the Thai temple, where good luck and the most beautiful of garnments come from. Lets have a little looksies around and then we can start the challenge."

Liam forwarded the group, leading them into the temple after completing a set of red, carpeted stairs. Niall followed closely behind Liam, brushing shoulders with each other without any comment. It made Louis suspicious but hey, best friends do some weird shit.

The scent of incense made Louis' nose scrunch up in disgust. The voice of calm chanting filled Louis' ears, making him want to run out screaming. It was all just too much for Louis, and he hated it.

"These are the monks of the temple," Liam pointed to the crowd of bald men in orange gowns, reciting a harmonious tune which sounded nothing like words. "They come here everyday to pray for their community to be safe and to be out of harm and in peace. Meditation is also a key aspect of their day, leading themselves into inner peace." ( **A/N Look, I'm partially buddhist but I have no fucking clue what I'm talking about here. Just go with it, don't tease me** )

The tour quickly ended a few minutes later when some locals started to appear inside the temple with plates of food. Liam described this as a small get together to pray for their loved ones who have died. New fact learnt by Louis;  _Thai people think that dead people eat food._

( **A/N which is true. My mum placed a banana and come cordial out for her mum and dad when they died. I don't know what for but I ended up eating them because I thought it was for me oops** )

"Alright, small break to freshen up and to have a quick snack. Meet in 5 just around the front for the first challenge of the season." Niall told the crew, sending everyone into chat. Food came around on plates for the group, sandwiches and fruit available. Louis was standing alone, soon being joined with Luke to make casual conversation. A few points popped up where they found out they had some things in common when another man with white hair joined the two.

The name's of Michael, Luke told Louis about his mate. Michael dragged Luke to audition, but ended up auditioning himself because he thought it would be a good joke, turns out, his joke turned into a bit more than that. It made Louis angry. Michael didn't want to be here, he doesn't deserve to be here. Someone else, like Ashton should of been here.

 Though, the 3 become relatively close. All of them were nervous about being around new people and the two accepted Louis immediately. Louis now had friends, kind of.

The group gathered up again, the cameras rolling almost instantly when everyone was eyes and ears to Liam and Niall. Liam was holding a few bills in his hands, fanning them out for everyone to see. 

"We want all of you to split up in groups of 5. Mixed with both sexes would be preferable," Niall ordered as the team sorted out easily. Perrie with Louis, aswell as Luke, Michael and Jesy voluntarily sitting in the team. "Great, now give your group a name. Something bold, something... unique."

The groups clearly separated, Louis' team huddling nice and close. The conversation started with arguments under foot.

"How about Team undefeated?"

"And what if we lose? Wouldn't that be awkward?" Luke told Michael. "I like The Prancing Ponies."

"That's cute!" Perrie squealed.

"No, we want something that won't embarrass us on TV," Louis shook his head. "What about, the Elevators?" The 4 looked at Louis, baffled. "I mean, like we want to rise to the top, right? Elevators do that? Why don't we have something that's unqiue, but does explain us properly."

It took a while for the team to get used to the name, but in the end, it was all hands in. Louis now felt like a leader, telling his team to charge on on whatever their challenge was.

"Alright, team names please!" Liam called out, looking at the first group. Louis recognized the bunch, Nick, Harry, Siva, Jade and Camila. They all seemed fit but by the looks of their faces, they were all a little nervous.

"We're Team Minion," Harry mumbled out seeming embarrassed. "So... yeah."

"Any reason for the name?" Liam was trying to hold in a laugh, so noticeable.

"We like to follow orders, we're the minions, ya know?" Nick tried to be cool, and Louis just wanted to laugh at his humiliation. How ironic.

"Alrighty then," Niall took the awkward silence from the pack, leading to the next group, Louis'. "How about you tell us your lovely name?"

"We're The Elevators," Louis shouted proudly, earning a few laughs from around the group. "We chose this name because we want to rise to fame, to be the best we can be. And an elevator rises, so that's why we chose the name."

"Interesting," Liam wasn't laughing, but he wasn't disappointed. He almost looked delighted with the name. "And yours group 3?"

The name wasn't something original, nor unique. It was something really based on the Hunger Games.  _Tributes_. The group even had names for themselves.

"We didn't tell you this earlier, but we were judging names. The group with the most creative name will win a head start in the challenge," Niall explained. "Now, the challenge. Its bascially a scavenger hunt crossed with the Amazing Race. Teams will receive 100 baht each in order to spend in the challenge. Your skills on planning, leadership and time management will be required, also with stamina and co-operation."

"At the end of the hunt, you will meet back here with all the items you've received. Some will be on your body and some will need to be kept in your hands. You are expected to do this challenge within an hour. Late, and points will be taken off your total score." Liam smiled. "The winners of the challenge will win first choice of rooms in the house back home, also with a few luxuries."

The teams all 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed. Liam nodded, sighing as he walked off with Niall to discuss the winners of the naming challenge. Coming back with a flat smile, Liam announced the winners, handing them their bills and running off to their first location on the map they were given.

Louis was devastated. His team had the best explanation for sure and the name was unique. How the hell did the Tributes get the winner's prize?

The two teams were released 5 minutes later, given the money and map as the team discussed, planning to head to the smaller temples of flames before heading to the pond to feed the koi. The team ran, everyone fit and fast as the temple of flames was in their sights, along with Team Minion, holding in their hands a small silver necklace which looked fake. Until Louis held it.

He put it around his neck and the emblem hanging off the string was heavier than a money bag. It almost made Louis tip over. The team ran to the koi pond, trailing quickly behind Team Minion. The group paid for some fish food, going to the pond and throwing in even amounts of food. The objective was the move the fish away from some type of rock and to collect the gem from inside.

"Look!--"

"Pezza, shush!" Louis slapped a hand over her mouth. "Where is it?"

"There..." She whispered. "Quick, get the fish over to that side, Luke!" Luke threw in the bag, not even caring for the half a bag wasted. Perrie walked into the water, holding her waterfall skirt over her knees and bending down to retrieve the purple gem. The shouts of Team Minion meant that the opposition must of found a gem also.

The Elevators ran to the next location, some type of Buddha tribute. Large buddhas were all over the place, all carved and beautifully decorated with crystals, fake or real, Louis didn't know.

The team was to find a clue that would lead them to a treasure. It was like a golden maze, and it was simply so easy to get lost. Jesy started to become rather attracted to the shiny crystals on the buddhas, losing focus and earning the shouts of Louis.

"What does it say on the map?" Asked Michael who was looking at a tall buddha. "This is the centre,"

"It says just in the buddha fields! I don't even know," Luke muttered, staring at the map and twisting it around the place. "Should we split up?"

"We can't!" Louis shouted. "Its against the rules!"

"We're in the buddha fields, they won't be able to find us." Michael told Louis. "Meet here in 5 minutes, alright? Clue or not, we need to be here."

Louis didn't approve, but the team was off already, seperated into their own little paths. Loius groaned, walking around the area and admiring the shiny bellies that have been polished to perfection on the buddhas. He almost wished he was buddhist. Free food when you're dead, praying to a man with fat, you could celebrate anything anywhere.

"Louis?" Someone called for him, making Louis spin around and come face to face with the curly haired boy. "Hey, are yo--"

"Has your team seperated too?" Louis asked Harry. Harry nodding briefly. "Looks like the Tributes are going to win."

"Yeah," Harry laughed. "God, this is so stupid."

"Its a competition, Harry. 'Course somethings are going to be stupid--"

"I mean, like the teams and shit. I thought this competition was going to be somewhat serious. Modelling, but no, it's different. Much different."

"Haven't you've ever seen this on TV before?" Harry shook his head. "Should've."

"Hey, I'm not girly--"

"You calling me a girl?" Louis snapped.

"Your ass seems like it."

"Now you're checking me out?" Louis growled, a little giggle slipping out of his mouth. "My ass is what got me through to the competition, be jealous."

"Rather have muscles, you know?" Harry flexed out his arms. His body looked great in a tank top, not to mention the stupid bandana on his head lifting the fringe from his face. "Hey look, I better head off. Nick will get angry at me."

"Why do you listen to a dick like him?" Louis spat. "He's just someone who likes to make others feel bad."

"I already told you he's my good mate. I can't just abandon him."

"Well, maybe you can." Louis told him. "He can't keep you away from everyone else forever."

"I would, but I have no one else." Harry sighed. "I gotta go, see you later Lou."

_Hm. Lou._

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The Elevators all joined back together, Luke successfully finding the clue as the team escaped the maze travelling to their next spot to collect their item. 

Meanwhile, the tributes were clueless on what to do next, running around like animals trying to find their final clue, which led to the next clue which led to the final prize. Team Minion were behind the Elevators, finally finding the clue and all following Nick out of the maze.

In time, Liam and Niall were sitting together with some monks, enjoying some thai noodles and rice. The two ate quietly, bickering to themselves of the competition so far, biasing over people's looks and attitude.

"Not too fond of the Nathan kid, ya know? He seems a little rude."

"You're taking a shine to that Tomlinson guy, aren't ye?" Niall laughed with his mouth full. "Ay, just 'cause he's got a nice bum, doesn't mean you can go all soft on him."

"And you say I sound like the one that's more gay."

"I'm just telling you don't make it unfair. We'll lose viewers."

"So you hate the kid, huh?" Liam asked with a quizzical look. "And I'm being unfair."

"Shut up and eat. A team will be here in a minute and if you aren't finishing that pad thai, I'll chow it." Niall eyeballed the food hungrily, Liam passed it to Niall as he almost chugged the food down like a seagull. Liam spat in disgust. "What?"

"How do I even kiss those hungry lips of yours without being eaten?"

"I have my limits."

"So am I not tasty enough for you?"

"Hey, if you weren't tasty, I would of left you in the dumpster a long time ag-- shush, cameras." Niall warned, seeing the camera crew walk in with their large cameras on their shoulders. Liam and Niall thanked the monks for the delicious food, heading out together to record the incoming of the first team.

And surprisingly enough, it was the Elevators.

Along came the team with the emblem around Louis' neck, Perrie holding the gem, the money and wearing a thai outfit. Michael and Luke were carrying the mini buddhas on their shoulders while Jesy was carrying her shoes. It didn't really piss anyone off that Jesy wasn't doing much. They'd rather someone who didn't complain about her feet hurting than to hear someone whine when they could be running to the finish line.

And they made it.

"Impressive." Liam greeted, counting the items the team collected. "Well done, first choice and prize for when we get back home!"

The team cheered, slapping hands and giving tight hugs for their great team work. They were allowed a small toilet break, as well as food and waited for the two other teams to arrive at the stop.

It wasn't long before the tributes came running, panting with Team Minion behind them. The teams finished, eating together with happy smiles before being called for the verdict, even though everyone already knew it was the Elevators that have already won.

"Excellent team work from the Elevators." Niall smiled. "Our flights back to London will be departing in 7 hours, so pack up and enjoy the rest of your time here." And that was it. The two judges left the contestants be, almost as lost as sheep the 15 were.

Their cars arrived at location to pick the group up, Louis chilling in with his new mates in the car. Luke and Michael were cracking jokes, letting Louis in on a couple of their inside jokes making Louis lose it. 

Finally, Louis was really starting to feel at home.

*********

Arriving at the international airport in London at around 3pm, Louis walked with Perrie to the cars to pick them up and to take them to the house. The model mansion, something Louis has been looking forward to since signing up.

Perrie and Louis almost sounded like two giggling girls in the back of the car, whispering to each other and slightly pissing the driver off. The lake was in their sight, a crystal creek and the sudden change of environment and foliage made Louis wonder what the view might be like from the house.

A large white wall was seen as the cars pulled up on the curb next to it. The models all stepped out of their cars, stretching out their bodies as they gasped in some fresh air. The girls squealed happily, collaborating in a group as the boys seperated in their own groups. Louis with his lads and Nick with his crew. Except for one.

Harry was alone.

 _Odd._  Harry said he was friends with Nick? Why wasn't he with him?

Louis excused himself from Luke and Michael, walking over to Harry who was leaning on the columns that hold the gate. Harry was kicking some rocks around as Louis stood in front of him, catching him by surprise.

"You scared me."

"What are you doing?" Louis questioned.

"What do you think? I'm standing, waiting for the gates to open."

"No, I mean, why are you alone?" Louis tilted his head to the side, trying to get a look on Harry's face. "I thought you two were friends?" Louis exchanged a look between Harry and Nick.

"I know," Harry sighed. "That's what I thought too."

Louis rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Do you want to come by our group?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"We're a good bunch, seriously."

"I'm fine, Louis. I don't need anyone." Just as Harry finished his sentence, the metal gates started to creak, opening to the model's mansion. The first views of the mansion were spectacular, a garden with a pond on either side of a stoned path way and around 60 metres away was the house. The white house.

The models gave out 'oohs' and 'ahhs' before the door opened to inside of the house. The 15 scrambled in, the feet screeching across the wooden floors as they explored. Louis and Luke laughing together as they searched through all 3 stories of the house, choosing their rooms as first prize winners.

It was obvious Michael, Luke and Louis were going to share a room together. They jumped over their beds, claiming bunks as they relaxed, still laughing before all the models started to head to the main kitchen and lounging areas.

A large kitchen was available, the island counter as long as 2 models standing head to toe of each other. The fridge, double doored and filled with healthy shit any of them could care less about. The lounge area was crowded with a 'L' lounge, along with beanbags enough for themselves and their families. A plasma TV was in front of them, as large as 2 models arm span withan x-box, a wii and a playstation 4 plugged into the TV.

The balcony from the lounge was massive, overlooking the city of London and not to mention the pool and grass area. The models all went downstairs to the pool after Louis shouted there was one available. Perrie was lifted by some of Nick's mates (Siva, Louis remembers) and thrown into the pool in an act of flirting.

It only made Perrie go nuts.

"You," She growled so angrily after emerging from the surface. Her hair was covering over most of her face and at the moment, she looked like an aggressve puppy. Louis has seen Perrie angry before, and it wasn't pretty. "fucking ruined my hair! You fucking twat! How dare you!"

Siva ran away from the girl, Nathan following him suite as Nick then jumped along. It was supposed the three ran to their rooms. Jesy and Camila helpfully got Perrie a towel, soaking her away from her wetness as Luke, Michael and Louis traveleled back to their chosen room, relaxing on the bed.

A message soon came through to Louis' phone, some how Liam managed to hook up to his mobile and now Louis received message for the 15. 

**_Prizes are awaiting. Two of you come downstairs and sit alone when opening it xx lots of love. Liam._ **

_Cute message._ Louis sat in his bed lazily, requesting Luke and Michael to retrieve the prize as they walked downstairs to the outside of the house. Louis looked on Facebook for a couple of minutes before a door knock caused him to drop his phone on his face.

"Ugh, just bring it in. I'm not doing anything." Louis complained as nothing was sounded of Luke and Michael opening the door. God, it must be a huge present. "Can you guys open the door?"

No response was given as Louis got up with a groan, stumbling over to the door with a pissed mood crossing his face each lazy step he took. He opened the door, ready to see the blonde locks and strained faces of Luke and Michael, only to be greeted by the green eyes amnd mop of curls.

Louis wanted to sound gruff and to say  _'What do ya want?_ ', instead, a small  _'hi'_  slipped out as he let Harry in without talking it through his mind for a second. Harry sat on the mini couch on the end of Louis' bed,  watching him biting his lip and moving his curls to one side. A habit of his.

"Look, sorry if I sounded a little bitchy back outside. I just... kinda took your advice for the talking to Nick thing. We kinda ended up in a fight and now he's back stabbing me, kinda," Harry told him. "I just wanted to be somewhat a leader, ya know? I wanted to not be a damn sheep and then now I know that it was his only intention."

"Well, good that you stood up for yourself. And good that you came to me about it," Louis smiled. "But why are you upset?"

"Nick was my only good friend in the competition, Louis. He's the one I've been with since kindy and now he thinks he's Mr. Popular because he's on a TV show."

"Well, you are too--"

"Yeah, but he's self centric. Like, narcisstic? Kinda. He just doesn't care for others too much. And he says he feels more at home with Nate and that Siva kid," Harry sucked in his lip, it returning back normally as red as the darkest shade of pink. "To be honest, I never saw him as someone who could treat someone well. Even with a girl, he treats them like shit. I feel sorry for his girlfriend."

"He," Louis gasped shocked. "has a girlfriend?"

"I think so. He always talks about his sex life, and its not great to be honest. I don't know how he gets the girls with his gay attitude." This made Louis sputter out a laugh. "What?"

"He seems gay," Louis admitted. "I thought he was when I first met him."

Harry started to grin fondly at Louis, twisting his body around to be in full view. "You know Louis, you aren't as terrifying as people say you are."

"Eh?" Louis bellowed.

"Nick said you threw a buddha at Luke during the challenge when I wasn't looking. And that you have these huge tantrums and you had one in the bathrom airport or something. But rea--"

"That's such bullshit." Louis interrupted.

"But you're a really nice kid. You listen." Harry admired. "Louis, do you think you could spare room for me in here?"

"Don't have a room?"

"I do, but it's with Nick..." Harry moaned. "And you know--"

"Yeah, bunk above me is available," Louis told him with a beam. "Don't squeak the bed at night, also don't bring girls in."

"Ha, its against the rules." Harry remarked.

"Thought you'd be the one breaking half the rules, Styles?"

"Not to risk my career. I actually want this. Not like many people here do," Harry sighed in disbelief. "What a waste of space and time. They might as well just leave."

"Absolutely true!" Louis agreed. "I just think--"

"We got it!" Luke and Michael burst through the door with a large basket in their hands, almost as large as a coffin as the placed it in the middle of the room on the fur rug, smiling as they were about to get their hands on the handle to open it. The two stopped when they took a glance at Harry. 

"Yes?" Harry questioned their looks.

"You can't be in here--"

"Lads, just let him stay. Yeah?" Louis butted in. "Come on, get Pezza and Jesy. We'll open this together."

"But Liam said--"

"Just get Pezza and Jesy. Harry's fine. He won't tell anyone. Right?" Louis looked at Harry with a sincere sneer. Harry nodded enthusiastically as Michael retrieved the two girls as the camera men followed.

The group opened the box together, smiling happily at their goodies, treats, jewellery and clothing from Liam, Niall and Ed. As well as 5 movie tickets to see the premiere of  _The Hunger Games; Catching Fire._

Unfortunate that Harry couldn't go, meaning he was left alone in the house, sitting in his room alone, texting his mum about how unhappy he was. He was the first person to use the video diary room, and he was the first person to cry unhappily this season because of the competition.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the lack of Zayn is intentional. He'll be in later in the story.

 

The day started out solid, Louis pumped for making it through to the next week with a great photo. Demi won photo of the week with a stunning photo which blew the judges off their seats. Louis hoped something like that will come around for him one day, but right now, he's just glad he's gotten through.

Arriving back at the mansion, the emptiness of the rooms were significant. Even though Siva was never Louis' friend, the leaving of him put some of the contestants in a bad mood.

It was the moment Siva went home that everyone staretd to realize how easy it was to lose the battle for the crown. How easy it was to get sent home with a bad photo. It scared every single one of them, especially Louis.

He wasn't all too worried though. After a few weeks of challenges and the such, he should be something that could pass as a professional model. 

Also, Louis was happy the fact his friends were still by his side. Only day 3 with these boys and Louis hasn't been happier. Luke has gotten rather comfortable with Louis, vice versa inferred. Michael was loitering along with the group but he was mainly seen with the curly haired boy.

It seemed like Harry wanted to hang with Louis though, since he was pretty much the only one he could rely on and even trust on at this very moment. Louis didn't mind the follower, but he just didn't want Harry to outshine him.

It wasn't the case now. The models were given a three day break while the producers started to put the first collection of film together. The models were chilling about, looking at past winners photos to try grab some inspiration from them, others snacking on food and a few others by the pool side. Louis had no clue where Perrie went and really, he just wanted to talk to her, to see if she was okay.

She seemed more than fine when she walked from the bedroom corridors talking to Nick. Actually, it looked like flirting with Nick.

_How disgusting._

Perrie caught eyes with Louis who was sitting on the couch alone, spending his time catching up on reading some auto-biography on Robbie Williams.  _Incredible man_. Perrie separated from Nick, Nick giving an aggressive sneer to Louis and a glance to Perrie's bum when she bent over, picking up the fallen book from Louis' knee.

"Hey love," Louis greeted, patting on the leather couch beside him for her to take a seat. Perrie sat, tucking in her pencil skirt and sitting up like a proper lady. "What were you doing with him?"

"Illegal to talk to other male models other than yourself, is it Louis?"

"No, I'm just concerned."

"Louis, he's fine yeah? He's a pretty chill guy."

"Not really." Louis disagreed coldly. "He's got a girlfriend, Pez. Don't go falling for him because you know it will bring down the votes for you at the end."

"I wasn't planning on dating him, Louis." Perrie clarified. "I was just talking to him. Just... don't worry about it, alreet?" Perrie held out her knuckles for Louis to return back as a promise. Louis hit knuckles with her as Perrie stood. "Comin' to the pool?"

"What about your hair?" Louis questioned with worry.

"Bun it up. Come on, everyone's headin' down there! Soaking up the sun while its out!" Perrie shouted excitedly but Louis was in no place to mood. Louis showed disinterest, grabbing the book and holding it in front of his face and reading through it thoroughly. Perrie rolled her eyes, mumbling a 'dickhead' underneath her breath making Louis call out to her, laughing lightly.

"Love ya, bitch!"

Perrie scowled, giggling loud as the sound of Perrie's snorting faded. Soon enough, models were crowding the area with towels and pool floaties. Luke came and sat next to Louis, swinging an arm around his torso and reading over his shoulder.

"Comin' to the pool?" Luke asked after looking over the book briefly. Louis shook his head, Luke meeting up with Michael as they both headed to the pool area. The yells and screaming (probably from Perrie getting her hair wet) were ringing into Louis' ears as he continued reading, easily blocking out the sounds and enjoying the book.

He made himself an iced-tea, drinking it in tiny sips and still reading the book.  _He really did look like a mode_ l, Harry thought to himself as he peered into the room, watching Louis.

But he was caught, an was slightly embarrassed.

"Spying on me, Styles?" Louis smirked, watching Harry come out from behind the walls and take a few steps out onto the tiles. Louis only glanced at him, waiting for the boy in a jumper too large for himself and a beanie shuffle to the couches. Harry sat on the opposite couch to Louis, Harry watching Louis continue to read.

"Whatcha readin'?" Harry asked, leaning up a little even though he can't see anything. Louis looked up, staring at Harry with a little bit of a baffled expression. Louis closed the book, placing it on the table as Harry reached for it. "Robbie?"

"Yeah, kinda gay, I kno--"

"I love this guy! Where did you get this?!" Harry almost clutched it so tightly he would of broken his fingers. "Ugh, he was like, my inspiration when I was younger."

"Still is mine," Louis admitted shyly, pushing a pillow into himself and cuddling it tightly between his arms. "Great guy, honestly. Don't know why people can't see that."

"People have different tastes." Harry told him. "I'm not that much into pop as everyone else is. I'm more of a jazz, country kid."

 _Adorable._  "Quite nice that stuff."

"Really calms your mind," Harry smiled. "I'm surprised that you didn't wake up last night for my loud music?"

"Had my own in." Louis grinned back. "Smart for bringing it."

"Good minds think alike." Harry winked, making Louis chuckle softly. Frowns came by again a few seconds later, as a silent but not awkward pause came through. "Hey, why aren't you with the rest of them?"

"Where?"

"In the pool, idiot." Harry laughed. "Why aren't you in there?"

"Didn't feel like it. Plus, I get a little uncomfortable showing my body around unless its for a photoshoot, sometimes."

"You? Uncomfortable with your body?" Harry almost was gobsmacked. "Are you fucking kidding?"

"Obviously not--"

"Louis, god, not to sound gay or anything but god. Your body is just fucking spectacular." Harry admired. "You're tanned, you have a great arse, your legs are just the right size to proportion with your body and then you have the hair of a white angel."

Louis laughed. "Are you gay?"

"No, Louis. I'm complimenting you."

"Well, then why aren't you in the pool?" Louis asked. "You're better than me."

"Bullshit--"

"Don't bullshit me, Styles. You actually have a body. I have a beer belly." Louis sighed, pinching at his stomach area. "Fuck, why did I party?"

"Never thought you were the party animal?" Harry smiled. "Well, I guess you're loud."

"Hey!"

"It's true though!" Harry shouted. "Coming home last night from that Hunger Games thing, you woke up the entire house!"

"It was a good movie! Gale and Katniss kissed and Peeta just fucking made out with Katniss and fucking hell, I want to act with her. She's such a stunner!"

"You just want to kiss her."

"I want more than that."

"Louis!" Harry cried out. "That's weird."

"Like you never have fantasies about other celebrities." Louis rolled his eyes at the cheeky boy. Harry blushed up furiously, hiding his face in the jumper. "Whose jumper is that? Its like a dress on you?"

"Michael's." Harry beamed. "Its something I'd wear casually. Couldn't be bothered to put some skinnies on."

"Boxers underneath then?" Louis asked.

"You better be hoping." Harry smirked, lifting his jumper hem a little making Louis turn away. "Louis, I'm fine. I have clothes underneath."

"I know what you're like already. Its not everyday you see a contestant's butt after knowing him for a few days." Louis pulled a face, grossed out from this morning when he walked in on Harry getting changed. He was glad he didn't walk in when he was turned around. Awkwardness would of occured. 

A scream came from outside, making Louis and Harry scrunch their faces up from the pitch. It was as annoying as _fuck_.

"Get changed. I'm gettting out of this house."

"And I have to get changed why?" Harry questioned, watching Louis stand from the couch.

"Implying you're coming with me, aren't you Haz?" Louis invited, making Harry jump from the couch, shuffling with Louis into the bedroom to get changed into something casual but nice.

He wants to flatter Harry at least one little bit.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Coming home from their day together, Louis was flushed in the cheeks. Who knew Harry could make him laugh so hard with so many bad jokes and so many cheeky and smart comments.

Once they got home though, it was much different. Harry became quiet again as he moved into the bedroom, possibly finding Michael while Louis sat in the lounge area. Perrie joined him once again, handing him a tea as she asked for him to move to the balcony.

Louis didn't move, until Perrie said it was important. Important meant Nick. And Nick meant shit. And shit meant Louis had to deal with it. Perrie sat on a lounge chair while Louis sipped on his tea, leaning on the glass barrier of the balcony.

"Louis--"

"What happened with Nick? Hmm?" Louis accused. Perrie's face tilts as the left side of her upper lip lifts. "What?"

"Louis, this isn't about me." Perrie exclaimed, sitting up a little and smiling. "What's going on between you and Harry?"

"Noth--"

"Bullshit." Perrie shouted. "Louis, you don't laugh like that around any one else!"

"You hardly know me! I laugh like that around many people!"

"Never around me!" Perrie yells witha smile teetering on her lips. "Louis, I know we've only talked once or twice around school but I'm not stupid and non-social enough to know who you really are."

"I've changed Pez." Louis sighed. "I'm not like that anymore--"

"What changed you, Lou?" Perrie turns serious. "There's nothing wrong with being bi, Louis"

"There is though..." Louis breathed. "I mean, who would vote for a bisexual model? No one. Because models are mean to look appealing."

"But you are appealing!" Perrie compliments. "Look, you don't need to tell anyone yeah? Just make sure you don't act so gay because once someone else finds out, it will get around the house and then it will end up on TV."

"Mum doesn't even know." Louis spoke. "It would be bad if she found out from TV..."

"What?" Perrie cried out. "How did you--"

"Secret relationship, Pez." Louis explained clearly. "5 months wasn't that long to keep it away. Nothing worked out after that though."

Perrie only nodded, grinning a little as Louis sips at his tea. Perrie then snickers a little like a pony.

"Do you have a crush on Harry?"

Louis choked on his drink, spilling tea all over the face and almost vomiting. Perrie helped him, smacking at his back and retruning back to normal breathing, Louis still in a state of shock.

"A-are you fucking kidding me?!" Louis screamed. "Perrie!"

"I'm only asking. Its okay if you do--"

"I don't!" Louis shrieked. "God! He's just a friend!"

"You two went out on a--"

"It wasn't a date! You guys were screaming all over the place like maniacs and we were getting pissed off." Louis pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "And the rule? We can't date contestants, Perrie!"

"So you wan--"

"I'm going to bed." Louis cuts off, walking away from the balcony and placing his empty teacup in the sink, walking to his shared room to see Luke, Michael and Harry sprawled over every part of the room. Louis slams into his bunk head first, earning a question from Harry.

"What's wrong--"

"Don't ask." Louis sounded harsh, making Harry feel a little down. Louis lifted his head, looking at Harry who was staring at the carpet, picking at it as Luke and Michael started their own conversation. Louis kept his glare on Harry, Harry ending up meeting eye leveled contact as Harry turned away quickly but ended up looking at the blue eyed boy again shamelessly.

The two made a fond eye contact session, Louis mouthing to him ' _I'll tell you later_ ' as Harry nods, patting to his pocket as Louis gets the memo.  _Text me when you want to talk._

And Louis will.


	8. Chapter 8

Laying underneath his duvet, he took out his phone as the bright light caused his eyes to squint. He scrolled down his contact list, seeing Harry's name s he typed in a message, surprised seeing Harry replying almost straight away.

_**Louis:**  Hey, are you there?_

_**Harry:**  Are you okay? What did you need to talk about?_

Louis didn't know what to reply with. How was he actually going to tell Harry what Perrie said. Should he even tell Harry? 

_**Louis:**  Meet me at the balcony?_

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Louis was outside for 5 minutes as he started to question if Harry was coming at all. The sliding door opened as the boy, only in sweatpants walked out and ruffling his curls.

"Sorry, didn't want anything suspicious popping up if I followed you." Harry smiled shyly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Perrie brought up something today, I don't really think its too much of a concern but..." Louis trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. "You know, I don't know why she thought something was going on--"

"Woah, what?" Harry gasped, taken aback. "Louis, I'm sorry--"

"Harry, I wasn't talking about I want something to happen. I'm just telling you if Nick or something comes up to you and says shit, just don't blame me."

"Alright," Harry sighed, a little wash of relief coming over him. "Hey, Lou?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for today," Harry blushed. "I-It was pretty fun."

Louis walked up to the boy, placing a hand on his bare shoulder, beaming as bright as the moon was above them. "Right back at ya."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

-3 DAYS LATER-

It had been a relaxing break for the models, but the competition must go on.

Breakfast was made by Kendall, everyone moaning at the taste of the most delicious cinnamon pancakes any of the models had ever tasted. Most of the models had their time in the video diary room, including Louis. Explaining how much he did miss his mum and sister, although, the competition was something he couldn't let his family get in the way of.

During a small tea session between a few of the models, Mr Liam Payne himself walked through the model mansion, greeting himself and calling all 14 models to join him for a chat. Soon enough, cameras were by his side as he started to talk through the schedule set for today.

"Moning models," He greeted as if it was the first. Everyone chirped back with the same amount of delight. "Hope you all slept well because your first challenge is set for today! Follow me."

The models were guided out by LIam before being told to jump in a car to be driven to a location. Harry, Luke and Louis in a car as they talked among themselves, keeping a few personal conversation topics to themselves since there was a camera in the car, recording every little detail.

Soon, they were parked at a small office and the models collaborated in front of Liam and a tall, proper looking lady. She looked firm and strict, though her American, sweet accent gave the models a better impression of herself.

"Models, say hello to Miss Geraldine Neiter, the lead incorperator of West London Modelling Academy." The models waved and smiled, the woman giving a small nod in acknowledgement.

"Hello everyone. I'm Geraldine as said and I'll be hosting your challenge set for today. I'm sure you're all pretty excited, is that right?" The models nodded enthusiastically. "Now, today's challenge is pretty muc a scavenger hunt, almost like your challenge the other week if I'm correct. You'll need to take a map, a camera and yourselves and find as many locations as possible."

"You can pick your partner. You'll need to have these photos evident and make sure they are in good quality. You need to act like models while taking the photo. No duck faces, no silly faces in general. Act like professionals." Liam told. "Your photos will be scored. The best scoring pair will win a prize which will be revealed at the end of the challenge." 

Liam started to hand out the cameras and maps, the models pairing up easily.

"You'll be given an hour and a half. Anything over time and points will be deducted." Liam warned. "Your designated driver will not lead the way, you must give direction. If there is another pair at the location you're at, you must wait or head to a different location."

The models nodded, looking at the maps quickly. Louis stared at it in absolute confusion, asking Luke if he had any clue where half of these places were. Unfortuately, Luke was just as confused as Louis making this pair the pair that was the most likely to fail.

"Take your marks," Liam started. "Get set," The models' hearts were panicking. "GO!"

And they were off, all trying to bash through the double doors at the same time and flying into their cars, telling their drivers to get left, right, forward, backward or in any direction possible. Louis told the driver the directions to the first place, the front of the Buckingham palace to get a photo with a guard. Luke and Louis discussed who was taking the photos and who was posing. Luke agreed with Louis that Louis should be the poser since he did have more variation with posing.

Louis scoffed, but accepted it anyways.

Arriving at the palace, Louis was glad no other models were around. He quickly got out of the car, Luke turning on the camera and flicking on the flash. Louis stood by the tall guard, standing as straight as a post as Luke snappd the photo. He checked over it for the quality as Luke shook his head.

"Does it have to be with the guard, Lou? I think maybe we could get a better shot if you just stood out side of the gates?" Luke told him, showing him the photo as Louis thought.

"It really doesn't say. It just says take a photo outside the palace?"

"Maybe stand in front of the gates, pose or something like you were in Chanel or some shit." Louis started to laugh, standing in front of the barred gates and shoving his hand into his pockets, looking at Luke with smize. All until a dive decided to land on his shoulder.

"Luke--"

"Louis, stay there!" Luke ordered. "Look at the bird."

The white dove perched on Louis as if he was a tree, Louis staring at the bird with amazement. He tried to pick up the bird with his finger, the dove flying away as Luke groaned loud. He got the shot, but the bird could of stayed longer.

"I was scared it was going to shit on me," Louis sighed in relief, looking at Luke and the camera. "Did you get the shot?"

"Yep, lets keep going." Luke spoke, running to the car with Louis and jumping in. Louis saw the shot, it looked magnificent. And hopefully, no other model could get something this beautiful.

Meanwhile, Michael and Harry were already on shot 4 by the time Louis and Luke got to their second location. Harry posed in front of the fake Statue of Liberty, admiring it's looks and laughing at the same time. Michael got the shot in the first few snaps and it looked hilarious.

Sure, it was meant to be serious, but who would not love this shot?

Michael and Harry ran back to their car, getting a glimpse of Nick and Nathan making their way towards the statue. They directed their driver to the next location Easy peasy, the London Eye.

Unfortunately, it was where Luke and Louis were going also.

Arriving almost at the same time, the 4 models glared at each other after exiting their cars. They gulped, looking at one another with the same glance. They wanted this shot first.

Louis tapped Luke's hand before they ran for it, towards the entrance of getting on the ride and before they knew it was too late, the door was lock for all 4 to be hidden inside a capsule.

Louis growled at Harry and Michael. "Oi! Look what happened?!"

"Well, if you didn't run for it, maybe we could of asked if we could just get a small snapshot." Michael sighed. "Great, now we're stuck on here for 20 minutes."

"Thanks." Louis spat with sarcasm. "What a waste. We could of done 3 locations by the time this ride is over."

"Well, at least we can get a good shot?" Harry implied. "I mean, I don't think anyone else could get a shot from up here, or waste time on here. Just watch the view."

"Harry, we're in a competition--"

"Be quiet, Louis." Harry snarled. "It matters on what photos you get, not how many you take." True, Louis thought but he wanted the best photos with more photos. Much more points.

This was useless. Without a doubt they were going to lose now. All because Louis wanted to get to a spot quicker.

Well, isn't this fun.

***********

10 minutes early was Luke and Louis back to the small office, not wanting to get anymore points lost from their little sit around on the London Eye an hour ago. Already there was Frankie and Kendall with a worried look on their faces. It made Louis a little less nervous, he guessed.

The teams started to collect in. As the clock struck 1, the final team walked in and shitty enough for Louis, the team looked pleased and rather relieved they weren't late.

Stupid Nick and Nathan.

Liam joined them with Geraldine, both with boxes held in their hands enough to entice the models into the prize. Liam asked everyone to follow him into a room behind the studio. A theatre room was in front of the models, being asked to take a seat as they gave their cameras to Liam. Photos were seen from each of the model pairs.

Louis' and Luke's were being viewed now, Louis looking at himself and one, from downtown London, it amazed him.

It looked like a proper shot. It looked like something you'd find in a famous magazine. The dove photo was magnificent also, earning a few gasps and by the look of Liam's face, he was impressed.

Harry's and Michael's were next, Louis laughing at Harry's pose with the statue. He found it adorable. Nothing like a model shot, but a good laugh came out of it.

Last were Jade and Perrie, a few stunning photos and the two actually switched between who took the photo and the other posing. Jade looked absolutely beautiful. Too beautiful-- _I need to stop._

Liam stood in front of the blank screen, congratulating everyone on good efforts today. He then asked Geraldine to come forward and present the award for the winning models.

It wasn't odd for Perrie and Jade to be the winners. Louis wasn't pissed either, happy for Perrie's win. It would of been a much different story if it were Nick, or even Harry.

Yes, Louis was still pissed from the London Eye incident.

The cameras stopped rolling and Liam sent off the models with a final word. The photoshoot was tomorrow at noon and tonight the cameras will be rolling. Taking a seat in their cars, they were off back to the model mansion in a few minutes.

Louis headed straight to his shared room. He didn't want to be in front of cameras at this moment. He plummeted into his bed, sighing loud from the long day. He was soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Lou--"

"What did you get?" Louis asked, sitting up on his bed. "Something beautiful, I s'pose." He looked down to his mattress. It was significant that he was pissed off but Perrie only laughed.

"Louis, look at me." Perrie commanded, smiling at Louis as the boy slowly tilted his head up reluctantly. "Here."

Perrie gave him the box. The box. "What?"

"I don't want it. Its something I won't enjoy anyways." Perrie laughed. "Take it, Louis."

So Louis did, opening it on queue as he stared at the pieces of paper. "Why not?"

"I get sea sick." Perrie giggled. "I want you to take it because you know, you're my only friend."

"What about Jesy?"

"Well.. er, she gets sick too..."

"But... I don't want to go with Jade?" Louis told her. "Awkward, ya know?"

"Um.. actually..." Perrie blushed. "Jade gave her ticket to someone else..."

"Who to--" Louis froze. "Oh, fucking hell. Perrie!"

"Have fun, sweetie! The boat ride is this weekend!" Perrie squealed running out of the room as if she just received a pony.  _For god sakes_. Louis is starting to regret wanting to chill with Perrie all the time.

It wasn't long for Harry to come storming in the room with an angry look on his face.

"Did you get--" Louis held up the tickets in Harry's face. "What are they trying to do?!"

"She's an idiot, Haz." Louis growled. "A damn idiot."

A shriek came from the door. 'Am not!', it said and that's when the two boys versus two girls, chasing around the house with a pillow started.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Early morning rise up was asked for and the models were out of the mansion 8 o'clock sharp. It was their second photoshoot and it was quickly identified when their cars parked at the parking lot of the beach, this was a beach photoshoot.

It wasn't windy nor was it a bright sunny day. It was the typical London weather. The models joined Niall and Liam on the beach, meeting a very friendly photographer on their side who Louis recognized immediately.

If Liam wasn't enough to fanboy over, there he was. Zayn Malik. The best photographer and model in the business. _Shit_. Louis has idolized him for what seemed to be years. He was perfect, symmetrically perfect. His stubble was dark and fierce but his eyes and lashes were beautiful. He was the whole package. And he was standing right in front of Louis.

Most of the group were starstruck as Zayn gave a smile. Perrie clutched onto Louis' bicep tighter. She was so fucking in love with him, it was incredulous. Zayn looked at his camera, dangling around his neck as he started to take some pictures of the ocean. The group admired him as the coughing of Liam brought the models back into action.

"Models!" Liam shouted in fake surprise. "I would like you to meet Zayn Malik. Professional photographer and model of of the most famous of magazines." 

"He will be taking you through some techniques today through your photoshoot. Today, we're expecting the best from you models. The competition is getting tougher and we are looking for the best shot. So either do good or go home." Niall announced, tapping Liam's hand and walking away.  _Hand_. He tapped his hand.

The cameras stopped rolling as the models were asked to follow Liam and Niall to the make-up and changing booths. Perrie was still clutching onto Louis, tugging his arm and begging him to follow her and to get an autograph from Zayn. 

"Why can't you go yourself?"

"Louis! I don't want to embarrass myself!" Perrie cried. "Please! Otherwise I'll call you a bitch in the video diaries."

Louis turned with Perrie ever so quickly, walking to Zayn at the back of the line as Perrie grinned to him, Zayn yearning her interest.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, I was... kinda wondering... if--"

"Autograph?" Zayn laughed. "How about a picture instead?"

Perrie could of almost died. She looked at Louis with a gaping mouth as Zayn got his camera ready to snap a picture with Perrie. Louis rolled his eyes, walking away from the photographer and his girl bestie going to the changing booths to get ready for the shoot.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Louis trotted back from the shoot in glee. He thought he honestly did well and Zayn even commented to him he was some kind of professional. He wasn't sure if the man was being nice or not but any comment at all was a good sign.

He received a towel, drying his wet hair from diving into the ocean earlier in the shoot. He walked over to Harry who was standing by, leaning on a post and texting someone on his phone. Another hand was occupied by a water bottle, Louis scabbing it from Harry and taking a sip.

"Hey, that's--"

"Yours?" Louis smirked. "I know."

"Dickhead."

"Shut up, prat," Louis snarled back, chuckling at Harry as he muttered curse words under his breath and looking down to his phone again. "Who ya texting?"

"None of your business."

"Is too."

"Jealous, are ye?" Harry glared back with a snippy attitude. Louis growled at him, falling to a plastic chair near the curly haired boy while Harry laughed. "How'd ya go? Think you did good?"

"Zayn commented me, said I was something special or something along the lines. I was freezing my arse off so I didn't really listen." Louis admitted. "How about you?"

"Same, I guess. Zayn didn't comment on me but I thought I did okay." Harry shrugged. "I'm more worried about Mikey though, he wasn't too confident."

"How so?"

"Well, he's not confident in exposing his body," Harry told him. It all came back to when Michael told Louis he wasn't intending to become a model. To become a model, you had to take measures. Even if you're asked to pose naked, you have to do it. "I don't know. He should do fine, I think."

"I think I'm worried about Perrie," Louis sighed.

"Because she organized you and me to go on a boat trip together?"

"No," Louis chuckled, groaning at the same time. "I can't believe she set us up!"

"Are you going to go?" Harry asked him. 

"Are you?"

"Maybe," Harry muttered. "I think I get enough of you everyday."

"Shut up, you." 

"Anyways, the Perrie thing? Why are you concerned?"

"Well," Louis exchanged his look from side to side. "I think she might like Zayn a little too much."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Lets just wait for the photo later tonight, shall we?"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Woo, one hot mama is coming her way!" Zayn whistled to Perrie, strutting her way down to the shores of the beach in her red and white, polka dot bikini. Perrie hand her hands in her hair, trying to make herself look appealing as Zayn kissed her cheek, greeting her. "Hello, love. You ready?"

"Lets do this poo!" She chirped, running to the breaking waves as she stood with her feet in the foaming water, Zayn taking his place with a knee on the ground as he looked through the camera and started shooting Perrie.

"Alright, darling. I need you to really show your body off. You're trying to sell it." Perrie shuffled into a different position, a hand in her blonde hair and the other on her hip. She tilted herself too look like she was gazing back as she placed her legs in a walking position. "There!"

Perrie maintained the pose, Zayn asking for her to laugh out loud. She did as told, Zayn shooting at least 20 pics of her in the same position. Perrie started to lose balance, a crashing of a wave toppling her over as she fell into the foamed water, laughing even harder as she tried to get up.

"Babe, stay there!" Zayn told her. "Lift your leg up a little so it looks like you're having fun."

She lifted her right leg from the knee down, the waves crashing over her to create some sort of blanket fold. The wind picked up some how, Perrie's hair now blowing in the wind as Zayn took so many shots of her. Liam and Niall were viewing the photos back in the tents near the booths, telling Zayn by ear phone that Perrie had received the shot.

"Just a few more," He told Liam. "This girl is ridiculous."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Back after the shoot, the models returned to the house to have dinner and shower. Louis and Perrie were sitting on the balcony, having a small chat and Perrie going full ball on how hot Zayn was. At least Louis was one to agree.

Minutes later, Harry joined the two with a mug of something which smelt like chicken soup to be in his hands. Harry sat on the side of the lounge chair Louis was laying on, Louis looking up to him and asking for a taste of the soup.

"Get your damn own."

"Can you get it for me?" Louis pouted out his bottom lip. "Please."

"I'm not your mother."

"And you aren't my friend anymore." Louis snapped.

"Bitch,"

"Slut,"

"Asshole,"

"You two seem to get along." Perrie interrupted with a smile. "Give me some soup, Haz."

"Certainly." Harry handed over the white mug, Louis gaping with an angry stare as Perrie sipped from the boiling cup. She moaned in delight. "Good, ain't it?"

"Really wished Louis could have some." Perrie sneered.

"Gimme,"

"Piss off."

"Just because Perrie's hot!" Louis growled, crossing his arms over. "I'm going to talk about you in the video diary room."

"Doesn't hurt me. I'll just talk back."

"Twat."

"Idiot,"

"Fuck head."

"I'm just going to get ready," Perrie interrupted again, walking from the balcony back inside as Harry took over Perrie's spot on the lounge chair.

Louis looked over to Harry, smiling sweetly to him and asking again. "Give me some soup."

"I'll be okay, thanks for the suggestion though."

"I'll get you back later." Louis grinned sheepishly. "I'll get you."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Its a stunning photo, Louis!" Liam congratulated. "Zayn was right about this shot. Absolutely beautiful."

"It really does capture your essence, Louis." Zayn told him. "I just love it. You look so modest and just plainly happy. I love it."

"I agree with Zayn." Caroline told Louis. "It just something I'd find in Bazaar or in GQ, Louis. I mean, you were very professional and this portrays it exactly!"

"Thank you Louis," Liam nodded to him, calling forward Perrie once Louis was with the rest of the 14 back on the panel. The photo lit up, Louis laughing and nudging Harry. He knew the shot was going to be an absolute shocker. Stunning shocking.

The judges seem a bit taken aback from Perrie's shot. Niall almost gasping out a 'holy shit' when he saw the photo. She didn't just look amazing, she looked flawless. Salty droplets over her face glistened and her body looked skinny and tanned. She was laughing, her eyes squinted as a leg was lifted from the sand. It looked so natural, so beautiful. No one could take their eyes of it.

"Perrie, I..." Zayn shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know what to say, babe. You had the ethic. You have the looks. You have the absolute full package and it was a pleasure working with you."

Perrie had the end of her jumper sleeve in her mouth, almost squealing from happiness.

"I'm just... starstruck by you." Caroline admitted. "This is model quality Perrie."

"Its just... I can't take my eyes away from it. Your bikini looks gorgeous. The smile on your face brings out the summer feeling. It pure perfection, love. Just pure!" Niall told her. "I just... I can't."

"Thank you Perrie," Liam smiled to her, calling forward the next mode to analyse the photo. Everyone knew it then. Perrie was going to get photo of the week.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

'Twas after panel and it was unfortunate Frankie was sent home. Perrie, yes, won photo of the week and it was after the judging Zayn met up with her and congratulated her with a kiss on the cheek and a small talk.

Louis viewed from a distance, talking in the group with Luke, Michael and Harry. Perrie was looking up to Zayn, wiping around her eyes roughly.  _Awh, the darling was crying._

Zayn pulled her in for another hug, whispering something into her ear and only Louis could think what it was.

His question was answered when he saw Zayn give Perrie a small piece of paper.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Can't he get in trouble for that Pez?" Louis asked her. "I mean, he is a part of the show?"

"He's not coming back, I don't think Lou." Perrie shrugged. "Who cares, I fucking got his number! I got Zayn Malik's number. I got--"

"I get it, babe. You got Zayn's number."

"I got his damn number!" Louis facepalmed himsself as Perrie hugged the small piece of paper into her chest. "Now, what is with this thing with Harry?"

"Right, he's asleep. Maybe? What do you think?"

"I don't know. He's your roommate?"

"Whatever. Harry's a heavy sleeper so we'll pick him up and take him to the pool--"

"Louis!" Perrie gasped. "That's mean--"

"He didn't give me any soup."

"Are you trying to flirt with him or something?" Perrie smirked. "Because when you like someone--"

"Shut up." Louis snapped. "I don't like Harry. And forget about it. I'll do it myself."

Perrie wished him luck, walking away from Louis in the lounge and telling him she was hitting the hay. Louis spoke goodnight, trotting to his room to find Harry sound asleep on the top bunk of the bed.

Louis carefully managed to undo the railing, picking up Harry with a slight 'oof'. The kid was heavy but Louis managed to get him to the outside of the mansion within a few minutes. Moments later, Louis threw Harry into the pool, Harry screaming to himself and waking up all of a sudden in the water as he choked on the chlorine water. He came above the surface, glaring at Louis who was on his back, laughing his face off.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny." Harry spat sarcastically, spitting out some water that filled his lungs. "Dick head."

Louis didn't seem to hear the next bit, Harry calling out 'three' as he reached out of the water, grabbing Louis by the ankle and dragging him easily into the water also. Louis rose to the surface, Harry splashing around in the water like a drowning polar bear and cackling aloud. 

He dove underwater, pulling at Harry's legs and scaring the living daylights out of him. Louis rising and capturing Harry around the waist and pulling him around in the water until they remained on the steps together. Harry was sitting in Louis' lap, Louis' arms still around Harry's waist as they watched the moon.

Louis rested his head onto Harry's shoulder, speaking. "Hey,"

"I hate you." Harry cried. "I'm all wet and cold."

"Aw, baby." Louis cooed. "Wimp."

"Because I didn't give you soup," Harry rolled his eyes. "Expect surprises when we're on our boat trip this weekend."

"I'm not going with you anymore."

"Sad," Harry laughed. "I was going to enjoy my time with you."

"You said you hated me." Louis grinned, Harry turning his head back to see Louis on his shoulder. His face, so very, _very_  close. "Hey."

"Can we go to bed now?" Harry moaned, yawning at the same time.

Louis nodded, his gaze switching to the moon as his cerulean eyes glistened. "After we watch the moon for a couple more minutes."


	10. Chapter 10

  
A week went by sweetly, the unfortunate departure of Camila in the 3rd week of Britain's Next Top Model. The contestants as usual were given 4 days off to prepare the films into a series and most of the crap that does happen during those 4 days were inevitable.

Trailing back to the week of Frankie's elimination, Louis and Harry did enjoy their boat trip together. Not expected by Perrie and Jade, nothing cuddly or lovey-dovey happened. It was just a boat trip together which was rather exquisite. The two really loved it and thanked the girls for their prize.

It was a commitment now, the girls including Michael and Luke discussing the relationship between Louis and Harry odd. As much as it was against the rules to date any of the contestants in the house, Perrie was certain about getting these two together. For the sake of Louis' love life.

The challenge completed for the fourth week as a model was quite tough, all getting in groups of three and it was rather heartbreaking having to leave Harry out of their group. Luke, Michael and Louis completed the challenge first, the bootcamp challenge, earning them a prize back at home. It wasn't something as grand as Perrie's boat trip, or last weeks prize of a hamper of goodies. It was just a plain message from some of the biggest boybands in the world. _Eh_ , it was pretty good to see them send them a private, inspirational message but Louis really would of liked something a little bit better.

It was photoshoot day and it was expected to be a tough day. It usually happens after a month or so of being in the competition (Louis has watched the show enough times to know everything). Louis was currently having breakfast with Harry in the garden, chewing through 3 pieces of toast and playing with the grass underneath him. Harry was watching the koi in the pond, feeding them some bread from Louis' toast crust.

He'd finished his food, Harry crawling towards him and resting his head onto Louis' shoulder. Louis put the plate aside, also curling his head towards the side to rest his cheek on Harry's bed of curls.

"You seem affectionate today," Louis grinned, wiping the crumbs from his chinos. Harry hummed to him, continuing to watch the fish from a distance. "You okay?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Harry mumbled in bliss, starting to draw circles in the grass. Their time was interrupted, the girl herself running to the two boys as Perrie rested her head on Louis' other shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want?" Louis hissed.

"Awh, can't I enjoy a lovely time with my boo?" Perrie smiled. "Also came to warn you. Cameras are coming by in a few so you two better skedaddle from cuddling,"

"We aren't cuddling,"

"And I'm not in love with Zayn Malik," Perrie rolled her eyes. "You know he's coming today to observe the photoshoot? What if he's in the photoshoot?!"

She kept squealing, Harry telling Louis he was going to do his hair. Louis kept close with Perrie, the occasional question being asked as Louis replied with a a growl each time.

"You're so falling for him, Louis."

"What? Do you like seeing me and Harry together?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't," Perrie winked. "Louis, do you--"

"I don't like him like that, Pez. I told you that and I'm telling you honestly and truthfully."

"You will one day though." Perrie grinned, pressing her hand onto Louis' and telling him that he should get ready. Louis stood from the grass with a crack in his back, following Perrie inside the house to get ready for the photo shoot a couple of hours.

♦♦

Arriving at the photoshoot set was rather unpredictible. No one spoke a word of what was going on and once everyone had picked their partners, they were all sent away to isolation.

The partners were decided between the models and they were told to have two of the same sex in a pair.  Louis chose Harry, which put an endless smirk on Perrie's face.

Louis was rather confused honestly. He doesn't have a clue what was up ahead and he was so sure that this photoshoot was the one that was going to make the models crack.

Nothing was said when their make-up and hair was done. They were given a very formal suit though. Would they have to perform a wedding scene? Or some sort of funeral scene?

So it was their turn, Louis' chest tightening when he saw the set was an office. This wasn't good.  _Fuck_ , he's stressing. This was exactly like the challenge in the bath tub in season 4, the models were to get out of their comfort zone, girl on girl action was required.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ , was only going through his head as Harry looked at him. 

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned, noticing the sweat beads forming on the top of his head.

"Harry, this is the on action photoshoot!"

"What? Louis I've never watched--"

"Its where you have to be really, like, fucking intima--"

"Hello, boys," Niall smiled sheepishly, eyeing both Louis and Harry for a while before he nodded. "You have to go with the flow, yeah? Don't be afraid. You need to use each other to get a great photo. You two are a lovely combination and I know you can pull off photo of the week, this week."

"What's the brief?" Louis asked quickly.

"Figure it out for yourself," Niall winked, walking away and standing next to Liam and looking at the computer screen. Louis saw a snap of Jade and Perrie and  _holy jesus_ , they were very close. Louis was worried. Harry might do something with Louis that Louis wasn't comfortable with. He can't do these types of 'sexy' shoots. Especially with a partner.

Harry grabbed onto Louis' wrist, Louis biting his red lip again as Harry whispered into his ear. 

"Lou, please don't freak out,"

"Well, I kinda have to," Louis sighed, snapping his arm away from Harry. "Its not my type of modelling."

"I know, but to be a good model, you have to be every type," Harry told him. "Just, don't muck around, be serious? Okay babe?"

 _Babe._  "Y-yeah,"

Stepping onto set, Louis gave a handshake to Zayn who was once again the photographer. Zayn ordered Louis and Harry to try and stay calm but also try and make this look like a proper, hot shoot. He gave the final words.  _This is to step out of your comfort zone, to prove you're the best. Don't mess up._  Intimidating but Louis was ready.

He thinks.

The cameras rolled off set as Zayn started to snap photos. Louis was sat on the wooden table as his bum scrunched up all the paper work on the desk. Louis acted well as some sort of executive of a large company, but as soon as Harry approached him, Louis freaked out and turned away with a blush.

"Louis, you need to open up more," Zayn demanded. "You need to be more engaged with Harry."

Louis nodded, pulling his lips into a frown before returning a smile at Harry who was ambling closer. Zayn muttered words under his breath as Harry looked at Louis with harsh eyes. Harry had a hand on the same table as Louis sat up straight to prove he was more dominant in this situation. It all went away in a sudden though when he saw Harry's eyes turn dark. Louis was frightened and he put his hands to Harry's chest, pushing him away from stepping any closer.

"Harry--"

"Louis, you need--

"I-I'm not comfortable--"

"Louis," Harry spoke warmly and sat on the wooden desk with Louis, he rested a hand on his thigh, Louis looking to Harry with watery eyes. "Babe, I know it's hard but just come on. Its a photoshoot, yeah? We need to get the best photo."

Louis acknowledged Harry, Harry standing again as he gave a thumbs up to Zayn to say everything was okay. Harry started again, nearing closer to Louis. Next second, Harry's crotch was right as Louis' knee. If this was a normal approach, Louis would of kneed him right in the nuts.

Zayn continued taking photos, telling Harry to try and be a little more involved with Louis. Louis still wasn't comfortable with being around Harry this close and in front of cameras and professional critque. 

Harry saw the fear in Louis' eyes as a hand trailed to Louis' hip. Louis gasped out, looking at Harry with serious anger. Harry rolled his eyes at Louis as he asked Louis once more.

"Do you want photo of the week?"

"More than anything," Louis whispered back. Harry suck in his lip, looking at Louis with a dark look appearing in his eyes.

"Promise me," Harry mumbled with his lips on Louis' ear. "You have to follow my lead."

"Look, boys," Zayn muttered angrily. "You aren't fitting the brief."

"Zayn, please," Harry begged, moving away from Louis. "Can we please start again? We're just sorting it out now."

Zayn looked ticked off, looking down to the floor and to Liam and Niall for confirmation. Zayn nodded, holding the camera in front of his eyes and shouting _5 minutes, that's it._

Harry walked away from Louis again to the edge of the set. Harry winked at Louis, Louis staring at Harry as if he was a stranger or a weirdo on the streets. Harry loosened his tie around his neck, running a hand through his hair and mouthing to Louis, _follow my lead._

Louis wasn't sure if he wanted to follow Harry's lead. But what could Harry possibly do that would really be involving and sexy.

He thought wrong the minute Harry trotted to Louis and grabbed him by the side of Louis' blazer. Their noses were touching and Louis' eyes fluttered closed from the sudden impact of what was going on. Louis felt their breaths mingling as Zayn cheered on with a _finally, they're doing something!_

But Harry wasn't stopping there. He moved his lips to Louis' ear facing away from the camera so Louis' expressions could be caught on camera. Harry mumbled into his ear.

"Think of me as your secretary, Louis. You're my master and all you want is to fuck me on this very desk. _" What the actual fuck._

Louis couldn't believe what he just heard and to know it came from Harry! The innocent little idiot watching fish in a pond this morning. The loner at the start of the competition. The boy that was crying when he was teased by Nick.

This wasn't Harry. But that was the point. Harry was roleplaying and Louis had to do the same.

Louis took Harry's tie in his hands, both of them now lying on the desk together with their legs tangled. Louis arched his leg up slightly, enclosing Harry and he pulled on the tie to lower Harry onto himself.

"Louis--"

"I'm not Louis," Louis growled into his ear. Harry sat up, still towering over Louis though. Harry put a leg to the floor as he cupped Louis' jaw line telling Louis to stare at the camera while Harry focused on Louis.

"That's it!" Zayn chirped, snapping a few pics. "Come on, move around a little."

Harry did move his hand, down Louis top and was pretty much feeling him on top of his shirt. Louis gave a snappy look, telling Harry to get on the floor. But Harry wouldn't budge.

"I said follow  _my_  lead," He whispered lowly.

"And I said get on the damn floor, slut." Louis growled back, Harry gulping back as he slipped to the floor, Louis bouncing down soon after as he straddled Harry's waist. Harry grew anxious now, but it was all an act. This was sure to get a good photo. "Follow my lead. Just... do something."

So as Harry tried to figure something out, Louis bent down and took on of Harry's shirt buttons in his mouth. He pulled, tugging at it but didn't make it fall off (he didn't want to ruin designer clothes). Harry watched him in awe, a hand gripping to Louis' hips and back, soon drgging up to his hair as he looked to the camera with a dirty look.

He rose his leg off the floor, kinda stopping Louis from falling any further down his body before anything  _downstairs_  occurs. Harry sat up, Louis removing his mouth from the shirt as Harry gripped Louis' blazer again, taking it off and throwing it aside. So very close was their lips and Louis was right in Harry's lap.

Zayn told them off. "That's not what I want,"

So Harry just threw Louis off of him, soon telling Louis to get onto the wooden desk and doing as they did before. Louis underneath Harry and Harry lurching over Louis. Harry gripped Louis by the shirt, undoing its neat form from being tucked in his jeans. Louis had Harry by the neck, staring into the camera with a smize. It was Harry's fault though for what happened next, and Louis will never forgive it.

Harry grinded into him on the desk, Louis giving out a more than loud moan as he fell back to the table.  _Shitting god_ , he was glad it ended there. Zayn clapped them on their work, Harry jumping off Louis immediately as Louis followed behind him to the back room, the set redone for the next pair to do their shoot.

Louis wasn't sure what happened there and even if it was acting, Louis was sure he was just having dry sex with Harry.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Home was awkward, was a most substantial way to put it. Louis was in a car ride home with Perrie and Louis did not tell her anything of the least of that happened on that photoshoot. Louis had more stuff to deal with and he didn't want her on his back saying that he was literally  _that_  close to kissing Harry.

So on the floor of the boy's bedroom was Louis, looking up to the ceiling and a hand to his head. He wasn't sure what to think and especially since after the eliminatoin decider, there was a 4 day break again and Louis didn't want to spend that time at all with Harry. 

Worst comes to worst when Harry walks through that door and questions why Louis was on the floor.

"None of your business,"

"What the hell, Lou?" Harry bit back. "Why are you acting up all of a sudden?"

"I will repeat, none of your business." And Harry left the room with a _'far out'_  under his breath. Louis continued to lay on the floor until he was summoned to the cars for the elimination. Even then, Louis wasn't worried about going home because being without Harry is something he wished for right now.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Louis was feeling rather hot in his pants. God, these photos taken by the girls were exceptional. The boys didn't faze him too much but Perrie and Jade's photo was more incredible than Louis saw it.

Perrie was on the desk with her socks up high and Jade was by her. Their backs were pressed against each other and their heads were facing towards each other. Very close, like Louis and Harry close.

The only one that really did not stand out was Nick's and Nathan's. Louis had a feeling one of those two were going to be going home. That is, if Louis' photo was better than theirs.

They were last, Liam looking rather excited like the usual. Everyone was in their normal judging spots this time, Zayn no longer part of the panel which was great since there was so much criticism involved with Louis' and Harry's acting skills in the shoot.

And their photo appeared, Louis turning his head in utter embarrassment. He looked like he enjoyed it too much but it was an excellent photo. Louis' blazer was taken off on one shoulder and Louis still had Harry's button in his mouth. Harry was doing some weird, but model like face and really, just the whole photo had something going on.

"Would you like to explain your brief?" Niall asked, a little mischievious grin appearing on his face. Of course he knew what the brief was by their performance and Louis was so bloody shamed out.

"Um.. er..." Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Basically, we had the idea of just two.. er.. office people--"

"Just meeting up and something else goes on," Louis responded quickly in front of Harry's sentence. "That's it."

"Well, boys," Ed shook his head in disbelief. "You definitely took that to account,"

"I just, I really don't know what to say on your performance really, lads," Liam pulled a face. "It was excruciately hot in the room after you left, lets just  leave it at that."

Louis was hot on the face again, Harry tapping his arm as the two walked down the runway and the models were dismissed to the back room for the judges' discussion. Zayn entered the runway studio, joining the judges as they started to criticise.

"Favourite photo?" Liam asked the team, the majority pointing to Louis' and Harry's photo. "I think the same,"

"Oh please," Niall rolled his eyes. "Just because you thought they were hot,"

"You're just jealous,"

"Pfft, am not--"

"You two lovebirds stop flirting. The cameras will be rolling in a minute," Caroline warned as Niall and Liam pecked lips quickly before returning as professionals. The cameras rolled as the group discussed with thought.

"To be frankly honest, Louis and Harry's was hard to get. Louis complained a little and he was shy." Zayn told the group. "We have to think on performance as well, the photo is good but the performance was slow."

"I didn't really see any other group perform as close or as intimately as Louis and Harry though. I mean, you see Nick and Nathan, compared to this, theirs isn't as 'bonded'." Liam muttered. "I still vote for their best photo of the week,"

"What about Kendall and Demi?" Ed grinned, pointing to the photo. "They look rather odd looking,"

"So are you voting for Kendall or Demi off?" Niall asked. "Because I think this is the most odd looking to be honest,"

"So who would you vote from that bunch?"

"Nathan, I think. Nick does have star quality and he'll progress well. I don't think Nathan can do much else."

And it was left at that, the models coming back to the runway as Liam presented the photos to the winners. Louis and Harry winning photo of the week, Perrie and Jade second and the last was Nick and Nathan, Nathan being sent home for the 4th week of the competition.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Talk to him,"

"You're irritating me," Louis groaned at Luke, drinking his green smoothie in what was meant to be in peace. 

"Look, Louis. We all know how you did in the photo and even if it was me and Liam Payne, I wouldn't be able to pull something that sexual on set,"

"It was acting," 

"Yeah, acting with a little lust in your eyes." Luke assumed. "God sakes Louis, you're acting up,"

"Sounding like Harry,"

"See, you observe him!" Luke shouted. "You really care for him, talk to him--"

"I don't like him that way though," Louis groaned once again. "Luke, I wouldn't like to be paired up with a friend of mine, yeah? Its rude and inconsiderate."

"He's more than a friend and you know it."

"What is with you and Perrie always wanting me to be with Harry anyways?" Louis hissed. "Its like you have an obsession over me and him for some reason!"

"We just want you to be happy--"

"And I am! Alone! Please leave me alone!" Louis snapped, Luke leaving him on the balcony with his green smoothie and magazine to finish. It wasn't long for Louis to be disturbed yet again, but by two people. Louis just sent them a death glare, Harry leaving Perrie's side as Perrie joined Louis and sat on the edge of the lounge seat.

"Louis--"

"Don't even start with me," Louis snarled.

"Louis, just hear me out, alright?"

"Do I want to? I mean, if Harry was by your side, it has to be something to do with him. Doesn't it?"

"Its a little more difficult than that, Louis," Perrie started. "Look, I know you want nothing to do with Harry but you really haven't considered Harry's feelings--"

"He's pissed too?"

"No, he's whining," Perrie told him. "He wants to talk to you Lou. I don't want to say anything myself because really, its not my problem."

"Then why do you always want me and Harry together then?"

"Because you two have a really good connection. I'm not doing this because I think it's fun or I think that gays are hot or anything but honestly, there's something there and I want you to find that out for yourself."

Louis thought for a minute, flipping his magazine closed as he looked out to the open view of the city. It was bright this afternoon, too bright to be a London day. Louis shook his head, looking to Perrie after. 

"Where is he?"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Harry was sitting in the grass with his hands stroking through the blades. His mouth was twitching in all sorts of ways as he thought about everything thoroughly on his mind.

The mumble of a high voice scared Harry, the figure sitting next to him with their knees touching. Harry continued to not notice him, picking at the grass as Louis spoke to him.

"Look, Harry. Can we speak somewhere else?"

"Why can't we here?"

"I-I just," Louis wasn't sure if anyone could see them from in the garden but there were no windows facing this way anyways. As long as there were no cameras, Louis was fine. "'right then,"

"So what do you want?" Harry spoke monotonously.

"We need to talk about that photoshoot,"

"We were acting,"

"And it's what I've been saying to myself too," Louis told him, looking to the green grass. It grabbed Harry's attention, Harry looking at Louis with soft eyes. "D-do you think something else might of happened on that set if we were there a little longer, Haz?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't intend to,"

"Oh," Louis murmured. "Alright then,"

"What are you talking about, Lou?" Harry asked curiously.

"Perrie and Luke have been chatting me up since the day we met, Harry. And as much as it pisses me off, I think something is kinda right on the lines of what they're speaking of."

Harry could only laugh. "I don't understand a thing you're talking about Lou,"

Louis groaned. "This is why I don't like talking to you,"

"Rude," Harry smirked, tapping Louis on the bicep. "Do you want to talk somewhere else then?"

"Well, where else can we go? We're not allowed to leave the house until tomorrow." Louis sighed.

"We can talk later, yeah?" Harry spoke. "Poolside at 10, we can have another late night swim."

The awkward coversation ended there, both of them talking about something else and making them grow stitches in their stomachs from laughing so hard. Louis just wanted this boy as a best friend. He was so nice to him and treated him with respect, and cared for him. But he was scared of something else.

He was worried that Harry might become something else to him

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

A text message later, Louis was by the pool and Harry arrived a few minutes later to stop speculations. Louis had his hands in his pockets, watching the cloudy night. Tomorrow was sure to be an overcast day. _Great._

"Hey," Harry grinned, his smile more bright and winning than the stars Louis could see in the sky.

"Hey there,"

"So, what is this conversation you speak of between you and Perrie and Luke?" Harry questioned, resting on the edge of the pool, dangling his legs into the water with his jeans on. Louis would like to keep his pants on that way.

Louis joined him by the pool side, hands touching uncomfortably as they both snapped away shyly.

"They just want something to happen," Louis sighed. "I don't know why and I don't know what they would like to do to us, but they keep saying you have some sort of connection with me and they think its something that could work,"

"What?"

"Harry, they think we have feelings for each other."

"Oh," Harry mumbled quietly. That was it. _Oh_. What was Louis to think or say?

"Harry?" Louis questioned his sudden frown. "Is there something wrong?"

"There is," 

"Then what is it? Are you sick of the rumours as much as I am?"

"No,"

"Then what is it?" Louis grinned with a silly voice. "You can tell me anything,"

"Lou, it isn't easy to say it."

"Then just let it out, I don't care."

Harry slipped into the pool without another word, throwing his shirt off before starting to swim around gracefully. Louis followed him in, watching Harry with a high eyebrow as Harry neared closer to Louis and stood in the pool.

"Something you need to tell me?" Louis asked.

"N-no, not really,"

"Then what were you talking about before?" He questioned.

"What were you talking about before?" Harry retorted. "When we were on set, what did you mean something else would of happened?"

Louis' face fell flat. "Like.. maybe..,"

"What is it?"

"Maybe if you got close enough, we probably would of kissed or something, I don't know..." Louis trailed off, scratching behind his neck as Harry swam closer to him.

"So you wanted to as well?" Harry bit his lip, earning a glare from Louis which was unreadable. "You're really pretty, you know that Lou?"

A hip touch was felt by Louis as he looked down towards the water. Harry's hand on his hip. Okay, this was weird.

"Are we still acting?" Louis asked, Harry's forehead on his. He could feel their breaths together now, the sweet smell of peppermint escaping Harry's.

"I don't want to,"

"But--"

"Oi!" Perrie exclaimed from the pool side. "Get out, numnuts. You're being too loud."

The cause of Perrie ripped Harry away from Louis' side, both getting out of the pool and changing into some night clothes back inside. Both climbed to bed after, whispering a good night as they fell asleep with just a thought of what would of happened if Perrie didn't come crying out to them.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Why don't we grab a hammock for the garden?"

"Put it in," Louis told, looking around the shelves to try and find something useful for the house. "Do you think the bathroom needs anything?"

"Wouldn't think so," Harry shrugged. "'Ey, let me call Pez. Its almost one."

Louis handed over his phone, Harry searching through the contacts and dialling Perrie. Louis grabbed some hand soap and some garden fertilizer, somehow in the same section. Him and Harry were on shopping duty today, may or may not have volunteered as partners for a day out together. Perrie and Luke were expected to meet the two at a thai restuarant at one for some lunch and for more shopping duties. 

It was the second last day before they were models again and were under the lights. It has been a relaxing couple of days for Louis and Harry, athough their close encounter the other night was trying to be forgotten in both of their minds. They couldn't forget though and neither could Perrie.

 _Yeah,_  Perrie felt stupid afterwards.  _Yeah,_  Perrie wished she could of stayed silent. She ruined the moment and she wanted to apologize but she couldn't because she thinks that maybe the kiss might of ruined something else. Their careers.

So she did them a favour.

"She says she's almost there," Harry smiled. "Lets pay for this. I don't think we need anything else."

"You got the money?"

"Of course," Harry handed him the cash, probably the most Louis has ever held in one hand, and paid for the 'essentials', placing the bags in the car and driving off to the restraurant.

***********

Perrie grabbed her phone from the middle of the table in a snap, looking through it needily as Louis snorted, almost choking on the smoothie.

"I knew you couldn't last 5 seconds,"

"Shut up!" Perrie screamed, texting back quickly. "God dammit, he's an interesting guy!"

"Its also against the rules,"

"He isn't even in the competition anymore! Besides, you and Harry?" Perrie rose an eyebrow while Louis looked down to the couch. "Yeah yeah, _bitch_ , I know."

"You're my bitch,"

"No, you're Harry's,"

"What about me?" Harry walked into the lounge with a large jumper hugging him, the hem falling to mid thigh. He looked gorgeous. He fell aside Louis, slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

"We're talking about bitches," Louis confirmed.

"Ah, so am I one?"

"Obviously," Louis sneered, Harry's face falling into a playful frown. "Awh, sweetcheeks, you know you aren't a bitch."

"Pet names!" Perrie screeched. "You guys are made for each other!"

"Don't you have loverboy to text?" Louis snapped. Perrie glanced over to him with a harsh stare before texting him a quick message, seeing over 6 x's in a row. "Things getting serious then?"

"They're just x's, Lou,"

"But x's are a sign of love,"

"And you text Harry x's." Perrie grinned sheepishly, Louis blushing into Harry's shoulder as Harry flipped her off. She stood up, her phone slipping into her pocket as she waved the boys goodbye as she joined her friends back in the girls room.

Harry whispered into Louis' ear. "In love with me, are ya?"

"Fuck off, you know that ain't true,"

Harry laughed. "What are we gonna do?"

"Each other," Louis joked.

"Piss off," Harry laughed even harder. "Lets set up that hammock we bought yesterday?"

"Yeah yeah," Louis cuddled into Harry a little more with a growing tightness. "Just 5 more minutes."

**********

The day passed by quick, the hammock failing to be set up between two trees and Louis falling to his ass at least 3 times due to the carelessness to Harry's knots. They laughed it off though, eating a small dinner in the garden with Luke, Michael and Perrie made by Harry, well, now called the main head chef of Louis.

Tomorrow was challenge day and it worried Louis that this might be the time for the changes. Every few weeks, there is the ultimate challenge of getting a makeover done. You can decide whether you want it done or not but the problem is, if you don't decide to have it done, you have a better chance of going home. If you do though, you have a chance of looking rather ugly.

These were professional hairdressers though with Liam and Niall beside them which would equal good hairstyles anyways. Louis is just hoping he doesn't change too much if he gets one done because he certainly didn't want to look like a beast. 

All falling asleep early in the night, they woke early in the morning with Louis asking Harry to try and cook with him. It didn't end too well with food pretty much everywhere in the kitchen and on their faces. Still tasted good, waffles that turned into pancakes anyways.

Showering, combing the hair, putting on some casual clothing and a little more chatting, all the models were out the door with a nervous anticipation put upon them for what challenge is in for them today.

Louis knew it.

**************

"Do you think she'll look good like that?" Niall asked with worry. "We don't want to make any of them cry,"

"Babe, if they cry, they cry. They're  _professional_  models, they have to deal with what they're given,"

"They can sue, can't they?"

"For a hairstyle?" Liam shook his head. "No chance, now come on, they're going to be here any minute and we won't be able to kiss for at least 3 hours after," Liam pushed his lips out as Niall kissed him sloppily on purpose. "Animal,"

"Says the one that was a tiger in bed--"

"Shush!" Liam snapped and putting to fingers on his boyfriend's lips, laughing at Niall as he peeled back, kissing him gingerly once more before they met with the hair dressers in the warehouse. 11 set up booths were seen, all covered by a black curtain for secure isolation. 

"Is everything set?" Niall asked.

"Yes, indeed. The runway is being set up now and people are starting to pay for seats," A hairdresser explained. "When are the models arriving?"

"Should be now," Liam nodded. "Ah, look here they are!"

Louis exchanged a glance with Harry. He knew this was it and he was slightly anxious. Liam and Niall were standing in the centre of the room and cameras were rolling from every angle. The models settled down in front of the judges, speaking a hello to a hairdresser by their sides.

"Models, it's makeover time!" Niall and Liam shouted in unison. The models froze.

"Today, you'll be given a personal hair dresser and you'll be treated and pampered to absolute perfection. We've chosen your hairstyles and you'll see your final product at the end at the reveal." Liam clapped his hands excitedly.

"You'll also get a surprise!" Niall shouted. "And the new looks will be shot tomorrow at the photoshoot which will be a big, big introduction to the model world for all of you."

"So lets get started!" Liam assigned a hairdresser to a model, Louis going with a girl named Odelia. She was south african and had been doing hairdressing for over 8 years. Louis felt safe.

Entering the booth, Louis saw nothing but a chair and some hair tools. He won't be able to see himself until the end. Shit. The hairdressers were not allowed to start until Liam and Niall both made a check through and told the stylists what to do.

So Niall enters with a grin. "Hello, Louis. Are ye ready?"

"Kinda.." Louis admits. "Bit worried about my style,"

"Ah, I'm sure you won't mind it," Niall reassured with his hand gripping onto Louis' shoulder. "Liam!"

Liam walked through with poise. "Yeah?"

"Is this the one getting pink?" Louis paled and froze. _Pink hair?!_

"No no!" Liam shouted angrily. "God, Louis, sorry if we scared you--"

"Yeah!" Louis huffed out breathlessly, still in shock. "You did,  _shit.._ "

"Anyways," Liam chuckled. "Here's the brief, Li. Have fun," Liam took Niall's wrist, exiting from the booth as Odelia started to read trhough the instructions and the final result. She patted Louis' hair, stroking a hand through it.

"Just relax, Lou," She smiled softly. "I'm sure you'd love this."

 _I hope I do too.._.

************

He was biting his nails as he heard his name being called. He walked up the steps, still worried about his look. All he knew was there was a lot of hair gone, somewhere its shaved and a fringe is missing. Louis walked onto the catwalk, seeing over 200 people in front of him as people cheered, screamed and clapped. Adrenaline washed through Louis as he strutted his stuff on the catwalk, meeting Liam and the end where a mirror was, covered by a black cloth.

"Louis!" Liam chirped. "Wowza!" Louis giggled like a little kid, the crowd laughing at him. "How do you think you look?"

"Well, I know I lost a bit of hair but I'm just glad you came in before the my hairdresser put pink in my hair," Louis faced the crowd, still laughing as Liam gave him a pat on the back.

"Ah, I'm sure. Are you ready to see the  _new_  Louis?"

"Always ready," The countdown started as the cloth was stripped. Holy fucking cow.

He gasped to the mirror, holding two hands over his mouth. His hair. His hair was amazing! His hair looked like a bloody ski-jump but by god, it looked incredible. 

Quiffed over to one side, it was glossy and perfect. Strands were all over the place but were still sticking to one direction (ehehhehehehehehee). The sides were slightly shaven but not to significantly. He touched his hair several times, everything unfocused but his own self as he admired himself in the mirror.

"God," Louis muttered.

"You like it?" Liam asked him as Louis faced him.

"Liam, I-I love it!" He screamed, growing over-excited as he turned in a circle. "By god Liam, you're a genius!"

"I'm sure someone else would love it too," Liam grinned.  _Who, Harry?_

But no. It was better than that.  _Way_  better than that. Walking on to the catwalk was none other than Lottie and his mum. Louis screamed, bouncing up and down as he ran to Lottie with open arms, Lottie crying from her blue eyes like if they were Niagara falls. Louis squeezed her tight, kissing her cheek too many times to count as she started to lose breath.

Louis moved to his mum, scooping her into a large hug as his mum admired his hair also.

"Darling, you look so beautiful!" Now Louis was crying shamelessly. He was crying on television.  _Harry was going to tease the shit out of me after this_. "Im so so proud of you Lou,"

"Me too, Lou," Lottie joined the hug, whispering into Louis' ear. "You're the best big brother ever,"

"I love you two so, so much," Louis cried, his words being muffled from how close they were. Louis was just bubbling up with emotion. Jeez, he missed his mum and sister so much and now they were here. Its been a month since he's last seen them. "Thank you so much, for everything,"

"Now now Louis, you can head into the back room to joint he rest of the models. We hope you're happy," Liam beamed, sending the three off as Louis waved to Liam and the crowd once more with a red, glistening face.

The back room was filled with people. Most of the contestants sobbing and hugging their families. People were missing though, still needing a reveal and the surprise of their lives.

Louis continued to kiss his little sister, telling her all the stories from the house and the fun he's having. Lottie also telling Louis how much she's missed his stupid acts around the house and his annoying attitude. She missed it so, so much.

"Louis!" Perrie exclaimed as she ran to him with a hug coming his way. Louis didn't even recognize the girl. Lilac streaming through her hair instead of blonde. She looked beautiful, as always though as she grasped Louis tight, Louis swinging her around in his arms. "You look amazing!"

"So do you!"

"You finally got rid of that rat in front of your eyes," She joked, staring at Louis' hair. Louis' face fell into a flat frown, Perrie laughing her head off as Louis' mum questioned Perrie's appearance.

"Who's this fine looking girl, Lou?" Perrie became shy, holding her hands behind her back and twisting back and forth like a child.

"Mum, this is Perrie. Perrie, this is my mum. We went to school together but we never talked to each other," Louis told his mum, Perrie and his mum hugging. "And this is my little sister, Charlotte or Lottie," Perrie introduced herself again, Perrie's mum making her way over to Perrie and the family started to talk.

It was when Harry made an appearance through the door, Louis' world just went blank. He was smiling so brightly and his mum was holding him like Louis would on a normal day. Another girl was by his side, Louis didn't suspect girlfriend since she looked too similiar. It must of been his sister, Gemma, Louis remembers.

But Harry. Lets just focus on him and how Louis was staring at him. His hair was also pushed back from his forehead but it was like a wave of perfection. His hair, Louis needed to touch. Harry was also crying from happiness and all Louis wanted to do was go over there and kiss him to oblivion.

"And he could be all yours," Perrie muttered into his ear, scaring Louis as she walked away with an  _'its obvious you like him, just ask him out'_  look. And Louis was left to think again to himself.

He was just worried. What if he got rejected?


	13. Chapter 13

Staying in the same room as Harry was hard. Very hard. Louis had to excuse himself sometimes if he got too close. He was one step closer to actually throwing himself for a forced kiss.

He knew it was going to be difficult now. It was their break and it was unfortunate to see Jesy  _and_  Lauren head home. A double elimination sucks but it had to be done at least once. And it was them two. Louis was thankful though, Harry was somehow in the bottom 4 this week and he would have been eliminated if his great hair and snazzy style wasn't seen in the judges eyes.

The competition was getting tougher. With only 9 contestants left in the game, the models were growing aggressive. They want the crown to themselves and they're all working for it. Louis was afraid he was going to lose against them. Again, he wasn't a professional, he was learning. He was getting better, though others were doing 'better-er'.

Right now, Louis was with Michael and Luke, Perrie with Harry downtown to grab some clothes. Louis knew that Perrie was going to talk to Harry about their relationship and Louis didn't mind anymore. He didn't want to talk to Harry about it and if Perrie wanted to volunteer, Louis was going to let her.

"So we going bowling tomorrow?" Luke asked, Louis only zoning back in to the conversation and questioning their planned occasion. "Might be heading for some bowling, wanna come?"

"Who's going?"

"Was going to ask Pez, then there's me, you, Michael, Harry--"

"I'm coming," Louis agreed, earning suspicious looks from the two lads. "What?"

"Funny how you agreed to come after you heard Harry's name," Michael laughed. "We know you like him."

"So what if I do,"

"Wait? So you do?"

"It's none of your business," Louis snapped, taking a sip at his water. Luke took out his phone immediately, texting away as if it was a marathon. Louis questioned him. "What are you doing, Lucas?"

"M'names Luke!" Luke whined. "And its none of your business." He mocked in Louis' tone.

"Let me see--"

"Nuh, hands off!" Luke moved further away on the 'L' lounge, Louis ending up reaching over and snagging Luke's phone. He looked at the message, almost screaming at Luke and Michael.

"So was this your little plan then?!"

"Louis, we just want--"

"I don't want to hear it, yeah?" Louis' tone was calm but he was most certainly angry. "Both of you, and Perrie, leave me and Harry alone. We can sort it out for ourselves."

"But--"

"No buts, Michael!" Louis quickly shouted. "Leave it. I'm going to talk to him."

"Pfft, when?" Both of them sneered.

"Tonight,"

"Like shit you would!" Luke teased. "Tell you what, if you can kiss him by tonight, I'll believe you otherwise I'm going to be talking to him myself. No excuses."

"So you're forcing me to be in a relationship?" Louis questioned. "Plain rude."

"And you want to be in the relationship, prat. Just talk to him! He likes you too!"

"I never said I liked him!"

"You never denied it either!"

"Fine!" Louis shouted at the two of them. "I don't like Harry Styles and I never will. End of story!"

Great time for Harry to be entering the room with Perrie.

********************

He's really fucked it up now.

"Thanks, thanks a lot you two!" Louis screamed at the two boys. Migrated to the bedroom from the lounge, Harry was with Perrie on the balcony and it didn't sound good.  _God,_  Louis kept on getting this gut feeling and he can't help to live it down.

"Its not our fault--"

"Bullshit! You made me deny it and now he fucking hates me!"

"But you denied it. You were telling the truth, right?" _Oh shit, they got me there._

"Look, I might of been lying just a weenie-bit," Louis gestures with a small gap between his thumb and pointer finger. The two lads sat back with an 'I knew it' look spread across their faces. Louis knew it. They got it. "Alright! Fine, I confess."

"Now all you need to do, is tell Harry,"

"Mike, he won't even breathe near me!"

"You don't know that," Luke murmured. "Come on, just go outside, ask Perrie for some alone time and you can speak to him properly. He's going to have to talk to you some time, you're in the same room as each other!"

"That's true," Louis sighed. "Just, can you two give me a few minutes. I need to have some... time to think,"

The two boys left Louis alone, Louis taking over Luke's bed as he sprawled across it, looking towards the ceiling. The blank colour gave Louis a thought.

 _Harry reacted so badly though. If he reacted that way, what does it mean? Why_ did _he react that way?_

He didn't know what to do. Harry wasn't going to talk to him and Louis really needed to talk to him. He only had one person who he could properly talk to and she doesn't even know about Louis being different.

But Louis had to call her.

He took out his phone and called Lottie. She picked up almost immediately, excited to hear from her brother so soon from the other day.

"Hey, big brother," She greeted merrily, Louis sighed a hello back and it made Lottie ask: "What's wrong?"

"Lottie, I need some rele advice,"

"Relationship advice?" Lottie sounded baffled. "Louis, you're not meant to--"

"Lotts, I know but 'tis really serious. I really like someone and I just can't handle it honestly. I need... some support, ya know?" Lottie groaned. "Charlotte, please!"

"Fine! Fine! Who is she? She better be pretty or she better be nice because I don't want your future girlfriend to be a horrible witch," The amount of times Lottie said something to do with a girl scared Louis. She was going to get a little bit shocked. "Is it Perrie? I like her,"

"Lottie, you have to listen to me, okay?"

"Alright,"

"J-just don't get freaked out, okay?"

"Fine,"

"Lottie, you have to promis--"

"Louis, are you going to tell me or are you going to warn me for the rest of your life?!"

"The person I want relationship advice on is a guy!" Lottie fell very quiet, as if she hung up. "Lottie?"

"A guy," It wasn't a questionable tone. It was just 'a guy'. "Y-you're gay?"

"I'm n-not gay, as such," Louis nodded his head from side to side. "I'm... bisexual, ya know?"

"Oh," Lottie said simply. "Okay,"

"So? Advice?" Louis asked for carefully. Lottie was still very quiet. "Lotts, you aren't homophobic, are you--"

"No no, it's just... I didn't expect it, Lou," Lottie was scratching the back of her neck, Louis could hear it through the phone. She was thinking of something. "You need to tell mum, Lou!"

"What? No! Lottie! Don't!"

"Louis, you told me, you need to tell mum!"

"I don't need to. I can do it lat--"

"Mum!" Lottie called out. "Louis need to--"

"Fuck up, Lottie!" Louis snapped, hanging up the phone and  putting it over to the bedside table. So much for some helpful advice.

*************

He managed to set up the hammock himself, lazing about as the sunset slowly started to descend down the horizon. It was nearly 6 and Harry was starting to fall asleep. He didn't mind though, it wasn't like he wasn't going to go back into his dorm room with that stupid brat in the way.

He knew it was too good to be true. Louis was just a playing little bitch who liked to muck around. He didn't want to believe it but after the outburst this after noon which was meant to be private, Harry knew it. Louis didn't like him in any way whatsoever and has been using him to try and get to the top.

But no, Harry had to stick to his goal. He was going to win that crown. Louis needs to back the fuck off.

It obviously never goes Harry's way.

"Harry?" Louis questioned his presence. "Hey, make some room for me yeah?"

"Don't you have other places to be?"

"Babe, please--"

"No,  _babe_  yourself Louis. I know your witty little plan now. And I don't want to hear it,"

"What plan?"

Harry groaned. "You're trying to get into my system, muck around with it and when you've had enough, you're going to dump me and you're going to step over my body and win the competition without any gratitude!" Louis became furious.

"What type of fucking idea is that?!"

"Yours, obviously,"

"Harry! For god sakes I can't believe you'd think that!" Louis snapped. "We need to have a serious talk, whether you like it or not,"

"Well, I don't. And I don't have to listen to you anymore. I can do what I want without you,"

"You could do what you want when you were with me too?"

"Yeah, not necessarily,"

"What do you mean?" Louis muttered. Harry faced away from him, looking to the fence and slouching in the hammock. "Please make room, we can talk about this properly,"

Harry shuffled over, almost falling from the netting as Louis hopped in. He immediately went into a cuddle, wrapping an arm around Harry's chest and digging his head into Harry's neck. Harry welcomed him by throwing his own arm around Louis' shoulders, his free arm going under his own bed of curls which have been pushed back by the quiff he was still wearing.

"What did you mean?" Louis asked.

"Louis, you really hurt me today, you know that?" Harry sighed. "I don't know what on Earth you were talking about but I hope that we're still friends?"

"What? Of course we are, silly," Louis smiled. "Besides, I was talking about something completely different to what you heard. I just couldn't explain myself because you're already out of the room with Perrie,"

"Hmm, yeah," Harry mumbled. "What were you talking about then?"

"Oh, just Perrie, Luke and Michael's obsession over you and me again. They said I never denied liking you and stuff like that and.. yeah, that's what you heard,"

"Oh," Harry seemed disappointed.

"Harry, why were you upset?"

"What do you mean?"

"You cried, on the balcony, after you heard it?" Louis told him. "Do I really mean that much to you as a friend?"

"Er.. yeah," Harry lied. "I was rather upset. You were my first real friend in the comp and to know if you were playing me would just be cruel,"

"I would never," Louis chuckled, squeezing tighter against Harry. "You're pretty warm,"

"You're pretty cute,"

"Awh, Hazza," Louis laughed, nuzzling his nose on Harry's shaven neck. "You're not too bad yourself,"

"I mean it Lou, I mean, look at you!"

"Kind of can't," Louis giggled. "Thank you, anyways, thanks,"

"Your hair is perfect now, well.. I mean... not that it wasn't before but you know, I really like it now," Harry rambled on. "You look so good with a ski-jump in your hair,"

"Shut up,"

"Don't feel like it," Harry's voice suddenly got really close and dark.  _Weird_. "Hey,"

"Hey, darling," Louis joked, looking at Harry from leaning on his shoulder. "I'm tired,"

"Sleep out here with me tonight," Harry paled. "I-I mean, just a cuddle, you know, sleep? Like, 'zzz' sleep--"

"I know what you mean, stop babbling," Louis scolded with a slight laugh. "God, you're talkative,"

"I love talking to you,"

"Just... be silent and watch the clouds, will ya?" Louis grinned at him, looking to the sky and seeing the clouds move. A tinge of orange and pink and blue were seen. Truly magical. And he was certainly surprised as he felt a pair of lips on his.

He was tempted to throw Harry away but at such a moment like this, he kept him. He brought Harry closer as Harry leaned over him to gain full control as he moved his lips. Slowly. But then sharply, and then slowly again and it made Louis bubble up with happiness.

Both of them remained like this for a while, Louis' hands over Harry's back and moving them around occasionally. Harry tried to keep Louis interested, not heading too far with the kiss and keeping his tongue locked back in his mouth. He trailed one of his hands down Louis' forearm, both of Louis' hands ending up around Harry's neck as he continued to bring him closer, and closer, and closer.

Next thing they knew, both of them were on the floor, lying next to each other.

Louis looked at the swinging hammock. They must of leant to far to the left. Louis started to laugh, Harry picking himself up from the floor as he helped Louis up, dusting his shoulders for him as Louis wiped his bum clean. Harry looked at him once more as Louis stepped closer, locking their lips again once more for a short peck.

Foreheads touching and noses rubbing, Louis spoke once. "That was unexpected,"

"Same 'ere," Louis rose an eyebrow. "I didn't expect you to kiss back,"

Louis didn't either. He didn't want to think about it but what if both of them regret it later?


	14. Chapter 14

Settling into a movie tonight was only Louis and Perrie. The two laid in the home theatre, pillows underneath them, beside them and scattered all over the place with blankets over their legs. They were snuggly, warm and most of all, comfortable.

Louis didn't tell Perrie about the kiss last night, nor did Harry tell anyone else. They promised to keep it a secret, just like if anything else happens unexpectedly. It all had to be kept in because if someone overheard that wasn't Perrie, Luke or Michael, they were dead shit.

The night before was something never to forget. Louis had never wanted to kiss Harry so badly again. And then it happened. Then the kisses kept coming. They stayed outside, talking, snogging, all the like because there was no one stopping them.

Perrie played the movie, one of Louis' favourites before his arrival on the show. He's watched the Hangover: Part 3 so may times but he can never get enough of it. It was just the little Chao guy what always got him.

The night was enjoyable. Their stomachs just as full as the laughs spread throughout the movie. Louis was wishing Harry was at home also, to cuddle with him and be alone but he was out with Luke and Michael enjoying a bowling game. Perrie and Louis were also invited, but cancelled since today was Louis' and Perrie's day to get resources for the house.

Harry wasn't too happy. 

Louis thinks it's quite relaxing though. At least Louis could spend more time with Harry later and they'll cherish the moment more.

"You okay, Lou?" Perrie asked. "You seem a little tense,"

"Fine," Louis replied in short. Perrie didn't question him anymore. She was too tired to argue.

The door slammed shut and Louis almost leapt off the couch. Popping into the room after a glance was the three lads, Michael with a basket of nachos in his hand. Louis stole a couple, chewing on them messily as Perrie joined his side.

"How's the game?"

"Jeez," Luke shook his head at Perrie. "Never knew Styles could pull off 5 strikes in a row." Harry blushed, twisting his foot shyly as Louis smiled, ruffling his quiff and ruining the style. I never knew Michael could eat so much either,"

"Hey! I have a good metabolism. I can eat what I want,"

"Sure," Luke laughed. "Anyways, how about you? Have fun, lovebirds?" Louis smirked, glancing over to Harry who was biting his lip in anger.

"Yeah," Louis grinned. "Lots. Perrie was feeding me, I was feeding her. Fun, fun times."

The group continued to chat, Louis' mind zoning off to how pretty Harry looked with only the TV light shining on his face. A fond smile grabbed Harry's attention, the two staring at each other with no one questioning what they were doing. 

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Harry asked him, Louis nodding and the two boys moving away from the group. Still, Luke, Michael and Perrie didn't question them. They hardly noticed they were gone until they decided to head to bed to get up early for the competition tomorrow.

Louis and Harry could care less about the competition right now, sitting on the same lounge chair on the balcony and cuddling up to each other. They watched the moon, hiding behind the clouds after a few short minutes before Harry made his move on Louis, again, kissing until they were breathless.

Louis took in Harry's scent, a hand resting on his chest and feeling his heartbeat. It was so calm, unlike Louis' which was beating like a maniac on a drum. 

"What do you think the challenge would be tomorrow?" Louis asked curiously. He was hoping something exciting would happen. Maybe a small trailer shooting, advert shooting, maybe even something to do with running around London.

"I want something to do with partners," Harry told him in a whisper. "Hoping you'd choose me."

"Of course I would. Wouldn't pass up a chance with you,"

Harry sighed, keeping quiet for a moment. "Its going to be hard, Lou,"

"What do you mean?"

"3 days without touching each other's going to be hard," Harry mumbled. "Its just, we can't risk Nick, or someone finding out. You know? We'll be disqualified,"

"But we aren't in a relationship--"

"But we're giving each other 'sexual' contact," Harry spoke, a little bit of a depressive tone added to his voice. "As much as I love this, Louis, I don't think I'll be able to last 3 days without you,"

"Then we can sneak. We can go to the bathroom, kiss for a bit and then leave. And when the cameras are off after 12, we can do all we like,"

"Its harder than that, Lou. I mean, isn't it suspicious if we ended up in the toilet at least 5 times a day?"

"Who said we had to go five times a day?"

"Well, you know I can't last more than an hour without you,"

"Should I find that flattering, or clingy?" Louis laughed. "I know it's going to be hard, but you know what's going to be harder?"

"What?"

"What if one of us is eliminated, Haz? Or what if we're both in the final two?" Louis questioned. It was a very good question and a very hard one it was. "We would have to not be with each other at all in the final two. We can't sneak off--"

"Louis--"

"Harry, if one of us is eliminated, we can't see each other until the competition is over!" Louis cried out. "That's hard! What if I get eliminated this week and you're in the final two?"

"Louis, you're going to be fine, baby," Harry told him. "You won't get eliminated this week. I'm sure of it. The judges love you, you pull off the best photos. You'll do great."

Only if Harry's words were true.

****************

On a plane they were, Harry next to Louis as the usual. The challenge was nothing as they thought it would be, the top 9 heading over to Australia for their 6th week. 

The plane trip was smooth, having to stop in Dubai for a fill up before the group ended up on the southern Australian coast. Another plane ride was needed, but the machine taking them this time was a small chopper. Two of them in fact. Michael, Perrie, Luke, Jade, Harry and Louis, otherwise known as their casual group now, hopped into one helicopter and the blades started to spin. Both helicopters flew over the ocean as an island was in view. A beautiful island. It was very large.

"Oh my goodness!" Perrie screamed. "I know where we are!"

"How do you--"

"I studied it during country week, Louis! I studied Australia and the southern area. We're going to Kangaroo Island! It's the third largest island in--"

"Okay okay," Louis chuckled. "I don't need a geography lesson now, missy,"

The plane travelled closer, landing at the small airport as the team gathered together. Red cars were at the front and pairs sat in the cars, Louis with Harry of course, as the drivers delivered the models to their hotel. 

It only just came to Louis how tired he actually was. He hardly got any sleep on the plane. It was two in the afternoon when the whole crew left London, and now it was one o'clock the next day. Jet lag was some confusing shit and it was going to take him a while to recover.

Baggage came by, all dumped at the front of the lobby as well as Liam and surprisingly, Ed was by his side. Cameras were also flooding in. Looks like the models were going to be under the camera for a while. _Damn it, I can't get any sleep._

It was all simple stuff, the models were introduced to their sixth week as a contestant and was given their agenda for the next two days. Today was a rest day (thank god) and tomorrow,  challenge was up ahead which had the judges smirking. Louis knew it was going to be tough. 

Keys were given and the models were let loose. It felt like the top 25 again, being in Thailand, except, Louis had friends now.

He went to Harry immediately after he retrieved his baggage. "What's your room number?"

"53," Harry replied. Louis sighed. 

"I got 57,"

"What did you two get?" Luke asked. "I got 56,"

"I got 54?" Michael questioned with the rest of the group. "Wait, did we get a room all to ourselves?"

The group looked around. Unless Nick was sharing a room with someone, they all did. "A room to ourselves?!" Louis shouted. "Hell yeah,"

They wasted no time cramming into an elevator and running to their rooms. The lads found out the girls had the floor below them, the boys warning that too much noise was going to be made. Perrie eyeing Louis and Harry in particular after Luke said this. Louis was going to kill her, slowly.

Barging into their own rooms, they all did the same thing first, jumping on their bed and heading into the mini fridge. Louis screamed.

"They have nougat," Louis cheered as Michael and Luke dove into Louis' fridge, stealing half of his things. Louis didn't mind it. He could just steal theirs without any problem. Their casual group all ended up in Louis' room somehow, all eating and all trying to relax.

Louis wasn't sleepy anymore, more tranquil. He was beside Perrie and Harry and he couldn't ask for more.

A door knock is what set the group off.

"Who is it?"

"I-Its Nick," Louis moaned, making Harry laugh. The two got physically closer on the bed. "C-can we come in?"

"Who's there?"

"The rest of us," The voice of Kendall rang through their ears. "We're bored, let us in,"

"Piss off," Jade hissed. "It's our group,"

The group in the room laughed, Nick growing angrier with Demi and Kendall. "Fine. But you'll regret it."

"Oh yeah, we will," Louis snapped sarcastically. "We'll regret it because you'll probably throw some kangaroo shit on us,"

"Might be harsher than that,"

"Oh yeah, we might have to see your ugly face again," Everyone burst out with laughter, Nick leaving the door as a door slam was heard down the corridor. Super fun. Everything was just super fun. "Pass me a bar,"

Michael passed him a granola bar, Harry asking for 'sharsies'.

"Remember you didn't give me soup?"

"Oh fuck off, that was ages ago. Give me some," Harry opened his mouth, leaning over Louis to try take a bite. Louis moved it away from Harry, making it into a game. "Please?"

"Kiss first,"  _Oops_ , Louis forgot he was in a room full of people.

Perrie was staring at Louis, happiness but confusion filling her. Luke and Michael were almost jaw dropped and Jade looked like she was about to explode with joy. Harry pecked him gently, Luke rolling his eyes and Perrie squealing like a pig.

"Oh my! You kissed!" If she only knew it wasn't their first time. "That was so cute,"

"Shut up," Harry turned pink. "Can I have some of that now? You've embarrassed the shit out of me,"

"Hmm, nah," Louis teased, shoving the rest of the bar quickly into his mouth. Harry stared at him with a mouth in an 'o' shape, Michael started laughing.

"Looks like he could do wonders with that mouth, Harry," Michael joked with a wink, Louis almost choking on his food from laughing and Harry was just turning more pink by the second. The banter continued for the rest of the day, a quick game of truth or dare was added to spice things up. The group knew about Louis and Harry now, the truth being revealed after a game of 20 questions. And frankly, no one was shocked about it. Only Perrie was the one shrieking half the time that 'her dream came true'.

That night, everyone ended up sleeping in Louis' room. It was like a big sleepover and Louis felt like right now, his life really couldn't get any better.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"I fucked it up, Haz!"

"You didn't--"

"Don't even try me! I fell off straight away. I can't believe th--"

"Hey!" Harry shouted, sitting on the edge of the bed and tapping Louis' shoulder blade. "Stop it, you didn't mess it up. A lot of other people worse than you,"

Crying, Louis was more upset with his performance than ever before. The challenge consisted of the models needing to walk on a 15cm platform across a water way. Pretty much a 10 metre pool with a strip of concrete down the middle of it.

Worst part was, the models were actually modelling clothes. The other worst part and the challenge, the models were placed in big bouncy balls which flew away easily in the wind if there wasn't any weight inside. They were hard to control, especially if you're trying to model clothing and at the same time, progress down the runway.

Louis knew he failed from his first fall. And many came after that.

"Like who?"

"Michael, Jade. They didn't do too well either,"

"Compared to me, they were flawless!" Louis spat. "I can't believe I fell 5 times, Harry!"

"We still have the photoshoot, sweetheart," Harry rested his head beside Louis', shuffling closer before pressing his lips against his forehead. "You can blow them away. You'll be okay,"

"The challenge is important too," Louis sighed, running his hand on Harry's bicep. "What did you win anyways?"

"Nothing much," Harry fiddled with something in his pocket, taking it out and showing the thin, velvet casing. "Here,"

"I'm not accepting anything from you,"

"Rude,"

"Harry, I got Perrie's prize already. Just at least keep this for yourself. You deserve it for winning that fucked up challenge,"

"Not to brag or bitch, Lou, but how did you fall off?"

"Harry! Have you seen my co-ordination lately?!" Louis hissed. "I can hardly stand straight and being inside a big ball doesn't help me!"

"Guess balls aren't your thing?" He smirked. Louis wasn't in the mood for cheeky, but laughed anyways. "Take it. I seriously have no use for it,"

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out, dumb shit," Harry spoke playfully, Louis sitting up on the bed with Hary following suite. Louis opened the box, seeing a necklace with a paper aeroplane piece hanging off it. A diamente was on one side of the plane, the entire thing looked pretty worthless. "Made of real silver and diamond, Lou,"

"Couldn't have picked a more manly thing?"

"We both know Liam can't pick out manly prizes for shit," Harry laughed. "Besides, they only decided last minute it was going to be girls and boys. Maybe they picked all the prizes before hand,"

"Good point," Louis took out the necklace completely, seeing the silver chain and the eroplane properly. "It's beautiful though,"

"Look more beautiful on you,"

"I'm not putting this on!"

"Why not?"

"Well, if cameras saw me with it on and people knew what your prize was, they'll realize Haz,"

"Right," Harry breathed. "Well, promise me you'll keep it, yeah?"

Louis looked down to the necklace, tangling in his fingers as he closed his palm. He gripped on the necklace tight, gazing back at Harry.

"I promise."

*****************

Again, the group slept in Louis' room. It gave Louis some time to chill out and he was feeling much better. All until Luke had the nerve to ask:

"Who do you think's going home this week?"

Louis bit his lip, Harry taking Louis' hand in his and rubbing his thumb over the back. Perrie smirked, Harry glaring at her sternly which made her smile fade.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Harry changed the subject. He knew it mentally that Louis was thankful for changing the possibility of an awkward situation or a fight. "Perrie, any news on Zayn?"

Perrie blushed, babbling. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh please," Jade slapped her arm. "You and Zaynie have been getting it on,"

"We're just good friends,"

"Er, I call bullshit," Luke raised his arm. "Pez, we all know Zayn likes you more than he should do,"

"Why are you all attacking me?"

"Because you attacked us once," Louis sneered. "Its time for payback, bitch,"

"That's just rude,"

"Be sure to tell Zayn that, won't you sweetheart?" Louis chuckled, Perrie throwing the pillow from underneath her to Louis' face.  He caught it, throwing it behind himself and onto the bed. "You're not getting that back,"

"Oh come on! Why are you all interested with this! I just like him. He's got a great personality,"

"Heard he's got a big dick too,"

"Jade!" Perrie squeal. "Oh my goodness, leave me alone!" But she was laughing. She was enjoying the attention. 

It was unknown how but the gang ended up tickling Perrie to oblivion. She finally confessed her true words and the truth between her and Zayn. It didn't surprise anyone and honestly, Louis was happy for Perrie.

"We're together, stop it now!" She shouts, kicking away everyone's dancing hands of torture. Everyone was smiling. Perrie could go really far, even if she didn't win. Zayn Malik was her boyfriend, and with Zayn Malik by her side, she was going to be top priority in all the model shows.

It made Louis slightly jealous.

****************

It seemed as if there was going to be another beach photoshoot today when the cars arrive at the coasts of the island. It wasn't the case though when a tour guide lead the models to the other side of the road, away from the ocean entirely.

It was a hot day, the Australian weather getting to Louis more than the jetlag. He was sure today was going to be one which was a fly swatting, sweat wiping bother. Though, the photoshoot seemed very laidback. 

Outback.

Meeting Niall and Liam, the models were introduced to yet another photographer of the unknown. Name was Austin,  Louis hearing the name before.  _Austin Mahone_. Not too sure, he thought.

He seemed pretty fit, all the most, not like Louis was staring or anything.

The introduction was cut short, the models going to the shade sails for make-up and dressing. The brief today was to be Australian. To try and be engaged with the Australian culture. Louis had no fucking clue what Australian culture was, so all he was going to be doing was looking into the camera and posing.

Liam talked to Austin. "Please try be as snappy as you can. A flight later tonight will be missed if we take time,"

Austin understood, setting up his camera around his neck and walking his way to the fences separating the wildlife from human destruction. The first few models came across as good, Harry taking his careful time on each shot. 

He managed to get a few comments from the photographer. Harry was impressed with himself. All he needs to do is wait for Louis to be impressed with himself in this shoot.

Louis was out next, Harry looking around for any cameras before crashing their lips together quickly.

Instead of growling about the possibility of hidden cameras, he hissed at Harry about how he could have ruined his make up. Harry barked out with a laugh, walking away and wishing luck to Louis.

Louis was hoping himself he's do okay.

"'Ello, Louis," The photogrpaher smiled, shaking his hand. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Louis chirped, his voice lower than usual for some odd reason. It was maybe the humidity in the air or his voice was just so used up from shouting at Perrie and Harry. Playfully of course. 

"Alright, Louis. I would like you to stand by the fence please. We will take your first shots against here."

Louis took position, Austin nearing closer each time with the camera but Louis stayed focused. He stared into the distance, Austin asking multiple times for Louis to try and move a little more to be engaged.

But Louis just wasn't feeling it.

"Yeah, I think we got it," Liam called out, waving his arms around and looking down at the laptop. "Yes, its all good, Austin!"

"Alrighty, Louis," Austin waved goodbye, hugging Louis and slapping his back. Louis walked away from set, still not impressed with himself.

He knew he was going to go home. He just knew it.

*****************

"Louis--"

"Fucking cameras, Harry!" He snarled, taking his hand away from Harry's. Harry looked down to the carpetting, kicking his feet around as he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Harry. I'm just a little stressed,"

"You're tired,"

"I'm not tired! I said I was stressed!"

"Look, we have another 4 hours before we land back in London, why don't you sleep?"

"Because I can't rest on you without being caught," He mumbled quietly, Harry's hand tapping Louis' wrist underneath the arm rest. 

"If we got a blanket to share, we'd have a reason to cuddle up,"

"But we don't have--"

"Excuse me, miss, can we please have a blanket?" Harry smiled to the flight attendant, her nodding and walking away with a grin which just said " _I love this job so damn much_ ".

She returned moments later, a blanket and a small pillow with her. She asked if the two wanted anything else but they both shook their heads, thanking the woman for her service. Louis quickly spread the blanket across themselves, lifting up the arm rest and undoing his seat belt. He shuffled towards Harry, leaning his head on his broad shoulder and held Harry's hand underneath the blanket.

"Is it noticeable?"

"No," Harry told him. "Do you need me to lean the chair back or--" But Louis was already asleep. 

Harry laughed to himself, wanting to kiss his forehead so badly but managed to keep his urges in. After the elimination, the break would start and that means he would have Louis all to himself.

That is, if Louis doesn't go home.

****************

Now Louis was nervous. Not that he wasn't already but he was  _that_  close to shitting his pants. The judges positively commented on Louis' photos, critique added also that Louis could have been showing a little more emotion, or looked at the camera. More of his eyes needed to be seen and this would of been a perfect shot.

So right now, he was in the bottom 4. The group was Nick, himself, Demi and Michael. He saw Harry in the corner of his eye, holding a fisted hand to his mouth and waiting in anticipation for the result of the person going home this week.

Harry was seriously hoping there was no double elimination plot twist again.

"Demi," Now Harry was losing it. Louis was in the bottom three. She stepped forward with tears in her eyes, collecting her photo as Liam waited for her to take her place on the model's stand.

It was nerve racking. Louis was close to crying and he really just wanted to go see Harry and hig him. To talk to him and for him to soothe him with words such as 'Everything will be okay'. Because they always were with Harry.

"Louis," A huge waterfall of relief just crashed onto him and Harry. Perrie smiled, nodding as Louis walked towards Liam and collected his photo. "Make sure you become more familiar with the camera, Louis. You need to start focusing and being more in depth with the photographer too,"

Louis nodded, thanking Liam as he made his way to the stand. Michael and Nick. Louis was hoping that ugly idiot Nick would leave. He'd pissed Harry off once or twice. Too many times for Louis to see.

"May Nick and Michael please step forward," They did, slowly. Michael was anxious, almost shaking. Nick seemed pretty up himself. Louis couldn't believe what he saw when Nick was announced still in the competition. He didn't even give Michael a hug, a 'sorry, mate', just anything!

Nick was a dirty player.

Louis ran to Michael straight away. The boy hid his emotions quite well but he was pretty upset. He'd made some great friends on his journey.

It was the first person which was his friend that was leaving the competition forever, other than Ashton at the start. Luke and Michael had a long bro hug, saying they'll keep in contact after the competition ends. The group waved him away, the others, Nick, Demi and Kendall excited that Nick was still in the game.

It was obvious to the judges now, there were two seperate groups in the competition. They hated each other dearly and Liam knew the best idea was to rouse them up.

It was time for fun, and the models weren't going to like it one little bit.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

It was hard for the casual group to see Michael go, it was even harder for Luke. They were quiet, hiding all over the model's mansion. Louis and Harry of course, together.

They all made a pact to leave Luke alone for a while. He was in the hammock with Harry and Louis' permission to use it whenever he needed to relax. And that's what Luke needed right now.

He was lying, facing the cloudy sky with his phone in centre view. It dropped to his face multiple times, checking through Facebook briefly before heading into texts and chatting to his mum and Michael.

"How's he doing?" Harry asked, watching Louis standing by the window with his palms flat against the glass. Louis shook his head, looking to his feet and trailing back to Harry. He sat in Harry's lap, keeping his body supported by clasping his hands around Harry's neck.

"It might take a while to get him back on track, Haz,"

"Do you think he'll let himself go?" 

Louis shook his head. "He must have known that one of his friends were going to be eliminated. I don't think Luke would waste his opportunity as a model just because Michael is gone. I mean, look at how far he's come!"

"Its worries me," Harry muttered. "I'm worried I might lose you next, Louis"

Louis was concerned too. He doesn't know if he'd rather see Harry leave the competition or him leave Harry and the competition behind.

Louis wasn't trying to be selfish. He didn't want to seem selfish. But he was here for the competition. He had a little wish that if it were in between him and Harry, he would have liked to see Harry leave rather than himself.

He was feeling terrible after that thought, Harry noticing the sudden tensing of Louis' body, cuddling into his body until Louis was lanky and relaxed again.

***************

_Why was this even a challenge. Why would someone even think of doing this._

It's all Louis could think. He was staring angrily at Liam as he announced the division of the groups. It went as followed.

Nick, Louis, Kendall and Jade.

Harry, Luke, Perrie and Demi.

He was absolutely pissed. Without a doubt something was going to be thrown within a couple of minutes if Louis doesn't get out of this mess. The proper challenge hasn't even been spoken of yet but Louis had enough. If it had anything to do with the other group, Louis wasn't in for it at all.

"Models, I hope you work well together today for this week's challenge," Liam grinned sheepishly. He knew this was going to cause trouble and that's what he needed. He wanted the viewers to be excited for the drama being swirled up here. "Its your first promotional, commercial challenge. You'll be advertising the new brand of designer make-up by L'orell. Both teams have equal amount boys and girls. Use your planning time wisely and think of something creative. You have 2 hours before shooting."

Liam handed the teams a notepad, a piece of paper and a few lamintated sheets. He explained them quickly.

"The laminated sheets are all different. One presents the words you must include in your speech. Another presents all the make-up you'll need to show off in your commercial. The last tells you the rules and the theme your commercial must be set in."

They were sent off, Harry's team running off to the outside where the park was, crossing the road and claiming a tree as they all sat, starting to plan. Louis' team however took a rather long time to decide where they were going to plan.

Finally, Louis agreed with Mr Bossy Boots, or Nick, and sat in the green room on the black chairs.

Louis took out the sheets, spreading them on his lap. He gasped seeing the theme.

"Are they really expecting us to?!"

"Ugh, grow up, Tomlinson," Nick hissed. "Doesn't even seem like you want to win this thing,"

"Well, I'm sorry for not being a frequent cross-dresser!" Louis snapped back, burning Nick with a harsh tone. "What are we going to do? Girls?"

Kendall shrugged. No help from her whatsoever. Jade was almost the same. She was a shy one, Louis understood that.

"Well, I guess we should just plan with the flow. The girls will obviously need to teach us how to dazzle us with make-up," Nick winked to the girls. "Lets just see how it goes. And lets start our plan for words, we can figure out the rest later."

Meanwhile, Harry's group, otherwise known as the Indians, needed to create something based in the Indian tribe times. It seemed easy, for Harry but the group just didn't seem to be working out as well as he expected it to.

The groups ended up with an hour left, both fighting and both at each other's necks.

For Louis' group, it was literal.

"Are you accusing me of calling you a whore?!"

"Excuse me, bitch but yes you did,"

"Yes, you are too. You probably fucked Louis while you're at it too!"

"Woah woah!" Louis growled, standing up between Jade and Kendall. "Stop it! Jade did nothing with me--"

"Oh yeah, says you, asshole!"

"Just because I didn't let you in the room the other day? Please, grow the fuck up," Louis snarled at Kendall, poking at her shoulder aggressively. "Get some tits while you're at it, girl. You can't handle shit against Jade,"

"Picking sides are we, Tomlinson? Seems feasible,"

"What do you mean by that, Nick?"

"Well, why would you be sticking up for Jade unless you fucked her?"

"I didn't do anything with Louis!" Jade screamed. "See what you did, bitch! You fucking lying little shit!"

Kendall took a launch at Jade, slapping her straight in the face after tackling her to the tiled ground. She knotted her hands into her roots, lifting her head and knocking her back to the ground again. Louis tried whacking Kendall's hands away from Jade, Kendall slapping him away as she cursed.

Jade took her chance when Kendall tried to grip onto her hair again, wrapping her hands around her neck and cutting her air supply. Kendall slowly started to choke on her own breath, letting go of her hands in Jade's hair as Jade gritted her teeth, snarling at Kendall with a vicious loud mouth.

"Fucking slut! I knew it!"

"Jade!" Louis shouted. Kendall started to become blue. "Holy fuck, please! Nick, get the cameras!"

"Why? So they can film this?"

"No! We need someone to stop this,"

"Why should I help yo--"

"Are you fucking going to test me, Nick? Go get some fucking help!" Louis shouted, pushing Nick away as he fell to the floor to try and stop Jade. Cameras came by soon after, still filming and Jade was now away from Kendall.

Still, it wasn't too long before Kendall was at Jade again with loud slaps across the face which could be heard from the front of the shop they were at. Liam rushed by, seeing what the calamity was about as he shouted.

"Cut! Cut!" He shrieked. The camera men faced their cameras to the floor, Liam watching Jade and Kendall tear each other to shreds. He knew then, this wasn't an act.

He whistled for security, the two being separated into different rooms by the buff men. They were crying alone, Louis entering Jade's room and taking her in his arms immediately. She sniffed, cried and absolutely perished in Louis' arms with words of hurt and sorry.

"I didn't mean it, Louis!"

"I know you didn't sweetheart," Louis noticed the camera in the corner, keeping a natural look as he kept Jade comfortable. 

"I'm going to get kicked off, I know it now--"

"You don't know that,"

"But I do, Louis. I do!" She cried out. "I hurt her! I ch-choked her, Louis! I attacked her and that's against the rules,"

Louis couldn't really face her away from that. It was the rules and Jade has to suffer the consequences. Louis only buried her head into his shirt, letting her cry out her apologies to Kendall.

**************

It was only fair to let Kendall and Jade stay alone as Louis and Nick did the commercial shoto by themselves. It was 'fair-er' to also make the challenge even, only Harry and Luke from the other group being allowed to participate in the challenge instead of the usual 4.

So Louis and Nick took their stance, their make up done earlier by professionals. It was worse knowing that the other group, Harry included was watching Louis shooting in make-up. It made him blush hard and it only added to the make-up already perching on his cheeks.

Nick started them off, saying, "Look at how sexy I look." It was the worst line ever. A fan was used as their hair blew in the wind, both showing off their make-up and continuing with their lines. Shortly after, their shooting finished as the team clapped at their ad.

It was horrible.

The winners of the challenge was of course the Indian team, being award with a luxury 5 star dinner at the best London restaurant. The models were sent home, Kendall and Jade being told to be extra careful being around each other and to give each other time to cool off. 

It was going to be hell awkward when Louis was home alone with the 4 of them.

Instantly when they got home, Harry looked out for cameras before pulling Louis to the side and into the theatre room. It was dark, they could hardly see each other's faces but they still managed to kss passionately for around 3 minutes.

"Ah, Harry," Louis gasped, reaching for breath as he felt Harry's heated breath hit his face. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That! You've never kissed me like that before, let alone pulled me aside so needily before," Louis questioned him. "Harry?"

"God, fuck," Harry just blabbered. "You have no clue how fucking hot you look with make-up on, Louis,"

"Eh?"

"I wanted to scoop you off set and just, god," Harry's voice was low,  _growly_. Like a tiger. "Seriously, if this wasn't a damn competition I would have just taken you straight from set and fucked you on that couch in the middle of the room,"

"Oh god," Louis moaned out. "Harry, you can't say things like that!"

"I want to--"

"No, I seriously mean you can't say things like that! Cameras are everywhere and they can hear us. Even though we're in the dark, they'll know what we're doing, Harry,"

He could hear Harry bit his own lip, the lick of his tongue swiping over his lips after before pressing his wet lips against Louis'. "I hope the cameras aren't here tonight,"

"You know they will be,"

"Louis, don't ruin this for me,"

"Ruin what?"

"Don't ruin this for me like I would ruin you," _Oh my fucking god._

"Harry, please," Louis wasn't moaning. He was the total opposite. Turned  _off_ , more like it. "No. I can't,"

"Please--"

"Harry, fucking get off me," Louis snapped at him, pushing him further into the darkness as he hears a thud. "No. I'm not risking this. I can't now and I don't think I will, ever!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're pushy. You know that?" Louis admitted. "You want this and that all because you think you're some dominant bitch,"

"Where did this attitude come from?"

"I should be asking you that question!"

"Louis, I'm playing around. Rousing you up for a couple of naughty antics--"

"I don't like those antics Harry which could pull me out of the fucking competition!"

"Oh fuck the competition for once, Louis!" Harry shouted bitterly. "You're making yourself look like you hardly want me anymore. What is the point of being together!"

"We aren't even together, twat!"

"Who gives a shit. We both know we were getting to that point,"

"Yeah, well I don't want it anymore Harry. All you seem to care about is laying your hands on some precious cargo and to sabotage someone else's career!"

"I'm risking my own too,"

"Well, don't!" Louis screamed. "Fuck all, Harry. You've really laid it off me this time."

"You've really just ruined your chances for a good relationship,"

"I'd pick career over relationship anyday," And Louis walked out on Harry into the light, not taking a second look back and heading to Perrie's room straight away to sob at what just happened.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

The morning after was a bit of a surprising wake up. The night before was something Louis never wanted to remember.

He was with Jade most of the night, trying to calm her down from her shaken state of worrying about being kicked off the show. Louis wasn't much help. He wasn't really the sympathetic, crying and moaning type. He was more of a 'yeah, whatever' type of moron who just didn't understand feelings.

Louis went to bed that night alone, not waiting for Perrie, Harry, Luke and Demi to return from their challenge prize. 

Louis knew Jade was going home with Kendall. Louis knew that this week was going to be a safe week for him. Meaning after Jade and Kendall go home, its 6 left in the competition.

6\. It seemed miraculous. Louis was hoping to be recognized in the top 100, now he's going to be in the final 6. He might actually win this thing.

So the morning suprise was Louis waking up to the prat who wanted to smoosh Louis' career down the trash compactor. He was tempted to push Harry out of the bed. It was small enough already without Harry on the single bed and Louis was really cuddling into Harry's side. It was warm and comfortable. It's not what Louis wanted.

He sat up, feeling Harry's arm on his chest slip down to his torso. Louis smoothed out his hair before dragging his hands down his face. He pushed his hands into the duvet, curling it in his fingers and yawned. _Damn it_ , it was photoshoot day.

He didn't remove himself from bed, only admired Harry on the side. He looked constantly to Luke and the empty bed beside him. Michael's old bed. It was odd seeing no clothes messed around his bed or the sluggish body of Michael's hidden deep under the covers. It was really odd. Louis missed Michael.

It was when Louis' eyes flickered down to Harry's again, a set of eyes returned to face his own. Louis almost jumped out of his skin, raising a hand to his heart as it thumped, loud enough for Harry to even hear.

"Mind scaring me shitless at this time of morning?"

"You're the one staring,"

"What are you even doing here?"

"I'm in a competition, Louis. You know. We kinda have to stay in the same house,"

"You know what I mean, twit," Louis snapped, his usual attitude seeping into his sleepy body quickly. "There's two free beds and you squish into mine. Is there a problem?"

"I was scared,"

"You managed to sleep fine by yourself for the other 7 weeks,"

"Yeah, but last night was scary,"

"You're such a damn idiot,"

Harry laughed under his breath, streching his arms out in front of him as he sat up. He met Louis in the sitting position, both of them almost falling over the edge of the small bed. 

"Do I get a good mornin' kiss?"

"Do you even remember what happened yesterday?"

"Still,"

"Harry, its like a break up honestly. You don't kiss your exes,"

"We never dated, you said it yourself,"

"I just don't feel like I can go down that road again, Harry," Louis sighed, fumbling with the duvet a little tighter now. "I just don't think I trust you with everything now,"

"So pretty much you used me for my saliva?" Harry growled lowly.

"I didn't, Harry. I just think we need a bit of time apart, maybe after the competiton, something could work but now? I can't risk losing this,"

"We both want to win, Louis. Someone's going to lose,"

"And it's not going to be me,"

"Cocky," Harry winked. "You want this so badly but you are just being a tease, Louis. You want me one minute, the next you're just the sweetheart virgin Mary everyone thinks you are on camera,"

"I don't want you,"

"Sure," Harry laughed heartily in disbelief. "C'mon, its only-- 6. Cameras don't go on until 45 minute time,"

"What are you implying?"

Harry grinned. "Fancy a cooking challenge?"

**********************

In the end, Harry won. Of course. Dares were given to the loser, Harry asking for that one morning kiss from Louis. Louis slapped him away with a tea towel, causing a whip fight until Harry dragged him in with a tea towel loose around his neck, pressing their lips together.

The morning was fast, the models being told 3 in the afternoon was their time to get ready for the photoshoot. The 8 thought their time was going to be spared but unfortuntely, Liam had better plans.

It seemed like a kids' game. A treasure hunt. It was like the first challenge as a model during their first week. Except, this was probably more epic and childish.

Clues were on a sheet of paper, Harry teaming with Luke, and Louis with Perrie. The models searched around, collecting things from places around the house and in places they've never really recognized around the mansion before. Louis discovered the house had a glass table at the end of the bedroom hallway, a tea garden (in which Louis may or may not take Harry there tonight) and a place that looked like a sauna, which was actually a panic room.

Collective items included something like a gem amulet, a mini crown, a bird which looked ancient and something to do with Egyptians. Louis was very confused. Nothing really related to what they have been through.

"Maybe it could be something to do with the photoshoot?"

"You mean, an Egyptian photoshoot?"

"Maybe so," Perrie shrugged. "C'mon, lets find Luke and Haz. I think they might have different stuff compared to us."

********************

They did.

"What the hell? What is this meant to be?"

"It looks like a hair clip. Here," Perrie smiled, laughing as she clipped the pin into Luke's hair. Luke posed, showing off his new style. He looked awful. "To compare, yours looks kinda Roman?"

"Maybe it's something to do with Ancient times?" Louis questioned. "I mean, we have Eyptian shit. You have Roman shit. I'm sure the other two must have got something to do with Greek gods or something?"

"What if it's gods?" Harry asked. "Maybe it's a god-goddess photoshoot,"

"Louis, your boyfriend is a genuis,"

"He isn't my boyfriend, Pez!" Louis shouted. "Jeez. I swear you two--"

"Don't get cranky, Lou. You'll get ugly wrinkles," Harry teased, gripping skin on Louis' forehead between his index and thumb. Louis slapped him away. "I'd still love you when you're all pruney anyways,"

"You're still not my friend,"

"Because I beat you making some mean scrambled eggs and bacon?"

"Maybe, maybe not,"

"Sook,"

"Just for that, you're not getting man-handled tonight!"

"Woah, are we missing something here?" Luke rose an eyebrow. "You guys did--"

"No," Louis hissed. "I risk enough just being around Harry like this. I wouldn't get any closer even I wanted to."

"Oh, so you don't want to get close to me because you don't like me?"

"No, I don't want to get close to you because you smell,"

Perrie and Luke were sitting on the bed awkwardly, enjoying the switching banter from boy to boy. It was almost like tennis.

The models were called out. It was 2:30 and the cars were at the front. The models scurried out, running to their cars as the travel to the unknown location started.

********************

"Arms higher, Harry," The director called. He snapped a photo of Harry posing in a warrior stance, his muscles flexed as he looked into the distance. It was beautiful. The sun was out today and the water was a magical blue. It was the perfect background for the shoot.

Like the models guessed, the photoshoot was exactly a god-goddess shoot. So far, so good. Harry seemed to be taking direction well. 

He truly did look like a god. Louis saw for himself sneaking a look at the boy walking out on set. A white sheet of fabric covering over his body and showing off half of his toned torso. A leaf crown was added on the top of his curls and makeup brought out the jawline and cheeks of Harry's masculinity.

He looked very pretty, if Louis were to word it right. Too pretty.

Only 7 snaps later and Harry was left off the hook. Only two more models to go. Harry walked back to the makeup area, sitting in his chair and getting his foundation removed. He changed back to his clothes he wore earlier, taking a seat next to Louis and Perrie.

"Luke's gone, hey?" Harry asked immediately, sitting close to Louis. 

"Yeah, he was just called out. He should do fine. He looked pretty hot,"

"Hey!" Louis snarled at Perrie. "You have a boyfriend!"

"Who gives a damn! I'm complimenting him," 

Louis sat back in his chair, Harry following and resting a hand on his thigh. Louis seemed mad for some reason. Even before snapping at Perrie, which was quite odd. Louis was upset at something and Harry knew how to find out. Only if Perrie was away.

They weren't alone until they were at home again, the models being told later on was the elimination round. Louis and Harry separated from the others immediately, supposedly going to cook dinner for themselves before they were summoned to the cars to be whisked away to the warehouse.

Louis took Harry to that spot, the tea garden. It was quite comfortable, more cosy than the other garden in the back. There were blossom trees, most of the blossoms falling from the tree and landing in the buddha fountain. Louis sat on the metal bench, bum warming slightly from the heat inside the metal. Harry sat beside him, ending up on the floor because of his keen interest to touch the grass below himself.

"Louis, is there something wrong with us?"

"Well, you're a bit of a retard if I say so myself, Haz."

"No, Louis. I seriously mean it. Like, is there a difficult thing you can cope with between us?"

Louis sighed. "Harry, I've told you this a lot. I can't risk it. Its not that I don't like you, Harry. Its just that I don't want to lose a career over something so silly,"

"Relationships aren't silly, Louis,"

"I'm not saying that--"

"But you just did," Harry interrupted. "Louis, if you have feelings for me, you can't really push it away. It's only going to get worse and worse,"

"How? What could get worse?"

"Sexual frustration. Uh, maybe you'll cry--"

"I'm not sexually frustated by you, Harry. I don't even know where you got that from!"

"Louis, its just common relationship meaning,"

"What? Sex?"

"No, Loui--"

"So you're using me?"

"Louis! Be quiet!" Harry scolded. "You need to listen to me. I'm not doing any of that. I just want you to find out what you really want,"

"Don't play these pyschological games on me, Harry,"

"Seriously, Lou. Find out what you want. Because I know what I want." Harry stood, looking at Louis sincerely before walking to the buddha fountain, reaching into his pocket and throwing something into the water. He walked away, passing Louis as Louis caught his wrist.

"What did you throw in there?"

"A penny,"

"Why?"

"Don't you believe in wishes, Louis?"

"What did you wish for?"

"Pfft, wishes are secrets. If I told you, it wouldn't come true," Louis was left with a mystery, Harry walking away from him and going to join the others for dinner. Louis sat, standing soon after and looking towards the buddha fountain. He saw the coin on the bottom of the granite base. It was heads up.

If Louis knew correctly, heads means the wish would come true. Harry's was heads.

Now Louis was really jitty. What did Harry wish for?

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

It was no surprise seeing both Kendall and Jade going home that week. Tears were shed and hugs were shared before the models were sent off back to the model house. The surprises kept coming.

Niall was sitting in the lounge area and the models gathered around him like children. The models took their seats on the lounge, on beanbags or on the floor with pillows looking towards Niall as if he was king of the world.

They were hoping this was some advice session. Louis has seen this before in previous seasons in which one of the mentors would come in and chat to them. It was a casual chat, on what they wanted to achieve, what they wanted to get out of being a top model and what they've learnt here.

Niall was the best at advice giving. Louis hadn't really had a proper conversation with him before so it was a little nerve-wrecking, a little bit exciting as well. He was talking to the top man in the business.

"Hello," He smiled, the models cheering back a small hello. "Just thought I'd come visit you guys. Final six. A little exciting, innit?"

Niall kept up with the praising of making it this far into the competition. Louis couldn't feel prouder. He actually made it in the top 6.

The group was small and it was still obvious the group was separated into two. Nick and Demi were the only ones left in the other group and if that couldn't get any awkwarder, Demi seemed like if she was avoiding Nick. It made Louis smirk. Nick had no friends, not like it was important to the competition or anything but still, Nick had no friends.

"So, Perrie. You've been an enthusiastic little jitterbug through-out the competition," Perrie started to laugh, covering her mouth as she giggled into her hand. "And you've really made great progress from being in the top 100 to now,"

"Niall, it's amazing. I didn't think I would make it this far to be honest,"

"Do you want to win?"

"Well, who doesn't? Even if I didn't, I am definitely going to continue with this. This has been the best experience of my life so far and I can't thank my family enough for dragging me out of bed to take me to the auditions,"

"Well, I wish you luck for the future, Perrie. I think you'll do great. You're a pleasure to work with every time," Niall grinned, glancing towards Louis as he started to speak. "Louis, I've seen you progress thoroughly in the competition. Your potential in the modelling career is phenominal. Your ethic is fantastic,"

"Thank you, Niall,"

"So, what are some things you've learnt from the competition? What are your plans for after?"

"I really love it here. I've made some great friends, some gone but it's all okay. I've really learnt to keep patient, to seek out what I need in life before anything else and to put some things before others," He looked directly at Harry during the last line. "I've just really... I'm trying to focus more on everything modelling wise but trying to keep in balance with everything else that makes me happy in life,"

"And what's that?"

"Friendship," Louis beamed. "It's the best thing in the world and without these guys here, I think I might have gone a little crazy overboard with stress,"

Niall laughed. "So, plans for the future then?"

"Being honest, I'm not too sure,"

"What if you win the competition?"

"I know I'm definitely staying in the modelling workforce. I won't be leaving that any time soon. If I won, it would be a great opportunity to really get to know the world out there. It would be amazing to see the world, more of it anyways. I've never had such a great time with people I met over 2 months ago. Perrie and I used to go to the same school and we never even took notice of each other then and now I could consider us the best of friends,"

"Same school, eh? Small world we live in,"

"Well, I did know Louis, but we just didn't really talk unless we were told to," Perrie smiled. "I'm glad we did talk though. Louis is an absolute sweetheart,"

"Aw, babe,"

"Pet names are quite cute, aren't they?" Harry's tone was bitter. Louis knew he was jealous. Louis will spend a little more time with him later, _teasing_  him. About the jealousy thing.  _Maybe_. Nothing else.

"So Dem Dem, any plans for after the competition,"

"Yes. I want to try get into beauty school or doing fashion design,"

"Ah, like me?"

"Yes.  I really look up to you, you know? It's really amazing what you've created Niall,"

"Well, thank you," He started to pink up slightly. "It's really nice hearing that from someone,"

"Don't many people tell you your work is brillant? Niall, your work is like epic mixed with heaven!"

"It's true," Harry intrudes.

Niall started to chuckle slightly, blushing into a crimson colour. "G-guys, you're making me blush,"

"Let's get him!" Louis screamed, lunging forward and tickling his stomach. It was definitely not professional of him to really lay his hands on a mentor, or the biggest fashion designer in London but Niall was so chilled, laid back and so cute. The models all pounced forward, grabbing their own little spot on Niall and tickling him into oblivion.

Niall was screaming with small giggles slipping out of his mouth. It was the best time the models all had together, ever. They all worked together too and even Louis was laughing with Nick, vice versa.

It was one of those times the models never wanted to end but had to otherwise Niall might of thrown up on their clothing. Louis sat back down, flushed from laughter and panting. The talk continued. It was late at night when Niall left, the chinese boxes from ordering take out left on the coffee table. Niall waved goodbye, the models sitting in the beanbags, just as silent as they were before Niall made them all seem like friends.

"So," Harry just had to bring out the awkward a little more. "What now?"

Everyone sighed in sync. One by one, everyone left each other leaving Perrie, Harry and Louis in the lounge alone. Luke had told them he was hitting the hay, Perrie warning him of the certain make-up monster that might come into his room at night. Luke flipped her off, kissing her cheek and going into their room for his snooze.

Perrie rubbed her cheek, biting her lip as Louis nudged her with his elbow. "What was that about?"

"What about?"

"The kiss on the cheek?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, that's just friendly," Perrie smiled. Louis and Harry looked at her with disbelief. "Oh come on! You guys claim you're best friends and you make out!"

"Shhhh!" Louis snapped. 

"Cameras are off, Louis,"

"Whatever, but still, sh!"

"And I said to you nothing is going on. You know I have Zayn and Luke and I are just friends." Perrie giggled. "I can't believe you two actually thought--"

"But your reaction was priceless,"

"He's cute, I can admit but Zayn is cuter and the one I'm sticking with. I love him to bits," Perrie announced. "Now, am I going to have to go to bed or can I stay here without you two sexing it up?"

"Hey!" Both shouted. Perrie smiled, standing up from the beanbag and leaving the two alone regardless. Louis jumped straight into Harry lap, squishing him into the beanbag a little lower as he grinned sheepishly.

"Do I want to know what's squishing up my bum?"

"Its only my jeans, nothing else I swear,"

"Sure," Louis smirked, turned around in Harry's lap so he was straddling his waist now. Harry held him by the waist, Louis stretching his arms forward to meet at Harry's shoulders. "I feel like a damn stripper,"

"Should have been,"

"Wouldn't have met you then,"

"Oh please," Harry rolled his eyes. "Word about you would have gotten out so fast. Would of ran to your club so quickly just to see you,"

"Now you're just thinking through a stupid fantasy,"

"We could make it reality?"

"That would be good on my career resume, wouldn't it?" Louis joked, leaning forward and kissing Harry's nose chastily. "Late night swim?"

"Sounds tempting," 

****************

If it wasn't for Harry's coaxing for swimming whilst it was raining, they both would have got out of the pool over half an hour ago. They were endlessly swimming, kissing, swimming, kissing. It was like follow the leader but the two were leaders of each other.

They were at the deep end, embracing each other as their legs touched while treading water. They kept afloat, closing their eyes and mingling breaths. Louis peppered kisses from Harry's temple down to his lips again, enclosing themselves together once more.

"Lips s'soft, Lou," Harry mumbled, scratching his nails lightly down Louis' back. His kissed Louis' upper lip, starting to breathe deeply. "God,"

"What?"

"Just... god," Harry whispered. "S'beautiful,"

"Says you," 

"Remember weeks ago we did our photoshoot together?" Harry asked. "You were the sexy secretary? And we might as well have kissed in the shoot?"

"We should have,"

"We would have got disqualified,"

"And that means we could be together no matter what anyone said," Louis nuzzled his nose on Harry's cheek. Harry pulled him away by his shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"Hey, am I thinking what you're trying to say?"

"Not now, sweetheart. Wait until after the competition,"

"So you'd actually date me?"

"After the competition," Louis repeated. "Kiss me,"

"No," Harry played, Louis reaching down and squeezing Harry's bum in hurt. "Yeah, that's going to get you somewhere,"

"Ooh, where to?"

"Bedroom,"

"Ah ah ah, after the competition,"

"There's no cameras here," Harry winked.

"No, Harry. S'too risky," Louis warned, watching Harry bite his lip and pull Louis closer. "Harry,"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Don't worry, love," Harry reassured, only kissing his cheek and cuddling into the boy. He watched as the raindrops dripped over his head, sliding down the strands of hair and falling into the pool.  "You cold?"

"Slightly,"

"Want to go to bed?" Harry asked sweetly. Louis yawned right on cue, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as Harry swam him to the steps, lifting him out of the pool and taking him inside. Both fell into bed, minding to keep quiet for Luke's sake and slipped into bed, still soaked with pool water.

**************

Louis woke up half sleeping on top of Harry. He was snoring softly, Louis kissing the side of his mouth to wake him. Green eyes fluttered open as Louis smiled bright.

"G'mornin' sweetheart,"

"Morning, Lou,"

"No pet name?" Louis questioned with a pout. "Pretty jealous yesterday,"

"I wasn't jealou--"

"Louis!" Someone cried out, running into the room. "For god sakes, Louis fucking Tomlinson are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"What?" Louis rose in bed, hitting his head on the bunk above as he rubbed his head, looking at Perrie who was going ballistic at him. 

"What is it?" Luke sat up in his bed, opening his eyes and trying to adjust to the light. 

"Look!" Perrie held out a pair of trousers and a polo. Two pairs of each article of clothing actually. His and Harry's. "You left these outside, you dumb fucks!"

"Shit," Harry murmured. "Uh... thanks, Perrie,"

"Yeah! Thank you for actually saving you from being kicked out! If Nick went for a morning swim, he would have seen these and busted your asses!"

"I'm sorry, Pez," Louis sighed. "It's jus--"

"I'm not letting it slide next time! I'll make sure you get in trouble next time,"

"Perrie, just stop. It was a mistake. They obviously are--"

"Luke, just shut up! You don't know how much they can get in trouble because of this!"

"Well, yelling at them won't help. I think they understand," Luke snapped back.

"Like you know everything!"

"Well, we are men," Perrie gasped. 

"You're such a sexist bastard!" She screamed at him. "Fuck you. Seriously. All of you. You're just being immature brats!"

She stormed out of the room. All three boys were absolutely astonished. Perrie had never been so angry before and she looked so serious. That definitely wasn't the real Perrie.

Luke exhaled loud as he scrunched up the duvet in his hands. 

"You alright, mate?" Harry questioned his downfalling mood. Luke shook his head.

"Just leave it. I'll talk to her later on. What about you?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Louis replied. "We just need to be a little more careful next time,"


	19. Chapter Eighteen

"Where's the sauce?" Harry pouted when he lifted the top of his sandwich. Louis sent him a glare.

"You said no sauce,"

"No I didn't,"

"You're misleading,"

"You can't cook. See! I proved it,"

"It's just sauce,"

"Still, it proves a lot," Harry laughed, biting his sandwich regardless of that missing zing from the ketchup. He hooked his ankle with Louis' around the chair, the two eating lunch quietly to themselves, despite no one being in the house at the moment.

Demi and Nick both wrote on the note board they out. Possibly a date but who knew. Luke was around the outside of the house somewhere, alone or with Perrie but it didn't bother Louis and Harry too much.

Luke was in fact alone in the tea garden, relaxing to himself as the trickling water from the buddha fountain kept him sane. He needed to think about this properly. How was he going to tell Perrie, Louis and Harry about his feelings inside. 

Perrie joined him moments later by Luke's request. She quietly sat next to Luke on the bench, sighing a hello as they watched the fountain dribble out water to fall into the pool below. It was interesting for some odd reason.

"Sometimes, do you think you can say something but then something pushes it back?" Luke says suddenly. "Like, you want to say something but your mind tells you not to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That's exactly my point. I-I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Luke, why did you call me out here?" Perrie asked harshly. "I'm still not happy with you from this morning--"

"I need to apologize for that, Pez. I didn't mean it, cross my heart. I was just a little upset. You got a little too angry at Louis and Harry for something which could be easily excused. So...,"

"They couldn't be excused though, Luke! If Nick or Demi saw the clothes and figured it out it was Louis and Harry's, shit would have happened and you know what? Since we kept in the secret, we will get in trouble too!"

"But I don't really care for that right now, Perrie!"

"Well, you should. They're your friends,"

"I mean, I don't care if I get in trouble anymore," Luke sighed. "I-I don't think I want to compete anymore, Pez. I don't want to be in the competition. I want to go home and just forget about everything. It's too hard for me,"

Perrie gasped, taking Luke's hand and turning into a blabbering mess. "Luke, you can't leave! It's the top 6! Leaving now will only lead to you feeling guilty about not trying to reach for the crown!"

"It's hard, Perrie,"

"It has been, Lukey. You need to fight through your mind on this. You want to be Britain's Next Top Model, right?" Perrie questioned with a desperate tone. "Right?!"

"I-I--"

"Luke!" Perrie slapped him. "You need to snap out of it!"

"Abusing me won't help!"

"Well, stop using your brain, again, and just think about us! Please! Luke. I would send you home straight away if I wanted to win this for myself but you have a bloody good chance with this! You need to stay!"

"Perr--'

"Don't. You need to stay, Luke. I'm not letting you go home," Perrie told him. 

"Bu--"

"No buts, Lucas," Perrie laughed. "You're staying and making sure you get as far as you can in this competition. I'm making sure Louis and Harry think the same, love. You're going to be big and the competition will make you bigger. We all love you so much and we're not going to let you give up. All because we have belief in you and it might be self sabotage, but I'd rather see someone else happy than mysel--"

He did probably the most stupid thing in the enitre universe at that moment. Whether or not it meant anything, he kissed Perrie. He remained lip locked with her, not caring about anything in the world other than her because she was most certainly one of the sweetest human beings on Earth. He couldn't resist shutting her cute words of understanding and honesty up with a kiss. Anything else didn't do it and it seemed like the kiss really stopped her from talking.

Luke pulled away, his hand still in Perrie's tighter than ever. Perrie was a little bewildered, though not that much that she would kick him in the nuts and run away. She might snap but she kept calm, breaking the ice with a little smile and a 'hmm'.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"It's... okay. I think?" Perrie acknowledged. "Um, I think it might be a good idea not to do that again,"

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry,"

"I think I might... um, you know, go?"

"Yeah, you do that," Perrie stood from the bench, walking away quickly with a little scuff of her shoes being heard by Luke.

He did not know what he'd just done and he seriously did not know what to do with it.

****************

"Louis. _Louislouislouis_ \--"

"Perrie, what's wr--  _Ah!_  Fuck, what are you doing!" Louis was pulled from his seat next to Harry by his wrist. Harry watched him get dragged away, scowling at Perrie while raising an eyebrow, waving goodbye to Louis as he left the room. Perrie locked Louis in her room, Louis growling at Perrie as she panted in stress. "What? Do you mind taking me away from Harr--"

"Luke! H-he kissed me, Louis. He kissed me and I don't even know why the fuck he did that and now I'm stressing and now,  _ohmygod_ , Louis what do I do?!"

Louis only stared at her, a little baffled. "Come again?"

"Luke kissed me!"

"Perrie! Did you kiss back?!"

"No! Well, I don't know. It was a peck and then he stayed there and I just don't know what it was to be honest. I was only talking to him because he said he wanted to leave the competition and--"

"He wants to leave?!"

"That's not the point right now! Shut up, Louis!" Perrie snarled. "Please! Just focus on this first,"

"Did you like it?"

"Louis! I have a boyfriend!"

"That doesn't matter. Did you like it? Did you feel anything?" Louis asked, calming her down from her high pitched whines of confusion as he ran a hand through her fading lilac hair. "Perrie. I need you to tell me the truth. I'll help you through this,"

"Yes! Okay! I did. I feel so fucked up, right now, Louis!"

"Don't feel bad--"

"I feel bad, Louis because Zayn will end up finding out and then I'll get in the shits with him!"

"Zayn won't find out, Pez,"

"I can't keep secrets from him! He's a damn puppy who I can't keep anything from!" Perrie cried. "If I tell Zayn, he'll get mad and then he might do something that will take me out of the competition! I cn't risk telling him!"

"Have you thought about the situation where Zayn might understand?"

"Well, then what if he gets angry at Luke and takes him out?!"

"Didn't he want to leave anyways?" 

"Louis! I'm not getting Luke kicked out of the competition! Whether he likes it or not!"

"Seems like you don't want him to leave--"

"Fuck you, Louis! You aren't any help at all!" Just as Perrie opened the door, a boy with a lost expression walked in and asked about the noise and yelling coming from this room.

"It isn't about this morning, is it?"

"No, Luke kissed Perrie," Louis told Harry as Harry screamed.

"He kissed you?!"

"I don't need this right now," Perrie spat coldly, trying to shove past Harry to walk out but Harry only pushed her back into her room, closing and locking the door behind himself as he started to talk. 

"You need to think about this, babe,"

"I have! And I don't know what to do! Luke is thinking about leaving the competition and then he kissed me and then I don't think I can handle having him around now because it's just awkward, Haz. I don't know if he likes me and I don't know if he regrets it or--"

"Maybe Luke wants to leave because he likes you, Pez?" Louis questioned smartly. "Maybe he doesn't want to get involved with you because he only knows he'll bring trouble?"

"See? Lou is smart," Harry laughed. "You need to talk it through yourself, Perrie. If you know it's not right, you need to tell Luke. Maybe take him out to the backyard and chill there, make him some soup and let it out nice and easy and tell him that it nothing will work out between you two,"

Perrie thought for a moment, looking into Harry's most concerned but helpful eyes to try find an answer. "You're a really big help, you know that Haz?"

"Hey!" Louis snapped. "I was here too!"

"Get fucked," Perrie bit.

"I'll do the honours," Harry chuckled, walking to Louis and wrapping his arms around the boy's small waist. "Now, go talk to Luke. We'll be in the bedroom,"

"I don't want to come into that room seeing free bums and dicks everywhere. At least keep it in your pants until the competition is over," Perrie eyed the two, finally walking out with a mutter and sigh. This was going to be difficult but Louis and Harry both had their beliefs in Perrie. She was a calm girl and they were hoping Luke wouldn't come crying to them later in the night.

***********

It's just what they didn't want to happen. And it did.

Louis came in with milkshakes, placing them on the floor as the three boys sat on the stringy mat in a triangle. Poor Luke was crying his eyes out and wiping his eyes and nose with at least 40 tissues every minute. Harry was cooing, helping Luke through his heartbreak and trying to communicate to him. Though, nothing was working.

"Luke," Louis mumbled, pushing forward the milkshake in his hand. "Drink,"

"T-thanks," He sniffed, wiping his nose once more before sipping at the chocolate milk through the straw. He swallowed slowly, savouring the drink as he kept quiet for a little moment, still sniffing a crying.

Harry and Louis just watched him as if he was some kind of animal in pain. It was like waiting for a new puppy to take it's first steps but just waiting for Luke to talk. It's been a full hour since he came in crying and he only has said two things. _'Thanks_ ' and 'Fuck my life'.

Louis has already spoken to Perrie and apparently, Perrie snapped at him maybe a little too much to make him cry. Perrie tried to be understanding but there was a problem as Luke wouldn't understand Perrie had Zayn.

She tried staying calm but it didn't lead to anything else than Perrie walking away with a big _fuck you_  into his face.

This was a real hard time, for all the 4. Nick and Demi couldn't really care any less and were in the lounge room watching a movie together. Louis was switiching between Luke and Perrie, almost two facing but he had to help both of them in their situation which could actually tear everyone's friendships apart.

"Luke, we need to talk properly mate," Harry obliged, shuffling closer and rubbing a hand up and down his back. He made sure to look at Louis first, fo confirmation it was okay to touch someone else. Jealousy could arise easily at this point and the last thing Harry wants is to be fighting with Louis again. "We need you to really forget about Pez. She isn't worth your time, lad,"

"I know. She's just someone you can't really forget though. She's beautiful. She's caring. She's someone I've liked since the start, you know? I just wanted to be friends and then my mind just got a little more into her. I guess you could say,"

"She is everything you see, Luke. But she's got Zayn and once you become top model, you'll have all the girls on their knees for you,"

"B-but, I want Perrie," Luke cried. 

Louis just wanted to snap right at him.  No, you can't have Perrie! Forget about it. He knew that would definitely cause conflict. He forced himself to stay quiet to let Harry to speak to Luke.

Minutes later, Luke declared he wanted to be left alone. Both nodded, leaving Luke to himself as he fell to his bed, Louis and Harry walking into the lounge area and kitchen to sit at the stools by the kitchen. Harry was going to the fridge, looking in and finding some food and asking Louis if he wanted a late night snack.

Louis shook his head. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Harry looked at Louis, pulling a half frown. He didn't respond, only shrugging. Louis felt the same. Who knew what would come out of this. And in two days, the competition starts again and it worried both of them. Things might happen that could reveal the hidden truth. And that could put Louis in jeopardy of being kicked out of the competition.

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

"I understand, don't worry," Luke mumbled, smiling as he patted Harry's shoulder. He walked over to Nick, pairing up with him and leaving Louis and Harry together.

Harry felt really bad. He didn't want Luke to be with Nick but he didn't want himself to either. Louis was an immediate no-no. Louis smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and guiding him over to Liam who gave them a bright smile.

"We're a team,"

"Good, here you go," Liam handed their details. "Good luck, you two. You need to be back at... 2:54 exactly otherwise your points will be deducted."

"Thanks mate," Harry gave him a thumbs up, Louis already running off with the envelope. Harry shouted for him, the two running towards the red cars and jumping into one. The driver immediately took them to their first location, unknown to Louis and Harry. 

Louis opened the envelope. He shared it between himself and Harry, reading through it loudly.

" _Keep the chemistry_ ," Louis pulled a baffled look. "That's it?"

"Maybe it could be something to do with the shoot we did together, remember? We have to keep up the chemistry,"

"Harry, these are photo challenges, love. They wouldn't do the same thing twice,"

"Well, what else in modelling terms could it mean?" 

Harry and Louis were oblivious to the fact  _chemistry_  was something else. Arriving at the studio, both of them took off through the door and introduced themselves. Immediately, they were guided into the photoroom.

"Oh," Louis caught on. "Chemistry,"

They were greeted by the photographer who gave them a quick brief of what he was looking for. Intimacy, vibracy and a little bit of craziness. Louis thought he and Harry could pull this off easily.

Next thing they knew, people were starting to roll in and taking Louis and Harry's clothes off. Both were wearing black underwear, as asked by Liam in the early morning, and were left in their tight briefs only. They had to remain comfortable and frankly, Louis was.

Stepping onto set, a little cart was rolled in front of them with 6 dishes, all filled to the brim with colourful powders. 

"Do what you like with it. Eat it, it's not toxic. Throw it on each other. Just be careful not to get it up your nose or anything. You won't have to worry. It's simple stuff you don't need to worry about," He reassured, setting up the camera while Harry dipped his finger into the one with magenta powder inside it. He tasted it, not being too fond of the taste as he spat it out.

"Don't do that,"

"It tasted horrid!"

"Don't spit, moron. We're in front of professionals," Louis growled, facing the photogrpaher for further instruction.

"Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2," He gave a click, starting to snap pictures. Louis immediately grabbed a handful of lemon yellow powder, throwing it into Harry's face. Harry coughed, choking and suffocating through the powder before Louis pulled him in, smacking a kiss on his cheek and peeling off some of the yellow powder onto his lips. The photo would look epic. He was hoping it would anyways. 

Harry dipped three fingers into the blue, stroking them across Louis' cheek and laughing. Louis was the one who started a powder fight, throwing rays of colour into the air and wiping his hands on Harry's chest. Louis thought he was too close for camera but the photographer loved it. Absolutely loved it. 

Colours were all over their skins now, Harry looking mostly like a fucked up avatar and Louis just looking like a rainbow gyspy. There were marks where Harry had gripped his skin too hard, blue streaks over his back, arms and neck. Their faces were hardly touched, Harry's yellow powder over his face now rubbed off. Louis was dangerously close to hitting lips with Harry, trying so hard not to just grab and kiss him. 

"Yes! Yes! Excellent!"  _Lips so, so close_. And the photographer just thought they were acting. "Yes! More!"

"Do you think we should?"

"No, Haz. It'll be too suspicious," Louis whispered back, Harry leaning him down with Louis' right leg being supported upright with Harry's arm. "Grab my hair and put your lips on my neck. That's easier to talk about,"

"I don't want to hurt you,"

"And you won't. Come on. We only have 2 minutes left," Harry lunged forward, licking a stripe of colours on his tongue before kissing up Louis' neck, brushing his lips carefully against the clean skin. The photogrpaher was damn right enthrawled with the two. He was absolutely amazed by their skills of showing such chemistry, with chemical products on them.

It was literally chemistry within Chemistry.

Louis tried to bite back a moan but it only escaped when Harry kept up with the tiny kisses. It brought out a brilliant photo, the photographer shouting out  _yes!_  one last time before the models were told it was a wrap. He was so pleased, shaking Louis and Harry's hand and telling them to have a quick wipe down in the backroom before they had to head off to their next studio. 

This time, they knew the car was going to be filled with cameras. Which was a shame since Louis just wanted to tell Harry how well he did in the shoot. He was sure the two of them were going to be the challenge winners. He could feel it.

Next stop; it was a park shoot and it was in the centre of the entire space. It was the main attraction and this was a little more difficult, Louis thinks. People were going to be watching them as they modelled and Louis thinks that he and Harry were most certianly going to be in their underwear for this.

Greeting their photographer, it was as Louis expected, underwear shoot. They had to quickly change in some other tight, white briefs before heading onto the tree set. Some of the helpers wiped away some left over powder from the last shoot, finally clearing the area as the photographer gave them the brief.

Completely opposite of what the powder shoot brief was. They had to look upset, using the trees as an act of darkness, misdirection and some how, misery. Louis was up against the main tree, the base being at least a metre wide. He was leaning into it, looking to his left where Harry was caught lurking around, walking around the trees as if he was in search for Louis. 

The scene was simple enough. Harry was looking for Louis, his lost princess, but Louis didn't want to be found. It was a love story almost. Louis was just hoping Harry would pull off that innocent look he always does around Louis in this shot because it would definitely help them. Help them win.

****************

They arrived 10 minutes early, completing 4 out of 5 shoots. It was a breath taking challenge, Louis probably more sexually frustrated than he ever has been before. Both of them sat on the small couch in the front lobby of the office, waiting for Liam and talking to Perrie and Demi who were seated across from them.

"How'd you go?"

"Great," Louis smiled. "Did you guys go to the same places as us?"

"I don't know. We had a beach shoot, a lighthouse shoot. Something to do with beaches, pretty much," Demi explained. "What about you two? Did you--"

"We're back!" Nick stormed in, slamming the door hard to almost knock Luke over and to possibly break his nose. Nick could care less, shoving himself between Perrie and Demi to talk. Perrie scoffed, standing up and sitting on the arm rest near Louis. Again, it was easy to see the two separate groups. 4 and 2. The battle seemed fair to Louis.

Liam shone as he walked through, giving everyone a big clap for arriving on time. He asked the models to come through into the theatre room where the photos would be seen. Louis sat down between Harry and Perrie, secretly holding Harry's hand underneath the armrest. Liam smiled, looking at the final 6 in front of him, happy with his and the other judges decision on to keep these potential models in the competition.

Liam started off by congratulating everyone again, starting the slideshow and announcing how many studios and photographers were visited to by each group. Louis and Harry only had four, the rest had five which worried him a little bit. Maybe what they had wouldn't be enough.

Luke and Nick's photos could have been better but Harry was surprised. Luke and Nick did have chemistry but it didn't look right to him. Luke loved girls and Nick was just a mood swinged bastard who couldn't pick. They looked nice together but Harry would never see them together.

The pictures told a story. Luke and Nick looked like they were given gracefulness to work with opposed to Louis and Harry's chemistry. They looked superb in that context and if Louis understood the contextual background of this photoshoot, it means the two of them brought it out well.

Louis and Harry's were next. The photos popping out and the first, powder shoot, looked incredible. Harry looked towards Louis, almost gasping at how close they were. It seemed like Louis was wearing a cape of red which was just powder Louis threw last minute. Louis leg was up and bent over Harry's hip, Harry holding it with a tight grip. It almost seemed warrior like.

The shots went through with a snap, most being a little more emotional than chemistry like. Again, anxiety filled Louis' body and he only hoped it was enough to get through.

***************

It was Harry who won the challenge.

And by Harry, it meant Harry. _Alone._  Without Louis. And Louis was grumpy.

"Loui--"

"Don't,"

"Louis. You can't blame me for this!" Harry laughed, his voice still serious and stern. "Look, only one person was allowed to win. Just be happy for me, will you?"

"I won't,"

"Lou, don't be difficult,"

"I'm not trying to be difficult. And I am happy for you so just leave me alone,"

"I know you're upset, Louis. You shouldn't lie to me. C'mon, we're alone. Lets do something, babe," Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair, feeling some of the powder come out from right at the roots. "Yeah? Come on. Let's cook some stirfry or something before I pick you up and throw you in the toilet,"

"Nice," Louis spat angrily.

"Louis,"

"Look, I'm not in the mood, Harry. Can't I just be left alone?"

"The only time we're alone in the house together and you don't want to spend time with me? Are you stupid?" It's something Harry shouldn't have said.

"Stupid? You're calling me stupid now?"

"Louis, it was a joke--"

"Who gives a shit! You're calling me stupid,"

"Should call you a girl with PMS too, you mood-swinged bastard. What's the matter, Louis? Honestly is it something I did wrong?"

"Yeah, you did,"

"Then what is it?"

"Everything,"

"Everything doesn't explain much,"

"Just leave me alone,"

"Louis," Harry shook his head, his tone cold and bitter. "You need to talk to me. I'm sorry if I upset you with winning the challenge but you know, I don't make the rules up. C'mon. I don't want to waste this time fighting. Perrie and Luke aren't going to be out much longer--"

"Why are they even out together?" Louis snapped. 

"Luke wanted to apologise. Again. I don't blame him," Harry mumbled. He smiled to Louis, Louis slumping deeper into the couch as he pulled a dirty frown. "Babe, come on. Can I have a kiss?"

"No,"

"Louis,"

"Can you stop using my name?"

"Fine. Boo? Lou? Babe? Baby boo?--"

"Stop," Louis was laughing.

"Eggplant?"

"Eggplant?" Louis questioned, bewildered.

"I don't know. I need to find another pet name,"

"So you use eggplant,"

"Babe, seriously! Do you know how hard it is to find a pet name for someone you love?" Harry sighed, shaking his head. Louis froze. "Louis?"

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"What?"

Louis gulped. "You love me?"

"Oh," Harry muttered nervously. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortabl--"

"No," Louis' lips were tugging into a smile. "No."

"It didn't mean to slip out. I'm sorry,"

Louis curled up beside Harry, arms snaking around his waist as he nuzzled his head into the side of his neck. Harry smiled at the attention, kissing Louis' temple and feeling his heart skip a beat.

It seriously wasn't meant to slip out but it did and Harry was glad it did.

Louis being absolutely clueless on what he was saying right now, he let his heart speak. "I love you too," 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Louis just want to say _haha, suck shit_  when he was in view of Nick being in the bottom two. He was also nervous. Perrie was by Nick's side.

Both of them, Louis could say, did horribly in the photoshoot this week. Not only did Perrie cry after her snaps, Caroline came chasing after Perrie screaming out something very inappropriate. Perrie definitely didn't do well at all and Louis was scared for her. Perrie could be walking out that door.

He was close to locking hands with Harry for support but the camera was on him and his fingers were in his mouth, chewing the nails with anxiety. Liam addressed them both, explaining their faults in the shoot. Perrie had tears on the rim of her eyelids and Louis' were similiar. 

He waited for the name. All four of them did. Luke had won photo of the week and Louis wasn't sure if he could care any less for Perrie; the one that broke his heart. 

"Perrie,"

The name sounded like music to his ears and Louis fell to the floor in a crouch with his hands in his palms, his photo still in his hand as he lets out a shaky sigh of relief. Perrie was shocked herself, walking forward reluctantly and looking at Liam sincerely in the eye. Nick was pissed.

"Perrie, you've been given this chance because we've seen potential in you throughout the competition. We know you can do better,"

"I will," She muttered, sniffing back a stray tear and leaky nose. She accepted the photo from Liam, turning around and instead of joining the group on the separate panel, she opens her arms and takes Nick in them. She kisses his cheek, mumbling some sweet nothings into his ear. She finally joined the group, Louis gripping and holding her inevitably tight. 

Nick was sent home after a few consulting words with Liam. He didn't bother walking to the other group for hugs, not even for Demi. He left angrily.

Louis couldn't be happier.

****************

There were five, Louis counted and made sure he counted right. There were five.

Five people left in this competition. One out of five chances, he could win this thing.

"What're you thinking about?"

The voice of Harry was right by his ear. He could feel his words. Really, he could. Harry's lips were grazing along the outside of his ear, kissing at his temple after to keep Louis relaxed and comforted.

Demi was still not used to it. Perrie revealed the news to her that Louis and Harry were both in this kind of, flirtship. Not a friendship, nor relationship. She was oblivious. She had no clue Louis and Harry were the type and if Demi didn't find out soon enough, she might have made a move herself on Harry.

This made Louis incredibly jealous and over-protective. But Harry reassured him and promised tonight he'll make it up to him.

It was a little nerve wracking for Louis and Harry to be told that Demi needed to know. The more people that knew about these two, the more likely something was going to be said. Sure, there were only 3 people in the house that were liable to telling the truth and ruining everything. And sure, no one was to be trusted.

Its better for everyone to know. That means they no longer had to run away for a secret kiss. Or to hide their affection away from the other unnotified models.

So they were relaxed. All five. Even Luke and Perrie were starting to connect nicely again. Though, they still sat on opposite sides of the room and Luke was buried into his phone. Demi was sipping her green tea, talking about who knew what to Perrie and Louis and Harry were in their own little world.

So Louis finally answered Harry's question. 

"I'm just thinking,"

"About?"

"You," Louis smiled, looking up at Harry awkwardly. Louis was between his legs on the 'L' couch, Harry's freakishly long arms around Louis' waist. Louis raised his neck up to kiss his chin. "Should shave your mini beard,"

"It's hardly a beard."

"Well, tufts of your stupid hair,"

"My hair's stupid?" Harry laughed, a little disbelieved. "Says the one with the huge bush over his head at the start of the competition,"

"It's called a fringe,"

"You're a fringe,"

"So you're calling me a bush?"

"Depends on where we're talking about," Harry winked at him with Louis smacking his jean covered thigh. The noise made everyone stare at the two, Harry giggling into Louis' neck and kissing it. Louis could see the slight fright in Demi's eyes. She was definitely not used to it.

"Babe," Louis whispered moments after everyone returned to what they were doing. Harry looked at him, moving his head forward to stare at Louis' face in whole. "Let's go to the hammock, yeah?"

"That's all the way downstairs," He moaned. "Too far,"

"Lazy shit,"

"Carry me,"

"No, you're too fat,"

"Thanks," Harry snapped. Louis rolled his eyes, planting a big kiss on his clean cheek. 

"C'mon. I want to talk,"

"Sure I'm not _too fat_  for the hammock?" Harry retaliated. Another slap to the thigh was given. 

"Stop with the excuses. Come on,"

***********************

It was now 10 at night and both Louis and Harry haven't moved from their spot on the hammock. Nothing was really being done other than talking. No kissing even. Well, less than average anyways.

Half of his slender body was draped over Harry's. The netting of the hammock was forcing them together. Not that they minded. It was just rather uncomfortable because Harry would have this huge body on him and he'd forget to breathe. And not because Louis was breathtaking either. He was actually forgetting to breathe. He couldn't breathe.

The amount of times he's choked on his own breath was too many to count. The amount of times Louis has blabbered with apologies were too many to count also. Five minutes ago, they found a position they were comfortable in and they were staying put.

Until Harry moves and everything just falls apart.

"Great one, dickhead," Louis sat up from the floor, dusting away the dirt from his muddy elbows. "We need a new one now,"

"Oh well. Just another excuse for a date tomorrow, hmm?" Harry smiled, scooting over the broken hammock and trailing a finger over Louis' exposing stomach. "Up for it?"

"Yeah," He grinned back, pecking Harry's temple. "Wanna go back inside?"

"I want to stay out here,"

"We can't. We have nothing now,"

"So, it's illegal or some shit to stay out on the grass?"

"I don't wanna get itchy," Louis complained.

"You can lay on me?"

"And what good would that do? You're all bumpy and hard to lay on,"

"Not going to be good when he have sex now, is it?" Harry's hand spread over Louis' chest, pushing him into the ground with Harry leaning over him, staying stable on his hip. Louis seemed significantly quieter and it made Harry concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You talk so much of it, Haz?" Louis sighed, looking at the stars. "How do you even know we're going to get that far? We aren't even in a relationship,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just... you seem so open minded about it, Harry. I'm not like that. Like, do you want to get it over and done with?"

"Louis! No!"

"Then why do you keep talking about it?"

"Because I love you. I have had feelings for you for over 3 months now. You can't push down urges, and especially when you love me back,"

"So are you saying that I need to do _it_  with you because I love you?"

"No," Harry's voice softened. "Well, not necessarily,"

"How dare you!" Louis snarled, sitting up on his elbows and letting his eyes growl at Harry.

"Louis, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Of course you meant it like  _that_. What else can you put as an explanation?"

"Maybe because I just want to share a good time with you,"

"You're fucking using me!"

"I'm not, god sakes Louis! Stop being so accusive of everything I say!"

"Nope. I'm not doing this," Louis spoke in a mouse-like voice, sitting up entirely before using his legs to stand up. "Think about shit before you say it, Harry. You're sleeping in Perrie's room tonight,"

"I can do what I want. I can sleep where I want,"

"Yeah, so can I. You're sleeping anywhere but our room. You're not welcome in until you apologise or when I have some feeling of letting you back into my heart,"

"And when will that be?"

"Don't know. Tomorrow? Next year? Fuck it all. Like you'd say anyways,"

Harry watched him leave the garden. Honestly, Harry was clueless on what he said. And honestly, he thought Louis was over-reacting a little too much. He was a hot-headed kind of guy. Harry's figured that out already.

Louis was just stressed and Harry knew clearly that it was going to be just as easy as making him happy as it is getting those little kisses from Louis upon his face soon enough. 

**************

He was happy Harry respected the decision of the seperate room arrangements. He woke up to no one beside him in the morning, or anyone in the room as a matter of a fact. Louis stretched, yawned and resorted to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Explain," Was the first thing he heard. And Louis knew the voice gentle.

He placed the milk down on the counter, facing Perrie with a dull stare. "What?"

"You know clearly what I'm talking about,"

"Perrie, you don't have to be our consultant,"

"I don't care. I don't want you ruining this for yourself,"

"Myself? Harry's the one that started all the shit!"

"Oh, bullshit and you know it, Louis. Harry wasn't implying anything, but you were. He only was making a joke and you took it the wrong way, and too far. He isn't using you. Heck, he hasn't been saying anything sexual about you except on how hot you looked at the photoshoot yesterday!" Perrie was screaming from the couch. "Think about it. He loves you and you know it. He's careful, and you aren't. Think about it and fucking apologise because I don't want to deal with another Louis-Harry issue which could be dealt with just as easily as you slipping in the mud in the first challenge,"

She stood and left the house after that. Louis had lost his appetite completely.

**************

He wasn't sure how long he was in the pool for, but the time he got out and showered, the sun was touching the horizon. No one had been home, from what he's seen or heard. He was preparing himself his first meal of the day and ate alone.

Harry hasn't been seen and Louis wasn't sure if this he was purposely ignoring him, just chilling in the room or if he was out somewhere. 

Louis picked up his plate of alfredo, chucking the dirty plate into the sink. He lost grip of his towel, it falling to the floors and covered his naked body quickly. He really needed to get changed before Demi came home. Louis was sure he's frightened her enough already.

So he walks back past the lounge and look who's in front of him. And Louis just stopped in his tracks. He didn't bother to move.

"O-oh," 

Louis gulped and watched him. He was very much frozen like Louis. And Louis just let go of his towel. He squeaked, too shocked and paralysed from embarrassment and Luke just dived for it, scrambling and picking up the towel and passing it up to Louis.

Louis thanked him, still pink in the cheeks as he chuckled lightly. Luke nodded, a little shocked himself that Louis refused to move.

Harry came in.

"It's okay. I'm just glad Harry didn't see--"

"Oh yeah. I see," Harry folded his arms, staring at Luke on his knees and Louis still butt naked right in front of Luke. "So I'm the whore, am I?"

"H-harry! It's not what it looks--"

"No explanation. I fucking saw what I saw," Harry growled at the blonde boy. "Yeah, fuck you too, Louis."

He left.

 


	22. Twenty One

Louis was looking to the ceiling of the house, feeling the feather feel of the blush brush on his cheeks. He opened his eyes, staring at himself in the mirror now with a tinge of pink lighting up his face. Niall bend down to face level, glaring into the mirror with Louis.

"Yeah, I think we're done with you," Niall grinned, taking off the small blanket around Louis' designer clothing. "You ready?"

"I could be better," Louis admitted. "So, any tips?"

"Louis, you'll do great. You're a great actor and we all know you'll be the star of this video,"

"Taking favourites, are we?" Louis asked as Niall laughed aloud, clapping a hand over Louis' leather jacket covered shoulder.

"See you in hell, mate."

************

"There, Harry. Just get out and twist your body towards the camera so you're really getting the full dramatic effect," The director asked him, Harry nodding and dipping his feet into the pool water and tensing up. He soon dove into the pool, reappearing on the surface and taking in a deep breath before putting his head underwater.

Louis rolled his eyes.  _The dickhead was trying to show off_. It was a little obvious that they were now in a fight and no one liked it. Actually, everyone hated it. No one liked the fact Louis and Harry would scream at each other the second they felt each other's presence in the room. No one could sort them out and no one talked to Louis or Harry about their complications.

Louis folded his arms as he was told to relax. The shoot required Louis to run out to the pool area, screaming for Harry that there was a package out the front that gained the curious interest of all the models. It was an ad for the new campaign for Vitamin Water, and Louis hated Vitamin Water.

The shooting of the video started and Louis was least impressed with his role. He had to act. It was only an act. He just needed to watch Harry walk out of the pool, flipping his hair and just looks so fucking sexy. Louis can't be indulged by it though. He had to try.

He had to remember that boy who screamed profanities at him, who called him a liar and the one that lied to him. He had to remember that idiot who wouldn't stop emotionally abusing him.

And soon enough, Louis just forgot Harry Styles was a normal human being who he used to love. He saw him as a threat, an enemy.

The director called _action_ , the shooting of Louis running out to the pool area being filmed. Louis was trying to be melodramatic, smiling fakely to Harry and calling out to him.

"There's a package at the door!"

Of course, Louis' voice sounded so bright and cheerful but Harry knew that the boy was pissed and broken inside. Harry was too. And frankly, he couldn't care that much. He started his scene, Louis now out of frame and standing aside with folded arms and a straight face. Harry flicked his hair out of the water, running a hand through his messy, wet curls and licking his plump lips. Not like they were wet enough already or anything.

_Show off._

Harry was now shot coming out of the pool with his body dipping wet from head to toe. Louis was now back in frame, throwing Harry a towel and backing away slightly. The director shouted out a  _cut_  before glaring at Louis.

"Louis. You'll need to act friendly towards him. Even if he's wet, just put an arm around him or something to guide him to the package," He ordered. "Maybe even his wrist and just laugh with him. Make it look a little more realistic."

It would be more realistic if Harry wasn't such a fucking cock towards him. Everything would be real. The smiles, the laughing, everything. Harry just ruined everything.

They were given a 2 minute break to discuss what was going on. Harry and Louis had to talk. Fucking talk. Louis wasn't up for anything.

They were standing around awkwardly for around 30 seconds and both of them knew they were being watched by the directors. Harry suddenly confronted Louis, standing with his back towards the crew to freeload off with stupid nicknames.

"Babe, look--"

"Oh don't fucking _babe_  me, Styles. Just get out of the water and I'll grab your wrist,"

"Sure you won't twist it? Like you twisted your hand in Luke's hair when he gave you that blowjob?"

"That didn't even happen!"

"Oh sure, slut," Harry hissed. "Don't ruin this for me. You better make me look good here."

"I'll push you off the fucking balcony in a minute,"

"Sure babe," Harry winked. "Sure you will."

Louis' teeth grinded together, almost making teeth powder Louis was sure to spread over Harry's grave when he's beaten to a pulp. The shooting started when Harry was coming out of the water again and Louis forged a grin, passing over the towel and galloping to Harry to shout at him the package had arrived.

Harry nodded with enthusiasm, Louis grabbing his wrist and time just stopped. Louis wanted to twist it and make him drown. Louis was so close to. He told himself not to but Harry had just destroyed his heart.

Harry felt the bruising grip from Louis tighten even more. He sharply looked at the boy who suddenly calmed down, spreading a smile on his face again as they both trotted out of scene.  _Cut_ was called and Louis and Harry separated faster then oil and water.

The director went through the shot, agreeing it was a good shot for the time being. Moving into the house for the next shooting, Louis sees Perrie in a dazzling waterfall dress with a flower crown strapped around her lilac blonde hair. She looked stunning with the over-do of make-up. She was gorgeous in general.

"Have fun?"

"Oh, sod off," Louis hissed at her, Perrie snickering to herself. "Can you not?"

"Well, I can't help you. It's funny to watch from a distance,"

"How so?"

"You and Haz were so close, then you just  _bam_. Nothing is there anymore," Perrie explained with dramatic gestures. "I mean, you--"

"I get it, Perrie," Louis voice was low, his arms were folded and it immediately told Perrie that Louis was more than likely pissed with Harry or herself. She gave Louis a little pinch of his bicep, walking with him to the set part of the set where Harry, Louis and Perrie meet in the lounge where they try and find the rest of the gang.

The shooting was quick from then on, Louis and Harry not talking to each other once unless it was lines. Louis was afraid of something though. Well, someone.

Luke wasn't coping too well, over 20 shots, Louis thinks, that they did when Luke had to talk to Harry and Perrie. Luke wasn't happy with himself and he just wasn't enthusiastic. Louis saw it and if Louis saw it, the directors must have also.

A break was given before their shooting down the beach for their final part of being as graceful as a gizelle, as Louis would call it. He was with Luke, sitting in the lounge and scoffing at the fact Luke was drinking the horrid vitamin water.

"How can you drink that shit?"

"It's good for you?"

"Yeah, good for you to get diabetes,"

"Louis, it's vitamin water?"

"Have you seen the calories and sugar?" Louis asked. "It's death water,"

"So? Can't I drink what I want to drink? Stop teasing me." 

"I'm not teasing you, I'm jus--"

"Well it bloody seems like it. So just leave me alone because you don't control me," _Oh shit._

Louis leaned back in his chair a little, taken aback from Luke's outburst. He huffed out, taking himself from the couch and walking away subtly to a random area. He ate his museli bar alone before being called out for the last shooting at the beach.

**************

"Uh, that's mine,"

"No, it's mine,"

"No," Harry shook his head, pulling the tub of leftovers closer to his chest. "I made it, it's mine."

"We both made it,"

"Well, I'm not fucking sharing with you!"

"Give me it, whore,"

"Oh says you, Louis,"

A series of slaps came in the way after that and Louis didn't even remember the fact that there was a tub of leftovers on the bench by the time Harry had finished chasing him with, at first a fork, which soon upgraded to a head of a vaccuum cleaner.

Louis sat on his bed alone. Harry had moved out a while ago to the deserted room on the left. Louis was still with Luke, Luke just across from Louis staring at the ceiling with no awareness or interest to the world around him.

"Are you depressed?" Louis blurted out, still keeping eye contact with his phone in front of him, texting Lottie a few deets of the competition. Luke didn't peel his eyes away from the ceiling, shrugging to himself.

"Kinda,"

"Why?"

"Louis, do you just ever feel so guilty it just eats you alive?" He asked suddenly, and very seriously. Louis became interested.

"What did you do?"

"You know what I did," Luke muttered. "Harry thinks I went down on you and now, you and him are like the worst of enemies,"

"I don't give a shit--"

"But I do, Louis. We set you two up and now, it's fallen apart. That's not who I am,"

"Well, Harry's blind eyes are the reason why we're in this mess. Nothing happened. He's the one at fault here,"

"Still," Luke gave a twitching noise from his mouth, putting a hand underneath his head. "I just feel bad, Louis,"

"What am I meant to do? Huh? I can't really just go up to him and kiss and make up,"

"You can _fuck_  and make up,"

"Luke. We're talking about serious shit here,"

"You just need to talk to him properly, Louis. You're not making it better for yourself or me. I can't rest knowing you two are in this situation because of me. I can't compete properly. Everything seems to downfall on me,"

"Luke--"

"Just talk to him, Louis," Luke left it at that, turning onto his side and turning off his lamp before slipping under the covers for sleep. Louis did as he said, creeping out of his room and pawing a knock at Harry's.

A soft moan from inside was heard and Louis entered. Harry was sitting on the floor with his knees up, his back against the bed and the red container of food in his lap. Harry was eating their leftover stirfry they made a couple of days ago. When they were _friends._

"Hey,"

"Something you need?" Harry asked without eye contact with Louis. He continued to eat his food with Louis growing nervous, biting his lip as he took a seat right against Harry. "What?"

"We need to sort this out, Harry. I can't spend the rest of my time here knowing a simple misunderstanding threw us apart,"

"It wasn't a misunder--"

"Oh yes it was, Harry. You saw a frame of what actually happened,"

"Whatever. So if it was. You were still naked in front of Luke and that's something I didn't want to see,"

"What? Me naked, or me naked in front of Luke?"

"You know the second decision is the correct one," Louis stiffled a laugh. "Louis, it's better this way,"

"No it isn't--"

"The thing is, we don't have to worry about each other anymore and you know, if one of us leave that means we wouldn't cry and shit over each other,"

"But that's what I want to happen!" Louis told him. "I want to miss you when I'm gone and I want you to feel the same back. What happened to the Harry that was lovey dovey? Who wanted to chase me in the need for a kiss instead of a vaccuum head in attempt to kill me!"

"Louis--"

"You don't get it, Harry. What you saw wasn't the full story and if anyone were to give me a head and I had to accept, it would have been you,"

" _Would have_?"

"Well, like fuck we have the connection for any shit like that now,"

"Friends with benefits?" Harry considered.

"Oh grow up Harry, we're men, not teenagers,"

"Who gives a shit,"

"I do," Louis stood. "I do because I like to commit instead of making random assumptions,"

"Get the fuck out of my room, accusing bitch,"

"See," Louis sneered. "Illogical,"

"Bastard,"

"You better watch it, Styles," Louis snapped, head popping into Harry's room again. "I can make this as hard as you made it for me,"

"Sounds dirty,"

Louis groaned. "Go fuck yourself,"

"I will,"

Louis let out a lengthy moan, falling into his bed and sighing himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ahead. x
> 
> Kudos? :)

 

Louis had ignored Harry entirely yesterday, and if there wasn't a photoshoot today he probably would have ignored him today also. 

There was a problem with all the hubbub happening between Louis and Harry. The judges were starting to grow a little suspicious of what was going on. It could be healthy competition, but the fights were relentless and Liam was someone who had seen a fair share of the arguments.

So it was photoshoot day, and Louis needed to impress. He was sure he was in the bottom two right now and without a good photo to comply with his challenge scoring, he would be home in less than 24 hours.

He wasn't ready to leave the competition. Heck, he wasn't ready to leave Harry. Or anyone else for that matter. He wanted to prove to everyone he was worth staying in the competition and no matter what the models had to go through today, he was going to pull out a fantastic, model quality shot.

"Today, we're working with paints, and body structure."

Louis thinks he might as well be walking out the door already.

**************

His face was being pampered with make-up when Perrie walked up to him and sat on the hairdresser chair beside him. Harry turned his head to face Perrie. She looked very anxious.

"You're worried about this?"

"Y-yeah. I mean, I didn't do well with any body structure things before, you know?" She sighed. "I know it's Zayn shooting us but it's a little daunting. You know? He'll expect so much of me."

The make-up artist finished, telling Harry he was all good to go. She walked away to work with the next model as Harry and Perrie continued to whisper their conversation.

"Perrie, he'll be nice to you. You know that."

"He's a little angry at me, Haz."

"Why?"

"Because, I told him about Luke," Perrie spoke bluntly. "He wasn't happy. At all. I'm surprised he even wanted to stay with me."

"Well, if I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't leave a pretty thing like you."

"You're sweet, but Zayn. He can get anyone in the world. And he still... wants me?" Perrie seemed shocked. "Haz, what if Zayn's just using me?"

"You have got to be kidding! He wouldn't do that."

"But--"

"Pez, I think we all know Zayn is alittle logical than that. He is the biggest name out there and if the word got out that he was using you, he would be dumped out of the celebrity world forever. Of course he loves you. Stop putting yourself in denial. He loves you."

"Then why can't you say the same thing about Louis?" Perrie asked. "You're in denial of what Louis was saying to you when it could be the truth."

" _Perrie_."

"Harry, I wasn't going to bring this up because I knew you'd get upset, but god. Have you seen Louis lately? He's a nervous fuck because you aren't there to look out for him."

"Perrie, he's a grown man."

"And he needs some support too. Everyone needs support, Harry. He needs it now because his mum and sister don't even call him anymore. Luke fucking avoids him because of what he did to you and Louis and I can't be there for him all the time."

"What about Demi?"

"Demi and Louis haven't been friends since day one. You and Louis connected and that's why you and him were great together. But you don't obviously care for anyone but your own pleasure."

"I care for Louis, but--"

"There's nothing stopping you," A call of  _Perrie!_  and a whistle made Perrie run away from Harry. "I'm going to talk to you later until you sort this out."

Harry was slightly scared.

************

"Great, Louis. Now give me a little more strength!"

Louis flexed his arms and he was embarrassed. He didn't have muscle, he was more feminine than anything. He felt the thick paint drip down his torso as more was thrown onto him. He was covered in turquoise paint, little splats of it on his face and getting into his eyes. He needed to remain stationary.

He tried to look dramatic because that was pretty much the brief. He needed to look like a statue being molested with different paints. He was only covered by a towel wrapped up to almost look like a nappy. He looked like a god.  _Kinda._

There was an odd feeling and Louis felt like he was being watched by a lurker. As Zayn directed him to change position, he caught the sight of a glimmering emerald eye. Louis gritted his teeth, rolling his eyes as he posed hard.

Harry wasn't going to get in the way of Louis.

************

He wasn't really meant to be seen. He wasn't meant to be on set. He just needed to see Louis.

He could have waited, but Harry isn't like that. What he didn't know was Louis was actually in a middle of a shoot and he was slightly worried Liam, or Zayn could have seen him.

He went backstage to where Luke was. He was silent and looking down to the leather couch. He was next up, and then it was Harry's turn. He should take a seat next to Luke but he was afraid of him. He didn't want to be yelled at.

Harry just went to the water cooler, taking a cup on the side and filling it up, drinking slowly to himself against the wall.

************

Louis was still waiting in the back to use the shower, Perrie was taking her time. 

The call of Demi to the shoot told Louis that both Luke and Harry were done. All three, moments later, were waiting in line to use the showers in the back. Unfortunately, two out of the three didn't work and now Perrie was just hogging up all the hot water.

It had been 10 minutes, and Louis was just sick of waiting. He walked out, saying he could dry himself off with paint and wash himself when he gets back in the mansion. The lurker followed him, now Luke was the only one in the shower room.

Louis was pushed into a corridor leading down to the room where the body paints where. It was dark and for some reason, had a curtain at the entrance blocked the corridor to the rest of the make-up and preperation rooms.

Harry shut the curtain and Louis feels that the darkness and the closeness of each other was just too much. He wanted to leave but Harry had none of it, holding his shoulder into the wall and possibly painting the wall with his coloured shoulder.

"Mind letting me go?"

"We need to talk."

"Why now?"

"Because, this is all weird, Louis."

"So you've finlly come to your senses?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow. "Finally realized I've told the truth?"

"Don't get cocky with me, dickhead. I'm still upset with you."

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong? You're the one who is making this more dramatic than it seems."

"You've done everything wrong."

"Name one thing."

"You need to stop being so stuck up, bitch. You're not going to get anywhere with that attitude."

"Says you. You're the one who tried to pressure me into fucking a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh please, you're the whore in this relationship."

"What relationship?!" Louis shouted. "And me? The whore? What did I even do, Harry? I stood in front of Luke naked! It doesn't make sense."

"You don't make sense."

"Honestly, where is this going?"

"Probably to the bedroom." Harry sneered.

"You slut."

"Twat."

"Brat."

"Fuckhead."

"Rude!" Louis snapped.

"Oh, fuck. _Louis._ " Harry pressed him against the wall, forcing their lips together into a clash of battles. Louis didn't resist, molding between Harry and melting at his touch. 

Harry's hand slipped down to Louis' hand, twining their fingers together in a slippery mess. Harry raised both of their hands above Louis' head, making a mess of colours on the plastered wall. He was in full control of Louis, and Louis was just taking it.

Harry bit at Louis' painted lip, making him hiss out and collide their mouths together again. Their paint colours, Harry's red, mixed together as a light colour of purple was made. Harry's hands released Louis' as Louis trailed his hands down Harry's chest, light scratch marks in to the paint were seen with them rubbing away at the friction of Harry gliding up against Louis' body.

The boy was so tiny and Harry was in fear of crushing Louis. But  _christ,_  he was so vicious and he might be feminine but Harry was sure Louis was stronger than him. Harry's hand slid down to Louis' arse, groping him hard and making him squeak.

"Like that?"

" _Fuck_ , Harry." Louis' moan was something Harry did not need to hear. And he was hoping no one else heard it either.

Harry shoved him against the wall harder, making sure Louis couldn't breathe between the walls and his broader torso. Louis' arms secured around Harry's body, holding him tight as Harry went down on his neck, nipping at the paint free areas and giving Louis little bite marks on his skin.

"S-shit, Haz. We might-- I think we should st--  _Ah!_ " Louis screamed, covering his mouth as Harry growled at him.

"Shut up, you. Someone will hear us--"

"Yeah,  _someone_  will hear you." It wasn't good. 

The two boys split, nervously laughing as they scratched the back of their necks. Purple paint was seen all over them. They knew they couldn't get out of this one.

"Hey, Liam..."

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

They sat alone in silence, the dripping from the tap being heard and the slight ticking of the clock. Louis was close to Harry on the couch, but far enough to see that this horrible situation was keeping them apart. Who knew what would happen, and Louis was only hoping that this wasn't the ultimate end.

No one was in the house, Liam probably going to show up soon after he talked to the other models at the photoshoot still. Louis and Harry were going to be stuck with Liam for a long time, and Louis knew it the way Liam told them to go home and wait for him, the conversation wasn't going to be good.

There were many times where Harry would thumb at Louis' thigh. This way, he'd make sure Louis was okay. But Louis wasn't. He was stressing the fuck out and he was biting his nails, shaking his leg up and down and playing with the sides of his hair. How the fuck was Harry so relaxed? Louis had numerous wonders about him, but they were all gone at the moment. He can't think of anyone but himself.

Harry's hand was on his thigh this time, moving to curl around his knee. He rested it there for a while, waiting for Louis' response but it never came.

"Louis."

"Harry," Louis bounced his leg, getting Harry to remove his hand. "I just want this to be over."

"Nothing's going to happen--"

"We're going to be eliminated on the spot, Haz. There's nothing we can do about it anymore." Louis sighed, shoving his head into his palms and dragging them down his face. Harry glanced at him, Louis looking the least impressed and all Harry could think was  _this was all my fault_. Louis didn't deserve to go home because of Harry's careless actions. 

Harry took his hand, not enveloping their fingers but holding it tight and warm. "I'm not letting you go home, Lou. I-I'll leave, you stay."

Louis shook his head. "No. I deserve it too."

"You don't--"

"I do, Harry."

"Why? You did nothing? 

"I did something."

"What?" Harry asked. "You don't deserve to leave, Louis. You only kissed back because I forced myself onto you. You did nothing."

"I fell in love with you," Louis muttered quietly. "That's where I went wrong."

Harry shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, placing his hands underneath his thighs and keeping to himself. They were more distant now, the arrival of Liam making them move to either end of the couch like disciplined children. He walked in with a bag of shopping, walking around the couch and placing the bag on the table. He eyed Louis and Harry carefully, sitting down on the couch next to them and breathing loudly.

Harry and Louis stared at Liam, with Liam staring back. They were all silent for 30 seconds, just little glares at each other. Both of the models were ashamed after that. Just the angry glare from Liam just put them in a state where they don't even want to look up to someone so famous, and how they've broken the rules. It was like breaking the law, and Liam was the Queen. It was humiliating.

"Lads, I don't know how to even start this," Liam shook his head, still in disbelief. "Is there a reason to it? Was it just a kiss up for fun? Or are you two something more?"

Louis looked over to Harry, Harry gazing behind him. Louis gave permission for the latter to talk, Harry speaking up with a clear of his throat.

"We were never together, but... you could say we've had a thing for each other for a while."

"So you've been doing this for how long?"

"Since around week 2 or 3 of the competition," Harry admits. "I swear to you, this wasn't intentional. Just something happened and I don't know what happened after that but Perrie and Luke and Michael just got together and made me and Louis... they were almost forcing us--"

"Don't bring the other contestants into this, Harry. Please," Liam demanded. "I understand whats happening, okay? I'm not going to force you two to stay away from each other, because that's just ruining true love at it's best."

"Liam, please. I'll do anything to stay in this competition. Please don't let Harry and I go for some silly kiss which wasn't even meant to happen." Louis was desperate. He would do anything.

"You can let me go, but Louis deserves to stay. He has a better chance than me--"

"I'm not letting either of you go," Liam growled with a hint of laughter. "You boys are stressing too much."

"W-what? I thought you said you'd kick anyone off the show if they got too frisky--"

"Louis, I'm not letting you and Harry go for a simple reason. You're two of the favourite of the show, I'm not going to lie. I'm not picking favourites but simply, we're just too close to the finals to let two contestants be eliminated," Liam confirmed. "So pretty much think of this as your second chance."

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah. And also, I kinda think you two are cute together. I mean, Niall and I have been talking about it for weeks. We just thought you two had epic chemistry when actually, you just had the love connection," Liam laughed. "You're probably a better couple than Niall and I actually."

"We're not a coupl--" Harry froze with Louis' jaw dropping slightly. "You and Niall?"

"Isn't it a little obvious?"

"Well, now it is," Louis was still gobsmacked. "You and Niall? Together?"

"We are. A while actually. He's quite sweet," Liam confessed. "Kinda wanted to keep it in until the end of the competition so I could release our relationship to the world, but you know. You're the first to know except for the rest of the judges."

The two boys grinned wide at Liam. No wonder he was so soft on Louis and Harry. He was gay himself, and he understood what it was like. Louis was relieved now. He was still in the competition, but what restrictions did he have on Harry?

"So, is there any rule between me and Harry?" Louis asked immediately. Liam thought for a moment and Louis was getting more anxious.

"I wouldn't say right now. I'd just say don't do anything in front of the cameras. The last thing we need is some tape to accidentally get leaked or the other judges seeing it."

"No others have heard about it?"

"Only Niall. Ed and Caroline are clueless and trust me, even though I'm the host, they have equal rights to kick you two out of the competition," Liam informed. "Now, how about some fried rice? I sent the other three out for a quick trip around London while I'd talk to you two. They'll be a while yet."

Louis and Harry nodded vigorously, eating dinner together and talking more about relationships. Louis had never felt so much closer to Liam, Harry even. It felt like this was the most memorable moment in the competition, and it was probably something that Louis will always remember.

**********

Both of them had no clue where the others were. It was approximately 8 and everyone was due back at least 2 hours ago. Since Liam left at 6, Louis and Harry haven't been in the same room with each other. Louis was talking to his mum, and Harry was alone in the kitchen cleaning and doing some random housework.

 _8:30,_  and Louis thinks that maybe it's time to break the ice. He knocked on Harry's bedroom door, a soft  _come in_  was heard as he travelled in slowly. Harry was on his bed, closing his laptop shut with his full focus on Louis.

"Hey, love."

"Hey," Louis murmured back. He walked closer, after a few moments of hesistation, to Harry's bed, sitting down and avoiding hitting his head on the overhead bunk. He looked straight into Harry's eyes, looking easy and comforting. "We're lucky, you know?"

"Liam just favours us."

"What if we weren't favoured Harry? I might have been on a plane straight to Doncaster."

"Love--"

" _Louis._ " He corrected.

"I can call you what I want. You know I can't call you real names when I'm trying to be nice."

"Well, don't be nice for once, Harry. This is a serious conversation. We can't risk anything anymore."

"Like?"

"We can't... touch each other, or kiss, or anything. You know? We can't be risky with the other judges."

"We've done it before."

"Yeah, and we were quite careless, weren't we? Remember? Niall and Liam even thought we were bonding well before they found out about  _us_."

"Louis, we can't just put everything behind us," Harry spoke coldly. "You can't expect me to think that kiss in the doorway meant nothing."

"What if it didn't mean anything?"

"That's the thing. It did mean something, and we can't push it away like it wasn't something we shouldn't care about."

" _Harry._ "

"Louis, we can't," Harry repeated. "We can't do that. I love you, and we can't throw everything we've had. All our feelings, our kisses, hugs, whatnot. I wouldn't last in this competition with everything behind me."

Louis sighed deeply. "I know what you mean."

"So?" Harry questioned. "Think we could start over?"

"I don't think we can really start over, Haz. That's just like putting everything into the corner and forgetting about it," Louis told. "Maybe just... finish off where we left off?"

"So that was?" 

"I honestly don't remember."

"So what if we just stop and say that nothing has affected us. I don't want this to be a part of our memory anymore, Lou. I just want you to love me as much as I love you, and for us to be us again."

He smiled, grinning up at Harry with softened eyes. "Y-yeah, that would be good."

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

He sneered lightly. "Stand up," Louis ordered, crawling off the bed with Harry and letting him stand straight. Louis tiptoed closer to him, sliding his hands over his shoulders. "I vaguely remember you had me up against a wall with your big mouth over mine."

"Me, the big mouth?" Harry laughed sarcastically, his hands curling around Louis' hips. "You're the one that speaks the most rubbish."

"You're the one kissing this trashy mouth."

"Tastes like gold," Harry dipped down and kissed him shortly. "Hey, do something for me, hmm?"

"What is it?"

"Maybe this will be our last night together, hey?" Harry muttered. "We still have elimination tomorrow, you know?"

" _Oh_ ," Louis' face dropped. "Y-yeah."

"So maybe we could spend the night together?" Harry asked. "Luke'll be fine by himself and I don't think Perrie and Demi won't mind if we avoided them for the night."

" _Harry._ "

"When I ask to spend the night together, I mean nothing more than spending the night with you. I don't want a quick fuck, I don't want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. Just spend the night, with you. Okay?" Harry mumbled, quirking up a slight smile as Louis beamed back with an enthusiastic nod. "Now, jump up. I'm going to kiss you up the wall."

"I've had enough of walls, take me to the bed."

"Ooh, what's going to come out of this--"

" _Styles_."

"I was kidding, love." Harry picked Louis up by his waist, placing him down to the bed before crawling on top of him and kissing him roughly. Louis cuddled around his torso, bringing Harry down to meet chests. After kissing and cuddling while watching a quick movie on Harry's laptop, the two fell asleep under the covers, Louis right into Harry's chest like a small joey in his mother's pouch.

Perrie, Demi and Luke couldn't resist to take a photo, finally happy that these two have kissed and made up.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

"Give me that!"

"Louis, don't you fucking delete that!" Harry snapped at Louis, grabbing at his waist and pulling him back onto the couch. "That's a cute photo! If you delete that--"

"Whoops."

Louis sat back down onto Harry's lap with a bitter smirk. Harry received his phone back from the sly idiot who hated the selfie Harry just took of the both of them. Harry seemed to be obsessed with it, claiming he needed a new picture for his background instead of the one of his mum and him when he was a little boy. Louis found it charming, refusing to take a good photo with Harry to replace it.

"You're a twit."

"Excuse me. I'm not the one forcing someone else to take a photo."

"You love cameras!"

"Says who?"

"Louis, you're on a modelling show. You're meant to love cameras since you're in front of one almost half the time."

"Reminds me, what's the time now?" Louis asked him, bending back into Harry's chest to have a view of his phone. "6:40. Ugh, 20 more minutes."

"Might as well spend the time taking a nice picture for the background then?"

Louis hit his thigh. "In your fucking dreams."

"Please, Lou?" Harry begged, his bottom lip pouting out like a lost puppy. Louis grinched, folding his arms and glaring at Harry from the corner of his eye. Harry didn't move, using his hands to pray to Louis with the phone in between his palms. Louis wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to take selfies with Harry, because honestly, what was the point of taking selfies?

Louis rethinks everything again in a span of 5 seconds. After 7, Louis and Harry wouldn't be able to mix in case they're caught by camera. And from then on, they're going to elimination, and then, Louis or Harry might be eliminated and then, Louis might not ever be able to take a selfie with Harry again.

"Okay," Louis twisted himself to kiss Harry's nose. "One more."

"A couple more."

"Styles, don't push it!"

"Well, I might look ugly."

"Psh, you? Ugly?" Louis scoffed, leaning back into Harry's chest, wrapping Harry's arm around his waist. "C'mon, don't wait."

Harry places the phone's back side towards them and with a click and a flash, the photo was taken. Harry turned the iPhone around to see the picture was almost perfect except the lighting was rather peculiar. He took another, Harry moving too fast for the photo to come out blurry. Louis was becoming agitated.

"You can't take photos."

"Hey! Stop with the sledging!"

"Dickhead." Louis laughed, posing quickly for the - hopefully - last photo. Harry grinned, turning the phone around before he glared harshly at Louis.

"Really?"

"I was bored."

"You couldn't take a nice one for me?!"

"Hey, you look fine and I'm happy with it," Louis kissed his cheek, moving off his legs to stand from the couch. "No more selfies. We need to get ready."

Harry rolled his eyes, watching Louis walk away slowly still sleepy. Harry looked down at the photo, smiling at how cute Louis' expression was. He saved it as his wallpaper, sighing when falling back into the couch realizing just how much he was in love with Louis.

                                                                                       

************

"Harry."

"Louis." Harry mimicked.

"You idiot!" Louis snapped the phone from him. "The cameras might be on!"

"Louis, we're in a car. C'mon, another?"

"What is with you and selfies all of a sudden!"

"You, or I could be going home. Come on! You can't just leave it off. It might be our last hour together!" Harry pouted. "One more?"

"Harry, you've already got one photo, and I love it," Louis unlocked the screen, showing him the photo. "See, babe? It's fine."

Harry snatched the phone off him, rolling his eyes and pretending to slip his phone into his pocket. Louis sat nervously, bouncing his leg up and down as the driver kept a consistent speed on the road. Harry told Louis to relax and to lean back in his chair. Harry asked him to look at him with a big smile to bring up his hopes. He sighed heavily, straightening up before turning his head and grinning wide. Harry, the mischievous bastard, whipped out his phone and snapped a picture, making Louis scream out and slam his hand straight into Harry's nuts.

"Are you fuckin--" Harry groaned out, holding his privates and grunting through his gritted teeth. Louis smirked, looking at the photo Harry just captured and giving a suprised hum.

"You can keep that because I hurt you," Louis handed back his phone, watching Harry's watering eyes bore into Louis as he took the phone slowly. "Love you."

****************

It was damn nerve-wrecking. Liam wouldn't shut up. And as much as Louis would like to storm over to Liam on the catwalk to stop the chattering about the prizes and how poorly some did in the photoshoot, he couldn't. He was already in enough shit. He'd like to stay where he was now, in a rather good spot in Liam's good books.

So he finally started the calling out of the four who remain in the competition. The giddy and enthusiasm presented by Louis when his name was called out was one of the best feelings he's had in a long time. He won photo of the week. He felt like he just won the competition.

"Judges loved this photo, Louis," Liam smiled, handing over the photo. "You looked magnificent, and showed such beauty in your shot. Caroline fell in love with it."

Louis gave a quick look to the other judge behind the panel, showing off a smile before thanking Liam and making his way to the model stage just across from the others. Louis shot Harry a grin, Harry giving the same look back but looking rather nervous. Louis couldn't blame him.

"Demi." She was called and Louis was growing a little more agitated now. There's one out of three chance Harry might go home. Perrie, Luke and Harry. Three of the people he's been with the most, and one of them was going home.

"Perrie." Oh no. Harry was in the bottom two. Half a chance now, and Louis heard Harry's comments weren't so positive from the judges. Luke's weren't too flash either but Harry's history. Maybe Liam refered to Harry's history with Louis and marked him harsher. It wasn't fair, but Louis would never know.

Liam eyed the two models, asking Luke and Harry to step forward. Louis followed Harry with his eyes, praying to god, or to wo ever was up there to please let Harry stay in the competition. He was close to crying just watching Harry trying to stay strong. He didn't want to go as much as Louis didn't want him to leave but there was the chance. It was a slight chance.

He gave a few last comments. Everything was slowing down and Louis' heart was shattering. He announced the spot for the fourth position.

"Harry."

Harry shook his head, swivelling on his feet and taking Luke in his arms. Luke wasn't upset, he seemed pretty calm, or as if he was expecting this. He smiled, nodding and telling Harry he deserved to stay in, letting him go to the modelling stage to be united with the other models.

Liam sent him off with a few words of good luck in the future, running towards the other models for a final hug. The entire group combined together for a collapsing hug, laughing as they all tried to stand from the floor.

Louis went to Luke for a singular hug.

"Don't leave Harry, okay?" Luke whispered quietly to him.

"Thank you," Louis beamed, a stray tear falling from his eye. "For everything you've given me and him. I will never forget it."

Luke walked away from the studio, waving one last time before disappearing into the open world - probably forever. It hurt to say Louis was glad Luke was the one chosen to leave, because now he sill had Harry.

***************

Ambling towards the front of the warehouse to catch the car back to the mansion, a call of Louis! was heard by a familiar voice. Louis, as well as Harry, turned to see Liam racing towards them with important news.

"I need you to come with me, Louis." Shit. Louis thinks this might be about the Louis-Harry situation. "Alone."

So it might not be? Harry was asked to leave with the other models, Louis saying he'd catch up with him later. Liam allowed them to peck on the cheek, cameras now being turned off for the few days break. Liam seperated the two, catching Louis' hand and dragging him back into the studio to meet with Paul Marciano. Louis thinks he could die. He thinks his heart actually stopped beating as he looked into the eyes of the founder of Guess.

"Pleasure to meet you, Louis."

Louis shook his hand, absolutely starstruck. "A pleasure to meet you!"

"So, Louis. You might be wondering why we've called you back now?" Liam gave a bold grin, looking at Louis and then exchanging the glance back and forth between Paul and Louis. "Paul has seen some of your photos and your portfolio so far within the competition."

"Yes?"

"And he was wondering..."

Paul continued from Liam. "I wasn't wondering. I've seen stunning images of you, Louis and I think you have the potential I've been looking for for years! Right now, I want you to be contracted to Guess."

Louis was about to pass out.

*********

Harry was waiting at home in his room with a mug of green tea in his hands and Louis' Yorkshire tea on the bedside table. It was cold, just like Harry's heart the more he was left without Louis. He was worried Louis was sent home and was forced to have no contact with Harry. He was worried that Louis was sent home instead of Luke. He was getting more anxious the more every second passed.

But finally, he walked through the door looking so dumbstruck. He was pale and shaking. Harry immediately thinks that maybe he just witnessed a murder.

"'Louis?" Harry asked, placing his tea aside and standing up, shuffling to Louis and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Harry brushed a few tufts of hair from his forehead, kissing him gently and rubbing up and down his shoulders. Louis stuttered horribly.

"I-I-I-I... I-I--"

"Louis, stop baby. What's wrong?" Louis didn't look too promising. "Did you get in trouble? Did you kill someone?"

"N-no."

"Then what is it?!" Harry laughed nervously. "Love, you're making me anxious. C'mon. You can tell me anything!"

Harry watched him a little more, his every movement. He blinked and suddenly, tears appeared. Louis started to cry, so so much and Harry just didn't know why.

"Oh nononono! Louis...No," He shook his head, leaning forward and dragging him into his arms. Harry kissed his tears away, rubbing his back as he finally heard Louis mutter some full sentences. "What did you say, darling?"

"I-I got a contract."

Harry rose an eyebrow. "You what?"

"I got a contract, from Paul. You know? The founder of Guess?"

"You what?!" Harry shouted at him. "Louis! Why the fuck are you crying for?!"

"Harry, I-I--"

"Don't tell me you didn't reject? Did you?!"

"N-no."

"Louis!" Harry screamed. "You fucking got a management before the competition is even over! You fucking twit! Don't cry about it, oh my goodness, Louis!"

Louis sniffed back his tears, laughing as he watched Harry's face deform into shocking faces.

"Louis! Oh my god, baby. I'm so proud of you! Holy shit! Holy fuck!"

Louis chuckled, hiding his face into Harry's shoulder before Harry swooped him back and forcefully kissed him one, two, three times. Harry continued peppering his face with kisses, making Louis laugh out his tears and shout out for mercy.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, Louis," Harry mumbled between kisses. "You deserve this so, so much."

"S-stop--Ow!" Louis shrieked, pushing Harry a little as he bit a love bite into his neck. "You idiot, that's going to stay there!"

"Fuck it," Harry breathed, panting as he traced back up to Louis' lips and slipping his tongue between his tear stained lips. Louis opened his mouth, letting Harry do the dirty work before Louis jumped and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, Harry catching him with two hands resting on his bum.

Louis kept his hands on each side of Harry's face, powerfully kissing him and not really caring of the world surrounding them. The cameras were off and Perrie and Demi were insignificant to Louis and Harry's life right now. Louis scratched down Harry's neck, letting them both breathe into each other's mouths for a few seconds.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Louis' voice was breathless and strained. Harry kissing him again to oblivion before shuffling towards the bed, slamming Louis down unexpectedly and making his voice jump. He laughed quietly, pulling Harry down by his shirt and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Harry gripped a hand into his hair to pull his head up and to leave his neck exposed. Louis hated the idea of lovebites, but he loved the idea of Harry giving him an endless amount of hickeys that scattered all over his neck. Fuck, he wanted Harry to mark him like a cat would its territory.

And Harry did, making Louis squirm underneath him as he sucked love bite after love bite in a straight line on his left side. Harry moved his lips back up to kiss Louis delicately before smirking down at him and nimbling at the hem of his shirt. Louis removed it, throwing it across the room before Harry made a significant movement which made Louis tingle all over his body.

Harry rocked into him, grinding slowly and causing little whimpers to fall from his mouth. Harry sighed, falling down to kiss Louis again still continuing his small, but powerful circling movements to make Louis melt under Harry's touch. There was one move, similar to the others, that made Louis cry out a little louder than he should, tugging Harry down by his neck to meet their lips.

"S-shit, Haz."

"Be quiet, love." Harry whispered, kissing just below his ear. Harry did it again.

"Fuck, Harry!" Harry wanted to slap his mouth shut, but that would probably be no help. Louis' back arched from the bed, trying to create more friction between their clothed crotches. "Far ou-- oh, shit."

"Loui--"

Louis pushed Harry off himself, trying to look as casual as possible when Perrie opened the door slightly to see what was going on inside. Louis smiled slyly, Harry grinning sheepishly. Despite the darkness shadowing on Perrie's face, they could see the blush firing up on her cheeks.

"I-I'm so fucking sorry..." She slammed the door, probably running away screaming to Demi that she just walked in on Louis and Harry doing stuff they shouldn't be doing.

Harry sat up from the floor, glaring up to Louis laying on the bed. Harry raised an eyebrow, viewing Louis giving him a sneer.

"Yeah, that's why I don't want to do shit like this during the competition."

"Oh well, who knew Perrie would walk in on us."

Louis laughed. "Just glad it was Perrie and not Liam, hey?"

Harry rolled his eyes, crawling back onto bed and bringing Louis into his arms, kissing his forehead. It was a mutual decision that maybe doing anything of the like again should be avoided unless they were the only two left in the competition, or if they were home alone.

Harry kept kissing him, reminding him every 5 seconds just how proud he was of his baby that he was already an international supermodel, and Louis hasn't even won the competition yet.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

It seemed time flew past quickly once Liam announced the families were coming to see the last few contestants. Louis couldn't have been happier to see Lottie and his mum. Lottie gave a glare to Louis to first moment Louis called Harry over. Louis wanted Harry to meet the two other people he loved in his life, even though they both didn't know what was really going on between the two boys.

Louis was ecstatic to tell his mum the big news about being contracted to Guess. She cried and bone crushed Louis in a hug which was worth more than any kisses ever given. Liam came through the house, asking the models and the families to join them at the photoshoot at Trafalgar Square. 

He was extremely nervous. Not only was Paul from Guess was watching him but the criticising look from his mum was a little daunting. He went full out, posing like a new modern version of Statue of Liberty on a seat of one of the fountains. He looked like a King with his golden looking clothing and his charming smile. 

The night ended with Louis saying goodbye to his family, and meeting Harry's mum. Everyone was gone by eleven, leaving Louis and Harry alone in the lounge absolutely knackered from the day. The topic of the photoshoot was brought up, Harry complimenting Louis on a job well done and wiping some of the excess glitter make-up at the corner of his eyes.

Louis was hoping that photo taken was the photo that would take him into the finals.

****************

"The weather's shit today."

"Innit always?" Harry handed him his cup of tea, putting his aside as he slipped into bed with Louis. "We don't have to go out."

"I'd just rather stay in and chill with a movie in our laps. Hm?"

"I don't care, as long as it's with you. It might be the last hours, Lou," Harry reminded. "I don't want to go home."

"I don't want you to either. Nor do I want to go home myself," Louis told him, blowing and sipping at his tea. "I don't want Perrie to go."

"So you're pretty much saying you want Demi to go?"

"It's hard, Haz. I don't want anyone to go home."

"We can't all win."

"I think I know that, babe."

"Louis, you've got a contract already. No matter what happens, you're going to be an international model," Harry wrapped and arm around his back and thumbed at his hip. "You've got this advantage that no one else has."

"What are you saying?"

Harry cocked up an eyebrow. "I wasn't saying anything?"

"N-no," Louis shuffled a bit away from Harry. "I think you're implying that maybe I should go home."

"Why the hell would I want you to go home?" Harry spat in offence. "Louis, I love you. I wouldn't want you to go home for whatever reason."

"B-bu--"

"Don't be silly, Lou. I was only explaining how much of an advantage you get. I could lose and I'll be back to square one."

"I don't think so."

"How do you know? I'm not much better than any one else here. Especially you. Look at you. You're editorial. You've heard Liam call me _too commercial_  before." Harry sighed.

"You can't think because of what Liam said, it's the end of your career."

" _Liam Payne_  said this. I have to listen to him."

"Harry, you can make a career out of commercial. You'd be amazing at TV personality. I'd watch you."

"I can't act for shit."

"You're not acting, love. You're talking. Something like Oprah," Louis clarified. "You'd be good at that. You're funny, cheeky, can grab the attention of people and you're gay!"

"Me being gay won't grab people's attention. Maybe draw away from it."

"Didn't affect Ellen."

"Louis, I'm not Ellen, nor Oprah. I'm not too funny and I just don't think I have the guts to even be on TV."

Louis snorted. "You're funny. You're on bloody TV now, you dumb shit and you're relatable."

"No I'm not."

"Where the fuck did all this negativity come from, Harry?!" Louis shouted, pinching his thigh. "Love, you're the strongest one here. It will be you and Perrie in the end. I just know it. I'm fucking psychic now. It'll be you and Perrie."

"No it--"

"Yes. Now drink your fucking tea and then kiss me because you are seriously not you today," Louis forced, reaching over Harry's legs to get his tea for him. Harry gulped the cooling drink down, placing it to the side before Louis shoved himself closer and brought him down to the bed for a kiss. "Better?"

"Could be better _-er-er._ "

"I'm not giving in. I don't want Pez squwarking around the house screaming we were about to have sex again. It was probably loud enough for Liam to hear at the judges' mansion."

" _Louuuuu_."

" _Hazzzzzy._ "

Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's our last few hours. C'mon."

"Harry--"

"Please?"

" _Harry._  No. T-the cameras."

"Please--"

"Harry!" Louis snapped. "Please don't pressure me. Y-you said you wouldn't."

"Fine." Harry's voice was bitter. Louis hated this. Why did Harry have to get pissy when he couldn't get what he wanted? Louis wasn't going to attempt anything again. Especially when they're still in potential to have the cameras burst in on them at any time, not to mention little Miss Perrie.

Louis was a little agravated from then on. Harry wasn't as cuddle and he sure was pretty silent. He knew Harry was angry at him. But what for? For not doing something Louis was uncomfortable with? Why can't he respect that? It was just like the first couple of weeks.

"Can you stop?"

"What?"

"Stop ignoring me and being a stubborn bastard," Louis hissed, making Harry open his mouth but letting Louis cut straight through ihs sentence. "No, don't say you aren't because you are! Just because I don't want to do anything with you doesn't mean I hate you. I'm uncomfortable at this time to try anything. Ever since Perrie walked in, I just have a feeling others might too. That's why I said wait."

"No one's going to walk in."

"And that's what I thought last time and, oh! look, Perrie decides to walk in."

Harry rolled his eyes."That was a one off time."

"You seriously don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?!"

"You're doing this all over again, Harry! You don't take the outcomes and put them in with your choices. You always skip ahead. This is probably why we got caught last time!"

"You were too loud, that's why."

"I wasn't loud--"

"Bullshit."

"Fine! But that isn't the point right now. I don't want to do it. I don't want to do anything until this competition is over. I don't want to risk getting caught on camera and sent home by the other judges!"

Harry pushed at his chest harshly. "You don't even care about what I want anymore!"

"Who cares what you want. It's always _I want_."

"Exactly. What  _you_  want."

"I was talking about you."

"Yeah, and now I'm talking about you!" Harry snarled. "You don't even care what's going on here, do you? You're only worried the fact that you might lose your Guess career over me. You're putting career before me?"

"I've said it once, and I will say it again. I am because I think sometimes, maybe choosing something which will support me will be better than an asshole who uses someone like a toy."

Harry scoffed. "I'm not even treating you that way."

"Yes, you are. You're treating me like rubbish. You care for your feelings only. You don't even see what could happen to me if I was caught, Harry! It's worse than being embarrassed. It could ruin me."

" _Me, me, me_." Harry mimicked, using his hand as a puppet. Louis slapped it down.

"Fuck you. Get out of my room."

"No," Harry snapped. "It's my room."

"Who gives a fuck. Get out," Louis pointed to the door, glaring at Harry who was only giving a smirk back. This kid was an absolute dickhead. "Out of the--  _Hey_!" Louis whacked Harry's hand from lifting his shirt. "Can you fucking not?!"

"Sorry, seemed like you were a little hot under your shirt."

"Harry, this isn't the time."

"Eh." Harry shrugged, leaning forward and kissing Louis' collarbone. Louis shoved him away.

"Harry! Fucking get out!" Louis screamed. "I can't believe you right now! You're a fucking dirty sh--  _Harry_!" Harry returned, nipping his skin this time. "You're just a bloody teenage puppy!"

"And you're some freak who doesn't want some loving."

"Are you kiddin-- For god sakes, Harry!" Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Have you been absent minded all conversation? I don't want to do anything if you're going to pressure me--" Louis growled. "S-shit."

"Ha, got you there."

"Don't," Louis hissed, forcing Harry's hand away from his nipple. "You're not taking this seriously."

"Of course not!"

"Do you want our relationship to fall apart, Harry?!"

"What relationship?!" Harry laughed. "Louis, words can't hurt us. Fights only make us stronger."

"And you're resolving everything with sex!"

"Not  _sex._  I just want to cuddle."

"Bullshit. I know your plan, Styles," Louis folded his arms, keeping his nips protected from Harry's hands. "Keep your dirty paws away from me."

Harry snickered. "C'mon, Lou."

"You seriously don't know how mad I am at you, do you?" Louis' eyes were sharp and stern, making Harry concerned. "Get out."

"Louis--"

"I said get out."

****************

"Are you fucking seriou--"

"Don't you start takng the piss out of me!" 

"In a couple of minutes, I'll be shoving my hand up your ass and taking the shit out of you if you don't fucking get outside and talk to Harry!" Perrie warned. "God dammit, Louis! Why do you always over-react?!"

"I'm not--"

"Ah!" Perrie closed his mouth with a finger. "Don't go against me. You're the wrong one here, Louis."

"He forced me to have sex with him."

"But he didn't force you. He was strongly manipulating you."

"Same thing." Louis spoke bluntly.

"No it isn't! He didn't shove you into his dick now, did he?"

"He could have."

" _He could have_ ," Perrie repeated, with eyes rolling dramatically. "You two will sort this out. I feel like a fucking marriage counsellor because of you two. You are worse than mammy and pappy."

"He's just going to ruin it--"

"No. You're going to ruin it. I swear if you two had just fucked everything would be easier."

Louis rose his eyebrows high. "I can't believe you are taking his side! He could have raped me!"

"Harry is not like that, Louis. Far out."

"You're unbelievable."

"I am, aren't I? And you're just being an arsehole. I'm taking Demi out to get some Thai and we'll be back in around two hours before elimination."

"S-so?"

"Get outside and damn well apologize. Cameras are off until 6pm."

"Are you sure--"

"Louis, just do  _it._  Okay? No one's going to catch you."

***************

He took a couple of minutes to think about what he was doing. Walking a few metres outside was probably one of the hardest things Louis has done to date. He stepped towards Harry, who was standing by the glass framing at the balcony with a cup of soup - Louis suspects. He cleared his throat, not nearing any closer. Harry heard, but he wasn't listening.

"Harry, please."

He wasn't going to listen. The cold shoulder might be the hardest treatment but Louis deserved it. He can't even take a joke anymore. He isn't even himself. Harry has seen the change. All he cares about now, and probably has been since the start of the competition, is himself.

"Please..."

Louis was sobbing now and Harry had to heartbreakingly avoid turning around and hug him. If he cared about himself, he can take care of himself. He didn't need Harry.

"I can't do this anymore, Harry."

That definitely brought his attention. He swiveled around, seeing Louis in one of his big, baggy sweaters with what looks like to be only boxers underneath. He looked a lot younger than what he was and his eyes were red and teary.

"What can't you do?"

"I can't be left alone."

"You put it on yourself."

"I-I know."

"Well, don't."

Louis gulped. "Well... don't  _next time_? Or?"

"I don't want there to be a next time, Louis. I don't want to be pushed away and be told to get out of my own room every time we fight."

"You were treating me horribly."

"You thought that." 

"Harry, you can't force me to do something I didn't want to do."

"I was only mucking around."

"Says pretty much every rapist in the courtroom." Louis muttered.

"I didn't rape you, Louis. What the fuck are you even going on about?" Harry questioned. "I love you. I wouldn't hurt you. I would never hurt you. I understand that you don't like to rush things but you were being extremely delusional and conclusive."

"It's not my fault."

"It kinda is."

"I didn't know the cameras were off, okay? I'm just a little self concious of the fact that someone may walk in on us."

"What's so bad about people walking in on us, Louis? It's just a natural part of life. Every human does it. I'm sure if Perrie and Zayn were here, they'd be doing it every second of the day. She doesn't care."

"It's different." Louis moved the tips of his sleeves over his hands, bunching up to keep warm.

Harry thought for a few moments. "Is it because we're guys?"

Louis shot his head up. "Huh?"

"Is it because we're gay, Louis? Is that the problem? Are you afraid of people judging you because you're different?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Harry asked. "Louis, you can tell me."

"I-I just don't... I-I'm wasn't... ready."

"Babe, I know that."

"Then why were you trying--"

"I mean, I know that now," Harry cut in. "If I knew how much it affected you, of course I wouldn't have done all that in the room. I was only playing, and I thought it was a little bit of banter. Little did I know, it was actually hurting you."

"It was."

"So I won't do it again. And that's why there won't be a next time," Harry whispered, opening his arms for Louis to settle into. "You know I love you, hm? You can always rely on me. If you ever get angry at me, just walk out and then I'll know. I can't really tell if you're playing or not anymore, Louis. Stress is getting to you and I can't tell if you're angry or acting."

"So I'm a good actor?"

"You are, babe," Harry snickered. "Two questions; why are you wearing my shirt? and do you want some dinner?"

"I felt like it, and Demi and Pez have gone out to fetch something."

"They're going to come back later on though. Come on, let's cook together. Rather have a home cooked meal," Harry took his hand. "It might be our last couple of hours together."

 

 

 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

It was tears when Demi was eliminated, but they soon turned into happy cries of joy when Liam announced that these three, Harry, Perrie and Louis were the final three for the competition.

They were on a plane now to New York city in which the final countdown was going to be made. The challenges and photoshoot up ahead, Louis knows will be the ones he needed to focus the most on. These are the ones that will get him to the final runway and hopefully the title to be Britain's Next Top Model.

Louis held his hand tight with Harry's as their plane drifted mid-air. The flight was calming and uninterrupted. There was no four day break this week. As soon as they land, they're being shot on camera until the cameras are said to be off. 

Landing in such a large city was chaotic. Their timing was awful as the crew and the three charged past the massive line ups and crowds. All pushing into a limo, the car started to drive away as Louis glared out the window at all the fans screaming and chanting different names.

"This is what fame's like?" Louis muttered to himself, Harry overhearing and nodding his head.

"It's worse."

Louis doesn't know if he wants this any more.

*************

The early wake up was dreadful, especially since Louis was forced to sleep away from Harry that night. Cameras weren't switched off at all and Louis found this rather aggravating since he can't sneak a kiss with Harry. Not until he found a blind spot.

They had breakfast on a drop off to their photoshoot. Louis knows it's the campaign shoot for their spread in Vogue models. Louis needed to nail this.

They met with Liam at a studio. He was standing up right with around 20 camera crew around him. The three walked in with a smile, looking around the studio seeing it was ordinary. This was definitely a campaign shoot.

"Hello, models," He introduced, small waves coming from the three. "Hope New York's treating you well. Final three, isn't that amazing?"

All nodded vigorously with Liam chuckling lightly at them. He started to brief over the expectations of the rest of the models' time here on the show. He went through the prizes; front page and widespread shoot of Vogue Models, and Vogue Italia with a 100,000 pound contract with IMG models. Louis, despite being with Guess already, wanted this so badly.

"So today. You won't be shooting alone," Liam stated, making Louis feel anxious. "He's the most iconic man in the world right now. He is one of the world's best Olympic champions, even at his age of 19."

Louis could see Harry biting his lip. Harry was so much more excited for this mysterious man, maybe because he was the gay one. Louis stared back at Liam as he introduced the model.

Tom Daley walked through the doors smiling as Harry gripped onto Louis' arm and gasped for air. Well, at least Louis knows who Harry fancies now.

"So Tom will be shooting with you today for your campaign shoot. You'll be assess on your composition and your chemistry. This will determine also, your place for the final runway. A few other things also. Let's get hair and make-up done, shall we?"

**********

They were allowed to watch each other take the photos with Tom. And by god, if Louis can get any more intimate with Tom, Louis would end up giving him a head right then and there.

It certainly made Harry slightly jealous seeing the love in Louis' eyes as they met nose to nose. Perrie couldn't help but laugh and Liam was also getting a little chuckle from it also. Louis finished his shoot, hugging Tom as he thanked him for their work. He was called off set, a ten minute break being scheduled so the photos could be processed.

Perrie ran to him in her high heels, grasping him in a tight hug. All that was left was Harry and then they'd be off to home to relax. Louis was hoping it would be a camera free night. Then, the three could actually have a proper conversation with some tea and cookies.

Before Louis got to Harry, he turned to face Liam who was looking directly back. He shook his head, signalling that these cameras were still rolling. Louis stood in front of Harry, sighing as Harry put his fisted hand towards him. They bumped knuckles, laughing.

"Wish me luck?"

"Please. You don't even need it."

Harry rolled his eyes, both being interrupted by Perrie and they made light conversation. Harry was asked for on set as Harry shook hands with Tom. They conversed about their movement on set before the photographer called ready, set, action and the first pose was made.

Louis cocked up an eyebrow and folded his arms at Harry. Harry wasn't focusing on Louis, but the camera. Louis glared at Harry with his weight shfiting from his left to the right, sassing up something which looked to be a full act of jealousy.

Louis' teeth were grinding by the time Harry had a grip around Tom's thigh. His leg was right on Harry's hip as the Harry bit his lip towards Tom. Tom stared deep into the camera's lens, holding Harry's shirt and flexing his muscles.

Perrie warned Louis. "Love, it's acting."

Louis didn't calm down though. Tom kept on pushing it, so did Harry. It was moments later when Harry cupped Tom's face with his hand. Flashes of the camera were going off as fast as Louis' heart was pulsing. Louis was angry.

"H-hey," Tom stammered. "Stand behind me will you? Let's aim for the shot."

Harry stood behind him, letting Tom guide his hands to his waist. He raised his own arm and gripped his hand around the back of his neck, exposing his muscle even more. Harry bit his lip, his hands grazing over Tom's jeanline. Tom focused on Harry more than the camera. Louis was extremely angry.

"Harry! More chemistry!" The photograper shouted, forcing the boys to move position. There was a few dynamic poses which Harry was too close to Tom for Louis' liking. The moment Tom bit at Harry's collarbone, Louis walked out, absolutely sick and tired of seeing Harry with someone else. He was frustrated. He ignored Liam as he hailed a taxi back home.

The shooting ended just as Louis got into the car. Harry tried to run after him, but it was too late.

************

"He's going to be upset."

"Harry, he was only jealous of you and Tom. It's not like he's never going to talk to you again. It was acting," Perrie proclaimed. "When we get inside, he'll be waiting. You'll make him a nice cup of tea and settle him down, kiss him maybe a few times and tell him how you feel, yes?"

Harry smiled at Perrie's idea. "Zayn must be a lucky guy."

"I'm the lucky girl." Perrie blushed, kissing Harry's cheek as the car stopped.

*************

Harry made tea for Louis in the kitchenette, walking to Louis' allocated bedroom and knocking on the door with his foot. There was no response, making Harry a little nervous.

Harry placed the cups of tea on the floor, opening the door before bending down and picking them up again. He opened the door and smiled at Louis sitting in his bed with the covers up to his chin. He looked cold and somewhat frightened.

"Hey, love."

"Hey," Louis sighed, shifting over in bed to let Harry in. Harry took his seat, handing his tea to Louis before kissing him gently. "Are the cameras off?"

"Do you think so? I just bloody kissed you."

"I was only asking."

"Sorry," Harry whispered. "Like to tell me what the runaway was about?"

"Think it's pretty clear what it's about."

"Lou, I was only acting. You can't get angry at me, you made me jealous too, pumpkin."

"You're so sexual with him though. T-that... I don't like it."

"I was trying to get a shot."

"But by acting promiscuous?"

" _Louis._ "

"You make me feel worthless sometimes, Harry. I've seen what you can do when you're acting. Why can't you do that with me? Do you imagine someone else when you're kissing me?"

"I don't."

"T-then, what?"

"I imagine people who I have to work with as you. You have no clue what's bottled up inside me, Louis. I only hold it back because of the _I'm not ready_  thing coming into my mind all the time. Liam is also the rule maker."

"I-I'm just not ready to have sex yet."

"Then what are you even saying any more? You're being binary."

Louis put his tea aside along with Harry's. He sat up to sit on his calves before he pushed Harry down into the pillows.

"I want you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I-I don't understand?"

"I'm not r-ready for everything, but... I want you. I don't want any one to touch you but me," Louis growled. "You're mine."

" _Loui_ \--"

"Mine," Louis said angrily, placing himself on Harry's stomach as he ran his fingers down Harry's torso. He slipped his hands underneath Harry's shirt, throwing it off him as Louis bent down and kissed right above his nipple. " _Mine_."

"Christ, Lou." Harry whispered lowly. Louis dipped down and sucked a harsh lovebite above his collarbone, trying to mark away where Tom had touched him before. Harry started to take Louis' shirt off, slipping it over to leave them both bare. Louis pinned Harry's arms to to side to stop his hands from running over his hips. He didn't want that.

"No cameras?"

"No cameras."

"Good," Louis sneered, grinding his bum into Harry's crotch to make him groan softly into the air. Louis kissed him to be quiet. "Don't wanna be disturbed."

"Of course."

Louis put a hand into Harry's hair, forcing his head and body up to meet with Louis' chest as he stood over him on his knees. Harry kissed every part of him, not leaving a spot without a touch from his lips. Louis sat back down into Harry's crotch, kissing him again as his legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

Harry dipped him down into the bed, colliding their mouths together again. Louis started to fumble with Harry's zipper, still keeping his lips moving against Harry's. He found the zip, pulling it down before he moved his hand around to Hary's bum, sliding his hand down the back of his pants.

"Your bum is tiny."

"Yours is huge," Harry winked, rolling his hips into Louis. "Advantage for me then. Looks like I'll be using that arse for a while."

Louis giggled, making Harry laugh with him as he continued to grind into Louis. Small whimpers escaped his mouth, a breathless moan following after. Perrie stormed in.

"Liam is-- _for_  fuck sakes!"

Louis groaned angrily as he laid flat into the bed. Harry was absolutely shamed out with the duvet covering over his body. Perrie started to scream.  _They were busy, Liam!_

They quickly gathered up their clothes, helping each other dress as they met Liam in the garden just outside of their hotel room. Louis gave a friendly smile to Liam, Harry still a deep shade of red as he spoke to Liam. Louis put a hand out to shake.

Liam shook his head. "I-I don't... I don't know where that's been."

Louis became a tomato, hiding himself in his hands as Perrie cackled out loud. For the second time, Perrie ruined everything. At the same time, she pretty much saved their butts for being caught on camera.

 

 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

They were all surrounding Liam, all had cups of tea sitting in front of them. They were in the Bonsai garden just behind the hotel as Liam guided them through something like meditation, but it wasn't exactly peaceful.

Every few seconds, Louis would laugh, Harry would twitch and Perrie would cough. Liam was getting pissed and he was sure the three imbeciles before him were just doing it on purpose. Louis giggled once more as Harry twitched before Liam snapped open his eyes, grabbed the tea and splashed it over Louis' torso. Louis gasped, with the other two laughing and Liam sneering, whistling to himself innocently.

"I was going to drink that!" Louis was glad the tea was cold, but he was freezing in the wind. His shirt was now stained a nice brown colour. Perrie couldn't stop laughing. "What was that for?"

"This is meant to help all of you, but you don't seem to take this seriously."

"I do!" Harry shouted, earning a stifled laugh from Louis.

"Please," Louis spoke with a deadpan groan. "You're twitching every five seconds."

"You're laughing every two!"

"Lads, please," Liam sighed. "We have a long day tomorrow, yes? I want you guys to relax and imagine your dreams coming true," The three of them finally calmed down, Louis having the need to slip his shirt off and throw it over on to the verandah. Finally, they'd settled down and started to really find inner peace.

There was one thing they all wanted; to win this thing. Except, Liam clearly outlined earlier not to make that their dream. What was their dream for the future, he said. They thought about it seriously.

Perrie, well Perrie thinks she's already got her dream man - Zayn - but there was something about a dream for the future she really didn't think she could accomplish. Of course, she wanted to be a worldwide supermodel, Victoria Secret probably, but she wanted something easy to achieve. She wanted a family but not in the near future. She first of all wanted money to help her family. She wanted to make them proud most of all.

Harry, he just wants to model Burberry or maybe Calvin Klein. It was obviously going to happen some time, everyone knew that. Harry never really had a big enough dream or that much motivation to help himself. He came on this show with a push from his family. He never intended to come here but he was so glad he did. He met someone, and he has the chance to win the biggest modelling show on Earth.

Louis was focused on one thing honestly. It was nothing to do with the show, or modelling in general. He wants to find out who he really is. He wants to know what he wants, and know himself. He has a problem with that. He doesn't know what he wants in his life, in the future, or with Harry. Was Harry in his future? Was modelling in his future? For both, he was hoping so. He just didn't know how to achieve it.

Liam was already there. He's almost accomplished everything. He was worried about Niall. He wanted to help him, but Niall wouldn't let him. He wants to propose, but Niall won't let him. Niall was different to Liam. He was worried once they've come out, life would be different. Liam doesn't care about everything else being different. He loves Niall, he wants to show everyone he loves Niall. Niall thinks differently and goes in depth of the consequences of the future.

It had been an hour, and Liam finally let them loose. He congratulated the models for having patience and told them to get some rest for the big day tomorrow. He focused directly at Harry and Louis, knowing what those two got up to just a few hours ago. The last thing he wanted was for the two to waste an opportunity like this, even though he knew the two liked each other a lot. He was against it, but he was against their futures being thrown away just because they've spent time with each other.

Tomorrow was the announcement of the final two for the runway show and the photoshoot with Liam. Louis hated to admit it, but he desperately wanted Perrie to go home.

***********

Morning was coming through the mansion's windows and Harry woke Louis up with a kiss on his stomach.

"Fuck off," Louis shouted, knocking at Harry's cheek with his hand. Harry laughed and sat up beside Louis with a cup of tea freshly made. Louis was coaxed up with Harry's arm, Harry greeting him again good morning with a kiss on the forehead. Louis saw the time. "Far out, Harry, it's only five?"

"Morning!"

"Harry, it's fucking five in the morning. It's still technically night time!"

Harry droned a look at Louis. "Be a morning bird, will you? You're going to have to get used to this when you're at Guess, darling."

"That's a week or two-ish away. Let me sleep."

"But I want to spend time with you- _uu-uu_ ," Harry dragged on with a childish pout. He attacked Louis' sides with fumbling fingers as he dug his head into Louis' neck, kissing him and trying to wake the lazy boy up. "C'mon, I love you. Please."

"No."

"I love you- _uu_."

"I love you too, but let me-- _Ow_!" Louis squeaked, freezing Harry on Louis' neck as he started to giggle mischievously. "Was that necessary?"

"It was, you lazy fuck."

"God, Harry! What if it bruises?!" Louis hissed, trying to look at the junction between his neck and shoulder where Harry stupidly bit his teeth into. "Fucking hell."

"Don't worry, Lou. They'll just cover it up."

"What if Niall mentors us today? What will he think?!" Louis shouted.

"Christ, you're a bit grumpy today."

"Because you woke me up and used your vampire teeth to eat at my neck!"

Harry only smiled, making Louis a little more calm.

"You're a moron, you know that?"

"I love you." Harry whispered with a grin bigger than life. Louis tapped his face with two fingers.

"I love you too."

***************

They'd came back from their day with Liam for their techniques and small photoshoot. They headed home with something bubbling Louis' mind. It was fucking him up.

He sat alone outside near the pool, staring out to the city of Big Apple. He was trying to stay calm about this. He knew that Harry did horribly with Liam just bfeore. He wanted Perrie to go home, not Harry, or himself. He can't be away from Harry.

Perrie walked outside with wit. She smiled at Louis before sitting down and putting an arm around his shoulders. He grumbled, moving away from her as she stayed put.

"Lou?"

"Go away," Louis snarled. "I don't want to see any one."

Perrie became bewildered. "Louis, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

" _Louis_ ," Perrie growled lowly. "C'mon. It's too far in the competition to be angry. What's the matter?"

"Being too far in this competition is the reason why I'm angry, Perrie."

Perrie became confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, it's down to me, you and Haz. And one of us is leaving tonight."

"So?"

Louis glared at her. " _So_. Is that all you have to say?"

"It has to happen some time, Louis. If you're angry about Harry, or you, or me leaving, you just have to deal with it. One of us is going to win and who ever it may be, the others will be hurt."

"I'm not angry about _that_."

"Then what is it? You're not making sense."

"Harry totally fucked up today and I know he's going to be in the bottom two."

"So?"

"So, if it's me and Harry in the bottom two..." Louis tried to let Perrie continue, but she didn't understand. "If he were to leave, we will miss each other."

"So...?"

"Perrie, for god sakes. You're already a model. Can't you step in if we're eliminated or something? Please? I just want to stay here with Harry!"

"Louis! No!" Perrie screamed. "I'm not sabotaging my career for you and Harry!"

"You have Zayn. Zayn will make you big--"

"It's not that easy, Louis! God. You're expecting me to take a huge leap just to help out a relationship?" Perrie asked. "No. I know I've helped you before Louis, but this is no deal. It's too much. No."

"Please, Per--"

"No!" Perrie stood up, storming away angrily. Louis cried to himself.

****************

They walked together into the pre-made catwalk. Louis and Perrie were awkward, and Harry had no clue why. He was stressing himself at this moment. He was sure he was going to go home. At this stage, for some odd reason, he could care less. Only one of them will go home. Harry didn't mind if Louis went on for him. Although, Louis did mind if Harry wasn't by his side.

Perrie was hard competition, and Louis was sure Perrie was going to make it through. Louis just wanted Perrie to have a bad Vogue shot so him and Harry could go through into the finals. Louis didn't want to be alone with Perrie.

Liam startled them with an introduction. Cameras were rolling and Perrie was called first. The first shot, the one from earlier today was seen. Perrie actually looks like a goddess. Her body was contorted but looked beautiful. She looked very sincere and sharp. She was beautiful.

Louis was scared.

Her Vogue shot came out with Tom Daley. Louis expected the shot with Perrie between his legs to be the chosen shot, but it wasn't. Perrie was in Tom's arms as if they were performing the tango. Her long, white dress blew with white flower petals behind them. It simply looked phenomenal, and Niall, Caroline and Ed congratulated her on the amazing shot.

Louis was really scared.

He was called next to the stand in front of the judges. His first shot was seen with his hand in his hair and his body looking like magic. The tones of the shot were incredible. Louis looked like he just came out of an action movie after shooting over a hundred people. Niall was the first to call up a problem.

"Louis, you look rather dull in the eyes."

Louis looked at his eyes. He thought he looked fine. The other judges started to pick up some other fine details which actually seemed to stupid to call 'problems'.

"Your mouth is hard to look at. It kinda looks uneven because of the angle." Ed commented.

"I think maybe your stance could have been a little wider to show dominance. Other than that, maybe your arm should be more flexed." Caroline added.

Liam clicked to the next photo, his Vogue shot. The judges were blown away. No negative comments were made. The chemistry between Tom and Louis was very significant. Caroline argued with Niall, saying _these two twinks were quite dashing with each other_. Niall was against _twinks_ , more like _jocks_. Louis' cheeks couldn't be any more red.

It was Harry's turn, and Louis' fingers were crossed for him. His first shot was really... well, it wasn't bad at all. The judges didn't seem to love it, but they didn't hate it. The Vogue shot made Louis get angrier than he should. Harry and Tom looked in love almost. Louis hated it. The judges loved it.

Walking back to the stand, all Louis wanted to do was take Harry's hand and kiss him up to mark him as his again. He lost his chance earlier. He missed it. What if Harry was going home? Louis couldn't kiss him on camera.

They were sent into the green room for deliberations. Ten minutes later, they were asked back out to stand on the catwalk. Liam started.

"You have all been a pleasure to work with this week, and can I just say, I'm proud of all you three for making it this far," He smiled to each of the models in front of him. "I would be honoured to have all of you perform at the final runway, but unfortunately, there can only be two who can go forward in the competition."

All three gulped as Liam continued.

"Perrie."

Louis wanted to kill himself on spot. He knew this would happen. Perrie stepped forward, clutching her heart as she ran to Liam to collect her photo. She hugged him as Liam put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"You have been a favourite of ours since the start. Congratulations. You're in the final two for Britain's Next Top Model."

Liam rubbed her tears away with his thumb, Perrie whispering _thank you_ through her tears. She walked away to the model's panel, glancing at Louis and Harry who were afraid. So, so afraid.

Liam sighed. He knew this was a hard decision, but he couldn't go against it. He couldn't risk Harry and Louis being outed.

"May Louis and Harry please step forward."

They did. Knowing models did it before, they had no trouble holding hands when walking down the catwalk. They appeared in front of Liam as he spoke. He was nervous to announce the other person going forward, but he had to do it.

"Both of you have been through a long journey," Liam knew it. They were friends to lovers. It was going to be hard, either way. "You have been a pleasure to work with. Louis, you're bubbly attitude has been one we've all fallen in love with. Though, your shot today has let you down significantly. Harry, you have been a star in our eyes, but also, your shot today has let you down."

Louis was the first one to cry. He wanted to dig his head into Harry's shoulder and for Harry to kiss him back to happy. He couldn't.

Liam put forward the photo, whispering:

"Harry."

Louis almost broke down. Harry kept him up. Harry didn't take the photo. Liam looked at Harry with a tilt of his head.

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't do this."

Louis gripped onto Harry's shirt, muttering _nononono_ to Harry. Harry can't do this.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't take up Louis' chance, Liam," Harry looked at the camera men, using a hand to make the cut sign to the camera crew. The camera men cut off the film immediately, making Liam and the judges behind him extremely angry but nervous. "Liam, I'm sorry. I can't let Louis waste a chance. Louis has more potential than me!"

"Harry, we chose you specifically because we think you're a better fit in the model world," Caroline snapped. "Louis has a chance already."

"So you kicked him off because he's got Guess?" Harry fought back. "That's against the rules!"

"Yeah, so is relationships between contestants, Harry."

Everyone in the room tensed up. Liam glared at Caroline. "How do you know about this?"

"Please. It's obvious."

"Why didn't you say any thing?" Liam asked.

"Because look at how far we are into the show. It would have been easier if we found them out at the top ten, but top five or something, no. We can't. It's too hard."

So they knew. Everyone knew. Louis was still heartbroken and crying beside Harry. At least they know now. Harry kissed his forehead, trying to calm him down as the judges stood by and watched. Liam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How are we going to edit this?" Liam groaned. "Fucking hell, this episode is ruined."

"We should talk about what's going on here," Ed shouted, pointing at Louis and Harry. "Harry, are you staying in this competition, or not?"

"No. I want Louis to continue."

"Harry, no," Louis scolded. "You're not losing this because of me. I've got Guess. Like Caroline said, you've got more potential than me."

"Louis--"

"Harry, either way, we're going to lose each other. Just go. I don't want you to ruin your chance of winning because of me."

Harry shook his head. "I want you to contin--"

"Louis. Harry," Liam stated. "Either Louis goes and Harry stays, or both of you go and Perrie wins. Either way, Louis is not staying in this competition."

Louis gripped harder on Harry's shirt. "Harry, you are not leaving with me."

"I'm not going without you."

"You are," Louis cried out. "You could win this in a week. Just fucking do it."

"Loui--"

"Seriously, Harry," Louis whispered, wrapping his arms around his torso and hugging him tight. "You can win this, babe. For the both of us."

Harry sighed into Louis' shoulder, kissing his neck again. They stood in a hug for a prolonged time. Harry finally agreed to do it. For Louis' sake.

The cameras were rolling and everything was done in a repeat. Harry stepped forward and got his photo and walked away to Perrie's side. Perrie hugged him and congratulated on being in the final two. Liam spoke monotonously to Louis, hugging him and whispering the final words.

"Good luck, Louis," His voice was cracking. He was clearly upset. "We will miss you a lot, alright buddy? Keep chasing your dreams."

"Thank you, Liam," Louis nodded. "For everything."

Liam sent him off to say his last goodbyes to the two models. Louis first went to Perrie, Perrie apologizing about losing Harry at this point of the competition. He finally went to Harry, a limited amount of things he could do because of the cameras. Harry hugged him, holding him tight. Louis let go, telling both of the models good luck with the competition.

He left the area through the glass doors to go to the exit. Moments after, a voice called him back.

He turned on the spot, being tackled by a hug from Harry who kissed him forcefully on the lips. Louis tightly closed his eyes as he delved into Harry's touch. He's going to miss him so much.

Harry put him down, stroking Louis' soft hair and trying to wipe away the tears falling from Louis' eyes. Louis couldn't stop crying. He's going to miss him so, so much.

"I'm doing this for you," Harry told him. "I'm going to win it, for you."

Louis breathed shakily and heavily, trying to contain himself. He couldn't, crying into Harry's shoulder loudly and hoping Harry would never let go from their embrace.

But he did.

"I love you," Harry told him. "I'll see you soon."

It seemed as if Harry faded away, but he only ran back to continue with shooting the rest of the episode. Louis waved, wiping at his eyes again roughly. He was forced out of the location to go back to the hotel and pack. He left for London to go back home. Before leaving, he left a note for Harry back at the hotel which he picked up just as he made his tea.

**_Harry,_ **

**_It's been months since we've met each other on here and can I just say they've been the best moments of my life. I know it's tough from now on in. It's going to be even harder whether or not you win._ **

**_I know Guess will take me away from being with you for a while. We will be busy, whether or not you win. I don't know if we'll see each other again, Haz. I hope we will just after the competition ends. I hope we can stay together. I hope everything just works out for you and me._ **

**_We've been through so much, Harry. I don't think I could have lasted in this competition without you. I don't know if I can last in the real world without you. You've been my rock who's kept me grounded. Even though sometimes you can be a complete idiot and let loose. Still, you're an amazing person._ **

**_You deserve this so much. I knew you'd make it and I'm hoping you'll be the one crossing the line at the finish to win that contract. I will be watching you and supporting you. Please keep that beautiful smile on your face and hug a pillow at night. Call me whenever you want. I'll always be here. Always._ **

**_I love you so much. Never forget it._ **

**_Lou x_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

" _Fuck_ , I miss you so much,"

Louis was at home with Harry pressed against his ear. He sighed, exchanging ears with the phone and smiled weakly to himself. It probably was a billion times worse than he expected it to be. It has only been three days, and Louis has probably cried more than Lottie with her break up with her boyfriend a couple of years ago.

The thing was, there was nothing of the like even happening. Harry wasn't his boyfriend, and Harry was nothing but some kind of thing to him - as Lottie said any way. She still didn't approve of this. She'ss ignored Louis for the days he's been here ever since he told her he was in love with a guy - the one she thinks is hot - and Louis is going to try make it work.

Jay knows, and it's okay - she always knew her son was a little bit gay. She hugged Louis tight and told him to go call Harry immediately, and so he did. And it's been three days of non stop calling, texting and crying.

Perrie can't deal with it any more. Harry's a lonely sap and won't come out of his room. Tomorrow, Liam's coming by for the final week of the competition. If Harry looks like shit, there really is no competition for Harry to try and win. What was the point?

"I miss you too," Louis replied after a long sigh. He tangled his fingers in the duvet over his legs as he reached for another tissue, wiping at his eyes and his nose. "Are you back in London yet?"

"Yeah, I am, love," Harry told, looking down at his carpet. "So close to you. I could sneak out and see you."

"Don't be an idiot, H."

"What? I have time off and I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah, but... you know, what..." Louis spoke nonsense.

"What?"

"Don't come here, please," Louis pleaded. "I need to sort some things out, alright? You might risk getting kicked out too. No contact was even allowed."

"They wouldn't kick me out at this stage, Lou."

"Still, don't get them on your bad side. Okay?" Louis smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry grinned. "Hey, baby I gotta go. I think I should start talking to Perrie again about what's happening from now on in."

Louis exhaled dramatically, clear over the phone. "Alright." He moaned, hanging up the phone after one last _I love you_.

*************

Louis really wasn't expecting a phone call from Liam. 

So he picked up - obviously - and pressed the phone against his ear, frantically hoping it was something important. 

"Hey,"

"Hi, Louis," He greeted. "Are you feeling okay today?"

He must thank Harry at one point for telling Liam about his upset mood. "Y-yeah, I'm better."

"Good, Harry's been a little bit of a wimp today. I understand completely," He laughed. "Now, we've discussed this over the panel a couple of weeks ago and the final run way is in a few days time. We need the models to fly to London to watch the final two and to compete in the runway show."

That sentence was so important. "W-what?"

"Louis, we need you to take the first flight to London. Just say you're from BNTM and get the private jet here, yes?" Liam asked. "I'll be at the airport waiting. With Harry and Perrie."

Louis couldn't say yes any faster, hanging up the phone and running to his closet to throw out his suitcase.

***************

Harry was nervous.

He wanted to see Louis again for sure, but he's just worried Louis might fret over Harry too much. He wants him to win this competition and Louis will probably be a pressure pusher. The last thing Harry wants is the pressure to finally get to him.

It's a little difficult for Louis too. The same reasons applied. He was worried Harry might go a little overboard and mad with the concept of winning. Harry was a little competitive, as seen by the eyes of everyone. Louis knows at one point, he'll break down and cry - maybe before the final runway. Louis just knows he'll be there to help him up to dominate that stage he owns.

So they met eyes and ran to each other with the biggest grins in the world. Harry kissed him hard, the lack of cameras for the competition being around. Liam and Perrie watched from the distance, waiting for other contestants to arrive at the terminal also.

They stood together, patting each other's faces and hugging almost every five seconds.  _God_ , Louis loves him so much. Harry pulled him in for another kiss as the shouting of two Australian accents were heard.

Louis swiveled to get his eyes on Luke and Michael, running to them and hugging them into the ground. The three boys laughed, pushing themselves from the tackle hug and standing up. Harry was the nicer one, just greeting the boys with a simple hug. Louis rolled his eyes. It's been ages since he's seen the both of them. Might as well be a little rough with each other.

People kept flying in, the good and the bad. Jade came and kissed all of the boys on the cheek and squealed with Perrie in making it to the final two. Nick came by with a snarl on his face, directing it straight at Louis and Harry. Louis grew protective, pushing at Harry's back to turn around and focus on the real loser in front of him - Louis.

Harry shook his head, kissing Louis' forehead. "You aren't a loser."

"Please, Harry," Louis laughed. "Look at me."

"At least you were second runner up and have a bigger dick than him."

Louis cocked up an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"That's a story for some time later, love." Harry winked, tugging him in close by his hip.

*************

Waking up next morning was a bit of a dread. The morning bird pecked at Louis face, slapping him actually, and caused him to moan and groan all over the place, Luke and Michael pulling their faces with disgust and looking at the two lovebirds in the other bed.

"Wow, do you mind?"

"I'm trying to wake him up," Harry spoke quietly. He poked at his nipple this time, no response.

"I thought you were doing something els--"

"Sh!" Harry snapped, pinching his nipple this time. Louis flew a hand from underneath the covers to slap Harry straight in the face. He fell off the bed and hit his head against the couch. Louis turned over on his side, ignoring Harry and trying to fall back asleep. "Dickhead."

"Leave me alone."

"Louis, come on. We need some food."

"Why don't you wake Mike and Luke up?"

"We are up," They replied in unison. "Get out, we want sleep." Luke hissed.

"Why can't I have sleep too?!"

"Because you're my baby and you need to follow me," Harry cooed into his ear after flopping on top of him. He kissed the top of the ear and his temple, making Louis giggle into his pillow. "C'mon. I know you want more kisses, and that's only going to come if you have breakfast with me."

"Go stuff yourself."

"I'll stuff you," Harry pinched his bum, Louis moaning in disappreciation into his pillow. " _Lou Lou_."

"Fuck off."

"No."

"You're so difficult!" Louis finally sat up in bed, his hair shadowing over his eyes to make him look angrier than usual. "I only had a good five hours last night!"

"Why didn't you sleep more? We went to bed at nine last night."

"Because you're a bloody tosser and spread your body like a starfish all over me, you sea creature."

"You're comfortable."

"Ugh!" Louis snarled. "You better make me a decent breakfast," He pouted like a child, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry kissed his hair, tangling a few strands around his fingers. "C'mon, lift me."

"Hell no,"

"Fine!" Louis slammed himself back into bed, not encouraged to move whatsoever until Harry lifted him. He did eventually, carrying him like a koala into the kitchen and settling him onto the counter to cook him and himself breakfast. 

"Babe, pass me the butter, will you?" Louis did, sliding it like an air hockey puck across the counter for Harry to butter the toast. He placed the toast on the plate, handing one to Louis as they ate quietly, half of the house still asleep. It felt like week one all over again with everyone back home. Just one difference though, him and Harry.

Rehearsals for the big finale tomorrow were today and Harry was shaky about going. He was afraid he might do better in the rehearsals than the live show.  Louis calmed him down with a cup of tea last night as they cuddled together with an episode of  _One Tree Hill._

Liam came by and collected the models and ex-models to rehearse at ten thirty. It was going to be a long day today.

******************

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that in front of all of you?"

"Oh come on, Haz. It's a dare. You asked for it," Perrie grinned cheekily, laying back into her beanbag as five sets of eyes dig into Harry. Louis was extremely weary. "C'mon, Harry."

"Why the hell do you want to watch for?"

"Because it's a dare," Luke hurried. "C'mon!"

"It's not nice to force two people to kiss, you know."

"Yeah, but it's casual for you two." Michael spoke. "Hurry up. It's just a small dare! You always snog in front of us!"

"Yeah, but you guys are not watching--"

"Oh fucking hell, Harry. C'm'ere," Louis smooched him on the lips to shut the crowd up. They pressed into the floor, Louis purposely covering their lips to avoid the exhibition on display. Harry was uncomfortable with it, for some odd reason. They came up for a breather as Louis wiped his mouth, sitting on his beanbag again and glaring at the four in front of him. "See? Done."

"That was hardly a snog."

"Well, why don't you kiss Luke then? Hm? As a dare? Show us how it's done." Louis snapped at him, Luke and Michael staring at each other before looking at Louis and making him smirk. "Yeah, thought so."

They all sat silently for a moment, unsure of what to say next. Harry's turn it was, but he just wouldn't say anything. He didn't really want to play this game any more, ending up walking out of the room to make himself a cup of tea.

Louis followed, hugging Harry from behind and placing his head on his shoulder. He kissed his neck lightly and played with the curls creeping on the back of his head. Harry poured the tea, turning in Louis' arms and sipping.

"You alright?" Louis asked. He's been quiet. He knows Harry wasn't comfortable kissing Louis in front of the observant eyes. "You're a little quiet, babe."

"I'm fine."

"I know you were uncomfortable, sorry."

"S'fine, love. They're just curious fucks. That's all," Harry smiled. "Want a sip?"

Louis grabbed the cup from Harry and took a small sip at the hot drink. His hands were tiny compared to Harry's and just how they held the cup made Harry smile so much. He's so cute and tiny and just everything Harry's ever wanted. 

"Got anything from Guess yet?"

Louis shook his head. "They're waiting for the competition to be over. They said they might be hiring Jade or something too but they don't know yet."

"That'll be good for her," Harry admitted. "I wonder if I lose, I'll also get a company after me."

"You're not going to lose."

"I know," Harry smiled. He was full of himself, but that was a good thing. Harry believed in himself and so did Louis. "I can do this, Louis. Tomorrow, I might be Britain's Next Top Model."

"You will be Britain's Next Top Model."

From the start, Louis wanted this so bad. Now, he wants the title more than ever, just for Harry.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

"Breathing exercises, Harry. C'mon," Cameras were surrounding the area and Liam was crouching right in front of him. Louis was taken away to the corner, trying desperately to see past Luke and Michael. He was crying, pushing and shoving and demanding to see Harry. He was told to keep quiet as Liam tended to him.

Michael put his hands on Louis' shoulders, holding him back and trying to block the view of Harry having a panic attack. Louis was starting to fret and worry. It was only two hours before the runway show and the last thing Louis wants is for Harry to be stressed. He shouldn't have left him alone with Nick. No one should be with Nick.

He probably didn't expect this either, chilling with Nathan in another corner and was almost as pale as Louis' jeans. It was more than likely he freaked Harry out with the anxiety from the runway show - which will determine the title. 

Liam was in front of Harry, who was sitting with his legs high and his head read across with shock and worry. He was sweating, ruining most of his make-up. He was hyperventilating but some how was losing a lot of breath. He was whimpering through his teeth and crying minimally. Many times, he's looked at Liam in the eyes as he tried to calm Harry down with one, two, three breaths and holding it for eight, then breathing out for eight. Harry wouldn't stress less.  _Shit_ , Louis can hear Harry screaming.

"Harry!" Michael slapped his mouth closed. They needed this for television, and the last thing the camera crew, and Liam, needed was Louis calling out I love you to ruin the scene. It was horrific, cruel even. They're using this for television!

"You need to stay quiet."

"No, please. Let me just--"

"Lou, c'mon. He's fine," Luke lied, pretending to talk to Liam from behind and smiling back at Louis. Louis could see through him, trying to slap his way away from Luke and Michael. "Louis, stop!"

"Please! He'll talk to me, please! Tell Liam--"

"Louis, we've shut the cameras off. Do what you can, please," Liam stepped forward between Michael and Luke, taking Louis' wrist and pulling him from the corner and letting Louis run loose to Harry. Cameras were off, he checked once more. "They're off, Lou."

"Oh thank fuck," Louis dived onto the floor in front of Harry, sitting on his calves. He seemed a little calmer now, but he was still panicking. The group surrounded Harry and Louis, Louis shouting out give him some space! The group stepped back, biting their nails, lips or tongue to hopefully keep Harry sane. "Harry, _hey_ , love."

Louis placed a hand on the folded arms of Harry's, rubbing soothing and easy circles with his thumb on the forearm. Louis tried to get Harry to look up to him, putting two fingers under his chin and lifting his head to meet eyes. Harry was breathing in heavily, his face pale but red on his cheeks. His mouth was open to let air in as he continued to hyperventilate. Louis started to make the shh noise, relaxing him.

"Baby, you're okay. You're with me, alright? Everything will be fine. Just you and me, okay?" Louis repeated his words and after each sentence, Harry started to get a little better. "You don't need to do any thing. Just breathe. Breathe in,  _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight._  Hold... and breathe out,  _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight_."

Harry kept eye contact with Louis, Louis holding his arm tight as he continued with the exercise. Harry was still taking in shaky breaths by the time Louis started to see change. Harry was smiling softly, moving his arm to embrace Louis' hand with his own. Louis' eyes glistened as Harry spoke.

"I love you,"

"I love you too." Louis walked forward on his knees, taking Harry into his arms as Perrie started to clap happily, giggling into her hands. The group laughed, also smiling at the scene in front of them.

It was too sweet to be true.

**************

They re-did his make-up, Louis making sure to stay by Harry's side for the rest of the two hours they had before the first runway. Louis was being touched up on the face where his tears collected some foundation from his face. A new layer of mascara was added to his eyelashes and clear lip gloss was painted over his pink lips. He felt over-done, but maybe not as beautifully over-done like Perrie.

She was in a dress which made her look like an owl. It looked perfect on her and the feathers from the back trail down all the way to the floor, and even continued on then. Her body looked endless, and her legs looked the same. Shit, he was scared for Harry.

He stood and Louis knew then he would win. He looked like the one that captured Perrie and threw her into the cage. That's what he's going to do tonight. He's going to win this thing, whether Perrie, or the judges, like it or not.

His clothing was tight, a vest over his shoulders which framed his body beautifully. His abs were seen through the white shirt and  _oh lord_ , if that doesn't hypnotize someone, Louis doesn't know what will. His pants were black leather and boots were covering over the bottom of the pants. His hair was messed, curly and looked soft. Covered over for the final look was a hat which seemed  _piratey_. Harry was the hottest thing on the planet, and by proof and ask, Luke and Michael think so too.

Louis was almost in the same outfit, just not looking as delicate and beautiful. He wore clothes from the same clothing line, as did everyone else. They were called out, lining up for the runway show and Liam was almost immediate to sending the models out. Perrie and Harry were at the back of the line, Louis kissing Harry chastely before returning to the front of the line to open for the show.

Louis could have blacked out, but didn't. He was doing a real runway show. He couldn't believe it.

**************

Harry was almost shoved into the dressing room to get his clothes ripped off to replace with the next style.

 _God_ , he looked like he was being mauled by tigers. He was dressed in twenty seconds flat, his hair styled up and away from his face and his make-up being touched up. His cheek bones popped out and his eyes were vibrant. Louis was pushed to open for the next articles of clothing. 

He strutted down the catwalk, almost trying to say  _in your face_ ,  _you chose the wrong person to kick out of this competition_  to Caroline, mainly. He posed with a stride, Liam kissing his thumb and two fingers saying  _bravissimo_  to Louis' beautiful catwalking. He was perfect for Guess, Liam knew it.

The crowds were massive, and Louis wasn't sure if Harry was coping with this. There were literally tens of thousands of people around the runway, most of them photographers and others who have been following the show from the start, half screaming for Perrie, the others for Harry.

Harry came out with something hot and fierce, like Tyra Banks. He walked with a proud, uptight look on his face and focused on the judges sitting directly at the middle end of the catwalk. He exchanged his weight to the right, posing slightly and jerking his head up and winking at the crowd. Liam shouted out _ooh!_ , Harry's  _flirty-charming_  side was starting to appear. Girls went crazy over him. Too bad he was only interested in Louis.

It was the final walk, Louis' change was quick and easy and he was thrown out again to show his stuff. He did the same as last time, trying to keep it simple to not show Harry up. He walked down, smiling to himself as he finished his runway. He loved it so much. He was glad to do this for the rest of his life.

Perrie was out after Harry's stunning walk. Louis was so proud of him, hugging him and kissing him hard backstage. They were pryed apart by Luke who warned them of cameras. The three watched backstage for Perrie's progress on TV, all being live recorded.

Her dress was massive and Louis was wondering how she wasn't tripping in it. And so it happened. Perrie was walking back and she stumbled over her feet. Her heel got caught in her dress as she managed to gain balance without tripping herself over completely. Her face was still as she finished off her runway. She shoved past Louis, Harry and Luke, running backstage and seeing Jade instantly. She started to cry out.

"I've ruined myself, Jade! I fucking tripped and now I'm not going to win this thing!"

Louis thinks she's over-reacting, but Louis was still quite happy it happened. Harry might win because of her stupid accident.

***************

Louis' fingers were crossed under his thighs. The models, excluding Perrie and Harry, were sitting on the chairs behind the judges. On stage was Liam with Harry and Perrie at the end of the runway. A small movie was played, showing the progression of both models in the competition. Harry looked like a child at the start, moving all the way to becoming a Vogue Model. 

Louis was so,  _so_  proud.

It's been almost four months since they've started this, and Louis can't even believe he fell in love with Harry after three. Was that possible? It was now.

Perrie's clip was played and most of them were her giggling or saying stupid things. It was ditzy and cute, she was perfect for the modelling world. She cried into her hand of happiness and joy for making it this far. Harry was close to doing the same.

"Now, I think you're all waiting for the most important thing here," Liam spoke into the microphone, gazing at Harry and Perrie. "The results."

Louis' heart was thumping in his chest, his forehead sweaty and his eye twitching - weirdly enough. Louis could see the nerve wrecking look across Harry's face. He was stressed again, but he could maintain his calmness. Harry can't freak out now.

"We've been through tough over the past few months, and I can't say how proud I am to have you two, and the other thirteen models, in this competition. I've seen you grow, I've seen you fall, trip, cry and I've seen you all smile, laugh and cheer over every little thing you did.

"You're parents wouldn't be any prouder, I can say that. I would love to have you both as my winners, you are both winners in my eyes. The judges have loved you from the start, they've loved all of you. They've love the consistency of your shots and the beautiful outcomes from the shoots. The challenges, you've tackled with aggression, and you pushed through.

"But as known, there can only be  _one_  winner."

Louis bit his lip as he nervously watched Harry tip his head down and clutch his hands together. He wants this. He's going to get this. Louis can feel it. Liam was handed a piece of paper.

"The results were accounted for by the fan's vote, the judges vote and the photo. The winner will receive a contract to Vogue, the cover spread and fashion editorial to Vogue Models and the cash money prize."

Louis' heart was coming out of his mouth. He needed to know what was on that paper.

"The results were very close. Both of you were loved by the fans, loved by us, and Vogue dearly loved your photos," He opened the paper. 

Louis was crossing his fingers hard for Harry, chanting Harry's name in his head. He's done so much. He deserves this so much. He can't lose to Perrie. Perrie can get her own fucking contract wherever. Harry needed this. He wants it, Louis wants it for him. 

"The winner, of Britain's Next Top Model, is..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - - - - - 
> 
> get me to 47 kudos (five more kudos) for the next chapter. Hahaha. x


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys got me to 57 kudos omfg. That's incredible. xo
> 
> Need another 7 to reach me to update the next chapter. x Thank you, by the way to all who kudosed. x

She was in front of her suitcase, folding up clothes and sobbing into the many soft t-shirts she had. She wiped her tears away, waiting for that phone to ring to tell her Mum about the news. 

She cried so hard into the next t-shirt she had, her gut bubbling and making her feel worse about herself. She cried harder knowing the disappointment in his eyes. She cried her heart out. 

Folding her next shirt, the phone on the carpet started to ring. Perrie was skittish, jumping and grasping the phone. She wiped her wet cheeks with the t-shirt in her hands before clearing her throat and speaking a hello.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sweetie," Her mum whispered into the phone, a smile being heard through the line. "Are you feeling okay?"

Perrie nodded, using the back of her hand to rub at her eyes. She kept her hand there, still slightly overwhelmed by the whole concept of everything just coming to reality.

"Mum," Perrie grinned bright, looking at the model house ceiling and shaking her head. It was reality. "I'm Britain's Next Top Model."

***********

Louis said goodbye to the chaps and lasses of the house, exiting the mansion with his suitcase. Harry followed behind, his face much more chirper and vibrant than Louis' glower. Louis just wanted to get out of London, and this competition as a whole.

Why didn't he win? It wasn't even a question that was reasonably argumentative. Harry should have won. Why the actual fuck did Perrie win? It was bias! Louis could see nothing in Perrie, and frankly, Louis doesn't give a shit's damn about Perrie any more.

Louis should have said something, better yet, Louis should have stolen that damn crown away from Perrie. She tripped, made a fool of herself and she didn't even fucking congratulate Harry on the runner up position. She was too full of herself. To be honest, she can go fuck herself.

Harry could see Louis was angry. He wouldn't talk on the trip back home, Louis claiming his and Harry's seat in the limo for the trip back home and he was silent. Harry was trying to cheer him up.  Louis, I'm going to be fine. I'll find somewhere else. She deserves it.

Perrie didn't deserve it. Harry did. Louis wanted to find her and punch her. By the time he thought of the most logical plan of taking away her happiness, he was already on the plane to Holmes Chapel with Harry. This wasn't planned as such either. The minute they arrived home - which was around an hour ago - Harry called Jay and asked if Louis was okay to stay by for a few nights to meet Anne and Gemma properly. Louis wasn't able to talk on the phone, way too pissed off to initiate a normal conversation. 

He was on the verge of cursing every five seconds. The flight attendant came past a few times and Harry asked the her to avoid asking Louis questions. The last thing he wanted was Louis to have a bad reputation just when he's about to start his modelling career with Guess. Harry ordered him the snack and drink, taking his hand just as they approached HC for the bumpy final landing.

The ride was just as silent as it was back in London. It was a bit dark still, only early in the morning and Anne made her way down to pick Louis and Harry up from the airport. Anne knows about them, and so does Gemma. Harry knew she'd take it well. Louis wasn't expecting it so much. He was quite surprised internally, but he didn't really show it on his face when Harry told him just hours ago.

Arriving at home was a big step. Louis had no clue how long he was staying here for, but it was surely for the weekend only. He might have a few calls here and there for his photoshoots back in London. Harry hugged Gemma - Louis smiling from how sweet Harry actually was - before he punched her in the arm. She helped Harry carry his and Louis' bags in, placing them at the hallway and telling the family she was heading back out to her boyfriend's. It was the usual. Harry just didn't know why she didn't make the effort to stay with Harry after months of being away.

They were sent to bed, by Louis who was moaning all over the place about being tired. Really, he was grumpy. Harry didn't decipher what to do, just letting Louis have his way as he brought both bags in from the start of the corridor to their assigned rooms.

Of course Harry wasn't going to stay in his room tonight, walking in with Louis who dumped himself on the bed. He was almost asleep the minute he hit the mattress, until Harry came and jumped on top of him. Louis squeaked.

"Stop, you fat shit."

"How rude," Harry muttered, kissing the back of his neck and rolling to the mountains of pillows. "Not a way to treat a runner up of Britain's Next Top Model now, is it?"

Louis flipped onto his back. "Fucking Perrie..."

"Hey, don't be mad at her, Lou. Seriously."

"You deserve it more than her, Haz. Bloody hell- I wish she could have at least made eye contact with you and hugged you- just something instead of screaming, clapping her hands and accepting the prize and walking off stage, leaving you bare!"

"Well, what else would you do?"

"Harry, if it were between me and Nick and Nick lost, even I would hug him and tell him congrats. You don't just leave someone on the stage who is about to cry from losing the biggest live show on the planet."

"Louis, stop," Harry sternly demanded. "I'm fine with it, alright? Liam even said I might get a call tomorrow for a modelling interview. I don't need money and I certainly don't need a show to continue on pursuing my dream."

"Wasn't the show meant to be the one that pursued your dream, forever?"

"And that's what has happened. I might be getting a call, Louis. Stop stressing out, alright? You need to worry more about your future than the stupid show which is now over, yeah?" Harry smiled softly, leaning on his elbow and resting his head against his hand. "Just you and me now, hm?"

"No more cameras."

"No more worries, no more rules. Nothing," Harry shuffled forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. It was awkward kissing Louis' sideways but somehow, it managed to work. Just like everything else in their _relationship._

Wait, nothing else is left to worry about. Should Harry ask?

Harry stroked Louis' forehead and ran his fingers through his tangled hair. Louis purred under his touch. Harry should ask. He couldn't say no. Why would he say no? "Louis?" 

 _Poor baby_. He was already fast asleep.

***************

The phone ringing in the late afternoon was what woke the two from their slumber. He was surprised him and Harry slept in until three, Anne probably thinking the boys must have had a bbit too much fun last night. Obviously not. Louis can hardly remember any thing but flopping into bed and sleeping.

Harry grabbed his phone, pissed off at the marimba which always seemed to fuck up with Harry's mind and sleep. He answered the call, groggily speaking a hello into it. Oh, a friendly hello back. It was Liam.

Louis tugged on his shirt, asking with one word for Harry to put it on speaker. He did, Liam saying a chirpy hello to Louis. Louis grunted from his throat back.

"Sorry, he's just a little tired," Harry apologized. "What's up?"

"I got a call from someone, Haz. I told you you'd get in a good spot."

Harry froze, sliding from his bed and standing up properly, feeling a little light headed from standing too quickly. "What?"

"Calvin Klein called and they want an interview with you. After seeing your potential, they want to bloody interview you, Harry! I said to them I'll call you first and see what you sai--"

"Yes! Liam! Yes! Say yes!" Harry shouted. "Shit! Calvin Klein!"

"There's a little bit of a problem though, Harry. Right now, Paul is in China and he isn't getting back until the end of the month, so either you need to wait until August, or you can head to China and get a conference with him."

"China?"

"Yes, Harry, China. The place in Asia with the delicious Chinese food? You know--"

"Fuck up, Liam."

Liam chuckled. "Hey, be glad I got you this job, yeah? What's it going to be. Are you going to wait, or are you heading over there?"

"I can't pay for it right now, Li. I think I might need to do it in a month or so--"

"Harry, be careful, mate. He might not have the time when he comes back. And if he doesn't see you're enthusiastic about this, he might push you away," Harry bit his lip. "I think you might need to take the risk, Haz. You need to head over there."

"So you didn't really give me that much of a choice, huh?"

"Sorry, lad. I'm just warning you, ya know?"

Harry sighed. He can't pay for it, and by that, he means he can't pay for the trip for himself and Louis. He can surely enough scrape up some money for himself. Maybe he might have to leave Louis for a while. 

"Hey, mate, book it in for me will you? I'll try find a flight for tomorrow evening."

"Ah, you're a champ you know that, Styles?" Liam grinned. "I'll see you in the next section of the underwear catalogue."

"Don't let Niall drool all over me, will you?"

"Hey, don't be a dick head. I'm hot too."

Harry knows this. "Yeah yeah, see you, Li."

Louis was up in bed, glaring at Harry when he turned around with the phone by his side. Louis finally smiled big, his eyes watering and glistening.

"You got into Calvin Klein?"

"Might be," Harry breathed ecstatically. "Shit, Louis. Calvin Klein though, could you imagine me?"

Louis shot a fond smile, opening his arms wide to entice Harry in. Harry leapt in, tackling Louis deep into the mattress and forcing a kiss on his pretty lips. God, love was such a powerful thing. Louis loved Harry so much, and it was completely mutual.

"I'm leaving you for a little bit though, Lou," Harry told, making up for his bad words with a kiss on his nose. A tiny little kiss that made Louis giggle. He was still so happy for him. He didn't care if Harry left forever - well, maybe he did - but Harry was so happy. And that's all Louis cared about. "I would pay for you, but..."

"I can't any how, babe. I've got my random calls for Guess and I can't fly back to London from China in a few hours," Louis grinned. Harry was slightly worried about Louis. Maybe he was putting on an act to hide how emotional he really was. Louis lifted them both from the bed, putting an arm around Harry's waist and squeezing his hip. "Harry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, love. You have CK, I have Guess. I knew it would happen, we're going to get separated a lot. Liam warned us remember? We just need to find a way to make it work, even if we're separated for months. We just need a way to make it work."

Harry was even more worried now. Louis only kissed his cheek when he saw the downfall in Harry's mood. It was in his eyes. " _Months_?" He gulped.

"Baby, don't fret. As long as you and I are together in some way, I don't care how long I have to wait until I see you all over again. Because I know one day, everything will be perfect."

Louis was right. He really,  _really_  was. Well,  _except_  for  _one thing_.

"What do you mean when we're together in some way? Like, skype? Phone?"

Louis turned his head away shyly. "Well, y-yeah but... you know?"

"Hm? I don't know?"

Louis was pinking up a little more in the cheeks, fumbling with Harry's hem. "I-I mean in our hearts... too..."

Harry would have just plainly asked him but Louis just had to do it in the simplest, but most adorable way possible. He was so shy, and it was like if he was expecting Harry to say no. Of course Harry would say yes. Why wouldn't he?

"Like together?"

"Well, nothing can stop us now, can it?"

But there was, and that is one of the main reasons why Harry said no. Louis was nothing more but confused.

"What? Don't you love me?"

"I do!" Harry immediately yelled back. "I really, really do, Louis. I just can't let this happen knowing that something might go wrong. Months, Louis. Months! I can't withstand that."

"Harry, we wil--"

"We will work it out, I know. But how do you know? We might not. I don't want to miss you so much Louis that my heart aches and I just don't want it to ache any longer and then my heart will speak and split us. I just... I can't do that to you. I don't want to hurt you."

Louis sighed unhappily. "So is this going to continue?"

"Don't think of it as a bad thing, Lou. I love you, but something's are just worth waiting for. The moment I get into CK and the moment you finish with Guess on that first photoshoot, I'll be waiting for you and I'll get a bloody string quartet if I have to with a bunch of white roses and propose my  _will you be my boyfriend?_  to you with a promise ring."

"You don't need to do that."

"Yeah, I probably couldn't either."

Louis laughed softly into Harry's neck, kissing his shoulder and playing with his hem some more.  _Something's are just worth waiting for._  Harry is definitely worth waiting for.

 


	32. Chapter Thirty One

He had only come out of his first photoshoot when Harry had called him.

He brought his phone to his ear, rolling his eyes and chuckling. "You called only a couple of hours ago."

"I was just worried you might have died or something, like if a lamp fell on you."

"I'm not dead."

"Well, good," Harry laughed. "I miss you so much."

"How's China?"

"Quite boring without you," He sighed. "Are you busy now? Am I keeping you up from something?"

"No. They said I should go now and get some rest before my next promo tomorrow. I'm quite scheduled up for this week so if I don't answer the phone, don't freak out, alright? I might just be too busy."

Harry nodded into his phone, unpacking his folded shirts to place in the hotel closet. "I love you."

"I really love you too."

"I hope you'll do well, baby. I'll be blowing kisses all the way from China."

Louis giggled into his phone, hanging up as he crossed the street to his taxi on the main road. He drove back to his hotel, giving a refreshing sigh into his room and smiling to himself. He feels like he's living the dream already, just completing his first photoshoot for Guess. 

He fell into the bed and sighed again. He doesn't know what to do now. He doesn't have work until the next week and Harry wasn't around. Gosh, wasn't this a little boring? He could call Harry, but he could be mid-conference by now. He didn't want to waste his opportunity.

So he watches TV, and to his surprise it's the episode from week one back on TV. He smiled to himself.  _Look at him._  He was absolutely clueless of what to do in the hotel lobby. The camera got right up to the bit where Louis asks the group for the hotel room keys, where he met Harry for the first time.  _Wow_ , this was so long ago - but really, it wasn't,

Moments after, it was the mud challenge. God, all these feelings were being relived. Louis is seen off to the side talking to Ashton about his worries of not making it through. He missed Ashton. He missed him quite a lot. Maybe he should text him at one point. Who knew where he was now.

He ended up watching the entire season's marathon, including the bloopers where many times, Louis and Harry were caught snuggling on the couch together. Nothing more though, thank fuck. He sat back and relaxed with a small museli bar, just like old times before Britain's Next Top Model.

**************

A call from Harry suprised him.

He answered with sleep hidden in his voice. Thanks Harry for waking me up. He spoke without his real mood settling in, hearing the younger boy chirp over the phone as if it was the afternoon.

Oh, but it was close. Eleven o'clock. What a great sleep in Louis had.

"Hey babe, how's it going?"

"I was sleeping," Louis snapped over the phone, his groggy voice made Harry guilty. "But I'm fine."

"Innit eleven or twelve over there?"

"I never get a sleep in, Haz. Not when you're with me."

"Sorry if I want to be the early morning bird."

"Yeah, but it's like eight or something where you are."

"Six, I just got back from my conference," Louis' eyes bulged, sitting up in bed with his heart racing. "He said I have to come back tomorrow for a few more details. So far I think it's good though. He was smiling the entire time when I answered. When Liam said he wanted me to be in CK, he really does mean it. He's said he's watched me progess through the episodes and stuff and he likes me."

"Speaking of episodes, I watched our season last night." Louis smiled. Harry squeaked with surprise.

"How bad was it?"

"You can just see me falling in love with you."

"So you only focused on us? Good job, moron."

"How couldn't you? Literally half the shots were of me and you, and the bloopers had me and you cuddling on the couch when Perrie was making dinner with Jade," Louis laughed. "I think I might call Ashton, see if we can meet up some time. Maybe with Luke and Michael and stuff."

"Yeah, that'll be alright. We can have a little tea party."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Tea party?"

"Like, with cupcakes and china cups made especially for the best of the best. And we can hang up little daisy chains and have cucumber sandwiches--"

"So, did your Mum ever see something different in you when you were younger?"

Harry snorted. "I played barbies with Gemma and dressed up in her fairy costume."

"Are you fuckin-- far out, Harry."

" _And,_ " Harry continued. "I wore make up around the house sometimes."

" _Harry._ "

"And I always made sure my hair was done up right, sometimes with little clips. And one time, my mates dared me to buy a pair of underwear, and I wore it for around four days straight."

"What? You never wore underwear back then?"

"No, it was lace, Lou."

"You wore fucking lace for four days straight!" Louis growled. "You wore lace!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing to himself. "And I wasn't there to tease you for it."

" _Hey_ ," Harry whined. "I'd be the one teasing you actually."

"Fuck you," Louis snapped, shifting himself back to a comfortable spot on the bed, on his belly. "I can't believe I'm in love with an idiot like you."

"You secretly love it."

"It's no secret. I'd love to see you run around like a pixie in lace."

"When I come home," He knows Harry winked. It was obvious. "Are you awake now?"

"Yeah," Louis mumbled gruffly. "Something else is awake too."

"What? Did you buy a pet goldfish or somethin--"

Louis groaned. " _And idiot like you._ "

"Go treat yourself, baby," Harry told him. "I'd help you but... you know. I'm seven hours away."

"We'd get interrupted, as always."

"Perrie wouldn't bash through the door and surprise us. She's with Zayn."

"Still, maybe the hotel manager or something."

"Probably complaining because you'd scream so loud."

Louis' face fell dull. "Don't get so cocky, Styles. I've yet to see if it's really cock, or if it's just a few pieces of bread stuffed inside your pants."

"Bread wouldn't even fit. It takes up so much room," Harry smiled. "I mean, it didn't even fit in that lace underwear--"

"Harry, _stop_. You're not helping."

"I could totally make you come over the phone--"

"No. I want you here with me when that happens," Louis laughed. Harry didn't. "Jesus, are you really thinking about that seriously?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too but, God," Louis exhaled with disbelief. "Someone could hear us. Like, illuminati."

"They're just pervs all together," Harry reassured. "Hm, I gotta go any way. Mumma wants to talk on skype."

"Tell her I said Hi."

"I will," Harry grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too," Louis blushed, covering his smile with the back of his hand. "Good luck for tomorrow too. He'll be an idiot not to sign you."

Harry hung up on him, Louis falling back into his bed and groaning loudly. Fucking idiot, he has to get rid of this tent in his pants now.

**************

He took a walk down an avenue, passing by a coffee shop and jumping to see Liam and Niall sitting in one of the booths. He joined them with a quick hello after getting his coffee, planning to leave soon after. Niall asked him to stay.

So he joined Niall's side, all asking how everything was at the moment. Louis told them about his first shoot yesterday, Liam and Niall ecstatic.

"How's Harry with CK?"

"He's perfectly fine," Louis grinned. "He called me up this morning and he has another conference with the head tomorrow. I think it's for signing things. He said he was happy with Harry, as by the smiles."

Liam nodded, a smile peering across his face. "That's great news."

"So you have another shoot some time soon, I hope, Lou?"

"I do. Next week, Leeann told me. I might be doing a runway for some new products too which are unrelated to Guess. A wee bit exciting."

"We're so proud of you, Louis," Niall put his arm around Louis, rubbing his shoulder. "Gosh, this season's finalists have hit it big."

"You hear about Luke?" Liam asked, Louis shaking his head. "He got signed at Models 1 a couple of days ago."

"Shit!" Louis exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was so happy with it. His phone number must have changed. I thought you would have been the first person he would have texted."

"Nah, that'd be Mikey," Louis smiled. "Do you have his number? I have to catch up with him."

Liam gives Louis the number whilst Niall goes to the loo. Liam started to talk really quietly, and it took Louis a long time to realize why.

"You know how a long time ago I asked for some advice?" He asked. "About me asking Niall to... marry me?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Well, no," Liam sighed. "I want to but I'm still afraid he's going to say no. Once we marry, we're free to come out and I don't have a problem with that. I asked Niall if he wanted to come out just before we finished the season and he threw me out for a day. I couldn't ask him, Lou. I can't now either. He's probably going to be finished with me by the end of this year."

"He loves you a lot, Liam. I can see it in those beady blue eyes of his. He looks at you like I look at Harry. I'd marry Harry, but it's quite complicated since we're so young. I don't know what I want with him yet."

"Are you together?"

"Not yet," Louis admitted. "We were going to make it official, but Harry wanted to settle into this new lifestyle first up. So I ended up agreeing and we're just going to see how things turn out."

Liam beamed. "You two have things sorted out."

"I guess we kinda do," Louis shrugged, smiling to himself. "How's things with Perrie and Zayn? Any thing yet?"

"More than any thing. They went to Paris because of her win and Zayn proposed to her on the Seine. She cried for two days straight because it was like a bloody dream to her."

"It is. She loved Zayn before Zayn loved her. She wouldn't shut up about him."

"Sounds like you and Harry."

" _Hey._ "

"So yeah, they're engaged--"

"And you will be next, yes?" Louis spoke seriously. Liam bit his lip, looking to the table. "C'mon, Li. There's only two answers. Yes, which I'm sure will be 95% certain, and no, which is the other five. You can do it."

"I'm sure that five is me."

"No it isn't," Louis shook his head. "I'm going to leave you two alone. Ask him with flowers, keep him happy and do something intimate because I know he'll say yes, Liam."

"You mean... intimate like tying him to the bed or something?"

Just as bad as Harry. "You-- I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Jesus, you're just as bad as Harry."

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"Harry told me he ran around the house once with make up on and wore lace underwear for four days straight once his mates dared him to buy lingerie."

Liam outburst with laughter, hitting his head on the table and snickering to himself. Louis rolled his eyes, patting Liam on the back and giggling with him.

"Don't do that, all right?"

"I won't," Liam wiped his laughing tear away, looking up to Louis. "I'll text you the results, mate."

"All right. Good luck to you both," Louis stood from the booth, walking away with a blowing of a kiss from the mouth as a joke. He called for a taxi, taking himself back to the hotel to leave himself in boredom once again.

What to do.

 


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

_Sorry for the long wait. x_

_Read my new story **Frame of Hearts.**  It's a **L &H** one, again (probably really obvious), and it's based on Harry being seven, and Louis being eight and they grow up together as best friends, all because they found a tree house together. x_

\- - - - - -

Louis was in front of Maurice, smiling happily, but rather fake. Maurice saw nothing but a Guess model who was extremely happy to be in front of the co-founder of Guess, or in other words, one of Louis' bosses.

He was called in early this morning. Apparently, the shots of Louis were completely disorientated and somewhat unusable to be a campaign ad. One of the male models was out with his wife in some place in the Maldives, five of the others didn't answer their phones, which only left Louis. He's being paid full wage for this shoot, he just didn't know how much.

Maurice grinned at him, Louis acknowledging him and greeting him chirpily. Maurice suddenly put a rather thick stack of papers in front of Louis, Louis scooting his chair forward and pressing his glasses closer to his face. He read the first sentence.  _Photoshoot Campaign Agreement._

More of a statement than a sentence. Louis read the rules and regulations, hardly caring less. He's been through all this already before he signed up for Britain's Next Top Model. He flipped the page, as asked, and he read the first thing in the table. It's his wage.

Louis' eyes bulged out of his head. He's absolutely astonished with the amount he's being paid, it's probably more than what he should really earn. Maurice snickered at him.

"You're reaction is oblivious to me, Louis," He told him. "If it's too less, we're able to bump it up--"

"Are you kidding?!" Louis looked extremely unprofessional, but who really gave a shit. "Fifty thousand quid is more than enough!"

"Really?" He questioned. "You sure you don--"

"Maurice, I'm fine, mate. Thanks," Louis laughed. God, he can't believe he's being paid fifty fucking thousand dollars just for a shoot with a woman and a handbag. Louis knew then that this career is definitely one of the best in the world.

********

"Harry, you are extremely intelligent, bright, and very worthy of being in with CK," Paul notified, nodding happily while Harry grinned to him. "We're very happy to offer you a place here with us."

Harry could shit his pants with glee. "Thank you so much, sir."

"We have a few things for you to sign. We'll get your first flight back to England as soon as possible. I'll be back in a couple of days and I'll call you before you meet me at the HQ for your first campaign shoot, yes?" Harry nodded. He brought out a contract and a pen, Harry doing the right thing and actually reading through some of the dot points. Paul was getting impatient, asking Harry a few questions about his life while time passed. "Tell me, Harry, how is it that you've finally have a career ahead of you?"

"Amazing. Honestly, I never thought I'd get this far with it. I never knew I wanted to do this."

"So you went on the show to try find your pathway?"

"Well, to be honest with you, I went on there to see how far I'd get, just for the fun of it. I took it extremely seriously once I started to see the real beauty of it. I love it now. I don't want to take this as a joke, so don't think that."

"I don't, Harry. It's good that you're honest with me. You've got a great reputation with you, you know that? I know a lot of my models like you already. You seem very... humble."

Harry smiled at that. "Thanks, sir." He scanned through the next page of notes, Paul sighing as he continued to make conversation with Harry.

"How was it working with Liam?"

"Great!" Harry shouted. "We're still good friends now. We chat occasionally. Apparently him and my boyfriend had a meet up the other day and he's still going well with everything. Liam talks to him a lot. He's helped him so much, he's helped me so much."

Paul froze. "Boyfriend?"

"Well, not technically, yet. I love him, but we just haven't worked things out because everything is a little rushed," He's blabbering. "He's a model too, you see. I just want things to be all okay and dandy before we make it proper."

"So he isn't your boyfriend, yet?"

"No," Harry simpered. "I really miss him--"

"Okay, Harry, why did you not tell me this before?"

Harry glared at him, a wee bit frightened. "I-Is there something wrong?"

"Yes! Of course there is Harry!" Paul growled. "I've signed you up to be in the campaigns, Harry. You've got the looks, the voice, every girl is going to love you and your image can't be portrayed as someone who's sexy and young but be homosexual!"

"O-oh--"

"It's not offence to your sexuality, I don't mind your sexuality, Harry. Many of the men who model for CK are also homosexual, just I thought you were slightly different. Jesus, Harry!" He yelled, slamming his hands into the table. His eyes were sharp, directly staring into Harry's who became soft and innocent. "Dammit, Harry!"

Harry knew it. He just ruined his chance.

*****

Louis beamed at the vibrating phone, landing on his stomach on the bed and reaching over to grab his phone and press it to his ear. 

He rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling and sighing happily. "Hey, baby."

"Louis, we need to talk."

Louis sat up with a loud crack in his back. His smile dropped and soon popped a frown. Harry's tone was awfully upset, and morbid. It worried Louis more than it should, especially since his name and not a nickname like  _love_ , or  _babycakes_ , or _Lou,_  or  _eggplant_ , wasn't used.

"Is there somethin' the matter?"

"Yeah, there is."

Louis gulped. "It's nothing affecting me and you is it?" The silence proved everything. "Harry, please don't tell me you don't love me any more."

"No! Louis! I still love you. I love you and I miss you every day like crazy," Louis exhaled his relief, Harry continuing with his news. "Lou, there's something going on and I need you to understand when I say that I need to do this for the sake of me getting my contract properly in CK."

"Any thing for you, love."

Harry was quite surprised. "Really?"

"Harry, you deserve this. I'm not letting you give up on this. You helped me with Guess, kinda. So I'm going to help you win this, because I know you are perfect for Calvin Klein."

"So if I say to you that Paul wants me to be in a fake relationship with some other model for however long, just to keep the gay image away from me for a while for publicity, you'll be okay with it?"

Louis gasped, angrily shouting back: "What?!"

"Louis, I told Paul about you and me after he talked to me for a bit. I never knew he was looking for a straight model. Once I told him you were my soon to be boyfriend he totally lost it. He then called his CEO or something and they suggested him to publicize me with a model from VS to hide whatever I had in myself."

"Why did you tell him?!"

"He asked."

" _Harry!_ "

"Louis, please don't be upset. I-I don't want to do this--"

"Then fucking _don't!_ "

"Louis, you said you'll stick with me while trying to get into CK not even thirty seconds ago! I can't back out and tell them no, I can't do this. I'll get kicked from the contract!"

Louis dropped his head into the mattress, groaning out loud and making Harry extremely nervous. He knew Louis wouldn't take the news well, he just didn't think he'll take it in this badly.

"Louis, baby, pleas--"

"Don't  _baby_  me, Harry. Why can't they just hide you? Do they have to publicize you? I mean, it's not like we're ever going to be going out on dates any way?"

"I'm one of their superior models, Lou. I'm being publicized more often because apparently, I'm sexy, young and more appealing to women than any of the other models right now."

Jealous grew in Louis' stomach. "I fucking hate the idea."

"Louis! You said you--"

"Yeah, I'd support you if it's going to help you! This isn't helping you in any way! It's making you look like a man whore and easy to get, Harry!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's the modelling industry, Harry! That's what companies make you do! I'm only a model for Guess, someone who is equal to all the others and is labelled as a model, not gay, and not any thing else!"

"CK is different--"

"Yeah, it fucking is. Paul is using you, Harry! You need to talk to Liam about this--"

"I can't right now, Lou."

"Well, you fucking better when you get back because I'm not going to be able to take this shit. You're not going to be with a VS model, Harry. I don't want you to be!"

"Louis, you know I'll always love you. Don't get mad, or envious. I will always love you and even if it's a VS model, you know I'll never run after her instead of you," Harry admitted, biting his lip and hoping for a response from Louis. It never came. "Louis, I love you--"

"So we can't get together?"

Harry sighed. "No, Lou. Not yet."

"Fucking hell--"

"Baby, I'm sorry, okay? We'll work things out soon. Remember? Every thing always works out in the end. We just need to go through the rough patch before we can get to the smooth."

"For ever how long that takes."

Harry breathed shakily into the phone. Louis was losing hope right beside him. "I'm coming back tomorrow night. All right? I'll give you a call when I get to the hotel and I'll come up to meet you."

"Aren't I meeting you at the airport, like planned?"

"You can't, Lou. The minute I get off that plane, paps will be around me for publicity. I can't be around you," Harry whispered. He can sense the increased annoyance created by Louis. "Louis, I'm sorry, honey. I lov--"

Louis hung up the phone, throwing it at the hotel wall before diving his head into his pillow, crying his worries and anger to sleep.

******

The door was heard being knocked upon  _one, two, three, four_  times in a random beat. It's Harry.

Louis opened the door, Harry leaving his suitcase outside the room before attacking Louis in a hug around his waist and pushing him onto the bed. Harry fell on top, his head tucked into Louis' neck as he kissed it hungrily.

Louis giggled into the air, Harry making sure to hold him tight and to try make him feel a little special. After all, Louis has been angry at him all day. Harry needed to make it up to him.

Louis stopped, and Harry knew he hadn't gotten away with it.

"Harry, get off," Harry does, standing in front of Louis with a glower across his face. Louis sat on the bed, looking up to Harry. He might be smaller, but he was much more dominant. "Why?"

"Loui--"

"Are you trying to hurt me?"

"Louis! Of course not!" Harry shouted at him. "I'm doing this for the sake of my career. If you had to do this, I'd be angry too but I wouldn't stop you!"

Louis pouted. "I don't want you to walk around with someone else, Harry--"

"I'm not going to, Louis. It's just publicity, like... media and things. Paul's not going to make me run around with her twenty-four seven, yeah? I'll be with you all the time, and we can always cuddle when we're alone."

Louis sighed, peeling his eyes away from Harry and focusing on the ground next to Harry's feet. He sniffed, jumping a little in his spot. Harry was confused, finally seeing that trickle of glistening water falling from Louis' eye. His  _left_  eye.  _Pain._

Harry crouched down and made eye contact with Louis, his hands over Louis' knee caps. Louis wiped his tear away with the back of his hand. Harry squeezed his hands, Louis sniffing again.

"Don't cry, baby," Harry mumbled, his voice quiet and soothing. Louis looked at him through his tears. "You're too beautiful to cry."

Louis cried harder, Harry looping him in his arms and letting Louis sit in his lap. Louis cried into his shoulder, Harry kissing his tear stained cheek better. He hoped it will get better for the two of them. The last thing he needed was for Louis to leave him. 

The last thing Louis needed was for Harry to leave him. He feared that maybe Calvin Klein might o too far with Harry and manipulate him to becoming a whole different person; someone who didn't love Louis at all.

\- - - - -

 

**_READ FRAME OF HEARTS I DARE YOU :)_ **


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

Okay, names always get to me and I have a case of fucking things up for the worse sometimes.

I accidentally used Maurice, from Guess, as Harry's boss name instead of Paul. I'm so sorry. That's what happens when you don't read the previous chapter and go from the plan instead.

It'll be changed again soon, so if you've read the chapter, I'm so sorry if you were confused or any thing. Also, Maurice - the Guess guy - will be Louis' main boss from now on since the real boss of Guess and Calvin Klein are actually both named Paul and that will confuse the shit out of you later in the story. 

Much love. xx Thank you to BobTheAmazingPsyDuck who noticed this and was probably really confused :) Haha, sorry darl. x  
  
\- - - -   
  


Louis was at Guess that following morning, Harry at one of the main offices for CK. His leg was bouncing up and down from nervousness. Paul walked in with a smile, looking a little tired - probably from the late night flight back here.

He took out a stack of paper, like his contract, except this time it was for the publicity Harry was going to receive with that VS model. He can admit openly he's attracted to these girls, but he's got Louis. He loved Louis. He didn't want any one else, and Harry still can't get that into Louis' damn head.

"So," Paul sneered. "You'll need to read through and sign at the places needed."

He took a pen and Harry clicked it open. He read the pages. There's so many rules and Harry thinks that maybe this was something which could send him to jail if he wasn't careful.

_**The model under contract is not allowed to show any signs of male affection to others or himself.**  What the fuck? _

**_The model under contract must attend all publicized events and interviews with absolute consideration on what to say and act beforehand._ **

**_The model under contract is not allowed to deem whatsoever to being homosexual, bisexual etc._ **

"Why?" Harry asked, still not understanding the entire concept. "Is there something wrong with me being in love with Louis?"

"Harry, you see," Paul sighed, leaning forward on his desk and eyeing Harry carefully. "Girls like models, male models, and girls who see hot male models - especially the young kind like you - are more likely to buy our product."

"Bu--"

"The more money we get in, the more money you have to yourself, yes?" He asked for Harry's confirmation. Harry nodded. "Good, now, read on."

He did, and it only got worse. Harry's grinding his teeth by the time he signs the booklet. Paul took it from him. He felt like he was signing his life away. Paul spoke to someone over his intercom, asking  _her_  to come in. She walked in with her heels high and her hair long. She smiled to Harry and the first thing he noticed about her was her massively dark eyebrows.

"Harry, this is Cara Delevingne," He stood and walked to the pretty lady, standing tall in her heels and shooting a grin to Harry. Harry stood to courteously shake her hand. He can see that she didn't want this either and he thinks that maybe him and Cara might be good on that same boat. "You two will be with each other a lot. I'll call you when we've organized a date. You have some time to yourselves for now."

He dismissed them, Harry and Cara walking out from the office and building altogether. He didn't want to leave her right now, it'll be awkward enough. Cara stood next to Harry with a soft smile. She's a bit apprehensive. Harry started them off.

"So, I know this is going to take some getting used to."

"Yeah," She muttered. "I'm sorry.'

"Don't apologize, it isn't your fault."

"Just this entire thing is going to fuck your mind over, Harry. I don't want you crashing and burning right now. It's going to get a lot tougher and I think we can make this work if we try to sort things out between ourselves."

"How long have you been modelling for?"

"Only a couple of years, with the big business any way," She sighed. "It's a great job, it's been my passion for such a long time. It's just the fact that all this publicity and stuff ruins you. I wish it wasn't like this. It's hard enough as it is."

"How so?"

"You know, like  _Storm_  calling you up every morning to force you out of bed to do this shoot which is probably pointless. I hardly see my girlfriend enough because of it. She lives out in Manchester if you could care more or less. The industry is so strict on you. You need to please every one."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"No!" Harry shouted. "I-I... Is that why you're doing this? To hide the real you?"

"Yeah. You're obviously agreeing with it because you want the fame."

"Actually, it's more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"I love someone that is supposed to be my boyfriend, but it's all messed up now because of this damn contract," Harry said. "He's going to be so pissed off with me."

"Who's this?" She smiled.

"Louis."

"That boy from the show too?" She jumped with glee, her mouth open as she laughed. "You two are together?"

"Um, yeah."

"That's adorable, Harry!"

He scratched the back of his neck, chuckling softly. "Thanks. It's... um, yeah."

"I was watching the season when it was on. You and Louis always used to room together and you were really close. Barbs and I thought you two would have been cute together."

He knows he's going to get along well with Cara. Both walk together down a few blocks to some coffee shop Cara recommended. It turned out to be a pretty okay outing - the paps got a few shots. He wasn't even meant to be with her, but honestly, Harry really liked her.

*****

"Cara Delevingne?"

"Yeah, she's from VS. She's extremely nice," Harry simpered, Louis glowering and pouting his lip out. "Lou, don't worry, she has a girlfriend."

"I'm not worried about that. I was never worried about that."

"Why are you taking this all negatively then?" Harry sat on the bed next to Louis, reaching and grabbing around his waist to pull themselves closer so their knees were touching. "It's just something for modelling, Lou."

"Why is it that you have to get all the girls for?" Louis questioned. "Why couldn't another guy get all the female attention. Girls will be all over you, not to mention that this is fucking up our plans for being together."

Harry sighed unhappily. "Good things come to people that wait--"

"And I've waited long enough, Harry!"

"Let's just drop it, okay?" Harry muttered. "Pez just texted me, she wants us to meet up for dins tonight for the engagement."

"Who's going?"

"Just the bunch. You, me, Luke, Liam, Niall, Mikey, Jade; you know."

"No Cara?"

Harry groaned. "Louis, we're only going to hang out when we're call to do work. They're not going to keep her at my hip twenty four seven."

Louis' face remained flat, and stayed that way for the rest of the night.

*****

He texted Liam early morning. Louis was missing.

Liam called him instead as Harry grumbled, fumbling with the phone and pressing it to his ear. He fell back into bed and groaned as Liam spoke to him.

"He's with Niall. They're getting something for Perrie."

"He didn't even leave a message!"

"Don't stress out, Harry. He's fine. Niall's going to bring him back in one piece," Liam laughed. "How you feeling?"

"A little sore."

"Should I even ask?" He knew what Liam was implying.

"Just the alcohol, Li. Nothing else. We're not there yet."

"How have you and Lou been, anyway? Before last night, Lou was telling me complications were going on."

"Yeah, well, the CK job is okay. Just Paul found out I loved Louis and he got pretty upset because apparently I was the one to be in front of the main campaigns and such. So, I got given... um, a beard."

"Oh no," Liam sighed. "Who's she?"

"Cara Delevingne."

"Ah, a stunner."

"She is," Harry said quietly. "Louis isn't too happy though. He's been a bit of an arse about it actually."

"I wouldn't blame him, Haz. I wouldn't like Niall to be going around with Caroline for publicity."

"Is there any way to make him all easy go about it, Li?" Harry's desperate for an answer. He hated Louis being upset with him. "Is there any way I might be able to get out of the contract?"

"What ever you do, do not get out of that contract!" Liam snapped. "Harry, if you shred up that contract, your future will never be seen. CK is a large company around the world and the minute they put your name in as someone who went against what was being asked, you'll never find yourself on that runway again."

"But--"

"Harry, you need to figure this out yourself, mate. I'm not your mentor forever, yeah?" Liam reminded. Harry moaned, annoyed, into his hand. Liam exhaled loudly into the phone. "I'm sorry, H. It's a little hard, I know. Louis will be like this for a while, okay? Just let him be and let him take the piss out of you for a while. It'll make him feel a little better. Buy him some flowers or something."

Harry hung up after that, looking at the time on his phone and falling back to sleep. It's only ten, Louis can wake him up later.

****

Louis doesn't wake him, Harry's phone ringing does though.

Louis was showering, Harry can hear. He picked up his phone hearing Paul over the phone. He's afraid that him and Cara might have a planned date, but it was nothing like that. It was exciting news, actually.

"We need you quick at The Runway, Harry! Someone decided to drink or something and couldn't get in, so hurry up. The show starts in an hour."

Paul cut off their line. Harry jumped out of bed, rushing to find some suitable clothing and shoes. Louis walked out a few minutes later, drying his hair with a towel and a few water droplets over his face. He's dressed in casual attire and he's glaring at Harry with a odd look.

"Where are you off to?"

"I have a show," Harry's tugging on one of his shoes, falling back and slumping into the bed. He grabbed his wallet and phone, shoving them into his pocket before walking to the door. Louis snatched his arm before he could turn the knob. "What?"

"I'm going to come with you."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

Harry gulped. He didn't want Louis to meet Paul. "Um, you have other things to do. Plus, I need to go now and you're going to take a while so--"

"No I won't. And you don't know what my schedule's like, thank you very much," Louis snapped. "Wait a minute. I'll put my shoes on and we can go, okay? I want to see you, baby."

Harry breathed heavily, feeling his gut fill up with nerves as Louis took more and more time up to find his shoes and put them on. He's going to be late. The Runway was no less than half an hour away and Harry still needed to get changed and make-up done.

Louis was finally ready, both leaving the hotel room and hailing a taxi to take them to the runway show.

*****

Louis was backstage. Apparently, he wasn't invited and apparently, he was just a waste of space. Of course, Harry defended him. Louis probably owes his life to Harry for not being thrown out on his arse. Harry did his walk and stuff, as Louis would describe it. It wasn't the most amazing thing he's ever seen. What he wore was probably the let down - some purple underwear with a small vest. Harry really did look awful.

He didn't say a word to Harry about it though. After all, it was CK who put these things on Harry, and these things being put on Harry was earning him money. Harry met him backstage and gave him a hidden kiss in the corner. The show ended and Paul caught up with Harry after he had changed to his articles of casual, normal looking, clothing. Louis decided to walk up to their conversation, standing close to Harry.

"Who are you?" Paul barked rudely.

"I-I--"

"Oh, Paul, this is the boy I've been talking about," Harry introduced. Paul lowered his eyebrows with confusion. "Louis," He still stared at Harry with bewilderment. "My boyfriend."

"Oh, you," His tone was disgusted and merely pleased. "So you're the one who's ruining Harry's potential, aren't you?"

Louis widened his eyes. "Excuse me?!"

" _Loui_ \--"

"Sorry to come off as rude, but if you weren't with Harry, he'd be a much more of a success and easier to manage without all this publicity stuff, yeah?" Paul stated. "So, where are you working Louis? That little Vogue Modelling down the street?"

" _Guess_ , actually."

"Ah, Guess. Glad Harry didn't get chosen for such an amateur modelling company."

"It's more than this mediocre piece of shit!" Louis hissed at him, Harry putting an arm down to stop Louis from any sort of attack or biting words. Paul was smirking, and Louis was extremely pissed.

"I'll see you Monday, Harry." He walked away to another roup of female models. Louis was angry, but fear appeared the moment he saw Harry's eyes, sharp and upset.

Both take a cab back home, and before Harry could even comment, Louis had him up against the wall and started to scream at him.

"You need to drop them!"

"W-wha--"

"He's a fucking arsehole, Harry! He called me average! He told me I was ruining you because of our relationship. Are you fucking kidding me?! He's taking this too far!"

Harry pursed his lips together, crossing his arms. "You're making a big deal out of this, Louis. He's just a bit of a tough guy sometimes--"

"Did you fucking hear him?! Are you bloody deaf?!"

"I heard him, Louis. He did apologize for coming off as rude."

Louis' mouth was open, gaping as he stared at Harry with disbelief. He's about to cry. Harry's boss hurt him and Harry's bloody defending the boss. That was not Harry, whatsoever.

"I can't believe you're sticking up for him!"

"Louis, why can't you be happy that I have a job? I have something I love and just because I have all these attachments, doesn't mean any thing is going to change--"

"But it has, Harry! You're sticking up for some dick head who can think nothing less of me than a piece of baggage attached to you to keep you down! You have a  _girlfriend_. You're given shit clothing at runways and it's only going to get worse!"

Harry froze. "You said I looked good."

"Well, you fucking looked like shit, okay? I said it. Fine. Might as well be telling the truth if all you're going to be doing is sticking up for lies."

"Fuck off, Louis. You're being an absolute arsehole about this!"

"I'm not being an arsehole about this, you're being the cock who can't even think about other people's feelings! You don't understand what I'm going through, Harry. You're going out with a girl who is a Victoria Secret Supermodel! She is a stunner and you're fucking dating this amateur from Guess. Take a fucking pick."

"She's got a girlfriend, Louis! We've discussed this." Harry shouted.

"Doesn't stop you."

"I'm in love with you, Louis! When will you get that into your thick skull?!"

Louis scoffed. "More lies?"

"You know what, fuck you. Seriously, I cannot believe you're dealing with this like a fucking two year old."

"Get out."

"Fine!" Harry doesn't even take his clothes. He stormed out from their hotel room to leave Louis behind. He slid down the wall and cried on the floor for two hours, but it felt like an eternity.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this last time, but I'd really appreciate if you took a look of "Frame Of Hearts" on my profile. x
> 
> If you don't know what it's about, it's an AU about Louis living on a farm and finding a tree house in the middle of nowhere. Harry finds it too and Louis and him share. They're both very young, grow up and fall in love with each other. 
> 
> (Pretty much the AU with Louis and Harry doing all the firsts together [first kiss, first love, first... you know])


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

"I just need a place to stay for the night."

Perrie sighed into the phone. Another fight, she knew it. "Yeah, I'll come pick you up. Where are you?"

"In front of Trafalgar Square."

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"I-I... I just needed a bit of a walk, that's all." 

Perrie hung up. Harry groaned into the palms of his hands as he leaned back into the bench in Trafalgar Square.

****

Perrie brought him a cup of tea. Zayn's working late at his photography job; he'll expect a surprise when he gets home. Perrie sat next to him, an arm around Harry's shoulder as Harry sipped solemnly at the tea.

"Love, you're not at fault here, okay?"

"I am, though. I didn't... I'm not a good enough boyfriend for him."

"One, you're not together yet. Two, he's over-reacting like he always does, Harry. You're not at fault because he's not taking into consideration that it's your job on the line here!"

"B-but, I stuck up for my arsehole boss instead of someone I love."

"You don't need to agree all the time," Perrie told. "Zayn and I have disagreements but we don't really care about them that much. Louis needs to learn that you're not going to swing his way at times."

"He won't learn though. He's a persistant little bitch, he is. He doesn't understand anything."

"Exactly," Perrie sighed. She put a reassuring hand on Harry's thigh, squeezing. He exhaled heavily, pissed off. "You don't need to be upset, Harry, but I'm not going to sort this one out for you guys. We aren't on Top Model any more. You need to figure this out as if I didn't exist."

"But if you didn't exist, Louis and I wouldn't be together right now."

"You would have found each other some how. Maybe in some coffee shop, or maybe you could have been a photographer and Lou been a model, like Zayn and I. Fate would have brought you together somehow."

"And it's probably going to break us apart too."

"You and Louis are meant for each other. You keep each other grounded and you're always the happiest when you're with him."

"Except now."

Perrie frowned, squeezing Harry's leg again sympathetically. "It'll all work out, Hazza. Don't think it's all over."

Harry glowered to his cup of tea. He doesn't think anything will work out by the way things are going right now.

*****

Liam called him early morning unexpectedly. He's on the phone with a voice which was unrecognizable. Liam asked for Louis, and Louis replied back with a small hum. Liam wasn't impressed.

"Louis, why."

"W-what?" He's still trying to open his eyes, blinded by the light coming through the hotel window. "What do you mean why?"

"Harry."

"For fuck sakes, that's the reason why you called me at six in the morning?"

"You need to stop and think about this, Loui--"

"I'm perfectly fine, and I'm right. Okay? Harry needs to stop being a dick about it and bitch about it with all you lot. He just needs to get over himself."

"No, you need to get your act together, Louis. He's doing all he can to try get where you are. He has a damn contract, and you're pretty much telling him to either stay with you and do nothing, or go for his job and lose you. Do you know how hard it is on him?"

"I don't see anything hard about it."

"You're over-reacting."

"Got that from Perrie, didn't you?"

"Just...  _fucking_  hell, Louis, you're unbearable sometimes."

"Well, what do you expect?" Louis hissed. "It's six twenty four in the morning and you're wondering why I'm unbearable. I can hardly see let alone speak or think properly!"

"Harry's risking everything he can to be with you, you know that? He's helping himself with his job, to try and earn a living. You're pushing him away from it. You're telling him all this bullshit about how he's going to jump to that darn girl Cara when he isn't."

"I don't honestly care about that girl. I care about Harry fighting back against me with his boss telling me I'm a mediocre model who's working for an amateurish company!"

"It's a business, Louis. Bosses do that all the time. I do that with Niall, sometimes. It's not the truth. To be honest, both are at super high levels. Harry's only defending him because you're obviously taking the shits out of him."

"Fuck you, and fuck Harry. Fuck everyone right now. If you're going to tell him about this call, tell him that he isn't welcome back until he apologizes." Louis ended the call, head slamming down into his pillow as he growled to himself. He can't fall back asleep now.  _Ugh_ , he's miffed. 

*****

"How am I meant to keep this up if he's acting like this, Liam?"

"I don't bloody know. Honestly, I'm not that fairy godmother who can sort all this shit with a flick of a wand."

"Tyra Banks probably could."

"Well I'm not fucking Tyra Banks now, am I?" Liam snapped at him. Harry moaned unhappily, "Look, I'm sorry, Harry, but he's not going to be all forgiving the moment you rock up at the hotel with an apology. You need to take him out somewhere and make him feel special."

"I bloody can't! I'm not allowed to go out with him unless I'm with Cara also. Paps will be after me!"

"Jesus, they've given you the full package already?"

"So this is the worst it'll get then?"

"Maybe," Liam told. "They might make you marry her or something."

Harry squeaked and froze. "Marry?"

"It's highly unlikely, but not impossible."

"Oh my goodness, Liam. He'll never forgive me then--"

"They won't do that immediately, idiot. I said it was highly unlikely and since you have Louis, it's probably not going to happen with you," Liam informed, calming Harry down slightly as he breathed relief into the phone. "Now, you need to go on over there and apologize."

Harry wailed angrily. He'll probably make things worse by trying to make it up to Louis. Harry's sick of being the one who's always apologizing. He wanted Louis to admit he's wrong. 

"I'm gonna go."

"Wait, are you going over there or--" Harry hung up and stood from the couch. He goes to Zayn's room to change into a few of his things; he wouldn't mind. He went to work with his hair combed back and his clothing style mainly dark. 

If Louis wanted him back, he'll ask for Harry. Harry's not going to give in at any time.

******

He's driving home with beats blasting and Luke in the passenger seat. He's a little emotional from his cry fest with Luke but he thinks he's over this whole dilemma thing with Harry now. If Harry wanted him back, he's going to have to apologize and admit he's the one who's doing everything wrong. Louis was never wrong.

 _Well_ , maybe a couple of times he was, but not this time.

Luke agreed to come for the weekend while Louis had a small break as they managed his campaign. He's expected to be front cover of their new article magazine. He's already got a year's worth of pay in his account and he thinks that maybe he could quit now. Louis' ideas weren't too great. 

Arriving home, Louis kissed his mother and sister, guiding Luke into the house for him to settle in. Lottie came upstairs to see Louis and hug Luke, for some odd reason. She ran downstairs only a couple of minutes later as Louis smirked over to Luke. 

"What?"

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring you home," Louis laughed. "First Harry, now you. She's fancying everyone I show to her."

"Not my fault I'm hot."

"Hey now, don't spit lies," Luke gasped with offence, hitting Louis' shin with the tip of his boot. Louis groaned and lifted his leg to meet with his hand. He held it tight with hisses of pain slipping out of his mouth. "Fuck sakes, you're rude today."

"Don't be a dick then."

"Speaking the truth, though."

"So I'm a model, and I'm ugly. Sounds legit."

"Quite cocky too."

"I can't say I'm ugly, Lou. I'm just self confident."

"Good you have that in yourself, Lukey," Louis grinned, patting him on the shoulder. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge. He's missed this bed too much. Home. He's home. "Want to kick the footie around for a bit at the park?"

"Why not."

*****

Their game is interrupted by a very annoying curly haired boy wanting to facetime Louis. The ball got him in the face as he took out the vibrating phone to answer the call. He saw Harry's name, immediately hanging up.

Luke ran to him, picking up the ball and dusting it free from the dirt before putting it under his arm. "Lou, you okay?"

"I'd rather get hit in the face again than see Harry's name on that screen again," Louis rolled his eyes, stuffing his phone in his pocket before glaring back up to Luke. His eyebrows are high and obnoxious. "What?"

"It's like you've grown from lovers to enemies within four days, Louis!"

"Who cares--"

"Christ, Louis. You hardly even care!"

"Am I supposed to?" Louis asked crossly. "Harry's being a dick--"

"And so are you. Two dicks don't get anywhere, Louis. And don't you even think about making a pun joke about that one. This is serious!"

"What am I meant to do, Luke? Forgive and forget? Harry's treating me like shit."

"I've only heard your side of the story, but I'm sure Harry has a pretty good explanation on why he's acting like this too. At least he's trying to do something about this, Louis. You keep ignoring him!"

"I don't want to talk to Harry. Okay? He can help himself. If he wants to stick up for lies, he can do that. If he wants to run off with  _Cara Delevagina_  or whatever, he can!" Louis snapped. "I want to go home. It's getting late."

Luke doesn't answer, only following Louis back home. Both are silent and awkward. Louis can't bare to think about Harry right now, but it's hard when he's in love with him.

******

He knocked upon the door, Jay answering with a small grin.

"Harry! Louis wasn't expecting you?"

"He shouldn't be. I just wanted to see him. He didn't answer my call yesterday and he wasn't at the hotel this morning, so I figured he must have come home. I hope it wasn't a bad time to come around?"

"No, no, of course not love," She beamed to him. "Louis is upstairs. Left door. He should be in there otherwise he might be out with Lottie. Not too sure, sweetheart."

Harry thanked her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He goes up the flight of stairs before knocking on the first door on the left. He entered after a small come in, giggles being heard in the room.

Louis' face was blank as he saw Harry step into the room. Harry gulped seeing Luke on the bed next to him. Harry's embarassed, more so angry that Luke was with Louis. Alone. It rushed Harry back to the thoughts back in the mansion. 

Louis can't have run off with Luke, could he? Not after everything. Harry won't believe it.

"What are you doing here?" Louis' voice was sharp and painful. Harry's stomach dropped. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Why do you think, Louis?" Harry told him coldly. "Don't you think we have some talking to do, after you've ignored me for five days straight!"

Luke had the courtesy to leave the room. Harry's eyes were dead on him, following his body out of the room. Luke was out and Harry closed the door. Louis had his arms folded and his stare at Harry's eyes. Not lips, body, or anything else. Eyes. He's serious.

"Maybe there was a reason why I ignored you."

"Why? Because you wanted to run off with Luke?"

"What are you talking about now, Harry?"

"Don't you think I don't know what's going on, Louis? You dump someone and run off for someone else when something happens."

"You assume everything! Luke is coming here for the weekend to take me away from all the shit back in London, okay? Just because you caught us in the lounge once with me naked because I dropped my fucking towel and with Luke in front of me, it doesn't mean shit, Harry!"

"Now you're telling me lies. Hypocritical."

"You are unbelievable!"

"No, it's you who is unbelievable. Ignoring my calls for the past five days and acting like some childish bastard who could care less about someone they love!"

"What about you and your sticking up for your arsehole boss? Remember that?"

"I don't have to agree with everything you say, Louis! Sometimes, other people are right. You're wrong, so fucking accept that!"

"I'm not wrong, Harry!"

"Do you realize I'm risking my damn career for you? I'm doing this all because I love you, Louis. I love you so much and I'm risking my job, future, everything for someone who always thinks they're right and can't accept the fact that this is just a job I have to do!"

"Do I even care any more, Harry?" Louis' became passive, his voice soft and small. "Should I even care?"

"You should, Louis! You love me, I love you. This always happens because you're over-reacting all the time with absolute bullshit!"

Louis only sighed, his breathing shaky and hurt. Harry knew he upset him, and it hurt his heart. It fell to a bottomless pit and he just wanted to go to Louis, pick him up and hold him tight. He can't. There's something stopping him and it's the sharpness still in Louis' eyes. 

"I'm so sick of this, Harry. I'm fucking sick of this."

Harry swallowed the knot forming in his throat. It appeared back immediately. "I-I don't want you to be angry with me, Lou. I'm... I don't want to lose this, okay? I know it's a hard decision--"

"It is a hard decision," Louis told him. "I know it is, and it's one you have to make."

"Y-yeah," Harry muttered. "So--"

"Either me, or your job, Harry," Louis told him with a strict attitude. "I don't care which one you choose, but you're going to end up hurting me both ways anyway."

Harry's heart thumped in his chest. " _Louis_."

"Choose. Now. I don't care. I honestly don't, Haz." Louis glared at Harry. He's hoping for the first choice. He doesn't want to make it obvious, however. Harry gazed at him, seeing two choices appear above his head. He's going to hurt Louis somehow, either way. He'd rather do it with something to lean against for support.

He turned around and left Louis. He walked out to his car and drove away. Louis was alone again. He sighed, but didn't cry. He should have expected this. Frankly, Louis needed to learn that Harry really didn't give two shits about him.

 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

 

He's driving back to London with Luke. They part ways as soon as Louis arrived at his hotel. He changed into something spectacular looking before going to his promo shoot for Guess.

He's chill with it, he supposed. It's a single shoot with him in a pair of Guess underwear. He's lying flat on the floor with the photographer above him. He looked too feminine like this, but apparently, that's what they're going for. 

He finished up and was told he'd receive his pay for the shoot before hand and this one today. He thanked the photographer and one of his co-bosses in the green room before heading out for some lunch.  _Alone._  He sighed as he ate his turkey sandwich alone.

He wished it wasn't like this. Technically, it wasn't his fault. He doesn't believe it was his fault anyways. He plainly thinks that Harry shouldn't be such a dick;  _he shouldn't have left me like that_. Unfortunately, Louis failed to see the real side of things.

There were a couple more phone calls here and there from Harry. Louis ignored them all. Harry was sick of his stupidity and stopped the calls after a week of the ignorant behaviour. Harry had his own life now, Louis had his. It was hard at first but it's been a week; and Louis had survived that week.

Surely he could spend the rest of his life without Harry.

*****

Louis walked into his apartment and smiled. It already felt like home.

He'd spent his first paycheck on renting a penthouse. It reminded him a lot of the mansion back in Top Model. He's moved in and settled and he had nothing to do for the next week. 

He's lonely. He never knew it himself until he hit the backyard chair with a glass of iced tea and a magazine. He's really lonely. He missed Harry a whole lot.

He sighed deeply, looking to the sky for the answers to his needs. He could call Harry. He  _could_. He didn't see the point in it though. It'd probably result in more fights. Luke wasn't around anymore, who knew where he was. Perrie and Zayn were probably loving it up somewhere. Liam would probably give him shit for letting Harry go.

Liam it was.

Louis gave him the address and soon enough, Liam and Niall were at his door. They walked in and hummed at the beautiful penthouse. It was a stunner, honestly. All of them took a seat on the stools by the kitchen counter, Louis offering for drinks around. He only made some tea for himself, leaning with his arms on the counter and smiling to Liam and Niall.

Liam broke the awkward, ten second silence. "You need to cut the shit, Louis. I'm damn serious."

"I, somewhat, knew you were going to bring that up," Louis rolled his eyes, pissed off as he groaned softly. "What's the big deal? It's just a small fight."

"Louis, Harry won't make up for it anymore. He's too damn bothered with your crap."

"And I'm the one that needs to apologize? He visiting me, and left me, assuming I was running off with Luke!"

"I wouldn't blame him." Niall told.

"None of you would. You don't see the real side of this--"

" _You_  don't see the real side of this, Louis!" Liam snapped. "You don't see that Harry's risking so much for you. He loves you too much to ruin something he's waited his whole life for!"

"What about me?"

"Stop making everything revolve around you, Louis. It ain't going to get you anywhere!"

"Harry said he loves me. He loves me. He might have waited his whole life for some career job but he loves me. Not his job."

"And how do you know that?" Liam asked angrily. "Put yourself in his shoes for a minute. What if you're the one with all this shit on you. What if you're the one that was forced to choose between him or your Guess career, hm? What if right now, you were Harry and you're absolutely devastated that he couldn't choose both?"

Louis glared away from the two in front of him, embarrassed by his actions. He shouldn't have forced Harry, but really, Harry shouldn't have assumed and walked away without consulting Louis properly.

"He left me, Liam."

"I still wouldn't blame him. You're acting like a jerk. I could call you a number of other things because right now, you need a good wash down and think on how much Harry needs you, and how much you should focus on him instead of your-bloody-self."

*****

"Paul, I-I--"

"Harry, you just really need to do this for the sake of your shoot, all right? It's not going as well as I expected and this little thing can boost up everything entirely," Paul ordered. "Cara's waiting at the front now. Just a simple walk around would be nice enough before you strike."

Harry had to accept. It was for the sake of his money and career. He hung up the phone to his boss before taking the taxi to the HQ, seeing Cara as they both hugged. From now on, the media was on them. From now on, Harry's in love with Cara. Harry felt like shit.

They're walking down the promenade for fashion. They're in Burberry for a while, photographers in and out of shops. Harry hated being watched. There had been too much of that in his life already. Their hands are locked together tight and they continue shopping together. They're far enough from the paps to speak freely.

"You need to smile more, H."

"It's hard," Harry whispered. "I just can't get the anxiety out."

"You're all right, Harry. You're doing better than expected."

"No, no, I'm not anxious about this. I-I just miss Louis, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"We had a fight, _yadda yadda_ , I left him and I haven't seen him for a week. It's been harder than I thought. I've probably over-reacted too much."

"Over-reacted? How?"

"Well, I've woken up drunk for the past two days, let's just leave it there."

Cara stopped him, standing in front of Harry with both their hands entwined. She smiled up to Harry before giving him a sympathetic look.

"You don't deserve to be upset, Harry. I'm not stupid to know Louis still loves you, a lot. You can't just get over someone that quickly. You should talk to him."

"Cara, it's--"

"I know it's difficult, but... he loves you a lot. If he loves you that much, and the feelings are mutual, there's nothing hard about it. After this is done, you should go see him."

"I-I don't know where he is, though. He's moved somewhere and I don't know. I'm still at the hotel."

"Ask someone who's a friend of yours and Louis'. Maybe they can give you some deets," She planned. "Give me a smile, Haz," She smiled hard enough so her eyes would squint. Harry grinned at her, leaning forward and giving her a small peck. She was quite surprised. "Jesus, you should have warned me first."

"Better for the cameras when it isn't expected now, innit?"

"Oh, you," She laughed, standing behind Harry again as they continue to walk down the promenade. "Just to let you know, you have really soft lips."

Harry chuckled. "Ever since Top Model, that's been a rumour for everyone to know."

"Yeah, but only Louis and I have been lucky enough to know what they're really like."

"I've had girlfriends before Louis too, you know."

"They're quite lucky if I say so myself," Cara shot him a wink. Both laugh harmoniously again as they spent the day together in bliss.

*****

Louis was extremely cheesed off.

"Do you expect me to be okay with it?"

"Louis, it's publicity--"

"Seeing Harry kiss her not once, not twice, but five times is not for publicity, Liam!" Louis was jealous. It was quite caring, but Liam's becoming pissed at Louis' whining. "He's fucking going for her!"

"I don't see why bloody not, Louis! You haven't done anything to help yourself! He's craving you and obviously, Cara's the only one that's supporting him properly right now!"

"He's not going to talk to me."

"That's your fault." Liam cut off their line. Louis doesn't know what to do.

*****

It's a week later. Both Louis and Harry are hard working on their jobs and Harry's finding it harder each day not to message Louis something sweet and dearly which would reverse everything back.

Louis was having thoughts too, especially after he caught his fashion designer and the make-up artist having a giggle in the corner when Louis walked into the room. They've been together for nine months, apparently, and today was the fifth month anniversary of when they said _I love you_  to each other.

Louis didn't think it took that much effort. Really.

He's constantly scrolling over Harry's name in his contacts. He was glad he saved it last week. He doesn't know whether he should just give him a small text, or just to call him to see if he was doing okay.

He ended up doing it. What did he have to lose? He's lost all he had already.

**_hey._ **

No x's, no happy face, just a simple hey. Harry can't avoid this one. And he doesn't.

_hey._

_Great start so far._  Louis hated being so sarcastic to himself.

**_how are you?_ **

_im doing all right what about you._

**_yeah, im fine._ **

It's painfully awkward. Louis should just call him. Louis should just stop everything right now and forget about trying to talk to Harry again.

_you sure youre okay?_

**_im honestly fine_ **

_you dont seem like it_

**_how would you know? really._ **

_just saying_

**_like to assume things. dont you?_ **

Harry's became aggravated. He let the message sit there for a while. He had to go out to see Cara soon. 

Louis felt awful. He didn't mean to sound terrible. Harry wasn't replying to him and it's thirty minutes after he sent the message, and Harry's seen it, that Louis realized Harry wasn't going to message him back.

Louis acted. He stood up, changed, and called for a taxi the minute he stepped outside of his penthouse. He's going to go see him. Louis needed to turn things around.

*****

He's at the front of the hotel room. He's stupid to forget that he didn't have the room key. He's stupider not the think that maybe Harry wouldn't be in the room. He's standing at the front of the room; Harry shouldn't be too long. 

He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, holding them upright as he scrolled through his phone for Harry's name. He called. Harry didn't answer.

He leaned against the wall beside the door and scrolled through his twitter to kill time. It's close to eight, an hour after Louis had arrived. Louis was starting to wonder where Harry was.

He's with Cara at her house, spending the night with her. She invited him over to meet Michelle, her girlfriend. They're all having dinner together while Louis was patiently waiting at the door for Harry to come home.

He doesn't, obviously.

Louis doesn't bother to leave, however. He found himself comfortable on the carpet in front of the door. He curled up with the flowers in front of him, sleeping. He's hoping Harry will find him there. He's hoping, somewhat, that Harry will be a guilty bastard and apologize for his wrong doings - even though this entire thing was clearly Louis' fault.

 


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

Harry exited their home, kissing Michelle on the cheek - inside the house - before walking out with Cara to the sidewalk. Both of them were aware of the paparazzi around the home. It made Harry a little paranoid.

"Hey," Cara took his hand, smiling up to him. Harry smirked down. "Take my advice home with you, all right? Make an effort if you love him so much."

Harry nodded sincerely, leaning down and kissing her nose. Harry departed in his taxi, trying to keep his face hidden as he drove away, asking the driver to take him to the shops before dropping him back to the hotel.

He took the elevator to his floor, walking down the corridor with his eyebrows furrowed. Someone was at the front of his door. He started to walk a little faster, meeting with the man tucked into himself and sleeping with his head resting on both of his hands. Harry gulped.

 _He can't have stayed here all night_ , he kept repeating to himself.  _Shit, there's flowers_. Harry doesn't want to think that he left Louis here. Harry doesn't want to think that maybe Louis wanted to come see him to sort things out; but Harry was at Cara's having fun. Harry won't be able to take the guilt for this.

He held his own bouquet of roses and box of chocolates in his hands. He settled them against the skirting board on the floor before crouching down and carefully taking Louis into his arms. He was trying to keep him steady, arm under the knees and the other at his back. Harry cursed to himself when he stood up.  _How the hell was I going to open the door?_

He lifted a leg, supporting Louis on his thigh; it's how light he really was. Harry took the key out from his pocket, reaching forward and sliding the key in and out of the machine. He kicked it open with the tip of his boot, walking himself and Louis inside. He's surprised Louis hadn't woken up yet.

Resting him to the bed, he goes outside and retrieved the two bouquets of flowers and the chocolates, taking them inside. His heart jumped with fright as he saw Louis sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms folded and eyes looking very crossed.

Harry stuttered, feeling vulnerable to Louis dagger stare. "I-I--"

"Like the flowers?" Louis snapped at him. "They were for you."

"Louis--"

"And where were you last night?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does, since I was waiting out there all night for you."

"Why didn't you go home?"

"Oh, why the hell do you think? Maybe because I wanted to sort shit out with you, but you obviously don't feel the same way, or think of it as seriously as I do."

"Of course I want to sort this out, Lou!" Harry shouted at him. "I-I hate fighting with you, Louis."

"Then why are you being like this, Harry? Why are you not even trying to make an effort to work things out?"

"I drove two hours to see you the other weekend to find you with Luke! You left and didn't even bother to tell me where you went. I called you so many times, but you didn't answer. Don't you dare say I didn't bother, because I did!" Harry frowned, glaring at Louis. He faced away, looking at the headboard of the bed with his arms still folded and nose in the air. Harry sighed unhappily, looking to his roses and chocolates. "I-I bought these for you. I was going to come see you today, but... I guess you kinda turned that around."

"I don't want them."

" _Louis_ ," Harry glowered, stepping forward with the flowers and chocolates in front of him. "Please?"

"I don't--"

"Lou, I got them for you. It's a gift, all right? You need to take it." Harry pushed them forward, the crepe wrapper around the roses touching Louis' cheek. He shooed it away with a swatting hand, still not looking to Harry. He smirked at Louis, pressing the flowers closer to Louis' cheek to piss him off. It did the trick.

" _Harry!_ "

"Take them."

Louis finally faced Harry, staring up to him with his eyes flickering between the flowers being pushed into his face and Harry's face. He held his stare at the flowers, eventually, and took them with a reluctant hand. He had the stems in both of his hands, holding it down to his lap. He looked at the petals and ignored Harry who came to sit beside Louis on the bed.

"Thank you."

"These are yours too," Harry handed over the box, setting it on Louis' thigh. "We had these in the house. Remember the ones we stole from Perrie?"

"Same ones?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they are. Blue ribbon and everything. Should be the same," Harry smiled to him. "So... are you going to listen to me?"

"Only if you listen to me."

"Of course," Harry acknowledged. "Before we start, I want to tell you something important and you should always know it, all right?"

"W-what's that?"

"I love you, yeah?"

"Harry, I love you too, but... you know it's harder than that, right?"

"How?"

"All these fights always happen. It's probably going to happen more frequently because of everything that's going on around us, Haz. We're never going to settle down, we're never going to find a way to make it work--"

"Don't think like that--"

"I'm not trying to think like that. I know it's going to happen."

"Lou, you don't know. None of us know. The only person that does know is some damn clairvoyant somewhere," Harry told. "Love always finds a way to work out. It's only the start. You can't expect all of this to work like if happiness was inevitable."

"You can't expect it to work out with life itself, Harry."

"Well, what's it doing now?" Harry asked. "You see? We've come together after a while. We're doin' all right, aren't we?"

"After a while, Harry. And that was because Liam was calling me a jerk for not taking you back."

"You were forced here?"

"W-well, I wasn't forced like... pushed. I guess I just needed a little boost to get the motive to come see you, that's all."

"Why?" Harry questioned confusingly. "Like... you love me, don't you want things to work out between us, Louis?"

"I do love you, but that other part's kinda hard to answer at the moment," Louis sighed. "I miss you a lot, but I don't know if you're going to hurt me again, Haz."

"I won't hurt you."

"How do I know?"

"Because you seem to be so confident on everything else; apparently we'll fight and break apart again. Why can't you be confident on me telling you that I won't hurt you, and that I'll do everything I can just to keep you in my life, Lou?"

Louis shrugged, breathing in shakily with his stare avoiding Harry's. "I-I... I don't know, Harry."

Harry looked at him affectionately. "Please don't cry, love."

"Y-you know that's just going to make me cry, right?" Louis said, the back of his hand at his eyes as he wiped the few tears away. "I don't want to cry. I hate crying."

"It just shows you care."

"About what though?" Louis asked brokenly. "I-I don't even know what I care about anymore, Harry. I'm... I'm done with everything."

"You're not done with everything, honey. You're just a little stressed about things, that's all. I don't know if it's about this or work but you'll sort it out, won't you?"

Louis shook his head, pulling a sour face before he leaned over and put his temple against Harry's shoulder. He began to well up into tears again, sucking in breaths harshly and exhaling with anxiety. Harry turned to occupy Louis into his arms. He settled Louis between his legs and had both arms around his waist, his chin on Louis' shoulder as he kissed near his ear. Louis drew his legs up into a tuck position, becoming the small child he never wanted to be.

"Do you want to start again?" Harry asked, thumb rubbing against his shirt. It's slowly riding up his stomach, and Harry had moved onto caressing the exposed area. He waited for Louis to say something, but he only nodded. "Tell me what's on your mind, baby."

"I don't want to go outside again," Louis whispered. "I-I don't want this anymore, Harry. I don't want anything like this. I don't want to be alone. I don't want media around me. I don't want this."

"You don't want to be a model?" He's hesitant, but he soon nodded. "Baby, it's just a rough patch. You were born to be an amazing model."

"Harr--"

"You didn't get third place for nothing, Lou. You are beautiful. Media won't _swarm_  around you. You can take it. They're taking pictures of you because they love you, angel. Everyone loves you because you're beautiful."

"B-but... there's other people out there too who are more beautiful."

Harry kissed his temple, mumbling close to his ear. "You're a god in my eyes, Lou. I want everyone in the world to see that you're beautiful, and they're only going to believe that if you're proud of what you've done and that is become this wonderful man I'll one day be proud to call my boyfriend."

Louis sniffed tears back, shifting slightly to grip hard into Harry's shirt. He dug his head into his chest, still weeping. "Never leave me."

"I will never leave you."

******

Louis took him home to show him around.

"The bathroom is massive!" Louis shouted at him, taking his wrist and dragging him along. He threw open the door to present the bathroom to Harry. He gaped.

"If this house can't get any more spectacular."

"Good thing is we can both fit in there," Louis smiled. "We could probably fit Liam and Niall in there too. Could have some brofest together."

"Not too sure if I'd fancy seeing Liam and Niall together in a bath with us."

"Something I'd never imagine," Louis laughed. "C'mon I want some nice dinner. I've been living off Asian cuisine for too long. I need something sweet and from the heart."

"Might as well just eat me."

"We'll save that for later." Louis winked to him, catching Harry's hand again and taking him through the penthouse once more before settling for a nice homecooked meal, together, for a change.

******

"Well, that was quick."

"I'm still in the danger zone, Li. He could turn away from me at any moment at this point," Harry muttered nervously. "I'm scared he's just going to remember everything and run away. We've just started over and he's quite chirpy."

"Just keep up the happiness, Harry. It seems to be working. At least he's actually paying attention to you this time."

"I still need to ask him about that thing with Cara, though," Harry sighed. "Fuck, I'm going to lose him all over again because of this fucking contract."

"Don't bail out, Harry," Liam warned. "Seriously, you just need to tell him. It's not awfully bad. Plus, you get some real good cash out of it. You could shower Louis with more gifts then."

"I'm just scared, that's all."

"Don't be. The more anxious you are, the more effect will happen on Louis. He'll react more hotly. Just use your charm, Styles. It always works."

Harry hung up on Liam's advice, sighing again as he watched Louis appear from the bathroom with a baggy t-shirt on and a smile. Harry grinned from the bed, patting the side for Louis to sit. He does, still smiling happily to Harry. He's so damn nervous.

"Comfy?" He asked.

"I need cuddles now," Louis whined. "I'm warm and I've missed your hugs for a while," He leaned forward to bear hug Harry, but Harry stopped him. Louis drew back with a frown. "What?"

"Louis, there's something I need to ask you. And... I don't think you'll like it very much."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - 
> 
> I love cliffhangers as much as you do ;) 
> 
> ((feedback is delicious(?) :) ahaha))
> 
>  
> 
> also, there's been a few people asking about what I look like. A few of you do know from my Quotev since I RA a lot but I don't do much on here rather than post stories and reply to people and stuff :) So... I don't know :) Maybe one day? :)


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

"I won't like it?"

"I-I... I don't know if you'll like it or not, Lou," Harry stuttered. "God, I hate doing this so much. I don't want to lose you, Louis. Out of anything in the world I don't want to lose you."

"Well tell me what is it then and see how I feel, all right?"

Harry sighed, glaring up to Louis with worry in his eyes. "Promise you won't leave me."

"Harry, you're scaring me. Just tell me. I promise, okay?" Louis took his hand and squeezed. Harry exhaled again, seeming paranoid and looking pale. Louis was really afraid.

"Paul has organized something for Cara and I," He can feel Louis become tense. He's becoming more nervous. "H-He wants us to spend a night together in the hotel, Lou and he doesn't want you there with me."

"That's it?" Louis questioned. Harry nodded, facing away from Louis and shaking his head. He's done for. He would understand if Louis left him on this very spot. Harry can't feel anymore guilty. "Love, that's not awful."

Harry's so surprised. He shot his head back up and glared at Louis. The words were almost nonsense to Harry.  _It's not awful._  Louis hadn't left him. Harry's glowing.

"Harry, I thought it would have been more worse than that.  _Fuck_ , you had me so worried. Jesus," Louis sighed with relief, his hand resting on Harry's knee. "I thought it would have been like... you and Cara would have had  to go on a romantic vacay in the Maldives or something."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not, Haz!" Louis grinned. "Look, I know I was a bit of a cow before, all right? I... I really don't want to be that type of person anymore. I know it isn't your fault."

Harry's surprise doubled. Louis was apologizing. "I wish CK wouldn't do this to me. Or us. I-I just want to make you happy--"

"Harry, you make me happy. All the time. I'm stupid for trying to force you out of that contract," Louis admitted. "Modelling makes you happy too. I'm surprised you're coming back for me even after all that bullshit I said. You deserve CK, Harry. I'm not going to apologize for the way I behaved with your boss though."

"I didn't expect you to apologize at all, Lou."

"Really?"

"Louis, I love you. We don't need to talk about our faults, yeah?" Harry smiled. "We don't need to explain all this shit between us after every bad thing we do. Forgive and forget - that's how I go."

"But sometimes that's not the right way to go."

"But sometimes, it is, and in this case, it is."

Louis beamed affectionately. "I love you too."

"Good," Harry poked at his cheek, laughing cheekily. "So you're okay with it? It's only for one night and I'll be back in the morning."

"I'm fine, H. When is this happening?"

"Tomorrow night," Harry frowned. "Paul always makes us do this at the worst times possible. I'm getting so close just to dropping out, Lou--"

"Don't you dare, Harry!" Louis snapped at him. "Don't you dare give up this. Harry, I'm not angry and I'm not going to be mad or anything unless you give up this job for a silly little thing like this. Cara's fine, H. She's probably stuck in the same sitch as you and you need to stick with it."

"But--"

"No buts, Harold," Louis put a finger against his lips, shutting him up. Harry smiled against him and pushed his lips out to kiss his finger. Louis giggled and touched Harry's nose. "So can I have cuddles now, big boy?"

Harry tackled him into the mattress, leaving Louis laughing and feeling a heavy weight across his stomach. Harry's sitting on him with his hands on his chest. Louis smirked at him.

"This isn't cuddles."

"Playfighting's just as fun." He pinched at his nipples from the outside of his shirt, Louis yelping like a puppy and slapping Harry's hands away from him.

"That's bad. No!"

"You love it, I know you do," He flicked at them this time, Louis squirming with a sneer across his face. He's tangling his hands with Harry's and trying to move him away from his buds. Harry knew they were sensitive. Harry needed to stop. "Hey."

"Hey, stop being a tease and cuddle me."

"You're no fun."

"M'tired, Hazza."

"Too tired to even kiss me, hm?" Harry questioned, grinning and putting their joined hands above Louis' head. Harry brought himself down and smooched him hard. Louis was giggling against him and it encouraged Harry to do more.

He found himself deepening the kiss rather quickly. Louis was giggling between their kisses and granting Harry's tongue in his mouth. He dipped the tip of his tongue to touch against Louis', Louis licking at it and breathing hotly into Harry's mouth. Louis was still at Harry's mercy but he's tempted to break away from it to tug at Harry's hair. It's an instict when he's rowdy like this. 

Harry shifted away from having Louis underneath, now beside him with his hands still above Louis' head. He's glaring down to him with the tiny smirk he does when he saw Louis' eyes glitter. Harry fell back on his arse, leaning against the bed head and pulled Louis up to straddle across his thighs. He pecked his lips chastely again. He's full of giggles tonight.

Harry's hands snake under Louis' baggy tee, throwing it off to the other side of the room. Louis smiled with his bottom lip being bitten between his teeth, Harry leaning forward to bite at his nipple. Louis gasped, hands going into Harry's hair to pull him away. He bit harder and sucked. Louis was trying so hard to pull him away. Harry wouldn't let go.

"H-harry, please," Louis stammered. " _Harry._ "

Harry sneered and pulled himself off, licking over his lip and scraping over it with his teeth. He shot a wink to Louis and watched him pant. It's not helping Harry seeing Louis hard in his briefs already.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, yes. Tonight," Louis whispered breathlessly to him, pulling at Harry's shirt and breathing heavily into Harry's ear. "Please. I-I've missed you like crazy."

"I don't want to if you're not ready, Lou."

"I'm ready, for god sakes. _Harry_ , don't leave me like this."

He's so needy, and it's making Harry think that Louis might regret this all later if he did this now. Louis started to bite at his neck, kissing it softly also. He whispered words against Harry and started to roll his hips up aganist Harry's body. Harry surpressed a groan. Louis was just horny. Harry can't do this to him without much thought being put into it.

"Harry, please--"

"I-I can't when we haven't talked about it, Lou."

"We don't need to talk about some things, remember?" Louis told him. His voice was rushed and he's quite panicky. He wanted this to be over and done with and that's not what Harry wanted. "Oh god, Harry."

"I don't have anything."

Louis stopped, kneading at his chest like a small kitten. "I'm clean, I promise."

" _Louis_."

"Haz, please. Just...  _fuck_ ," Louis moaned with a lick against Harry's temple. Harry gripping his hips hard. He can't resist with Louis like this. He can't do anything with Louis like this. He needed to control himself some how, but Louis is simply too irresistible. "Please, please."

Harry bent him over again, pushing him into the mattress and sliding between Louis' legs. He pressed directly into his crotch, Louis groaning with his head tilting back. He's so fascinated with Louis acting like this. He's never seen something like this before. The moans could be repeated in his head and Harry would never get sick of them. Ever.

"We need to talk more, baby," Harry told him, kissing at his jaw. Louis whined from his throat. "I'm not leaving you like this though, beautiful. All right?" Harry said with a kiss on his lips. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"All right," Harry lifted Louis under his arms, scooting him up the bed and bringing all the sheets with him. Louis was in a pile of scruffed sheets, hands tangling in them and being his grip of support. He clenched hard at them, Harry kissing down his torso and tweaking his fingers at Louis' nipples again. He pecked around his belly button, making him giggle - which were soon cut off by loud moans. Harry nudged Louis cock from the outside of the briefs. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Harry kissed the outline and continued to nudge his nose along side his dick. Louis' knuckles were white and pulling hard on the sheets. Harry knew he was doing something right, at least. He took a hand away from his nipple and pulled at the elastic waist band around his hips, exposing his crotch to the cool air and the warmer breath of Harry's.

Harry got started straight away. He put Louis into his mouth and sucked at the tip only. Louis was shaking beneath him, moaning Harry's name loudly into the air. He bucked his hips forward and got the graze of Harry's teeth against his cock. He mewled in discomfort and Harry apologised with his lips still around Louis.

He's glad he didn't have a horrible gag reflex, managing to Louis' base within a few attempts. He's large and Harry's struggling to keep him in his mouth without pulling away and feeling sick. He jerked up and put a hand around Louis, spit attached from his bottom lip to the tip as Harry stroked him easily. Louis was now clawing at Harry's arm, hand still on his nipple and teasing him hard. Louis wanted to be fucked, basically. Harry's not going to give him what he wanted.

He swallowed the gut feeling and came back down onto Louis' cock with the determination to deep throat him again. He bobbed down a couple of times to prep himself and slid his tongue on the underside of his shaft. Harry bent down and took him in, Louis feeling the tip of his lips at the base of his crotch. He groaned and stuffed his hands into Harry's hair yet again.

"Haz, I... oh, shit," Louis tugged at his hair upward, bringing Harry up and letting his dick fall to his stomach. Harry had him in his hand again, jerking him off fast and kissing at his tip. "Harry, please."

"You're all right, sweetheart," Harry smiled to him.  _Fuck_ , Louis can't get enough of his sweetness. "Be a good boy and come, will you?"

Harry put his lips around his tip and sucked hard, his tongue dipping into his slit and bringing Louis to become uncontrollable with his moans. Harry rubbed his fingertips over Louis' nipples again, now super sensitive. Louis' toes were curling and clenching onto the sheets as hard as Louis' hands. He came unexpectedly, Harry jumping back with most coming out of his mouth and the rest painting across Louis' stomach. His eyes were closed and his back was arched. Harry wanted to record this next time to watch for future reference.

He panted like a dog, still frozen in his position. His forehead was sweaty with his hair clumping with the sweat. Harry glared at him, pulling up his briefs to cover Louis' crotch. Louis can't stop with the heavy breathing and it's worrying Harry.

"Baby, are you okay?" Harry asked, wiping at his mouth with his thumb. Louis looked at him with his head coming off the mattress. He's glowing like the sunshine. 

"I want cuddles." Louis weakly reached up to Harry, his hands opening and closing for Harry to come and pick him up. Both nestled in bed, Harry wiping Louis' stomach clean with his shirt and lying under the covers with him.

Harry's boner is awkwardly pressed against Louis' bum. Louis had the urge to rub up against it and squirm. Harry hit him a couple of times because of it, and Louis laughed loudly. He would love to help Harry, but he's simply too tired to treat him.

Maybe next time...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you've ever read any of my other stories, you can clearly see that this ""smut"" that I've written is not the best I can do. I'm really sorry about that. I'm extremely tired and I thought about this last minute. I needed to add a smut scene somewhere and here it is.
> 
> There will be another for sure. I'm not happy with this whatsoever. I'm sorry. xx


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope none of you missed out on chapter 37. If you did pretty much L&H got close and stuff. It wasn't really important for you to read but I think you guys were kinda bored on having no smut, or almost smut in the past chapters and that got you really frustrated HA.
> 
> Absolutely have no clue when this book is going to end. I think there's probably a few more chapters left since I'm kinda running out on ideas to drag this book along. Yeah, I don't plan. I just write whatever comes to mind.
> 
> Hint for present/future writers: Plan your stories out COMPLETELY before you do this thing because otherwise you kinda just die when you think of 2000 words to write on the spot aha. x

Louis felt squashed in like a Chinese box. Harry's got him around the waist tight and his legs are up, closing Louis in, at his bum. Louis was curled with his neck straining uncomfortably. He sighed and cracked his neck from twisting it side to side. He hummed to Harry, trying to wake him.

"Hey," Louis whispered, using his heel to try kick Harry's knee. "Hey, wake up."

"Piss off."

" _Hey!_ " Louis snapped. "Wake up. You're actually trapping me from everything. I--  _Harry!_ " Harry rolled onto him, his mouth hanging open right beside Louis' ear. He moaned quietly and relaxed. Louis frowned. "Bastard."

He's still half asleep, his voice raspy and low. He can put a few words together, maybe a sentence. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Get off me!"

"No," Harry chuckled deeply. "If you expect me to get off, you have to say please."

"I don't want you to  _get off_ , Harold. I want you to roll over and let me breathe--"

"You're always such a pervert in the mornings. Why didn't I just suck you off this morning instead of last night?"

"I asked you to cuddle me last night!" Louis backfired.

"And you were the one begging for it after."

"So, it's still your fault that it all happened."

Harry rolled his eyes behind his eyelids. " _Thanks, Harry_ ; you should be saying."

"I'm not saying anything nice until you get up and make me breakfast in the kitchen," Louis says gruffly, reaching behind himself and trying to pat Harry's back. "C'mon, moron. You're not a sloth."

"Maybe I want to be."

"Sloths aren't models, young Harry."

Harry groaned, finally finding the urge to roll bck to his side of the bed and sit up like a prowling lion. He saw Louis beside him with his elbow propping him up. He smiled happily. Louis looked gorgeous, as always.

Harry grinned. "Mornin' love."

"Hi, where's my breakfast."

"For fuck sakes," Harry slammed his face straight into the pillow. "Why do I bother with you."

Louis scoffed, smiling to himself while looking to the ceiling. Harry doesn't resist, sitting up again and hopping off the bed, standing up and cracking his feet by standing on his tiptoes. He started to walk to the stairs to go make Louis the breakfast he wanted, but Louis stopped him.

"Bacon and eggs please, love," Louis informed. "Also, that shirt your wearing isn't particularly necessary."

It's cold, which is why Harry put it on in the first place. He removed the article of clothing, throwing it to Louis to catch. Louis beamed and let Harry leave. He followed him to the kitchen moments after he changed into some casual clothing. It's a stay in day today. He wanted to spend as much time with Harry before he had to leave to be with that Victoria Secret supermodel.

Harry's already cooking and Louis came up behind and pressed his chest into Harry's back. He's so much smaller, but he liked it like this. He's self conscious about his height, but at least Harry praised him for every little thing.

"Meanwhile, you could be cooking my breakfast," Harry said.

"Remember when we had that cooking contest back in the model house?" Louis reminded. "Do you want to die from undercooked food?"

"You didn't die from your food."

"Mainly because I have the gut. You might not and the last thing I want is to be put away for life for killing a supermodel."

"Wouldn't you be more upset on my death?" Harry asked. Louis remained silent, but kept caressing Harry's stomach from behind. Harry swiveled and met with Louis' eyes beneath him. "You are seriously one of the worst people I've ever met."

"You love me though."

"I do," Harry grinned. "A lot."

"I love you too," He beamed to Harry. "You better put all that love into your cooking. I better taste the love."

"So I should spit in it?"

"Harry!" Harry's laughing to him, kissing his head and turning back around to fiddle around with the bacon. He could hear the faint ringing of his phone in the bedroom, Louis unattaching himself from Harry and running down the stairs. 

He had the phone in his hands, answering to his boss.

"Maurice, hi!" Louis greeted jovially. The boss over the other line sounded pretty pleased as well.

"Louis, we would like a small meeting with you in around an hour's time. Is that all fine with you?"

"Perfect, I'll see you at HQ?"

"Yes, thank you, Louis! It's a real treat you're here. Another couple of models have fled to the US for their small work with The Face. It's great you're here," He hung up the phone, Louis skipping back to Harry and sitting up on the counter.

Harry's placing bread into the toaster. Louis was kicking his legs forward and back, bubbling with glee.

"Who was that, Lou?"

"Just Maurice," Louis told. "I think it might be for another photoshoot or something. Could be good."

Harry smiled, resting his hands on Louis' knees and opening them so he could settle inbetween. He kissed Louis gingerly and grinned softly against him. "S'proud of you, Louis."

"Fuck up, don't be all sweet on me."

"But I'm really, really proud of you," Harry praised. "Really, really--"

"I love you, all right. I'm proud of you too. Your bacon is burning," Louis spoke quickly, pointing to the pan to see the pork is indeed burning. Harry ran to the knobs and twisted the gas off. He fanned the bacon and took them from the pan onto the paper towelled plate. He looked to Louis bashfully.

"S'a little charred."

"You're an absolute idiot," Louis laughed.

*****

Harry was expected to go a little earlier than thought. Louis was ready to leave for his meeting, Harry about to head off also for his hotel night with Cara. Louis walked into the kitchen to see Harry with a glass of water at his mouth. Harry placed it on the counter after a sip, walking to Louis and kissing his forehead.

"You all right?" Harry asked him. Louis nodded with uncertainty. "Babe, I'll be home early morning. No funny business will happen, all right?"

"I know," Louis reassured both himself and Harry. "J-Just don't miss me too much, will you?"

"I always miss you when you're not around, Lou," Harry told.

"Open your hand," Louis said quietly, looking to Harry's right hand which lifted right in front of him. Louis took his hands from behind his back and gave the paper airplane with diamonds necklace to Harry, smiling up to him. Harry had his mouth open wide, glaring shocked at Louis. "Just a little bit of me."

"You kept this?"

"Of course I did. It's like... one of the first presents you ever gave to me, Haz. I also promised to keep it, even though I couldn't wear it in the mansion," Louis grinned gently. "It was yours, really."

"I gave it to you, so it's yours."

"Now I'm giving it to you so you can feel safe, yeah?" Louis said, closing Harry's palm and softly sighing. "Paper airplanes fly home, now there's one that's always going to be on your heart."

"That is if you make it correctly, otherwise they just fall and crash and everything dies--"

"Harold, I'm being romantic, you idiot."

"Thank you, Louis," Harry admired the necklace again. He still can't believe he kept this. It was from all the way back in the 6th week; when Harry won this as a prize but gave it to Louis. 

Both left on their seperate ways after. Louis was just hoping he could trust Harry enough not to make a move on this  _sweet girl_.

*****

He's home from the meeting and he's pleased. A runway show on Monday and a photoshoot tomorrow with another male model. Louis was secretly hoping it was Tom Daley. Louis would love to shoot with him again.

Better yet, the runway was Niall's new collection of clothing. Louis was super excited to model Angel's Desire. He's probably going to get some freebies knowing Niall's quirky attitude. He's so dandy; he doesn't know if the day couldn't get any better.

There was a knock at the door and Louis the visitor in. Liam popped into the kitchen with Louis and asked if he wanted any beverages. Liam politely disagreed, sitting on the stool and smiling lightly to Louis.

"Heard you're modelling Niall's designer wear."

"Yes!" Louis shouted. "Super excited, Liam! Gosh, I'm so proud of him."

"Me too, Lou," Liam nodded. "He's so happy with this collection. I'm sure you're going to look fabulous in the things he's chosen for you," Louis smiled and turned to make some afternoon tea. He's interrupted by Liam's nosy attitude. "So how are you and Harry going?"

He's tempted to tell him they're getting there. Louis thought they're getting there, well, sex can fix a relationship easily, can't it? Maybe Liam would call him an idiot for getting Harry to do that; especially after a long fight.

"We're all right," Louis confessed. "Harry and I sorted it out with a couple of words here and there. He's out with Cara now, but I don't care. It's all for his job, ya'know?"

"Glad you're taking this seriously now, Louis," Liam applauded. "At least you're treating Harry nicely for once."

Louis became tense, facing away from Liam and biting his lip. He doesn't know if he should take that offensively or not. He doesn't know whether Liam's trying to be a smart arse, or trying to make Louis feel bad. So he does what he thinks is best.

"What? I always do?"

Liam cocked up an eyebrow. "Louis, have you seen yourself in the past couple of weeks?"

"I have, thank you very much, Liam. I see myself every day."

"Yeah, all right," He scoffed, laughing timidly away from Louis. Louis started to become passive, but extremely offended by Liam's confidence to put Louis down like this.

"You don't know what's going on, Liam. How could you just say I'm not nice to Harry? I've been nice to Harry since we've first met."

"Oh really?" Liam argued. "Not from what I've seen in the tapes, Louis."

"It's been months since the series! We weren't serious back then."

"You still treat him unfairly, Louis. He doesn't deserve half the shit you give him sometimes. I'm surprised he's come back for you after all this. I'm surprised altogether that he's still treating you with respect while you're acting rather childish against him."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Louis."

"Last time I checked, Harry fell in love with me, not you."

"So much surprise there too," Liam bit back.

Louis clenched his jaw, gulping thickly. "Is this how you treat Niall? Do you always criticise him? You're not meant to be a judge off camera, Liam. You're acting stupid right now, honestly."

"You don't need to interfere with Niall and I."

"So you have no right to interfere with Harry and I either!" Louis shouted. Liam sighed, rollng his eyes and standing from his stool.

"This was great, Louis. Nice to see you."

"Fuck off," Louis hissed at him, turning his back on him and waiting to hear the front door latch closed. Louis breathed uneasily, shaking his head and fishing for his phone in his pocket. He dialled Harry on speed dial, waiting for Harry's voice to appear.

Straight to message bank after a few rings, and it's only two in the afternoon. He doesn't understand why Harry wouldn't answer his phone at this time of day.

Louis groaned and called again.  _And_  again. Every time he tried to call, Harry wouldn't answer. After the sixth try, the phone went straight to the automated voice. Harry turned off his phone. So Harry did have his phone with him.

 _That's suspicious_ , but Louis can't think too deeply into it. He wasn't going to allow himself to. Harry said he wouldn't do funny business with Cara.

Or maybe he just said that this was a plan for Calvin Klein, but he actually just wanted Cara alone to himself for one night...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another put out for my story >> Frame of Hearts 


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

"For god sakes!" Harry shouted as he closed the glass door to the balcony. He faced Cara and sighed. "They're mobbing the front!"

"I'll text him now," said Cara, pulling out her phone and also sighing with anxiety. Harry doesn't know what to do. They're due out the front in a couple of minutes to have their dinner date, but he doesn't think they're going to get anywhere with over a hundred paparazzi, probably, scowling at the front like hungry cats. "Paul said don't move, stay in the hotel."

"Thank fuck!" Harry glanced to the crowd again. They're only three storeys up above the paps and he can hear the screaming and shouting of the mob demanding for Cara and Harry to make a show. Harry hit his head on the glass. This wasn't going as planned.

"Paul doesn't want us to go anywhere, Harry. He's worried about our safety--"

"For once."

Cara snorted. "He's thinking of somethin' else, so we aren't all dandy and free just yet," She told, chucking her phone to the pillow and glaring at Harry. "You know, I'll be more comfortable on the small chair. You don't need to give me the bed--"

"We've talked about this," Harry laughed. "You're all right, Cara. I'll take the couch."

"Literally you're only going to be able to fit your head on that thing."

"I'm not that abnormally massive. If I curl up, I'll be able to fit in nice and snuggly."

"Don't complain to me when you have a sore neck tomorrow, doofus," Cara's attention focused to her phone as it buzzed. She snatched it from the pillow and slid her finger across the screen. _A text message._  "All right, Paul said that we might have to go out at one point when there aren't so many paps around and we have to just snuggle and stuff, I guess."

"Great plan, innit?"

"He's a damn moron, he is," Cara hissed. "I don't even get the point of this. We both have lovers to get home to. This isn't even for anything, it's just for a small article in GQ."

"They could have just photoshopped us!"

"Exactly!"

Harry shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing noisily. "God, I wish I could talk to Louis."

"If you remembered his damn number," Cara rolled her eyes. "I don't even know how you could forget your own boyfriend's number."

"For one, I'm not his boyfriend. Secondly, I'm a rather forgetful person at times."

"But Louis' number, Harry! Plus you don't even know where your phone is. Only an idiot would put it on silent."

Harry pointed to his face, circling around it. "You see this?" He asked with wide eyes. "This is the amount of fucks I give."

"Why are we even friends?"

"Because we met in a room and were forced into a relationship," Harry smiled. Cara rolled her eyes again. Harry stepped to the bed and sat on the mattress, tapping at Cara's cheek. "But we are the bestest of friends."

" _Bestest_."

"I love you _uuu_ ," He grinned, batting his eyelashes. Cara slapped his face lightly, giggling at him. The jokes kept coming, but soon enough night came down and business started. Harry and Cara held hands on the balcony and the paps made a sneak up on the two. 

The publicity was endless. They were on the balcony for twenty minutes and if the girl he was with wasn't Cara, Harry probably would have jumped right off when he could.

They walk back into their hotel room, closing the blinds and looking suspicious. It was merely suspicious behind closed doors though. Cara had a shower and slipped into bed, and Harry's body is half on and off the couch.

Harry's nervous for tomorrow. He knew that whatever was going to come out of those pap photos tomorrow, Louis wasn't going to like it.

*****

Louis was sat in the backyard with a saucer and cup of tea. It's early morning, seven-ish he supposed, and the moment he heard the door to the alfresco unlock, Louis knew Harry was home.

Harry walked onto the patio and closed the door behind himself, walking around and sitting on the couch with Louis. Louis continued to drink his tea, looking blank towards the trimmed garden in front of him. Harry put a hand on his thigh.  _His hand is very warm._

"Babe," Harry started. He leaned forward and pecked at Louis' cheek. He's very tense. Harry could sense it also. "Louis, what's wrong, love?"

Louis placed the cup back on the saucer and eyed Harry. He didn't speak.

"Y-You saw the photos, didn't you?" He questioned. Louis tilted his head back down to glower at his thighs. Harry squeezed at his leg and started to speak softly. "Lou, you know it's just publicity."

"I-I know," Louis told him. "I don't really care about that, Haz."

"Then why are you so worked up?"

Louis shook his head. "I'm not."

"Don't lie to me."

Louis glared up to him with knitted eyebrows. "H-How do you know I'm lying, H? I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Because I can see when you're lying. I'm not thick, Lou. C'mon, tell me what's the matter," Harry encouraged. "Is it about how the photos looked? Did it look too intimate or something? Because I can tell you that Cara and I only hugged, all right? I promise you with that."

"B-But your lips were together--"

"No, my lips were under hers. We weren't kissing, Lou. Ever since our walk a couple of weeks ago with that kiss, we don't touch each other in that way because we get so awkward otherwise," Harry laughed. "Babe, what is it, please tell me..."

Louis still wouldn't answer. He focused harder on his thighs, trying to get an answer out of them. Louis shook his head again.

"Did I do something to hurt you?" Harry can feel him move ever so slightly after that. He's hit the nail on the head. "Louis, what did I do? I-I don't know what I did, honest!"

"I-It's nothing, H," Louis lied. He wanted to push this topic away. "Liam came and saw me last night after I came home."

"Oh, really?" Harry said, surprised. "Did he say anything about him and Niall? Or how Pez is going?"

"No. He kinda congratulated me on the runway for Niall's designer clothes--"

"You're catwalking Niall's clothes?" Harry asked with a sneer. "Louis! Wow!"

"Y-Yeah," Louis blushed, a small chuckle escaping mid-way. "So that happened and then... um, we had a bit of a fight."

"What?"

"Harry, do I treat you horribly?"

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head. "Louis! No! Of course not!"

"B-But... I-I just know I've kinda hurt you over the past couple of months and... I don't think I take you as seriously as you take me--"

"Louis, you aren't horrible, nor are you making anything horrible. I love you, and I love you because I love everything you give me. You treat me like no one has treated me before."

"Isn't that a little bit of a bad thing?"

"You're not awful, trust me, Louis. If Liam told you all this bullshit, then don't listen to him. I know you, you know me. That's all we need to focus on."

Louis smiled gently, but it faltered down into a frown quickly. "I-I was going to call you last night about this, H. But... your phone was turned off?"

"It wasn't turned off--"

"Yes it was," Louis told him. "I called you like five times but then you turned it off to ignore my calls."

"Louis, I don't know where my phone is."

"You put it in the front pocket of your small bag before you left!" Louis yelled. "Harry, why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I didn't know where my phone was, honestly. I forgot where I put it and it was on silent. It must have ran out of battery after you called me a couple of times!"

"You brought the charger with you though?"

"Louis, I didn't know where my phone was."

Louis didn't believe him. "I don't understand how you could have forgotten where your phone was, when it was the only thing you brought with you."

"People forget."

"That's not a valid excuse!"

"What? Do you think I'm lying to you?"

"I don't know, Harry, are you?"

Harry's mouth fell agape. "Why would you think I would lie about this type of thing, Louis? C'mon! It's just a phone call! It's not that big of a deal!"

"But it is when I know you're with a Victoria Secret model in a hotel room, by yourself, with the curtains closed."

"Is that what this is about?!"

"Yeah, it is, all right? You're hardly making any sense, Harry! You're one of the most reliable people I know, but you forget that your phone, the only thing in your bag, is in your bag, and you claim to have lost all the battery and couldn't answer my calls."

"What if I was busy?"

"With what?!"

Harry's had enough, standing up and shouting down to Louis. "Assume all you like, Louis, but I can't believe you're bringing this all back when we've clearly set things straight between us! I told you a countless number of times Cara has a girlfriend, and Cara is not interested in me in that way, neither am I soft for her!"

"You make no sense."

"No, it's you that makes no sense," Harry accused, storming off to god knows where.

Louis stood and brushed himself off. Now he had to go to a photoshoot, angry.

*****

He's met with some random supermodel. Louis was too upset to even bother trying to learn his name. He's pretty fit.

Louis was on set with the dude and the photographer was talking to a group of associates ready to order Louis and the guy around. It's a white set, both of them in black briefs and fedora hats. Louis doesn't know what the point of this was, but he's going along with it. It's double earnings today.

Lights were turned on and Louis became blinded. He squinted his eyes and focused on the photographer, yelling for the brightness to be lowered down. He set up his camera and the final few adjustments were seen. He asked Louis and Angelo, apparently, to stand beside each other and look manly.

Louis put his thumb at the elastic of the undies, pulling one side down at his hip and using his other hand to shade his face with the fedora. Angelo, beside him, was clueless and copied Louis directly.

The photographer yelled at Louis. "Louis, something different, please!"

Louis did as asked, changing his position with arms folded over his chest and a smirk under the shadow. The photographer snapped a photo. He looked at it through the screen and tisked, shaking his head and glaring at Louis, again.

"More variation, Louis!"

Louis rolled his eyes as he faced his back to the camera. He put his arms up and over his head, muscles coming to play as his body looked to have more build. Another photo was snapped and it was good. A couple more photos and Louis thought he'd be all clear, but then:

"Tomlinson! Where the hell is your variation?! More aggressive, please! You're not a pixie!"

Louis lost it, charging towards the side light and kicking it down with his foot. It fell, smashing on the floor as the globe exploded. Everyone on set gasped as Louis ran manic, pushing at expensive equipment and ripping things in half. Louis kicked the photographer's camera and pushed at the photographer's chest wildly. Fear was in his eyes.

"How about you fucking give me some variation, or you learn to be a damn model for a start instead of being a fourty year old ugly bastard behind the camera!"

He walked off the set, people astonished by Louis' behaviour.

 

 

 

Would you guys mind reading a new AU of mine coming out next week, probably? It's called  _ **Beg for Me**_  and will be probably one of the first stories were I add a few kinks here and there. x (http://www.wattpad.com/story/20764532-beg-for-me-a-larry-stylinson-au)

It's just an AU of  **Louis and Harry owning dogs**  and are occupied with dogs, Louis being a neighbourhood walker and Harry being an obedience trainer. 

Thanks darlings. I still have no clue when the story's going to end omg. 


	41. Chapter Fourty

H e's called into Guess the next morning, and Maurice was not surprised seeing Louis looking nervous on the opposite side of the table.

Louis received the call early morning, and by the tone of his boss' transmitted voice, this meeting was sure to be an act of discipline. Louis knew he acted horribly yesterday. He'd take it all back if he could, the thing is he couldn't. What had been done was done. Louis was done for.

"Louis," He started. Louis pulled his hand from his mouth, refraining from biting his nails any longer. He bumped his leg up and down instead and faced his boss with worry in his eyes. "Louis, can you tell me about yesterday?"

"I-I..." Louis stuttered, biting his lip and exhaling sharply. "I'm sorry."

"That isn't an answer, Louis. What did you do yesterday?"

It felt like the time Louis got into trouble for putting Lottie's dolls into the fire; his mum wouldn't stop with the cussing nor the time outs on that stupid purple stool.

"I... um, I may or may not have got angry on set."

"Yes!" He shouted, slamming his clenched fists on the table. Louis closed his eyes, shrinking down into his seat and a hurt expression crossing his face. "Louis, do you know how bad this is making the company look?!"

"I'm just having a lot of trouble back home, all right? I didn't mean to hurt the photographer, or anyone or anything on set! Just... Harry and I are facing a few problems and I can't help myself not to bring that on set."

Maurice sighed unhappily, growling before falling back into his chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do something about it, Louis," He said, glaring sharply at him. "Harry's obviously keeping you afoot with problems, and if you can't sort them out, it's going to cause trouble for your career in Guess."

"You can't make me throw him out."

"I never said that, Louis."

Louis folded his arms and looked to the ground for answers. He searched back into Maurice's eyes and breathed unevenly. He doesn't know what to do.

"I'll figure something out, all right?" Louis said sincerely. Maurice nodded with a simper. "Tell everyone my apologies for my rude behaviour."

"Granted, Louis," Maurice told. "Before you leave, Louis, you must know that consequences are going to be made for your actions."

Louis gulped. "Consequences?"

"You're not being paid for the shoot, nor will you be in the campaign for the new briefs," Maurice explained. Louis sighed with his head falling down. He can't be anymore disappointed in himself. "You've also been replaced for the Angel's Desire runway."

Louis stared at Maurice with wide eyes. He's about to cry. "B-But--"

"No," He simply stated. "You are dismissed."

******

He's crying into Harry's shoulder at home.

"H, I'm so done with modelling," Louis whispered, clutching onto Harry's shirt and crying harder. Harry purred to him and kept the kisses coming. Louis was settled in his lap with his head tucked down. He's so upset, and has been for the last hour.

"No, you aren't," Harry retorted. "Love, this isn't the end of the world. It's just one runway. You have another hundred to go yet."

"But this is Niall's new designer wear!" Louis shouted at him, glaring up to Harry with wet eyes. "I-I've not only disappointed Maurice, or myself, I've also disappointed Niall and Liam. This is horrible, Harry... I-I... I can't anymore."

Harry kissed his forehead. "You can, Louis."

"I can't! I've ruined myself."

"You haven't."

"How do you know, you imbecile?! You weren't there when I treated everyone like shit!"

"Because I love you, and I--"

"Who fucking cares if you love me, H! It isn't going to bring everything back!" Louis said selfishly. Harry froze up under Louis and stopped cooing soundly. He's silent and still. "Harry?"

"You could stop being a brat about it, you know?"

"Harr\--"

"I'm giving you all this sympathy, Louis, and you think I'm doing this because I have to? No! I'm doing it because I believe in you. Sometimes, I don't even think you deserve this type of _cuddle-kiss_  type of thing from me because all you do is push it away and against me."

"Harry, stop, please," Louis begged. "I-I...  _Fuck_ , everything is falling apart," Louis hiccuped. "I fucking hate myself so much, Harry--"

"Don't, Louis."

"I'm hurting you. I've hurt so many people... I don't deserve this. I don't... I don't deserve you. I don't--"

" _Louis_ ," Harry snapped him quick with a kiss. "Just... You just need to shut up sometimes, love."

Louis looked to him shakily. "I-I don't deserve you."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I--"

" _Louis_ ," Harry hissed harshly again. "I don't want to fight again, Lou. I hate fighting with you, and it's obviously the reason why you hurt some people yesterday. It's partially my fault for getting you angry, honey."

"But I'm the one who acted."

"Still my fault, love," Harry needed to take the blame; just to shut Louis up. "I love you and we both need to take a step back, I think, and take Maurice's advice - we need to sort things out for ourselves."

Louis acknowledged him and whimpered softly into Harry's chest. He dug his nose into his sternum and let the final few tears flow. Harry kissed his hair and smoothed it out with his fingers. Both of them jump with fright from the phone buzzing on the glass table. 

Harry leaned forward and picked it up. He looked at the message and sighed loudly. Louis removed himself from his chest and faced Harry with concern. Harry doesn't look to be impressed, and he looked a little anxious.

"Hop off, love," Harry said, picking up Louis himself anyways and leaving him alone on the couch. He straightened out his top and put his phone into his pocket. "I need to go out."

"Where?" Louis asked. Harry shook his head, and Louis immediately knew.  _Another date._

"If you think you're done," He started to walk away from Louis. "look at what I have to go through."

******

He called Michael and Luke over. They were in town, and Louis thought it might be nice to have some company around whilst Harry was loving it up with the Victoria Secret supermodel.

He made tea and passed the cups to the two boys at the stools. Louis joined in on their conversation, sitting up on the counter with one thigh over another. He sipped at his tea quietly and listened. _Football_ , a great topic.

It switched almost instantly when Michael saw that Louis was paying attention. "How are you and Harry?"

"Fine," He cut off short. Both seem disapproved by the lack of information. 

"Are you guys together yet?" Luke asked. Louis shook his head and both glare dully at Louis once again. "Is there something wrong? I mean... you are usually so up to talking about Harry."

"S'a little bit difficult at the moment," Louis admitted. "Sorry if I sound so uninterested. It's just complicated."

"Are you going to ask him out anytime soon?" Michael questioned.

"I can't."

"Why?"

Louis didn't want to talk about _her_. "I think you've seen _her_  enough to know what's going on."

"Harry's not actually dating that girl, is he?"

"No, it's something to do with his modelling, apparently," Louis explained. "It's all complicated. Harry told me not to worry about it that much. I'm just upset that Harry can't show his true self out with me, because it'd ruin his image."

"Ah, it's one of those things, is it?"

"Yeah, so the bitch has Harry and they're using each other for publicity," Louis snapped about her. The two boys seemed weary of the cuss word Louis used for the girl. Frankly, both of them liked Cara a whole lot, and they both knew it's only jealousy which is compelling Louis to act so rotten.

"You don't really know Cara, do you Lou?"

"No," Louis muttered. "I don't want to know her either."

"She's a very nice girl," Luke confessed. "I met her once at a meeting party with a few managers and the like. She's very genuine."

"I don't care," Louis hissed unhappily. "I-I don't understand why they chose her for Harry. Anyone else, they could have chosen. CK are just stuck up fucks who don't understand what people really want."

"How do you know that, Lou?" Michael questioned him with bewilderment. "Calvin Klein seemed pretty all right to me, and by the looks of it Harry's shooting up way into the air with fame."

"For one, Paul treats Harry like shit, he always asks for Harry at the most unethical of times, not to mention he's a bastard towards me," Louis told. "He told me I was an amateur and that I'm in a mediocre modelling company and that I'm pulling Harry away from the fame. I mean, what type of professional company does that?"

Both of them looked baffled from Louis' words.

"What?" Louis asked.

"Louis, that's discrimination," Michael said. "They can get into big trouble with that, you know? No company can put you down, especially in the modelling world. CK and Guess are both great, but for CK to say that about you? No, that's not allowed."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Luke nodded. "I-I don't know if something can be done though."

"What do you mean?"

"CK can lose a lot of money if you report them, Lou. Maybe you could free Harry from doing all this shit and for being allowed to stick with you, instead of Cara."

Louis brightened up with a smile. "Really?"

"Yes," Luke grinned. "Just be careful though. Guess could also look horrible if you complain. But they shouldn't have done that to you, Louis! That's awful to say and even though it might be competition, no company is allowed to say that to another."

These two boys have given Louis a brilliant idea.

*****

He curled up to Harry that night in bed. Harry's half asleep already, trying to stay awake for the sake of Louis' babbling and cute jokes which pop up here and there. He suddenly blurted out a question which took Harry by surprise. 

"I want to go to CK and complain, H," Louis told. Harry knitted his eyebrows together and glared at Louis with a playful simper.

"And why is that,  _Lou-Boo_ ," He doesn't take Louis seriously, and Louis can see that in the smile he's holding. Louis' frown brought that smile down and Harry became stern. "Louis, what are you planning?"

"I want to go to CK and report them for the things they said about me," Louis explained. "Luke and Michael said I should because it's not right for one company to do that to another."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to see your boss and I'm going to tell him either they release your contract and let you stay with me for publicity, or I'm taking them to court."

Harry glowered. "Louis, you can't."

"Why?"

"I might lose my job!" Harry shouted. "You see, Louis, things are difficult when you go see someone from my side. They think you're a threat to me and it's not helping that you're planning to go see someone who's trying to take you away from me."

"B-But, it's discrimination, H!" Louis stammered. "You can't expect me not to feel like crap after your boss told me I wasn't good enough."

"You fought back!"

" _Oh_ , don't you dare bring this shit up again, Harry!" Louis barked. "Don't you see how much this means to me, Harry? I-I don't understand why you're not supporting me with this."

"Louis, I have a job, and I like my job. I'd rather not lose it, nor would I like to lose my reputation within the modelling society."

"Funny how you didn't mention, at all, how you love me, and you'd rather not lose me."

"Funnily enough, Louis," Harry bit back. "not everything is about you."

Louis took himself away from Harry and took a pillow. "I'm sleeping on the couch," He walked away to the lounge room to sleep by himself. He doesn't care what Harry says. He's going to Calvin Klein, whether Harry likes it or not.

 


	42. Chapter Fourty One

He had her hand and stroked his thumb over her knuckles. He chuckled, but it was feigned and awkward. Cara sighed and looked down to her iced tea. She wanted this date to end, but there was still another half an hour before the two could depart soundly.

"I need to get on a plane in a few hours," Cara explained. "I'm stressing a little."

"You're fine. You'll be fine."

"The thing is though I still need to pack. It's been chaos this week. Michelle is yelling at me for organizing this trip so soon," She said. 

"I wish I could take Louis to the Bahamas."

"Maybe you could. Paul doesn't care what you do while I'm gone, unless it's something to do with Louis of course."

"I don't know," Harry muttered. "Louis has been stressed lately. I think if I could just ask Paul to put some blockaging on the publicity, maybe I can get Louis to chill down and stop acting like... just... yeah."

Cara pulled a baffled expression. "What was that?"

"What?"

" _Like... just.... yeah..._? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

" _Harry_ , I'm not daft."

Harry shook his head and eyed his cutlery, letting go of Cara's hand and exhaling. "Louis is just... he's acting like a brat, a selfish one. He's not taking into consideration that I'm also here and that I havea job, and that I matter too."

"What do you mean?" Cara asked. "Did he start a fight again?"

"Yeah," Harry acknowledged. "And this time he's going out of the square. He wants to go to CK about that thing that happened a few weeks ago and to try go against them for discrimination."

"Wow--"

"Yes, it's a fucking stupid idea if you asked me. It'll split us apart, and it would also ruin the modelling image I have right now. I don't want to lose that! I've worked hard to be here and just because he wants something to happen, doesn't mean I can just let him walk all over me to get it."

Cara sipped at her drink through the straw, playing with it without a direct glare to Harry. "I think he should do it."

"What?" Harry hissed with offence. "Didn't you just hear me? Do you want me to lose what I've got? What if someone told you Michelle was going to risk your career to buy a new puppy?"

"It's not like that, Harry. You obviously haven't thought about it enough."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look, Louis is going to do this. You love him, right? Louis wants this to happen because he truly thinks that this could help you out. I'm not blind to see that this isn't working, you and I, for you and him. He probably thinks that you're heading off secretly to places."

"Yeah."

"Michelle's the same, don't worry," Cara smiled. "Just listen to him, Harry. Besides, if you lose your job, Louis can work for you anyways? You and him could settle down, and Louis would keep doing what he does best and you could be doing something you also love doing."

"B-But," Harry stammered. "I love modelling."

Cara frowned. "Isn't there something else that you love too? Maybe something more easier?"

"I love cooking," Harry told her. "Maybe child care? Teaching? I don't know Cara, Top Model was my option to go and see if I could become something big in the world. Since when do people get recognized for their cooking job?"

"Jamie Oliver?"

"I burn things!" Harry shouted. "I can't be like that, Cara. I-I... I need to be more clear about this. I can't just quit something I worked hard for months for. I can't just chuck away anything. I love Louis, but there's... I can't just do this immediately for him."

Cara took his hands. "Just think about it, will you?" She told him. "I'm sick of hearing these fights between you and Louis. It isn't normal to fight this much, H. Just try, will you? Maybe Louis will be much more better off if you try and work things around to benefit the both of you."

Harry wanted to try but he's sure no matter which path they take he's going to lose his job.

*****

Louis was getting pissed with the ticking of the clock. It's ruining his thoughts. Maurice was going to come back any time soon and he's going to expect an answer. Any logical answer which seemed okay, but will affect Louis and Harry for sure. Louis was biting his nails, contemplating whether or not he should call Harry to see if he could try and figure out something.

But no, Harry's spending time with Cara.

The moment he finishes here, he's taking a cab to the CK headquarters to have a good talk to Mr. Paul whatever his name was to sort out this shit once and for all. No more mistreatment for Harry, no more Cara for anyone. He wanted the best for Harry, and he's going to make sure Harry keeps his job. Louis doesn't want to hurt him anymore than he knows he had.

"Louis," The calling frightened him and Louis snapped his head to Maurice walking in with a cup of coffee. "Thought about what you're going to do, yet?"

Louis didn't have anything. He needed to lie, or something. Maurice was going to throw that hot coffee on him for sure if he didn't sputter something out. "Um, maybe I could try and get in the good books again?"

Maurice didn't look impressed. "Louis, you aren't going to get into the good books if you have no photographers looking for you. You don't have anything, do you?"

Louis sighed and admittedly shook his head. Maurice groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"You're not working for us, Louis," He told. "I don't know, no one is going to hire you for their campaigns unless you do something about it. We can't do anything! We've done all we can to try and get the media out of this, and thank goodness they've subsided to pound you with a shitless amount of spotlight."

"How am I meant to do this?" Louis questioned, sounding to be almost pleading. "I-I don't know what to do!"

"You need a photographer."

"I know that! But where am I going to get one?! All of them know about me, all of them don't want to deal with me because they know I'm a raging bastard who does what I want, not the photographer's brief."

"Louis, you just need to find anyone. Anyone for anything, I don't care," Maurice informed. "If you can't find anyone, we won't pay you and soon enough, you won't have a job with us anymore."

Louis knitted his eyebrows together in anguish. "What's my deadline?"

"A fortnight," He said bluntly. "It's horrible to let you go, Louis. I don't want to have to do that, unfortunately, I'm not the one who makes all the rules."

Louis pressed his lips together in thought. He really needed a photographer.

*******

Louis waited four hours at the CK office. No one came to him to speak, and he left without a second turn back. 

 _Tomorrow._  He knows tomorrow will be the day.

*******

Louis came home to Harry cooking dinner in the kitchen. He smiled softly and leaned against the frame of the door. He cleared his throat to get Harry's attention. He turned on the spot and looked at Louis with a blank glare. Louis tugged his lips up quickly for a short smile.

"How did work go?" Harry questioned him, facing to his pan of chicken again and pressing at the top with the spatula. Louis came around and stood beside him, his cheek against Harry's shoulder.

"All right," Louis lied. "Just a little bit of talking and stuff."

"That's good. What did you talk about?"

Louis watched the sizzling on the pan, breathing heavily with fatigue. "I need a photographer, Haz. My career's going to go down hill if I don't get one by two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Harry said with surprise. "Lou, how are you going to find someone within two weeks that is willing to give you all their money for something that might go down hill?"

"Exactly," Louis sobbed out. "Harry, I don't want to lose this. I did this for mum. I don't want to let her down, or Lottie. I don't... I don't want to lose all this because of one little mistake."

Harry tucked him into his body, an am around his waist as his fingers smooth over Louis' exposed skin. He cooked with Louis beside him, both taking turns with the chicken and the steaming vegetables on the side. It felt like the times in the mansion when Harry would cook with him and for the rest of the Top Model family. He had truly missed it.

They settle with dinner at the dining table, kicking legs under the table and a giggle every few seconds popping out from one another's mouth. Louis had to tell him.

"I saw CK too," Louis confessed. "No one came to me, though. I just left."

"I don't honestly care about what you do, Lou," Harry told. "If you think it's something to do, go do it. I'm not going to stop you."

The turn in Harry's attitude made Louis become paranoid. "You don't care?"

"No, I don't," Harry told him sharply. "If you think that the discrimination is something to go to court about, you can do that. I'm not going to stop you because if you think it's wrong, you're obviously right about it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes, dropping his fork. "Can we not argue tonight? I'm not in the mood."

" _No_ ," Louis snapped. "Harry, what do you mean by that?"

"I just said I don't care."

"Why the turn in thought, hm? You were so caring about your job before hand, and how you wanted to keep it. You fought with me last night about it, Harry! Why are you just saying now that you don't honestly care what I do? Is it because you can't be bothered dealing with what I'm saying anymore?"

"I care about what you say. I just don't care about the decisions you make, Lou."

Louis glowered. "Harry."

Harry stood and took his half full plate to the sink. He left it on the metal, and Louis was soon to follow him and block him from exiting the kitchen.

"No," Louis growled. "You don't just run away from this, Harry. What do you mean you don't care?"

"Louis, you always say I'm wrong no matter what I do. I'm right, but I'm obviously wrong, and when I am wrong, I'm more wrong than wrong. But apparently, when you're wrong you're one hundred percent right!"

"How do you know I'm wrong, or right?"

"Louis, I just have a feeling you're making some terrible decisions."

Louis became offended. "Not like I'm the only one who's making these terrible decisions."

"Because sacrificing my job for your own is not an awful decision?" Harry asked. "You don't care about me, so why should I care for you and your decisions?"

"Why do you think, Harry? I love you a whole lot."

"Just because you love me, and I love you, doesn't mean you can go willy nilly and take my job away from me."

"But don't you think it's horrible that your boss called me mediocre?"

"Don't  _you_  think it's horrible to take my career away from me?"

" _Harry!_ " Louis shouted at him. "Why don't you care? Isn't it a problem to you that we could both get advantages from this?!"

"Like what? Me being a stay at home loner with you doing the job I love?" 

"I love this too!"

"Okay, so why is it the person who is always the most selfish get to win?"

"Last time I knew, I was further away from winning Top Model than you were!" Louis breathed in sharply and shoved at Harry's chest. "You're being inconsiderate!"

"You're the one who is being inconsiderate, Louis!"

"Am not!" Louis screamed at Harry, stomping his foot down on the ground in fury. Harry clenched his jaw and stepped forward, pushing Louis against the wall with arms bracketing beside him. He whined from the impact and faced Harry with watery eyes. "Harry--"

"You have five seconds to tell me right now why I shouldn't leave you."

" _Harry!_ "

"Four seconds."

"Harry, I love you."

Harry scoffed. "But I thought love didn't matter at this point, it was only your job that mattered?"

"Don't be like this."

"Three seconds."

"Harry, please don't leave me," Louis gripped at his t-shirt and begged. "Don't leave me, please. Harry, please. I'm sorry."

"I don't hear anything from you..."

"I'll listen to you, okay? I-I don't want you to go, Harry."

"Why?"

"Because you keep me stable," Louis cried. "Please don't leave me. I won't have someone by my side, I'd be cold at night, I'd starve to death, I'd have to face everything out _there_  by myself."

Louis' grip is hard on Harry's shirt. He's gazing at him with soft, teary eyes and Harry could do anything to try make him feel better, but Harry knows that Louis didn't deserve it.

He shoved away Louis' hands and walked out the door. Not the front door, but the back. He closed the glass door and sat on the alfresco area by himself. Louis viewed him from the wall, crying softly to himself as Harry remained outside. Louis walked to bed and slept by himself.

The next morning approached slowly and Harry wasn't beside him. He went to the kitchen, passing Harry on the lounge room couch still fast asleep. Louis knows he'll feel better after some breakfast, maybe Harry would too.

He poured the milk into the bowl and sat at the dining table, eating quietly to himself and hoping Harry would come in at one point to see Louis and both of them can sort this out once and for all. That doesn't happen though. Louis heard the _front_  door opening and shutting and he panicked.

He left the bowl at the table and ran to the front door, looking through the small window to see Harry walking in the same clothes as yesterday out across the road, soon walking down the path and away from Louis' eyesight.

Harry's had enough.

 

 

 


	43. Chapter Fourty Two

Harry's had enough. 

He's sitting in the waiting room of the CK headquarters. He's due in Paul's office in a few. He made a call to see him. Harry had some discussing to do. 

He's had enough of the fighting with Louis, he's had enough with trying to prove he's right. If Louis wanted him to do this, so be it. He might as well try for Louis. It's Louis. He loved Louis so much more than he loved his job. He would rather spend his days with Louis rather than keep this up for the next ten years. Harry can't do this anymore. He's not going to deal with CK's shit anymore.

"Harry," The receptionist called. "He's ready to see you."

Harry stood and straightened out his clothing. It's awkward coming into the office with the same clothing as yesterday, but Harry didn't care. By the end of today, no one will care about Harry's choice of clothing, or anything. He's going to do something horrible to himself, just to make Louis happy.

He entered, seeing Paul with a greedy grin across his face - a transaction must have come through for Harry and Cara's publicity images. Harry sighed and sat in front of his boss, and twiddled his thumbs. Paul glared at him with question.

"What's the matter, Harry?" He asked, seeming at least a little caring. Harry faced him with confidence, but the eyes of a devil were seen and Harry became an abused kitten all over again. 

"Paul--"

"By the way, Harry, your photos were exceptional," He interrupted. "Both you and Cara are starting to get the real good hang of this. When she gets back, I would like you two to take a trip to one of the modelling shows and sit front row with the cameras. It'll be perfect for the new page spread on you two--"

"Paul," Harry cut in front. "I'm not doing it."

He looked furious. "Are you not following the rules?"

"I don't want to be here anymore," Harry told him bluntly. "I want to quit."

"Quit?" He's absolutely fuming. "Harry, you're not quitting. You can't quit, you're not allowed to quit! You have a job to do!"

"I-I... I don't want to be here anymore," Harry admitted again. "Please, don't ask me why. I-I just don't think this is the job for me."

"Your career will be ruined, Styles!"

"I know," He said in short. "I-I know, I don't care."

He fell back into his chair with a frown on his face. Harry doesn't care about any of this, and Paul was wishing that now he added a time line to Harry's contract. 

"Jesus, Harry, why the fuck did you have to do this now?!" He cursed at him. "Just when everything's starting to come up as good for you and Cara? You realize you're literally losing millions right now?"

Harry gulped _. Millions._  He's losing millions of dollars. "I-I know."

"Harry, why?" He questioned coldly. "Why decide this now? Why not in a few months time? You still have a lot of potential in you. We can't lose someone like you in the company right now."

"I don't want to wait a few months. I want this to happen now," Harry stated. "Now."

"Harry, you're being an idiot about this," He warned.

"I don't care."

"You're risking everything, for the rest of your life. You're only twenty, Harry," Paul mentioned. "You're ruining your--"

"I know, for god sakes!" Harry screamed. "I want to quit, rip up that damn contract, take away my money! I'm done, and I'm not coming back!"

Paul was horrified. "Harry--"

"Do it!" He shouted. 

Harry stood and walked away from the office, now jobless and his career down the drain. He ambled out of the office doors and sighed, hands in his pockets as he took the walk of shame to the reception to sign out - for good.

He noticed the bundle of caramel hair by the white seats. Harry furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at Louis who sat with a clueless wonder. He hadn't noticed Harry yet, and Harry's hoping for it to stay that way. Luck doesn't go by his side.

"Harry?" He called. Harry looked away, but those curls never fooled anyone. "Harry."

He trotted up to him, Harry turning his back and speaking to the receptionist. He signed out and Louis was right behind him with a prodding finger at Harry's bicep. Harry faced him with a bitter glare and growled.

"Go away."

"Why should I?" Louis snapped back. "Why did you leave this morning, Harry? Don't do that to me--"

"I can leave whenever I want," Harry said, pushing Louis out of the way and walking to the front doors. Louis, of course, followed him out and pulled Harry back by his wrist. Harry swung back around and hit Louis aggressively in the arm, but light enough to not hurt him horribly. Louis stared at him with his eyes gentle, but angry.

"Harry, don't be like this."

"Can you just go away?" Harry asked impatiently. "What are you even doing here?"

"Doing what you said to do," He answered back. "I'm going to get you out of this, and to take them to court--"

"You dont need to."

Louis glowered and folded his arms over his chest. "So now you're backing up your job again? Make up your fucking mind, you idiot!"

"I'm not backing it up. I quit."

Louis' eyes shot open in surprise. "You what?"

"I quit, I took myself out of the job, lost my contract, I told them to take me out of the job all together," Harry told him. "I did as you pleased."

"When did you do this?"

"Just five minutes ago. So yeah, it's still fresh in their minds. You don't need to go upstairs and waste your time," Harry spoke with a hiss. "Everything's been done for you, no more Cara, no more fights with Calvin Klein, no more job. Yeah? Just like you wanted? Is this what you always dreamed of?"

Louis was about to sob. "H-Harry, I didn't ask for you to do this."

"Yeah, but you were fucking thinking of it, weren't you?" Harry bit back. "Take them to court if you want. I don't give two shits about what you do anymore, Louis."

"Don't be like this."

"Yeah, whatever," He scowled. "I'll be whatever I want. I'm jobless, I'm whatever. I can do whatever."

Louis felt awful. "Can you get your job back?"

"What's the fucking point of that, Louis?! I told them to rip up my contract, a contract I worked for months for, the contract I dreamed of for years! I told them to shred it, to destroy it, just to make you damn happy!"

"Harry--"

"I did it all because you're in my heart Louis, and it's so much bigger than what my job took of my heart. You took most of it, and you're wondering why I did this for you. I wouldn't have done it, but I did. Don't try get this back for me, because it's gone!"

He looked to the ground and shuffled a foot across the path. He doesn't know what to think, but the ultimate tidal wave of guilt washing over him. He's really fucked things up now, and it's not just for Harry, it's for him as well.

"I don't care what you do anymore, Louis. Take them to court, but I'm not going to be a witness. I'm not a part of them anymore, they're not a part of my heart," Harry whispered monotonously, turning away from Louis and starting to walk. "I'm still deciding whether or not to support you entirely."

"What do you mean by that?" Louis questioned softly. Harry started to walk away, but he called him back quickly. "H-Harry, answer me!"

"I don't know if you deserve me anymore, Louis!" He snapped back with a growl. "I don't know whether or not you deserve to have my heart as much as I think you do! You toy with it, and you use it to your advantage only!"

"I didn't mean to," Louis whispered. "I didn't mean it."

Harry frowned and sighed. "Exactly how I feel when I say I love you, Louis. I don't know if I even mean it anymore."

He walked away leaving Louis in tears.

*****

He went home that afternoon with an everlasting pout on his face. He's taking them to court, Paul had agreed. Louis sat in the alfresco area with his phone in his hands, ready to call Harry who was unsurprisingly not at home.

He felt awful - really,  _really_  awful. He absolutely demolished Harry's dreams, he's lost Harry out of all this also. He's lost Harry just because of some stupid thing which Louis could have put away easily by now.

He's seriously fucked things up and it's ruining him as fast as Harry's career was degrading. He's got his head held in his hands and he kept the tears flowing. They've been constant also. He can't stop them, and every time he thought it was all okay, the tears would just come back unexpectedly. He's done for. He's lost everything and all for some stupid money from CK for their stupid acts. Louis might not even win the money, and then he'll feel totally pointless.

He might as well quit while he's ahead.

He scrolled over Harry's name, and called. He, of course, doesn't answer - it goes straight to voice mail. He called multiple times, each time Louis feeling much more futile to Harry's life when he doesn't answer. He's blocking Louis purposely now, and Louis curled up on the couch and cried.

He looked at his phone. It's still the background from the photo they took in the models' mansion, the one where Louis was mucking around and hated how Harry wanted the perfect picture of them both. It's Harry's background too. Louis loved this photo, and he had only realized now how much he really did love it. It said so much about their friendship back then, and of how much he was in love with Harry even back in that short time.

Harry doesn't love him anymore, he thinks. He moaned in anguish, bombed out with misery. He can't believe this was all happening, and it was all within a day. Too much was happening, and Louis hated everything.

Harry's not here to comfort him, and he's not sure if he'll ever come back home again. He wanted his Harry back, and he's that  _fucking_  sorry. Harry won't ever listen to him again. Louis had ruined everything.

 

 


	44. Chapter Fourty Three

The noise of a door opening and closing brought Louis awake, not that he managed to get any sleep all night anyway.

He looked to the corridor from the couch, seeing the shadow near. Harry appeared, and Louis launched for him and brought him into a hug. Harry stood without any intention to comfort Louis. Louis squeaked and presses his head into his chest. Harry's heartbeat was stable and it didn't seem excited to see Louis. Louis drew back and glared at Harry with watery eyes.

"You came home," Louis smiled. Harry gave him a smile too. "Harry, I--"

"I'm only coming back to get my things," He told coldly. His smile wore away. So did Louis'.

"W-What?"

"I'm coming back to collect my things, clothes, luggage-- whatever you want to call it," Harry sounded bitter. "Don't bother me, all right, I'll be out of your hair in around ten minutes."

"Harry!" Louis shouted, snatching his wrist and holding it tight. "Don't leave me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, all right. When pigs grow wings and fly around the city."

"Harry!"

"Louis, you don't understand, do you? You made me lose my job, you made me do everything for you, comfort you, cook for you, and you expect me to come back to you after you've treated me horribly?"

"You said I didn't treat you awfully..."

"Guess what, Louis?" Harry said. "Some people lie, and people do it because they feel sorry for others. My care factor, right now, for you is at absolute zero."

Louis pouted his lip out, looking up to Harry with his eyes shiny but dull. "I'm sorry."

"A thousand sorry's later, and then we'll talk," Harry snapped, forcing his arm back and going downstairs to retrieve his things from the bedroom. He's out of the house five minutes later and Louis was left to cry on the couch again.

******

_i'm sorry xx_

It's his seventh message, Harry sighed, and he put his phone to the side again to hear it buzz for the eighth time in a row.

_i'm sorry x_

He didn't mean it seriously, and if he knew Louis was going to take a thousand sorry's later seriously, he wouldn't have said it. Louis won't shut up, and he's going to throw his phone out the hotel window in a few seconds if he doesn't leave Harry at peace.

He's look for a job in the newspaper. He's sunk to the lowest of the low. He can't go back to CK, and he can't call Liam to tell the bad news because he'll go off his nut. He's circling around a garbage collector, and a truck driver. He exhaled with agony. He doesn't want to do this.

Louis messaged again and Harry turned off his phone, flipping to his pillow and screaming into it. He's so damn pissed off; he's never been this pissed off. He's completely lost everything because of this fucking loser, and Harry wanted some serious payback in order accept Louis' apology.

******

He's with Paul and another client walked in. Kelly, her badge said, and she looked to be a professional photographer.

She sat beside Louis with a grin, her teeth extra white and food free. Louis shook her hand in greeting and faced the boss who started to talk about a photo shoot which might come up sooner than Louis thought.

"So, Louis. Kelly here decided that maybe she'd like you to do a small commercial for her client's new product for men's underwear," Paul told. "She'll need you to be by the Williamson's Lake by six tomorrow morning."

Louis wanted to bless her with all the good in life. He literally saved Louis from the final blow of being fired. "Thank you," He shook her hand again and smiled excitingly. "You're a legend."

"It's going to be a pleasure working with you, Louis," She praised. Louis stood and walked out of his boss' office and out the main building for Guess. He hailed a taxi to take him back home and messaged Harry on the way. It's his 52nd message to him today since he came home.

_**i'm sorry xx** _

He knows Harry didn't mean it literally, but he might as well be a smart arse when he had the chance. He's going to give Harry a thousand sorry's in everyway possible. And hopefully, this might bring Harry back to Louis' side again.

******

He arrived at ten to six the next morning down at the lake, seeing Kelly with her massive arse camera and her crew behind her. Louis stepped forward and kissed her cheek with a cheery hello. He was guided to make-up immediately.

The bags under his eyes were covered with concealer and a light brush of foundation, and his hair is made over with some dry shampoo to take out the tangles. Louis looked immaculate after an hour of treatment. You couldn't recognize the boy who cried in his sleep last night right now in his boxer briefs and warm attitude.

It's frosty outside but he stayed in character, posing by one of the trees and looking picturesque. That mood only lasts for five minutes and Louis started to care less and less for his potential here. He didn't raise his arms and looked more feminine than masculine. He failed to take Kelly's orders and he didn't grow angry when Kelly told Louis to take a break. Louis just fell into the tree and sighed with his head down. He looked discouraged - like he didn't want to be here.

Kelly stood beside him and had her shoulder pressed against the tree bark. She glared at Louis for a moment, he wouldn't look up. She decided to speak. She knew Louis wasn't like this - she's seen his portfolio photos - and she knew that Louis could get an amazing shot from this opportunity.

"Louis," She called softly. It didn't bring his head up. "Honey, you're really not puttin' so much effort into this as I'd like you to. Is there something bothering you?"

Louis shrugged and bit his lip. "It's nothing really important to you--"

"You can tell me, Louis. Maybe we could solve around it and get a great shot after, yes? Your boss really wants some good photos, Louis," She said. "You're perfect in the briefs, honey, just not so perfect with the attitude. We want you to be bright but right now you're duller than a stormy sea."

Louis just wanted her to go away. He knew they'd got a campaign worthy shot already, and he wanted to go home to message Harry a few hundred more sorry's to add up to the tally. He perked up quickly with a feigned interest and smiled to his photographer. He nodded and huffed a short breath.

"All right," Louis grinned. "I'm all right, let's keep going."

Kelly became merry, walking over to her camera stand and setting it up again. Louis shook out the bad thoughts and kept his motive going. He couldn't get Harry out of his head. He finished the shot and left the set, and Kelly looked through all the photos. He looked great, from the head below. They could see the misery in Louis' eyes.

*****

 _Hundred and three_ , Harry counted, and he's a step closer to blocking Louis from his number.

He's calling Cara, despite her being on a lovely holiday with her girlfriend. Harry hated to be a bother, but he seriously needed to find something to keep him away from stress. He can't find a single job which was good for him. He's anxious about his future and the only person who he could rely on right now for some okay advice was Cara herself.

She answered in high tone, a giggle coming after it. Harry responded back with a morbid voice, and Cara recognized him and his grim mood almost instantly.

"Harry, what's the matter, love?" She called. "I-I... um, I heard about the--"

"Yeah, thought so."

"Harry, why?" Cara said. He's sure that she's pouting over the other side of the phone. "Honey, you should have told me about this before going ahead and doing everything."

"You did tell me to listen to Louis."

"I-I know, but... don't be so rash about it, Harry. You know you won't be able to find any place anywhere now, right? Paul could have made something easier, but... you didn't have to yell at him to ruin your contract."

"H-How else was I meant to do it?" Harry asked. "He was trying to stop me."

"For a good cause."

"Yeah, well it's a good cause now too knowing that Louis feels guilty. I hope he learned his fucking lesson," He said harshly. Cara tisked and gave an aggravated sigh. "Look, that's not... what I came to ask you for help on."

"You came to ask for help?"

"I have no one else--"

"Liam, Niall? Your other friends?" Cara questioned. 

"Look, if you really don't want me disturbing your vacation, I'll just leave then."

"Harry, don't act stupid, all right?" Cara was annoyed, Harry could tell by her tone of voice and heavy exhales every few seconds. "What do you need help on, H?"

"Just... um," Harry scratched the back of his neck and thought. He was really going to talk about Louis, but he supposed that maybe the bigger problem right now is a future job. "Do you think... maybe I could try find something in the VS business? Maybe a supervisor, or something?"

"Harry," She was stern with her calling. "You need to be in the business for a long time if you want to be something like that."

"Just anything Cara. Could you find an opening for me? I'm actually just so desperate for a job," Harry begged. "I-I can't live in a hotel much longer."

"I can't help you right now, honey. I'm sorry," She apologized sincerely. "I'm coming back in the next few days. I can sort it out then, okay? Just don't put all your hopes on it, H. It's fairly rare we have new people in the business."

Harry smiled softly. "Thank you so much, Cara. Send love to Michelle for me too."

"Sure will," And he's sure she winked to her girlfriend right on cue. He hung up and felt relief wash over himself. He's not out of danger yet, but he's somewhat there.

Harry laid in bed and scrolled through some social media apps. He's really worried. For one, he shouldn't have followed Louis' orders. For two, he shouldn't have listened to Cara. He's sure that if he didn't fall in love with Louis in the first place, maybe all of this wouldn't have happened.

He's also sure that if he never went on Britain's Next Top Model, none of this would have happened. He's not sure if forgetting about everyone and everything would be considered a good thing, because he did find someone he really, really loved from a little TV show. He might still love Louis, he's confusing himself more with that question every time he asked it.

_i'm sorry xx_

It came through again and Harry growled to himself. _A hundred and four sorry's_. He doesn't know how long Louis was going to keep this up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written all the notes until the epilogue.
> 
> There will be until chapter 49, and an epilogue, and the book will be over. There's still contemplation whether or not there will be a sequel, but if so, it will not come out until next year at least. x
> 
> I'm going to make an estimate and saying that this book will end around mid-september. After that, another book will be released which has been planned :)


	45. Chapter Fourty Four

He rocked up at the back of the bar and knocked. Few seconds later, an old man with a cigarette in his mouth appeared as he spoke to Harry with a dull attitude.

He let Harry inside. He's guided to the bar and given an apron. It's his first day at work, and he's clueless on what to do. The man just left him, Harry hearing the back door close. He shouldn't have said that he was a professional bartender. Neither the boss should have hired Harry without proper proof that Harry was really a _mixologist._

He's glad another bloke walked in. It must be the main bartender. He smiled to Harry and shook his hand. He set up his station and took out glasses from the dishwasher. Harry did as he did. He's so clueless.

"So," Brett muttered. "You're that guy from that TV show, aren't ye?"

Harry was hoping no one knew who he was. Then again, everyone knew who he was when he was with Calvin Klein. He nodded with shame and put the many dried glasses away. Brett started to chuckle lowly. Harry's confusion grew. 

"You're a good lad, you know?" he told. "Big fan of yours."

"It's embarrassing," Harry sighed. "Look where I am now? No offense, but I should be on the runways, not serving up some drunken idiots."

"Hey, none taken. Besides, it's good pay here," Brett smiled. "I could never become a model for shit. Ha ha, look at me? What made you come here, eh?"

Harry looked to the guy solemnly. He could trust him. "I quit."

"You quit from that luxurious life? Wow. Must have taken you guts to do that."

"Just... um, I had a few relationship issues."

"You and that Cara girl, eh? Ha, never saw her as the good one anyway. She's smokin' though. Lucky to have her for a bit, weren't you?"

Harry went with it. "Y-Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't worry mate," Brett grinned. "You'll find a match here in no time, without a doubt. It's a Friday, and most of the good lookin' ones come here for a chat up with the dudes behind the counter," he winked to Harry and moved around the counter to open the doors. Harry doesn't want a girl. He wanted Louis.

******

Louis was counting; it was eight days since Harry left. He's sent a total of 547 sorry's in the past eight days. Harry hasn't replied to him once, but Louis wasn't going to give up.

Harry's receiving all the messages perfectly fine. It's eleven at night and he finishes his shift in an hour. It's rather quiet tonight, Brett would say. It's actually one of the busiest nights Harry's been stuck in. He had his phone under the counter near the drink charts and the phone would buzz every five minutes with Louis sending him a sorry message.

"Hey," Someone shouted. It's a woman who looked as if she'd chewed her lipstick and might as well have her boobs out. "A sex on the beach, please."

Harry made the drink from the chart and handed it to the lady. She thanked him and winked. Harry smiled respectfully and sat back down on his stool. Louis messaged him yet again. _548._

******

 The following morning, Louis was in Maurice's office yet again. Right now, it wasn't good. Kelly wasn't impressed with the standard of Louis' attitude and the photos turned out awful. Louis felt horrible. Maurice was scrolling through them now and tisking with disgrace. Louis was really starting to become a problem in the Guess company.

"Louis, we asked you if you could please try keep things up to code," Maurice told. "And you're absolutely blowing it off like it doesn't mean a shitload to you."

He's calm but calm usually meant very angry. Louis shook his head and mumbled an apology, but it wasn't enough for a forgiving plea. Maurice grumbled and put his iPad to the side. He looked at the young boy in front of him - smart, clean, rather sophisticated and perfectly editorial for any company. Louis had so much potential and he's sure that it's this Harry guy who's keeping Louis down.

"You're really struggling, Louis. I can see. Harry isn't helping too much, I know that much."

"He's not helping at all," Louis decided to gush on all his feelings, even though he's sure Maurice wasn't willing to listen. "He left me, and he's not coming back. I've been sending him messages all day everyday to say I'm sorry, but he still won't listen. He's not coming back and if he's not returning, then neither am I."

Maurice exhaled, sounding kind of sympathetic. "Louis, you know everything could be better if Harry was just... out of your mind for a while."

"I-I don't think that could happen very soon," Louis told. "He... um, he was a really big part of my life, you know? I can't just... put him out of my mind."

"You could try."

"The thing is I have, Maurice! It never works! You just don't understand, okay?"

"You don't understand either, Louis," Maurice said calmly. "You don't understand that we need photographers, we need anyone to come by and take you for a campaign shoot, because you're going to lose your job soon if you don't. You have such little time, Louis, and my partners are starting to worry that you might not be too fit for our group of models. We're here to make money, but right now we're losing it because we're paying for shoots and then you go and get things done but they never pay us back with profit, because the photos are too shit for their standard!"

Louis really had nothing to say but: "I'm sorry."

Maurice was done with him. He told Louis to leave and think about what he wanted from this business. He's on thin ice right now and Louis was sure that if he can't find the support he needed, he's going to fall through and die cold.

******

"So you're going to court with them now?"

"Y-Yeah," he told Luke. "I-I... um, I don't know when though. Maybe next month, I'm hoping."

"And Harry has full support on this?"

Louis hid his sobs and tucked his knees closer to his chest, holding the phone harder to his ear. He's up against the wall and had been like this for hours now, ever since he came home. He just can't move, he's too guilt filled.

"He left me, Luke," admitted Louis. "He left me because he's... he didn't want to face me after I told him to quit his job."

"You told him to quit?" Luke sounded appalled. "Louis, you told Harry to quit--"

"It was part of the plan, you know? I did tell you this!"

"You didn't, Louis! I said get their management in trouble, not for Harry to quit. _Jesus_ \-- for fuck sakes, Louis!" Louis began to sob softly, but it's inaudible to Luke over the phone. "You're in the shits, Louis. You've really done it this time."

"Luke, please... I just called for help--"

"I can't help you, Lou! Especially after you said that to him," Luke scolded harshly. "Just... think about it and I hope you find a way to work things out, even though it'll probably be a fucking miracle if he ever comes back to you."

" _Luke_!"

"Bye, Louis," Louis wailed for him loudly and he's only met with the beeping of rejection. Louis dropped the phone to his shoes and cried hard into his knees. He knew everything Luke said was right, and he knew that if Harry were to come back it'll be Jesus himself doing the miracle work for Louis.

******

It's two days later, and another hundred messages when Harry decided to take Cara out to the empty bar to have a talk. He's sat with her at one of the tables at the window. It's darkish inside. In front of them both is a lemon and lime bitters and a ball of silence. Harry's phone buzzes on the table, and he ignored it. Cara doesn't bother to question it.

"I'm... just," Harry started off slow and weary. He doesn't know what to talk about. He wanted Cara here just for the longing support and sweet smell of cherries. Honestly, Harry just wanted to get everything out on the plate for Cara to sort out - the Louis thing, the job thing... Cara won't do that, Harry knew it. "I miss Louis."

"Of course you do, Harry. You're in love with him."

"I don't think I'm still in love with him though, Cara," Harry said. "H-He's hurt me too much. I know now that he's going to hurt me so much more if I try and make things up with him. He's... I just miss him and I miss having him around, you know? But he needs to learn..."

"He's probably learned his lesson already, Harry. Don't pressure yourself, you'll get anxiety."

Harry sighed solemnly. "Do you think I'm weak to want to go back to him?"

"No," Cara spoke bluntly. "I don't think you're anything, Harry. It's only you and Louis you need to focus on, not on what other people think."

"But I--" He's cut off by the sound of his phone vibrating on the table. Harry rolled his eyes and picked up his phone, swiping over the known message and breathing out exasperatedly. Cara became curious.

"What'd the message say?"

Harry wanted to laugh, but it was probably unnecessary at this moment. "I-I... um, when I picked up my things from Louis' place, I kinda told him I'd speak to him again after 1000 sorry's, and he took it to heart."

"Harry," Cara smiled softly. "That's really sweet, H."

"I-I... um, I guess so."

"That's something you need to focus on too, love. You know Louis can be realy sweet with you, sometimes. Maybe it's just the job thing which caused you two to clash," Cara informed. "Michelle and I fight all the time, but she always brings me chocolates and flowers to sort things out, as I take her for a holiday every now and again to rekindle things."

"We just have really weird tempers."

"So you need to learn to calm them down. You don't have modelling anymore, H. Maybe this could be a good opportunity to bring things back to life."

Harry's lip cock up to a grin. "You should have told me to quit my job earlier."

"Love, I didn't say you should quit. I told you to listen to Louis."

"No," Harry shook his head. "You told me to quit."

"No, I didn't, Harry," Cara growled. "Don't put this on me, yeah? I did nothing. It was simply your decision. I just guided you to take Louis' words and use them properly."

" _Guided._ "

"Harry, don't act like a twat, okay? If you love Louis, just go find him and talk to him. Who cares about the thousand sorry's thing, who cares about the past. If you love something so much, you can go back to it without any regrets."

"Well, what if I love my job more than Louis?"

"That's fucking stupid, Harry, especially since you've told me that you can't get your job back," Cara hissed. "Just... what can you get back, Harry? Louis or your job?"

"I can get back my job if I really tried."

"Yeah, and you could get back your brain if you really tried too," She shouted. She stood and moved her handbag up her arm, shoving her phone into it and sighing to Harry. "Think about it. You're a smart boy. You shouldn't waste a pointless amount of time thinking about what you could be doing when you should be doing it."

She walked to the back of the bar and exited. Harry sat alone with his drink, playing with the ice cubes with the straw. He sipped and thought. What can he get back, Louis, or his modelling career?

 

 

http://www.wattpad.com/user/LarryUniverse


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so late like i was on twitter and then next minute liam announced the new album and single anD FUCK FIREPROOF THOUGH
> 
> IM NOT READY FOR THE ALBUM NO. I'M HEARING FIREPROOF LIVE NEXT FUCKING YEAR AND I S2G IM GOING TO PASS OUT FROM LOUIS' SOLO
> 
> so here's 3200 words of nonsense which i'm probably going to go to hell for

There's always a solution to a problem, in Harry's mind. That's to call Liam.

Liam answered instantly, and he's laughing during his greeting. Harry's glad he's enjoying himself, wherever he may be. Harry's just torn on what to think right now. Cara didn't help, and calling Perrie didn't help either. Apparently she's too busy organizing what to wear for her date with Zayn.

"Hi," Harry said quietly. Liam frowned, and even Harry could hear it.

"Harry, you don't sound too happy, mate."

"I'm not, really," Harry admitted. "I-I'm... uh, you could say stuck in a pickle right now."

Liam laughed. "Is it about Louis?"

"Is it that predictable?"

"Yes it is, Harry, honestly. Every time you call me when Louis and yourself have a problem." He almost sounds angry. Harry glowered, he hated making people upset with him. Maybe that doesn't really circulate around Louis, however. Funny that. "Harry, I heard about what happened with Calvin Klein."

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked. "Yeah."

Liam sighed. He's disappointed in Harry. "Was there a reason to quit, Harry? Do you realize you've just stuffed yourself, you know that?"

"I shouldn't have listened to Louis."

"Louis told you to do this?"

"We had a fight, Liam, and I was just over it. I wanted to make Louis happy, but then I realized right after that maybe Louis being happy isn't the one thing I needed," Harry told. "So now I have nothing."

"And you've come to me because you want your job back?"

"N-No," Harry whispered shakily. He fell into the wall and put a hand at the bridge of his nose. He can't say it, even though it wasn't that shameful to say. The words were choking in his throat, and Harry needed to push it out just to tell Liam the very thing Harry wanted. "I-I want Louis back."

"What?"

"I want Louis back, Liam. I've lost him and I want him back."

Liam's too shocked to try comprehend what to say next. One thing that was going through Liam's mind was  _why the fuck Harry would go back to Louis after he took away his job and fought with him so many times_. Then  Liam thought about himself and Niall. The days went past when they fought endlessly and it wasn't until the day Niall asked Liam out properly the fighting stopped. 

Maybe that's what's missing from Harry's life.

"Leave it for a bit, Harry, I say. He does deserve a little bit of agony for mistreating you like...  _that._ "

"Leave it? For how long?" Harry questioned. "I-It's already been two weeks, Liam. I don't know if I can wait that long--"

"Another three days at least," Liam advised. "Maybe message him after a while, it'll be the best thing for you two."

Harry breathed slowly into his hand. "Are you sure?"

"Niall and I were the same, don't worry, okay? It's a little rough on the patches but try to work things out. I know you two were a little rowdy at the house, and you're just as bad as now. The moment Niall and I sorted things out, we were just fine."

Harry smiled and nodded to himself. "Thank you, Liam."

"No problemo, mate," Liam grinned. "I better head off, H. I've got an engagement dinner to go to."

"Is it another one organized by Zayn and Perrie?" Harry laughed.

"No, actually. It's mine."

Harry became blank. "You proposed?"

"Yep!" Liam shouted happily. "I'm handing out invites to the big dinner next week. It's only parents tonight. We're going to announce the big news!"

"Liam! You should have called me when he said yes, oh gosh!" He's a step closer to crying of happiness, he doesn't know why. "I'm so happy for you, Liam. Tell Niall congrats."

"I will, thank you Harry," Liam smiled. "Good luck with Louis too. I'll catch up with you next week."

Harry hung up and looked to his phone. His smile stayed on his face; he couldn't wipe it off. After so long, Liam finally got the guts to propose, and Niall finally got the courage to say yes. Harry shook his head in disbelief. Not because of the engagement, but because this boosted up his determination to find someone and settle down with them.

He wanted Louis.

*****

948 sorry's.

He's on a job search, because honestly he hated his job at the bar. It's day two of job searching and he's circled an ad for a photographer. He kind of liked photography. He just didn't want to do the course at University with all the silly angles and photoshopping things. He liked taking photos.

If he didn't need proof to show he's a real bartender, he didn't think that he needed proof that he was a real photographer.

He bought a Nikon camera from the electronics store minutes before he was due at the meeting spot. A couple, he found out, was at the beach ready for some shots of themselves. The woman was an expected mother and Harry smiled at that. He greeted the two and faked a few statements on how he's professionally photographed some of the best models in the world - such as Louis Tomlinson. Both were impressed, but didn't have a clue who these people were. They went with it and Harry started to take photographs, ordering the two to be _cute and stuff_  - literally his words.

An hour later, Harry said they got the shot. He asked for an email to send the photos to them later in the day when they're processed. He's probably going to edit them on  _Picasa_  or something, maybe  _Pixlr._  The two said goodbye and waved Harry off, spending time at the beach alone. Harry caught a taxi back to the hotel and uploaded the photos onto his laptop, editing the photos into black and white, redoing some of the contrast and brightness and adding a watermark to them.

He got ready for work two hours after editing all 107 photos. He might email them to the couple later, just to feign that Harry was a busy man. He checked his phone on the way to the bar. 978 sorries, Harry counted. It's close to the three day dead line too. Maybe Louis could actually send that many by then. It'd be a coincidence, of course, unless Liam had also talked to Louis.

_An odd coincidence, indeed._

He's washing glasses and organizing drinks to store in the back of the fridge.  _Friday night_ , the busy ones that Harry hated ever so much. The girls always crowd him, peck him on the cheek when he's not looking. There was even a devilish one who snogged Harry's nose earlier in the week. Harry was disgusted by it.

Brett was very chill tonight; probably high. He's laughing a whole lot and he made the entire atmosphere of the bar quite hilarious. He opened the bar. An hour had passed and the bar was full and Harry was serving a shit load of people drinks - the kisses coming every now and again. Now he's really starting to think about taking up photography properly.

Harry sighed and passed over a beer to one of the middle aged men on the stool. He cleaned more glasses and served more people. The dance floor was being abused and people were grinding up each other like mad. Harry remained behind the counter with Brett and didn't bother to show a smile, or anything. There is no reason to try and smile, half of these people are drunk off their arses and won't remember what happened the night before. Harry shouldn't even give the people their proper drinks, or probably just kick them out, or match-make them with strangers.  _Ha._

The night dragged on and it's around 11 o'clock Harry decided to check his phone. Maybe he should message Louis now, see what he's doing. Maybe he could go over there tomorrow to really sort things out with him.  _God_ , he missed Louis so much.

There's another 50 sorry's.  _998_. Another two to go, and honestly Louis just needed two more, and Harry knew he could make it. He's sitting with anticipation, hoping Louis would message him. His last message was a couple of hours ago.  _Maybe he's gone to bed_ , Harry thought.

"Oi!" Someone shouted. "Hey, I want a beer, please!"

Harry rolled his eyes and lifted up his head. He glared at the person and served him, giving the bearded guy the drink as he gave back money. Harry put the change away and sat on his phone, scrolling through the endless amount of sorry's which have no replies to them. Harry did feel bad, but he guessed it was for a good cause. He hoped Louis would forgive him after leaving him. He shouldn't feel so guilty, but he does. Simply because he loved Louis too  _much_ \--

"Hey, hey, hey!" Another screamer, and Harry was so fucking done with this job. He stood from his seat and slammed his fists on the bench. He glared to the person giggling drunkenly on the other side and Harry wanted to shriek, tell him to go away, tell him to _fucking_  go to another bar and leave him alone.

But he doesn't.

"Louis?" He stared at the boy, still smiling up to Harry - but he's extremely drunk. His eyes were shiny but droopy. This wasn't Louis, but the giggles said differently.

"Can I have three shots of vodka please?" He belched. "I just need them for me, me, and my friend over there who is also me--"

"Louis, why are you here?" Harry was very concerned. Louis grinned to him and his eyes became wide with surprise. He giggled again.

"Harry, wow, didn't expect to see you here all dressed up!" Harry was wearing a  _fucking_  dirty apron. Harry shook his head and eyed Louis. He kept glowing up to Harry with a twinkle in his eye and that stupid smirk on his face. Harry can't serve him, he's intoxicated. "You look fucking hot too. Can I suck some tequila from your belly button--"

"Love, you're drunk."

Louis laughed like a maniac. "Are you fucking kiddin'? I'm fine. I have ten fingers, ten toes. I can do the ABC's backwards.  _Z Y X... one... A..._  uh--"

Harry undid his apron and threw it to the side. Brett noticed and he sent Harry a questioning glare. Harry opened the gate between the bar and the customers, fetching Louis and wrapping an arm around his back. Louis smiled to him and breathed to Harry. Harry can smell the horrible stench of alcohol in his breath and he can't stand it. Louis kept bloody giggling into Harry's ear, purring, and he patted at Harry's chest and saying  _good boy._

Harry walked with Louis past the counter and he shouted for Brett. "I'm taking this one home," and of course the guy glared at him. "Past friend. His mates wouldn't like it if I left him alone."

Brett's hoping he's going to come back for the rest of his shift, but of course he doesn't want to do that. Harry hopped out with Louis, still chuckling and whispering  _good boy_  to Harry in the most high-pitched voice possible. He opened the back door to the bins and boxes and both him and Louis are hit with fresh air. Harry closed the big door behind him and Harry told Louis to keep standing while he called for a taxi.

Of course, Louis fell down to the ground and sat with his legs crossed like a damn child. He gleamed up to Harry and had his eyes squinted closed. He purred again.

"Louis, get up."

Louis frowned and pouted out his lip. "Why are you so mean to me _, Hazzy Wazzy._ I want to have more fun. Come back inside, I saw a really hot bartender in there with an apron on. He looked a lot like you, actually. Curly hair, green eyes and he was looking at his god damn phone like _ youuu_."

Harry shouldn't laugh; it encouraged Louis to make more stupid comments. It was just too funny to Harry though. Louis was making all these sweet gestures about how Harry was nice looking at stuff, even while drunk.

He still didn't know the reason why Louis was in a bar alone.

"Lou, I'm going to call for a taxi to take you home, okay? I think I might have to come with you because they can't take intoxicated people home alone, yeah?"

Louis grinned and shouted: "Sleepover!"

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed lowly again. "Yeah, yeah,  _sleepover._  C'mon, up you get, love. We need to stand up in case the taxi man can't see us."

Harry called for them and told they were behind the bar. Apparently, the taxi rank was being held up by some car accident, so there was around an half an hour wait list. Harry thought that maybe time could have been used wisely, if Louis didn't decide to drink his arse off.

Harry's resting his back against the wall of the bar and Louis was once again sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth like a kindergartner. Harry kicked rocks to Louis and Louis petted them. Harry laughed again and Louis glared up to him, a little upset this time.

"Harry," he said quietly, his voice slurring slightly. He stood and wobbled a bit, finally nearing close to Harry with a stumble. Harry caught him, and moments later Louis had his chest pressed against Harry's. "I'm sorry, Hazza."

 _999._  Harry doesn't say a word and he watched Louis' eyes. They're stuck directly onto Harry's pupils. Harry blinked to him and smiled slightly, then a creeping hand was felt around Harry's jean zip.

Harry snapped. "Louis, what are you--"

"Please, I need you in my mouth--"

"Louis!" Harry growled, forcing Louis back away, but his hands remained clinged onto Harry's belt loops. "Louis, let go!"

"No."

"Louis, no. Hands off!" Harry shouted. Louis just pouted. "Louis, no."

"Please?"

"No!"

" _Please_?"

"Louis, I said no. You are drunk out of your mind and we need to talk about this before anything else."

Louis stared down to Harry's pants, and back to Harry's eyes. "You need it though."

"No I fucking don't--" Louis touched him inappropriately again. "Louis! Fuck, don't do that."

"Please?"

" _Louis_."

"Please?" Louis blinked up to Harry past his eyelashes. Harry's really, really trying to back him off, but it's not helping that a hand was now forced onto his crotch, and he's practically hard in his pants. "I-I know what I'm doing, Harry."

"You're drunk--"

"I'm okay," Louis was probably lying. "Please?"

Harry shouldn't do this, not when Louis was drunk, or when they're behind a bar ready to be picked up from a taxi in any minute. Harry really shouldn't if Louis hasn't given him 1000 sorry's just yet. He really shouldn't. But Louis really, really wanted it, and it's a fucking blowjob - who cared about those.

"Okay," Harry whispered brokenly. He hated giving in into something which sounded horribly sexual while drunk. He's taking advantage of Louis like this, and he doesn't want to--  _oh, shit._

He's surprised at how fast Louis zipped down Harry's pants, hanging around his ankles with his briefs, and his pink mouth around his cock. Harry's groaning against the wall and Louis looked up to him from his crotch.

"Okay?" He said with his lips around the tip. Harry nodded and ran a hand through his own hair, groaning again. He can't look at Louis like this. He'd feel guilty, and he'd probably come from seeing the view below. 

"Yes, yes, Louis. Okay. Okay," Harry encouraged, bucking his hips forward slightly to entice Louis forward. He does go forward, and takes Harry entirely in one go. Harry moaned loudly and pressed his finger tips hard into the wall. Louis had a steady hold of his mouth around Harry's base and drew back with a small cough. The sounds were absolutely filthy.

He licked the underside and made sure Harry was okay in every step of the way. He wrapped his hand around him and quickly moved his hand up and down his shaft, lips around the tip and sucking. Harry would probably be okay on normal, less depressed weeks. He hasn't gotten off in weeks because he was just feeling so low and he's so bloody close now and it's shameful.

He licked thoroughly, like a lollipop - it seems like the way Louis was treating it. He grinned sinfully at Harry and kept a terrible glare on him, licking and sucking with his hand moving horribly fast. Harry grunted once more, bucking into Louis' hand and oh, came unexpectedly. Louis thought of that as a treat too, giggling at the liquid spurting out and licking it from where it had painted the ruby red lips. Harry softly moaned Louis' name, wiping his thumb over the corner of Louis' mouth. Louis took Harry's hand and wrapped his lips around his thumb, sucking gently. Pointless, but  _hot as fuck._

Louis dressed Harry back up and stood to meet his eyes. Harry thought he was going for a kiss but he leaned in and licked at Harry's ear, whispering croakily into his ear - both from the alcohol and the dick which was shoved down his throat.

"C-Come home with me."

It's stupid, honestly, because Harry was. "I am, Louis--"

"No, no, no. Come home with me. Sleep with me, Harry," Louis demanded. Harry was still awfully clueless. "I want--"

The taxi sounded and Harry took Louis' hand and lead him to the car. He refrained and tried to move away from the blinding light, but Harry forced him into the car. The only way Louis would sit down in the cab was if he sat on Harry's lap. Harry agreed to it, eventually, and he told the taxi driver Louis' address. He started to drive, and Harry put the seat belt around them both.

He was noticeably wiggling in Harry's lap and Harry knew it wasn't from the bumps in the road. He put his hands on Louis' hips to stop but Louis planted his feet into the car floor and pushed his bum against Harry's crotch, hard. Harry bit at Louis' shoulder to stop a moan and Louis grinned.

Harry knew what was going to happen tonight and he knew he wasn't going to be able to resist himself. Not after what had happened at the back of the bar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh shit, okay, I really feel uncomfortable writing smut so ha. So I guess the next chapter's going to be even worse, hm.
> 
> ALSO I FUCKING LOVE LOUIS TOMLINSON AND HIS DAMN SOLO IN FIREPROOF CAN WE JUST ALSO CONGRATS ON HIS GAME YESTERDAY I LOVE YOU MUNCHKIN ♥


	47. Chapter Fourty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special about this smut. Sorry about that. I could have added kinks but this story isn't really that type for that kind of thing. 
> 
> I know a lot of authors don't really write detailed smut, so I'm probably sounding really narcissistic when I say I really do go into a lot of detail and waste a chapter of a story to write dirty things about boys. x

He paid the taxi man and Louis was already out of the car. Harry joined him and both walk inside beside each other. Louis took out his keys and shakily had them at the door, trying to slot the metal into the key hole. Harry lost patience, snatching the keys from Louis and opening the door himself. He let Louis in first before stepping inside and closing the door harshly behind himself.

Louis was all over him in a second, hands in his hair, pulling in fifty different directions and his lips gasping for Harry's mouth. Harry kissed him deep and forced him into the wall on the left, Louis pressed hard against it and his chest feeling compacted. Harry ran a hand down Louis' body, he shivered, and he found the zip to Louis' jeans. He yanked down and managed to fit two fingers inside the zip to feel at Louis' hard on behind his briefs, straining against his jeans. Louis moaned high pitched and whacked his head against the wall, groaning drunkenly and pushing his hips up to meet with Harry's hand.

"Harry," he whispered desperately. Harry answered with a breathless  _what?_  "Harry, I want you to fu--"

"I know," Harry told, a hand cupping at his crotch. Louis mewled at Harry's hand. "I-I want to make sure you're okay with this though. Like... you're not going to regret it--"

"Harry, for fuck sakes I blew you beside some bins. I can fucking tolerate some dick in my arse." Harry's surprised Louis even remembered, but whatever. "Harry, just... don't fucking leave this off. I've been waiting for so long and... oh my god,  _Harry_ \--"

"Okay, okay," Harry huffed impatiently. "I-I just...  _shit,_  babe, stop for a moment--"

"Ngh, Harry for fuck sakes!" Louis growled angrily, hands clutching around Harry's shoulder. He cried out and bucked his hips up, hoping to meet with Harry. Harry's drawn back. He wanted to get to the bed first. " _Harryharryharryharry_ \--"

Harry scooped him up, letting Louis jump onto him with thighs on Harry's hips. Harry rushed downstairs to the bedroom, dropping Louis down to the bed and forcing a messy kiss onto him. Harry can taste the alcohol and it's making him feel just as dizzy as Louis. Louis scraped at Harry's back, pulling off the shirt and throwing it behind him on the bed. He stared at Harry's body, groaning and biting his lip.

"Have you been working out?"

"Hardly," Harry admitted. "Honestly just been staying around in bed."

"Same." Louis put both hands in Harry's hair and pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and rocked up. grazing his crotch against Harry's body and whining brokenly into Harry's mouth. Harry grinned and ducked down to Louis' neck, sucking and biting at Louis' soft spot which he knew about all too well. A purple bruise was shown. Harry kissed it and pushed his crotch into Louis'. He watched his expression and it's perfectly innocent, absolutely beautiful. Harry's so glad he's wrecking this one tonight.

"Tell me what you want, Lou," Harry kissed his nose sweetly, but Louis was going for an entirely different approach. He clawed at Harry's back and dug his nails in hard. He blinked to Harry and breathlessly spoke out. 

"Just fuck me, Harry," Louis told bluntly. "I want it to hurt. I...  _go._  I want it to hurt when I walk. I want it to hurt when I do anything. Make it hurt."

"No," Harry shook his head. This was drunk Louis talking. "No, you're drunk. I'm going to hurt you too much--"

"Harry, I'm not that fucking drunk. Just fucking do as I say! I want this." Louis snapped sharply. "You're already hard. So am I. I just need something, Harry. Please."

Harry rolled his eyes and pinched at Louis' nipple through his shirt. He squealed and curled his toes. "Condoms?"

"Side drawer," Louis pointed. "Lube should be in there with all the other things."

"What other things?" Harry questioned. Louis didn't bother to answer, but Harry got a good look himself when he fetched the essentials. Toys. _Shit._  "I was here the entire time and I didn't even know you had these in the left drawer?"

"I bought them a couple of days ago," he stated. Harry bent down in front of Louis and undid his jeans completely, tugging them down to Louis' feet and taking them off. Louis shucked off his own shirt and threw it aside with Harry's. Harry rubbed at Louis' hard on with his palm through his briefs. Louis' toes curl and Harry put a free hand on top of his left foot, holding it tight and keeping Louis stable.

"Do you want fingers first, love?" Harry questioned. He can see Louis nod softly on the bed, so Harry wrapped his fingers around the elastic of his briefs, pulling down and exposing Louis' dick to the air. He chucked those away too and brought Louis to the edge of the bed with arms under his knees and around his thighs. Harry pecked down beside Louis' base and nuzzled his nose into the shaven area. Actually, Harry was sure Louis waxed his pubes for modelling briefs. Who really cared at the moment.

Harry squeezed on a drop of lubricant onto his finger and lifted Louis' legs. He told Louis to keep them raised for a moment, so he held them with hands under his knees. Harry can see Louis' hole puckering at him with excitement, so Harry's not wasting any time to push a finger right into him. He's surprised at how well Louis took it, but then again, he was probably riding a toy for the last two days.

"Another," Louis strained out, so Harry added his middle digit - all the way down to the knuckle. Louis wiggled down to Harry's fingers and knitted his eyebrows together, letting out a pleasant sigh. His hands were clenching at the sheets, ruining them just as much as Harry was ruining him.

He pumped those two fingers in and out, sliding in with dirty moans coming out of Louis' mouth. Harry licked a stripe up Louis' cock, watching as pre-come spilled into a small pool onto his stomach. Harry took his free hand from Louis' foot, and started to mess around with his own jeans, managing to get out his dick and pump it with a dry hand. It's uncomfortable, so he swapped hands, adding dry fingers into Louis' arse and fisting himself with the wet one. Harry's incredibly ready for Louis, and he's pretty sure Louis is too ready for Harry.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked cheerily. There's no proper response from Louis, only a groan which rushed more blood down to his hard on. "Want my cock, love?"

"Harry, no games. Just go," he rushed out. He gave out small mewls of what seemed to be both sexual and anger frustration. Harry fumbled with the condom wrapper, unwrapping it and pinching at the top, rolling it down to his base. He dribbled lube onto it and closed the lid, standing up and throwing the bottle aside Louis, giving himself a few quick pumps to coat himself. Louis watched him in admiration and licked his lips. 

He settled himself between Louis' legs and poked his tip at the entrance, feeling for the right time to go. Louis wiggled his arse again, rubbing Harry's tip at the sensitive rim. He called out for Harry to hurry up. Harry bracketed Louis with arms on either side of him, Louis' hands delicately on Harry's biceps. Harry groaned and put a hand around his shaft, entering into Louis at a slow pace hoping he'd adjust quickly. He's tight, and warm, and everything Harry imagined to properly be and it's all too overwhelming for them both.

"Oh my, Harry--"

"Sh," Harry whispered down into his ear, bottoming out and falling into Louis' chest. He found Louis' hands and laced their fingers together, Harry's temple resting beside Louis' cheek. Both of them have their eyes closed, trying to comprehend what the actual hell was going on. Harry surprised Louis with a quick snap of his hips, and Louis cried out. "Fuck, Louis, I'm sorry--"

"No, _no, no_ , like that," Louis said hurriedly. "Fuck, yes please. Harry, I want you."

Harry pushed back up and kissed down to Louis, smiling with their lips brushing together. "I want you too."

He harshly gave a hammering thrust into Louis to take him out of his even breathing. Louis choked and dragged their arms above him, softly whimpering and sighing harmoniously. Harry chuckled and kissed his neck, rolling his hips nicely to meet with Louis' bum. He kept their hands above Louis' head and stopped Louis from trying to touch himself. Might be a nice way to give him payback from all the shit he's done.

Another rock up into Louis' arse had Louis falling apart under Harry's touch. He called out _harder_ , so Harry gave him that with three rapid thrusts which causes Louis to come. Harry undid one of their hands and treated Louis out of his high with his hand fisting at his leaking dick, Louis squeaking out  _oh, Harry_  after every breath. 

Harry had his grip on Louis' hips, sending short bucks into Louis as quickly as possible. He slipped out, throwing off the condom and pumping at his hard on with his thumb swiping over his tip. Louis rested easily, waiting for Harry to come onto his stomach. He smiled and looked past through his eyelashes, seeing Harry clearly and watching as he came for the second time that night. He threw his head back and groaned, his face relaxing as he finished himself off with a few more lazy strokes. He sighed, his breathing sounding grainy, and stared at Louis on the bed, grinning up to him like a small kitten. 

Harry found a towel from his bathroom and cleaned Louis up with some warm water on the material. He found a pair of sweatpants for Louis, and Harry dressed back up in his briefs and joined in bed with Louis, tucking each other under the duvet. Louis curled up warm into Harry's chest and tangled their legs together. Louis was out like a light and Harry was really hoping he would remember this in the morning and hoping that the alcohol wasn't going to take Louis' memory away.

******

Harry was the first to wake, and he's got two decisions on hand - to stay with Louis to talk about things, or to run away and pretend nothing happened.

It's all to late when Louis woke, blinking up to Harry and adjusting to the light in the room. He expected a scream, or something because Louis would have forgotten, for sure. Instead, he smiled and had his big beady blue eyes staring up to Harry. They were like extra smiles inside his pupils.

"Of course you're up early," Louis laughed. He sounded, still, so wrecked. He's so, so surprised Louis was making jokes at seven in the morning. He's probably got an awful hangover, or maybe still even drunk. 

Harry kissed him good morning anyways. "You're up rather early yourself. It's only seven."

"Maybe it's from this fucking headache," Louis complained.  _Ah_ , so he does have a hangover. "My arse is pretty destroyed too. Thanks."

"You did ask for it."

"Exactly what I wanted from you," Louis giggled to him, taking his hands from under the duvet and raising them to Harry's cheeks, pinching and pulling at them. "Thank you for last night, Harry. It was amazing. You're amazing."

"I'm honestly surprised you remembered."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I told you I wasn't that drunk."

"You acted like a child outside the bar, Louis."

"You, Harry Styles, have known me for over seven months, and you are saying I act like a child when I'm drunk. Have you not experienced anything at all in the past seven months? My middle name is literally  _child_."

Harry laughed at him. "Should have thought about that one."

"Shouldn't think about it too hard. You'll start calling yourself a pedophile for fucking a child."

Harry grinned and pressed their foreheads together, chuckling at the smaller boy in unfocused view in front of him. He kissed him gently and rubbed his thumb over Louis' cheek. 

"I've missed you," Harry admits quietly. He really did miss Louis; so, so much.

"I've missed you too," Louis said back. Harry nodded and kissed Louis multiple times, holding him close. He felt Louis' hand creep onto his, and Harry let Louis fold his fingers through the back of Harry's. He can hear Louis' breathing pattern become shaky, and Harry started to worry. "I'm sorry, Harry."

 _1000._  That was it. 1000 sorry's. Harry smiled hard and brought Louis into a tight hug, suffocating him and peppering his neck with 1000 kisses.

"I really love you, Louis. I've missed you so fucking much when I was gone, and I didn't know how much I really would miss you until I actually was away from you," Harry told. "To know that you were serious about these stupid little _a thousand sorry's_  just proved it even more."

"You counted also?"

"Of course I did, Lou. I couldn't really avoid all those silly messages. You gave me a thousand apologies. You're an absolute idiot for twisting my words into reality."

Louis simpered. "I was actually being an arse about things, but you know," Louis confessed. "I really love you too, and I don't know how many more times I need to apologise to show you how sorry I really am about everything I've done, Harry. I know what I did was wrong and I feel so bad. I can't even do my job properly without you here supporting me, and I realized this while you were gone too. I couldn't sleep properly without crying into my pillow and I couldn't even function properly without hearing you every morning.

"I felt so guilty, Harry. I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't mean to. I promise you, a thousand sorry's more if I have to, to never, ever hurt you like that again. I promise with my life. I promise with everything I have."

Harry smiles fondly. "No more apologies. I forgive the fuck out of you."

"Don't take the fuck out of me, Harold. Unless you give me the  _fuck_  back.

"That could be arranged." Harry kissed him hard back into his life. He rolled over and rested with Louis happily on top of him as light as a feather. His phone decided to buzz just minutes later and Harry groaned, asking Louis to roll off so he could retrieve his phone from his jean pocket.

He looked at the message on his phone, cursing out loud. Louis became alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

Harry groaned, rolling his eyes in distress. "I was meant to email these damn photos to a couple. I did some type of photoshoot with them as a trial out for a job, and they seemed pretty keen. I forgot to bloody email the photos I edited to them."

Louis gasped at Harry. "You're a photographer?"

"Well, not a professional one," Harry shrugged. "I'd like to be though. It's a pretty fun job--" Louis stood out of bed before Harry could finish his sentence. He ran to his drawer and threw on a top and a pair of jeans. Harry watched him as he jumped out, trying to fit the leg in. "Louis, what are you--"

"Harry," Louis tripped, but he stood, shimmying the jeans on and running over to Harry. "Put your clothes on, quickly."

Harry did as asked and Louis was styling his hair hurriedly. Harry walked to Louis and questioned him again.Louis turned around with wide eyes, groping Harry's hands between his two and staring at him.

"Louis, what's wrong--"

"Harry, please," Louis knew Harry could be the one for the job. "I need a photographer for my photos and if they like you enough, you can probably be contracted to be a photographer for Guess!"

Harry glared at him blankly. "Wait, what?"

"I'm getting you a job, Harry. You can become a professional photographer, I know it. C'mon, we need to go see Maurice right now!" Louis dragged him along upstairs and called for a taxi. It picked them up, Louis demanding for the trip to Guess HQ to be the quickest he's ever done.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkward smut face omg. i absolutely hate myself don't worry, aha. time to go to hell.
> 
> okay so two more chapters and an epilogue left to go!
> 
> comments would be absolutely lovely since it's starting to get to the end of the book and i'd love to know all your thoughts. xx


	48. Chapter Fourty Seven

Harry can't keep still, his leg was bouncing up and down and Louis had his hand tight in his. Louis pleaded to see Maurice this morning and he's sure he forced his boss to cancel a meeting just to talk to Harry. He was mainly stressed on the fact he wasn't a professional photographer and with someone as superior as Guess over looking him, he could be taken to court for false information. 

But the big man came in and sat down in front of Louis and Harry, Harry stepping up and shaking the man's hand with gratitude. Maurice seemed pleased, and he sat comfortably in his seat again glaring at his contracted model.

"Louis," he spoke. "This better be important."

Louis smiled with a nod. "I found myself a photographer," and Louis pointed to Harry. Harry cued a weak grin. "He's not fully professional yet, but he's absolutely obsessed with photography. He always used to take lovely photos of myself and other people and he wants to try open that opportunity, so I want to ask if you could give him a chance--"

"Louis, you need a professional photographer who is willing to pay you and campaign you," Maurice told. "Unfortunately, I don't think I can rely on Harry that much, and neither can you, Louis. You don't know how the photos will turn out, and I haven't even seen Harry's portfolio."

Louis frowned. "If the photos are good, I-I'll find someone to try and campaign me forward."

"It doesn't work like that Louis."

"Can't you just try?" Louis asked. "C'mon, be cool or something. Harry will take good photos of me. You said yourself I needed a photographer. You can do some campaigning with some of your co-workers and associates. I'll work hard to try and put myself forward, I promise."

Maurice sighed. It's very unlikely that Louis would get something out of a simple photoshoot which wasn't even being paid for, nor campaigned for outside of the Guess industry. He might as well try. Louis seemed so determined, he was desperate to keep his job.

He finally agreed. "All right. I'll give you two days to get the shots, then I'll send them to Alex. I'll see if he could get you a spot in the runway show for next week."

Louis knew it'd work. "Thank you."

"And you," Maurice stared at Harry. "Make the brief simple, underwear, out in the open or something. Make him look pretty."

"I will," Harry acknowledged. Maurice dismissed them both and they leave together in silence. They passed the office workers and head into the elevator, pressing ground floor and letting gravity shift its ways. Harry grinned to Louis and caught his hand. Louis eyed him and smiled.

"I told you I'd get you a job."

"One shoot, Louis," Harry reminded. "And these photos are going to Alex Perry for fuck sakes. It's a whole tonne of pressure."

Louis became blank. "How do you know it's Alex Perry?"

"Because he's doing a show here in a week's time. It's been advertised everywhere, Lou."

"Holy fuck," Louis gasped. "I'm going to model for Alex."

"Only if we can get a shot, love--"

Louis clutched Harry's hand tightly. "Harry, we're getting that fucking shot."

******

Harry fetched Louis two paracetamols and a glass of water, heading downstairs to where Louis was getting ready a pair of unbranded briefs. Harry kissed his cheek and passed over the pills, and Louis gulped them down easily with the water. He handed the glass back to Harry, smiling brightly to him and going on his tiptoes to kiss Harry's nose.

"Do I look okay?" He asked. Harry nodded before taking a proper look, stepping back and viewing Louis entirely. His arse was perfect - a little reminder he destroyed that last night. His body was toned and his biceps were muscular. He looked like the prettiest little pixie, but then again he was a damn masculine animal everyone wanted him to be.

"Is your headache gone?"

"I just took the pills ten seconds ago, Harry. It won't be gone yet," Louis laughed. "I'll get over it though. Ten minutes outside and it'll be fine."

"We can always do the shoot tomorrow, love."

"Get it over and done with. More time to spend with ourselves," Louis smiled, taking Harry's hand and leading him up the stairs. Both head out to the veranda, Harry grabbing his camera from the coffee table and jump over the small fence blocking between the house and the park.

They run to one of the trees sounded by wild daisies and thorny bushes. Louis avoided those bushes and stuck with putting his feet between the stems of the daisies. Harry stood back with the camera level and portrait and he quickly snapped a natural shot of Louis getting ready. Louis glared up and smiled.

"I'm ready," Louis called. Harry counted down from three and clicked four times, four photos appearing of Louis in black and white. Harry checked them and simpered. He looked beautiful, a soft breeze blowing through his hair and his body contrasting to the oak and daisies. His eyes looked like diamonds in the photo and made everything seem unfocused.

He let Louis take over, only allowing him to choose what he wanted to do. Harry never told him orders and Louis moved around like a gazelle. He laid at one point and Harry was snapping photos from above while he was laying in the daisies. God, he was so, so gorgeous. Harry was in awe every time he looked at the preview of the photos.

Harry placed the camera down after looking at one more photo. He's done with trying to resist Louis in this shoot. He went on his knees with his hip bumping Louis, and Louis sat up with question. Harry kissed him with a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in and letting a snog delve its own way through.

Louis drew back and glared at Harry breathlessly. " _Jesus._ "

"Literally you," Harry complimented. "You look stunning in all your photos, Lou. Incredibly beautiful."

He blushed a deep shade of red. "Did we get the shot?"

"I think we did," Harry nodded with a wide smile. "But I think I'd like to take a couple more just for safe keeping."

Louis agreed, so Harry stood again and picked up his camera. He aimed and focused down to Louis and clicked pictures of Louis, still acting as elegant as some of the most graceful dancers. He's almost like a daisy, Harry thought to himself. Harry would pick him anyday.

*******

Harry called for Chinese while Louis moaned in bed for Harry to hurry up and come with some more paracetamols. 

Harry brought over the two pills, a glass of water, a wet flannel and some warm socks that have been in the dryer for the past half an hour. He gave the water and pills to Louis, and put the socks on his pixie toes, before putting the wet towel over his forehead. Louis smiled and eased into relaxation. He hadn't shut up about his headache for the last hour and Harry's dealt with it, kissing Louis into bliss or laying beside him and singing him a few songs.

He's retrieved most of his things from the hotel, coming back here and allowing himself to move back into Louis' penthouse. He sent the photos to the couple earlier today and looekd through Louis'. He's going to be so shocked if Alex doesn't choose Louis for the runway.

"Harry, it's warm," Louis pointed at his flannel, so Harry flipped it over for him and kissed his cheek, rubbing soothing circles over Louis' collarbones. Louis groaned with distress. This headache was eating him alive. "Harry, I'm hungry."

"Food's on its way, love. Don't worry," Harry whispered, laying down and resting his head on Louis' pillow. He kept the circles on Louis' chest going and kissed at his shoulder every few seconds. Louis had a gentle smile on his lips. He loved this a whole lot more than most other things; just staying in bed with Harry with a silence so comfortable that nothing needed to be said. If this headache would piss off, everything would be utopia right now. "Thank you for today, Lou - for getting me that job and stuff."

" _And stuff_."

Harry laughed. "Thank you for everything, really."

"Let's not say  _everything_ , Harry."

"No, I really do want to thank you for everything, because if I didn't have the motivation to go quit my job, or for you to send a thousand sorry's to me I wouldn't be here right now cuddling you and telling you that I love you very, very much now, would I?"

"Everything was the same before the fight happened."

"No it wasn't, Lou," Harry stated. "Louis, we fought so much before, and I think it was because I was taken too far into my job. And now that I don't have it, it's much easier for the both of us. You have your modelling, and hopefully I'll have something else, photography or something. We can work on our relationship now, like I promised so long ago."

Louis looked up past the flannel on his head and grinned. "We can finally work things out between you and I?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Lou, I don't want to rush things straight away, okay? It's only day one, and I don't know if I'm ready to take it to the next step yet. Don't take this in a bad way, okay? I'll wait forever for you."

"Then what's stopping us?" Louis asked.

"You did hurt me a lot, Louis, and even if it did turn out to be better for me, it was still a rather horrible thing you made me do," Harry said. Louis understood clearly and gulped with shame. "I do love you a lot, Louis. I promise you we will work things out after we settle down a bit more."

Louis smiled. "We will get there eventually."

"We will." Harry came close and brought Louis into a small hug, breathing into his neck and smiling. He knew things would work out for the both of them. It's going to be even better when their Chinese gets here.

 


	49. Chapter Fourty Eight

"Are you joking?!"

He received a call at eleven at night and Harry's staring at Louis, anxiety filling his system. Louis had the phone pressed hard to his ear and he's gaping at Harry now. Oh, this looked to be good.

"When?" Louis asked. He flopped his hand about to seek Harry's hand, holding it in a tight grasp and listening to the person over the phone. All Harry could hear was small mumbles. "Okay! Okay! I'll be there."

He hung up and faced Harry, glowing brighter than the moon outside. Harry raised his eyebrows in question and Louis nodded. Harry launched forward and tackled Louis down into the mattress, kissing his neck, _and_  collarbones,  _and_  face, and literally everywhere. Louis screamed and clutched at Harry's shirt, giggling and trying to call for mercy.

"You are seriously amazing!" Harry grinned. "Holy fuck, you're modelling for Alex, Lou!"

"You're coming with me," Louis told. "You get a special seat, Harry. I'm making sure you do, especially since you're the one who got this for me."

Harry shook his head. "No, you did this for you."

"You took the photos."

"And you were the one looking absolutely stunning in all those photographs." Harry smooched his nose and simpered. "Shit, I can't believe it, Lou."

"I can't believe this actually all worked out," Louis admitted. "Harry, I'm modelling for Alex Perry!"

Harry squealed into Louis' neck and sprinkled loads of kisses onto him again. They end up naked, somehow, and else where after that before sleeping in each other's arms with excitement for the runway in two days time.

******

Harry exited the bar and headed alone into the shopping district. He had just quit his bar job and he's sure Brett wasn't too impressed with him. Harry didn't care and walked with a skip in his step. Louis runway was tonight and he's sure Louis was going to absolutely kill it.

He bought some food for the house and found his way into  _Burberry_  to buy a new coat. Louis insisted him to spend as much as he wanted on clothing, so that's Harry's intention for today. He called a taxi for home an hour later and went back to the penthouse to see Louis still fast asleep in bed. It's two in the afternoon and Louis' runway was at six. 

Harry put the gorceries away and unfolded his clothing to hang up. He gently shook Louis and woke him up with a kiss on the forehead. Louis groaned and stuffed his face further into the pillow. Harry laughed softly and swept Louis' hair from his face and tried to talk to him.

"Lou, it's late afternoon," Harry whispered, a kiss being placed on his temple. "You need to get ready for runway, love. It's not going to look too good if you're late."

"Just five more minutes, Haz."

"And you'll keep saying that until it reaches five and you'll yell at me for not waking you up any earlier."

Louis turned over and sighed, opening his eyes and glaring at Harry with a pout. "Your ex-boss called me today, Harry."

Definitely not the first thing Harry would expect to come out of Louis' mouth. "What?"

"He called me about court," Louis frowned. "He wanted to go in early today but I said no because of this runway. He's angry at me now, H, and I don't know what to do."

"How did he even get your number?"

"I don't know, Harry. I think he might have talked to Maurice. I'm worried if he did. I don't want Maurice to get involved with this because I know he'll put consequences on me. I don't want to lose this runway today and I'm... I'm just so fucked in my mind about it."

Harry glowered. "Lou, you're the one who organized this. Can't you cancel the court deal?"

"But I told them to leave you alone, and since they are, they want to do something about it. They're not going to let you go for free, Harry. They'll either lose, and stay away from you and me, or they will win and make sure I lose my job, for sure."

"Paul isn't going to try hard enough to make sure you suffer."

"How do you know?"

"Well, how do you know that he's going to make you lose your job?" Harry questioned. Louis stayed silent and frowned harder. "Lou, don't stress about this. You don't want to look glum for your runway. I can deal with Paul if you want me to, okay?"

 "You sure?"

Harry nodded, a smile tettering on his lips. "Anything for you."

He helped Louis out of bed and carried him to the shower. He left Louis to his own business and headed into the kitchen to prepare lunch for them both.

*******

They're both nervously waiting for Alex Perry to arrive, standing by the make-up areas and holding each other's hands. Louis was all dolled up, ready to go on the runway. There was a small meeting before hand, however, for Louis and Harry. They were to meet Alex and Maurice and have a small discussion on the photos taken earlier last week.

So he arrived, and Louis panicked. Harry smiled brightly and tried to keep his cool, seeing Alex take off his own designer shades and walk over. He's with Maurice and they're both trotting over to Louis and Harry with grins wider than life itself. Louis was over the moon and he shakily shook Alex's hand with a small hello. Harry followed curteously.

"Louis," Alex acknowlegded him. "How are you today?"

"Perfectly fine. Ecstatic to be here."

"Good to have you here too, Louis. I've heard some amazing things about you," Harry hummed with agreement. It's not everyday you get a boy who can ride you like a pro. Harry kept that secret away from Alex; it's not very appropriate to talk to a fashion designer about your sex life. "Doing three changes tonight? Very ready to see you in my collection, Louis. And you must be the man himself who took all these exceptional photos."

Harry blushed. "Yes, I guess I am."

"Excellent. Taking photos of the runway tonight, I assume?"

"Oh," Harry froze, and he started to worry. "I-I didn't bring my camera with me tonight, sir. I was expected to only watch, not photograph."

"That's too bad. Maybe next runway, hm?" Alex nodded him off, walking with Maurice from the pair to another model getting his make-up done. Louis glared up to Harry and became excited.

" _Next runway_ , he said."

"Looks like you're going to be working a lot harder than thought," Harry laughed. "He took a shining to you, definitely."

"What about you? He fucking thought you were taking photos for the magazine, Harry! That's massive!"

"Didn't expect that."

"You and me both--" Louis' name was called for final checks, cutting off their conversation. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis chastely, not ruining his lip gloss spread over his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry whispered. "Strut your stuff out there, Boo."

******

Harry took a seat and waited, soft music playing and thousands of people filling the stands to watch this very special runway. Harry's lucky to be in the first stands, around five rows away from Maurice and Alex Perry. Alex appeared at the end of the catwalk five minutes later, and he introduced his new collection not only to the crowd, but also world wide television.

He walked down the stairs and the real music started to play. A man appeared in a lovely tuxedo, a black coat over his shoulders, and wore sunglasses, looking very posh as he walked down the catwalk. He took it off midway and swung it over his shoulder, holding it as he stopped at the end of the catwalk. He paused, and then T-turned to walk back. The next person appeared, and he was wearing almost the exact same thing. Harry was sure it was the same thing. The man took off his sunglasses and headed back to the base of the catwalk.

Then Louis appeared.

Harry could scream, and whistle, and clap like an embarassing parent. He held it all in and grinned fondly at the stunning man in front of him pacing down the catwalk, one foot in front of the other. He took off his jacket also and exposed his tux, glasses framing his face as the light reflected from them. He ended at the top of the catwalk and paused, striding with his weight to the left before T-turning and walking the other way back to base. He turned around at the base once more before exiting off stage. Harry was smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt. 

Harry was so glad he fell in love with Louis.

*****

The first collection ended and Harry was allowed backstage to see Louis. The first thing he did was scoop Louis around the waist and kiss his neck. Louis smiled and gently pecked Harry's nose.

"You looked phenominal out there," Harry confirmed. Louis simpered. 

"I was so nervous. I was surprised you couldn't see me shaking."

"I swear to god Liam would be so proud of your walk right now. It's right on dot."

"The best taught me," Louis smiled. "Second collection now."

Harry was told to piss off by Louis, a small kiss being shared before he departed back to his seat in the stands. The same thing happened with runway, models coming out and looking fancy and Louis looking like Leonardo DiCaprio. 

He's watching Louis and there's a soft tap on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned and looked at the finger which was still indeed tapping him relentlessly. Harry glared at the tapper, and gasped.

"Oh--"

"You tell me right now what is going on," Paul growled. "I'm not allowing you to work for Guess, especially stay on your petty little boyfriend's side in defence from your ex-modelling company."

Harry frowned. "I can do what I want. I don't have a contract with you anymore."

"Doesn't matter," Paul said. "After this we're having a small chat, Styles. Don't try avoid me, or I'll get your boyfriend out of his contract."

"He isn't my boyfriend," Harry hissed. Paul rolled his eyes. 

"After this," he reminded. Harry scoffed and folded his arms over his chest, looking back at the catwalk where Louis had been replaced with another model. Paul disappeared and Harry had anxiety bubbling in his stomach.

*****

It was just as planned.

"Lou," Harry whispered into his ear, immediately wrapping an arm around his hip and pulling Louis closer to himself. "Louis, he's here."

"Who's here?"

"Paul's here," Harry informed. "He came and saw me earlier and he wanted to talk with me and you. I don't know if I should. He said he might do something to you if we avoid him."

"What?"

"I think-- oh, shit," Harry cursed. He saw Paul walking up to Maurice and Harry started to fret. "Shit, Louis. He's gone to Maurice."

"Harry!" Louis cried out. "Shit, what do we--" Harry left Louis behind and he started to walk to the pair. Louis became vulnerable and stood by the wall, watching Harry walk away from him. "Harry!"

Harry didn't come back, so Louis' intention is to follow him. 

Harry saw the bosses in front of him and pushed people out of the way to become seen by Paul and Maurice. Harry gave a stern look to his ex-boss and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We don't want you here," Harry barked. Paul glowered.

"Perfect etiquette shown by your models' boyfriend right here," Paul spat sarcastically. "Maurice, I would like to talk to you about this court order Louis had planned between himself, the Guess company and the Calvin Klein company."

Maurice became baffled. "Excuse me?"

Louis reached Harry and he laced his arm between his. Louis glared at the bosses in front of him and became distressed.

"Louis wanted to sue the company for discrimination," Paul told Maurice. "He wanted Harry to be free from a contract of ours and to accept Harry differently than from what he was, which is clearly corrupt since we were only trying to make Harry earn money for his most deserving job."

"You treated him horribly!" Louis backfired. "Stop trying to make me sound like the bad guy when it's you guys who can't even treat Harry for the man he is. You can't accept him being homosexual and that doesn't mean he's any different! Not to mention you even called me mediocre!"

"Because you deserve to be called that with foul, unethical language."

"Hey!" Maurice shouted, pausing the two from their verbal fight. "Excuse me, but you are clearly not welcome here. And there's going to be no court order, or anything. There is nothing unless it is run through me first. I'm Louis' manager and I'm not allowing him to go through court."

Paul smirked. "Unfortunately, that can't happen since the deal was Louis goes to court and Harry would be free from the contract. So unless Harry signs back to us, we cannot allow Louis not to go defend himself in court."

"No," Maurice shook his head and became stern. "Harry is not going anywhere. He is perfectly fine here as a member of Guess and if he's a part of a company, your contract is voided unless Harry accepts to go back."

Paul's smirk dissipated and high hopes fill Louis' and Harry's stomach. "That's not the rules."

"But so it is," Maurice grinned. "I've been boss for this company more many decades and if you're telling me I can't do my job right, you need to go back to school, my friend."

Paul frowned and shoved at Maurice's shoulders. Maurice stood still, unaffected, and soon two guards come up beside Paul. He was asked to leave, or to be thrown out, and of course Paul left without another word. 

Before Harry could speak a word to Louis, Louis was called for the third collection. Louis ran away without a goodbye and Harry was about to leave backstage to sit in the stands. He's called back, however, by Maurice who was standing with a grim look on his face. Harry became weary - he's sure he's going to get in trouble, or maybe it was Louis getting in trouble.

Harry stood in front of the big man and smiled weakly. Maurice snickered and shook his head. "Harry, wipe that worry from you, mate."

Harry sighed with relief. Harry could attack this jolly man. "You had me a little nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous of," Maurice grinned. "I'm not too sure what happened just before, but I don't think it should be remarked upon again, all right?" Harry nodded with agreement. "I was going to ask about those photos you took of Louis last week."

"Yes," Harry said quietly. "I'm hoping you liked them, well... Louis is here, so of course you liked them. I'm glad they turned out well."

"I was going to ask you if you wanted a full time photographer contract with Guess, as Louis' and other models' personal photographers?" Harry blinked at the man, unable to take in the question properly. 

Harry can't function. He was actually given the chance to be the photographer for Guess, to be the photographer for one of the biggest modelling companies in the world. Harry, who didn't know a shitload of photography before trying it for the first time only a week or two ago.

"Harry?"

He needed to answer. "Y-Yes! Of course, oh god."

"Great," Maurice grinned wide. "We'll sign the contract after the third collection. See me after, will you?"

Maurice and Harry depart from one another and watch the third collection in their seperate rows. Harry couldn't sit still. He doesn't know how he's going to tell Louis.

*****

" _Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou_!"

"Yes, I'm here babe." Harry's still chanting his name, holding Louis' hands and talking like a mad man. Louis was watching him with a giggle leaving his lips. Harry's an excited puppy and Louis doesn't know why. "Love, c'mon, spit it out!"

"I-I got contracted! We need to go see Maurice right now!"

Louis became bewildered. "What?!"

"No time, c'mon!" Harry grabbed at Louis' wrists and pulled him through the models, running around in circles to try find the boss. They spent ten minutes endlessly calling out for Maurice and they couldn't find him anywhere. Harry was sweating and Louis was breathless behind him. 

Someone tapped his shoulder and Harry twisted to find the boss with a grin on his face, a sheet of paper and a pen in his hand. Harry smiled to him and panted, taking the two things from his hand and facing Louis.

Louis glared at him. "Harry, what's this?"

"I got contracted to be a photographer for Guess," Harry told, still sighing heavily. "He asked me before I came out to see you for third collection. And... of course I said yes!"

"Harry!" Louis screamed, standing up straight and putting his two hands on Harry's red cheeks, forcing him hard onto Louis' lips. Louis smiled into their kiss, pulling away and admiring Harry's sweaty, but beautiful, face. "Harry!" He shouted again.

"Turn around babe. I need something to lean against." Harry waited for Louis to turn around, Harry leaning the sheet of paper on Louis' back. He quickly scanned through the rules and rested the tip of the pen at the signature line. He signed with an unregrettable smile, taking the sheet and folding it, handing it with the pen over to Maurice to keep.

"Welcome to Guess, Harry!"

******

Louis ambled out of the bathroom, seeing Harry resting on the bed on his phone. He leaned on the door frame and watched Harry, clearing his throat to earn his attention. It worked.

"Lou." Harry looked up and admired him; topless and only in little skimpy briefs. His hair is wet and drooping over his eyes like a pretty willow tree. Harry set his phone down to the night stand and sat up in bed, petting down beside him for Louis to take the vacant spot.

Louis became dandy, skipping beside Harry before leaping over him to take the spot. He landed with his legs over Harry's, and he rested there for a moment. He really hadn't felt this happy since the days on the competition, just being an idiot with Harry and acting like a sixteen year old again. 

"Shaved your legs?" Harry questioned. Louis tucked his legs away instantly. "Lou, they're soft and beautiful. Let me kiss your calves."

Louis flipped over and glared at Harry oddly. "Kiss my calves? You want to kiss my calves when I have a perfectly good face up here."

"Yes, your face is gorgeous but your calves look exceptional."

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled, lifting up his right leg in front of Harry's face. "Go on then, you weird child."

Harry did kiss them, smoothing his lips over the cleanly shaven calf. He crawled his way up Louis' body, kissing his stomach, pecs, collarbones, all the way up to his hairline. Harry giggled to him and watched Louis' eyes trace his own. They're bright and luminous. 

"By the way," Harry started. "Liam's engagement party is next weekend, not this weekend. He called me while you were showering."

"Fun," Louis grinned. "Marriage is a funny thing, innit? Stay with the person for the rest of your life, spend the rest of your life with that one person and knowing every single thing about them."

"I'm sure Liam and Niall are perfect for each other."

"They are, really," Louis agreed. "Would hate to wear a ring for the rest of my life though."

"That's the thing that tells you you're married, Lou."

Louis laughed. "I know that, idiot. But it'd get in the way of so many things! Like, one hand would be heavier than the other--"

"Well, I know what I'm not going to get for your birthday then."

"What? A wedding ring?"

"Of course not," Harry chuckled. "It's a bit too early for that, babe."

Harry sat up and tucked himself back into bed. Louis joined, moving closer to Harry before they both settle down onto their pillows. Harry turned off the lamp and the room fell dark, a small obscure glow coming from the security lights outside. Louis curled up beside Harry just as Harry turned, becoming the big spoon for the night. Louis really tried to be the man in the relationship, and Harry loved to see him try. It's funny to see him try and it made Harry fond over him even more.

"Would you though?" Harry suddenly heard. It's a quiet voice and Harry could almost mistaken it for Louis sleep talking, but the small call for Harry's name proved that it was actually a legitimate question.

"Would I what?"

Louis seemed hesitant to answer. "Marry me?"

Harry gulped and thought to himself. "If that meant I could spend the rest of my life with you, then yes, I would, one day."

Louis sighed happily and didn't answer back, an arm tight around Harry's hips and his nose being felt at Harry's back. Harry relaxed, head on his pillow and his eyes were wide open. He can't sleep now knowing that one day he knew this was all going to end with him and Louis getting married. He'd love to marry Louis, but being married in the twenties seemed a little too early. 

He'd love to spend the rest of his life with Louis, he really would. He didn't think he'd actually think about this so hard and it's really making Harry's heart thump uncontrollably.

"Louis?"

He could feel the slight movement of the smaller boy at his back. "Yeah?"

Harry smiled at the response. He dragged his left arm over Louis' spooning one, lacing their fingers together from the back.

"I love you so much."

Louis smiled softly, kissing Harry's shoulder blade. "I love you too," Louis whispered, words choking in his throat. He was about to cry. "It's a fucking understatement;  _I love you_. There's just not enough of it for you," Louis sighed. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Harry."

Louis held Harry closer and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with Harry in his arms, and he seriously wanted to spend the rest of his life like this - just with Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _heyo epilogue's coming out tomorrow i'm going to miss this book so fucking much. :(_
> 
> ALSO YOU SHOULD ALL VOTE OR ADD TO YOUR LIBRARY A NEW AU WHICH I'M RELEASING SOON.
> 
> It's called **203 Days** , and it's obvs Larry. And it's a Uni AU with fratboy!harry and innocent!louis. Have a read of the tags on the intro page. It'll tell you the release date and stuff. >> http://www.wattpad.com/68276036-203-days-%E2%96%B8-larry-introduction
> 
> _Uni AU || It takes 203 days for Louis to fall in love with Harry, and it takes 203 days and a second for Harry to tell him it's just a freshman game._
> 
> It'd mean a lot to me if you'd vote or something, or took some kind of interest to it. It's probably going to be longer than this AU with lots of feels and stuff. 
> 
> I'll talk more tomorrow on the last chapter, okay? I'll see you then. xx


	50. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _kinda based on jay's wedding and a couple of headcanons from it._
> 
> _last chapter and i'm literally cryingwaoufdvj_

Toasts were given and drinks were spilt. Harry's sure half of these people at the wedding were already drunk, and it hadn't even hit eight o'clock. He's pretty sure Louis was tipsy from the champagne. He looked over to the married couple, now taking their steps to the dancefloor for their first dance, and Perrie looked simply gorgeous.

Zayn took her hand and the song started to play. Harry couldn't recognize it, but it was a beautiful piece with violins, or maybe even a string quartet. They waltzed around the floor, the hundreds of people in the crowd watching them. Harry suddenly felt an arm around his waist and he looks down to see Louis grinning up to him.

"Hi," Harry whispered.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" 

Harry became confused. "W-What? Leave these two--"

"No, like... just for a minute," Louis confirmed. Harry looked to Perrie and Zayn dancing gracefully once more. He could leave, but it was rather disrespectful. Then again there were hundreds of people here. Harry could leave with Louis and they probably wouldn't notice. "Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Louis took his hand and guided him through wedding guests. They leave the sectioned area and head outside to the courtyard where a fountain was seen glistening in the moonlight and the trees around it had fairy lights weaved through them. Harry did like this spot, he'd get married here, but he'd probably only fit a table in this area.

Louis turned around to meet Harry in the eyes and he's just so happy today. Harry didn't have a clue why. He's grinning like a child but purring like a cat. Louis stepped away from Harry and bowed. Harry cocked up his eyebrow with surprise and confusion.

"May I have this dance?"

Harry snickered and grinned wide. Louis put a hand forward and Harry took it, Louis standing up straight before putting his arms up around Harry's shoulders. Harry settled his hands at Louis' waist, stepping in close and taking small steps around the fountain, dancing into each other's air. Harry stepped on his toes a couple of times and it made the both of them laugh.

"If you are like this on our wedding day, I will make sure I stab your toes with my heel."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's just your horrible dance skills."

"Excuse me," Louis laughed. "I'm not the one with lanky feet."

"I'm not the one with smelly ones."

"Rude," Louis giggled and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. He smiled into their mixture of breaths and kept a slow rhythm to their dancing. He could break out in the cha cha right now and confuse the shit out of Harry, but he liked this. "This will be us one day, Harry."

Harry simpered. "We're still going to have a rocket wedding cake."

"This is why I'm not letting you plan the wedding," Louis told. "You're probably going to have a rocket cake at my funeral or something, knowing you."

"Says the one who wanted dinosaur nuggets as the entree."

Louis laughed loudly. "You know that saying; marry someone you want to sit next to for the rest of your life? I want to sit next to you."

"Knowing you well enough, I was expecting I want to sit  _on_  you."

Louis slapped his chest. "This is why I'm never romantic."

Harry chuckled. "But right now, I think I'd like for us to stick together as boyfriends."

"Wait," Louis drew back and paused their steps, staring up to Harry with glitter in his eyes. "Is that your way of asking me to be yours?"

"It's shit, innit?"

"No!" Louis laughed. "No, no, of course not Harry!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, of course you bastard," Louis teased. "But we could get married right now--"

" _Louis_."

Louis giggled and tucked his head into Harry's neck, dancing with their fingers laced together and their toes knocking around.

"One day, Louis," Harry whispered into his ear. "Everything always works out in the end."

Louis nodded softly and sighed happily. He never would have guessed he'd find someone he'd want to marry after a year of knowing them. He never would have guessed he woud have found  _the one_  after a year.

Only an idiot could think that there would be a short, fun line for people wanting to audition of the hottest TV show on reality TV. In Louis' reality, the line was beyond short and neither was it fun. But all in all, hopefully it would be worth it.

And it was definitely worth it, because he found Harry Styles.

_-fin-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaay so i'm fucking dead because i'm going to miss writing this book so, so much.
> 
> i started this in november last year and i remember having so many writers block moments from writing this. basically, i got through and hEYO we're finished.
> 
> thank you if you've read the entire story, and voted, and commented. it all means a lot to me knowing you are interested in this story. this was definitely one of my favourites to write because modelling is a big part of my life.
> 
> just another shout out to my new story coming out in two weeks > **203 Days**. On my profile now for all of you to check out. It's a UNI AU and will be pretty epic. 
> 
> before you ask if there's going to be a sequel,  _there might be._  I'm not too sure yet. If there is a sequel, it will be much shorter than this, and won't be out until next year since I have other fanfics to complete.
> 
> thank you again and I hope you enjoyed the story :) love you all. xx


End file.
